Das Geheimnis der Forschungsinsel
by Vigilluminatus
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von "Der Vater aller Monster". Während der Hochzeitsvorbereitungen für Squall und Rinoa macht sich die Forschungsinsel selbstständig und drawt die Zauber ganzer Kontinente... Squall x Rinoa, Irvine x Selphie
1. Vorbereitungen

Das Geheimnis der Forschungsinsel  
  
Gut, auf ins Gefecht! Da meine Schwester „Shining Moon" mit ihrem Fanfic „Nur ein Traum" so großen Anklang fand, hab' ich mich auch noch mal aufgerafft. Diese Geschichte handelt von den Geschehnissen, die nach denen meiner ersten Fanfic „Der Vater aller Monster" spielen (wer diese Fanfic gelesen hat, tut sich mit der hier wesentlich leichter) Wenn ich darin Beziehungen geknüpft habe, die dem einen oder anderen nicht gefallen, soll er gefälligst selbst eine Geschichte schreiben!  
  
Jetzt noch das offizielle Statement: Die verwendeten Figuren und Namen gehören nicht mir, sondern Squaresoft. Leider, sonst würde ich das hier gleich verkaufen. Kritik erreicht mich unter g.girlinger@aon.at, Flüche und Ähnliches hoffentlich gar nicht.  
  
1 Was bisher geschah  
  
Bei der „Träne des Mondes", die die Esthar-Hexe Adell wieder zur Erde brachte, kam auch etwas anderes vom Mond zur Erde: eine Kapsel, die einen Passagier beherbergte, den Adell selbst hinaufverbannt hatte. Als Squall und seine Freunde die Kapsel fanden, stellten sie fest, dass der ominöse Reisende in der Lage war, die Monster des Planeten zu kontrollieren. Auch Cifer erfuhr davon und suchte den Monsterbeschwörer auf. Er erklärte ihm die Gefahr, die von Squall und seinen Freunden ausging und verlangte dafür die Chance, gegen Squall antreten zu dürfen. Inzwischen entdeckten die SEEDs, dass der Mann vom Mond nur ein Ziel hatte: Esthar, die Stadt, in der Laguna Loire herrschte, zu zerstören!  
  
Als sie das Versteck des Monsterbeschwörers in den Bergen rund um Esthar ausfindig machten, wurden sie von ihm gefangengenommen. Auch Cifer mitsamt Fu-jin und Rai-jin wurden eingesperrt, da der Beschwörer keinen Nutzen mehr in ihnen sah. Nur Quistis wurde von ihm verschont. Er erklärte er, dass er Feyjar Trepe war, Quistis' Vater, den Adell verbannt hatte, weil ihm seine Fähigkeit, Monster zu kontrollieren, zu gefährlich wurde. Quistis stellte sich auf seine Seite und die SEEDs entkamen nur knapp, als sie gegen eine Hundertschaft von Monstern antreten mussten.  
  
Jeder von ihnen suchte noch einmal einen Platz auf, den er besonders liebte, um sich für den Endkampf um Esthar vorzubereiten. Auch die Gardens wurden benachrichtigt, auch wenn der Galbadia-Garden eigentlich den Befehlen von Deling City gehorchte, die in Esthar einen Konkurrenten sahen. Schließlich standen die SEEDs zusammen mit Cifer und seinen Freunden zusammen der Monsterarmee von Feyjar Trepe gegenüber. Laguna versuchte noch einmal, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber er ließ sich nicht beirren.  
  
Im Kampf waren die Krieger zunächst erfolgreich, aber nach und nach gewannen die Monster die Überhand. Quistis war beunruhigt, weil sie eigentlich ihre Freunde nicht sterben sehen wollte, aber erst, als Edea auf dem Schlachtfeld erschien, erkannte sie ihren großen Fehler. Sie stellte sich dem Monsterbeschwörer mit einer neuen GF, die er selbst vom Mond mitgebracht hatte. Der „Seraphim" tötete Feyjar, aber Selphie leistete den größten Teil: Als sie sah, wie Irvine niedergestochen wurde, sprach sie ihren Zauber „The End", der auf der Stelle alle Monster tötete. Beim nachfolgenden Fest gestanden sich unter anderem Selphie und Irvine ihre Liebe und Quistis zog zu Edea, ihrer Ziehmutter, ins Waisenhaus. Diese Geschichte spielt 6 Monate nach diesen Geschehnissen. Unsere Helden haben sich einige Zeit vom Garden beurlauben lassen, um auszuspannen.  
  
2 Kapitel 1:  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte", erklang die piepsige Stimme direkt hinter ihm. Der großgewachsene, braunhaarige Junge in Lederkluft drehte sich um und sah stirnrunzelnd auf das kleine Mädchen hinunter, welches ihn scheu anguckte.  
  
„Ja?", fragte er so freundlich wie möglich, aber der gewohnt finstere Ausdruck seines Gesichtes machte den Effekt gründlich zunichte. Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, als hätte er sie geschlagen.  
  
„Jetzt verängstige doch nicht immer die Leute, Squall!", rügte ihn das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, welches sich bei ihm eingehenkt hatte. „Man kann sich mit dir ja nirgends mehr sehen lassen, wenn du überall so eine Weltuntergangsstimmung verbreitest!" Aber das Lächeln, das sie Squall zuwarf, bewies, wie wenig ernst sie diese Worte meinte.  
  
„Was möchtest du denn, Kleine?", wandte sich nun Rinoa an das kleine Mädchen, wobei sie in die Knie ging, damit die sicher noch keine 10 Jahre alte Göre ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte, ohne sich das Genick zu brechen. Ihr sanftes Lächeln, welches stets ihre gesamte Umgebung bezauberte, verfehlte auch jetzt seine Wirkung nicht: Das Mädchen beruhigte sich wieder.  
  
„Ich... ich hätte gern... ein Autogramm von Ihnen beiden,... wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht...", stammelte die Kleine, die offenbar jetzt erst bemerkte, wie schwer es war, berühmte Persönlichkeiten anzusprechen. Sie senkte den Blick, als sie merkte, dass sie rot wurde.  
  
Squall verzog kurz die Lippen, während er in Gedanken eine Rechnung aufstellte, wie viele Personen, darunter meist solche Kinder wie dieses hier, Rinoa und ihn heute schon um ein Autogramm angefleht hatten. Aber er beherrschte sich, schon seiner Freundin zuliebe. Die bekannteste Hexe der Welt hatte darauf bestanden, dass ihr stolzer Hexenritter sie heute auf einen Stadtrundgang durch Dollet begleitete, also musste er sich eben zusammenreißen.  
  
„Na, sag das doch gleich", strahlte Rinoa das Mädchen an und nahm ihr den Schreibblock und die Füllfeder aus der Hand. „Bevor Squall noch auf den Gedanken kommt, dass du ihn mir ausspannen willst." Ohne auf das amüsierte Schnauben hinter ihr zu achten, schrieb sie mit ihrer schwungvollen Handschrift ihren Namen auf das Blatt.  
  
„Lass das, Rinoa", bemerkte Squall ärgerlich, als das Mädchen ihn furchtsam anstarrte. „Du machst ihr noch mehr Angst, als sie bereits hat." Er ging in die Knie, nahm den Schreibblock von Rinoa entgegen und setzte seine etwas fahrige Unterschrift unter die ihre. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er prüfend sein Werk, dann ergriff er die Hand des Mädchens und legte den Block hinein. Er lächelte ihr ermutigend zu, aber wie immer gelang es ihm nicht so gut wie seiner Freundin. Das Mädchen nickte ihm zu und verschwand in der Menge.  
  
„Wir sollten einmal was gegen deinen Gesichtsausdruck unternehmen, Squall", verkündete Rinoa kichernd, während sie sich wieder bei ihm unterhakte. „Für den Schulsprecher und Kampfführer eines Gardens mag diese ernste Miene ja genau die richtige sein, aber privat wird niemand wagen, dich anzusprechen."  
  
Squall schnaubte kurz und berührte Rinoas Wange. „Kann dir doch ganz recht sein, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise. „Dann kann mich keiner dir wegnehmen."  
  
Rinoa sah ihn belustigt an. „Wer weiß, vielleicht finde ich mir ja hier einen neuen Freund, Auswahl genug gibt's ja. Oder weißt du einen Grund, warum ich bei dir blei..."  
  
Squall verschloss ihr die Lippen mit einem Kuss, den Rinoa sofort erwiderte. Natürlich hatte sie das erwartet. Vor ein paar Wochen wäre es ihm noch peinlich gewesen, mitten auf der Straße jemanden zu küssen, aber inzwischen kannte ohnehin beinahe jeder auf dieser Welt ihre Gesichter und ihre Geschichte, also konnte auch niemand etwas dagegen sagen. Außerdem hatte Rinoa, wenn es um Küsse ging, ungefähr so viel Scheu wie ein Baby vor einem neuen Spielzeug. Und seltsam: Er hatte mit dem Vergleich mit einem Spielzeug nicht einmal etwas einzuwenden.  
  
„Reicht das als Grund aus?", fragte er leise, während er ihr mit der Hand durchs lange Haar fuhr.  
  
„Danke, vorläufig genügt das", meinte sie grinsend. „Aber später sollten wir das noch einmal nachprüfen, meinst du nicht?"  
  
Squall sah auf die Uhr. „Was genau meinst du mit später?"  
  
„Jetzt", verkündete sie und presste ihre Lippen wieder auf die seinen. Squall genoss Rinoas Offenherzigkeit, die er selbst niemals gekannt hatte. Seit er dieses Mädchen getroffen hatte, lernte er jeden Tag, was es hieß, das Leben auszukosten. Und um nichts in der Welt würde er dieses Gefühl wieder aufgeben.  
  
„Irviiiie! Die Batterien sind schon wieder aaaaalle!", ertönte plötzlich eine höchst amüsierte und kindliche Stimme hinter ihnen in einer Lautstärke, die sämtliche Nebengeräusche wie Autos, Radios und andere Leute mühelos übertönte.  
  
„Ach, das ist genug. Du hast jetzt mindestens drei Minuten Video für deine Garden-Homepage. Lass den beiden doch wenigstens etwas Privatsphäre."  
  
„Aaaaaber es war doch ein so schöööner Anblick, findest du nicht?"  
  
Höchst ungern löste sich Squall von Rinoa und versuchte, die beiden jungen Kämpfer, die hinter ihm standen, möglichst streng anzusehen. Nicht, dass das die beiden sehr beeindruckt hätte. Selphie war ohnehin noch damit beschäftigt, ihren Film zu begutachten, auf dem sie gerade seinen und Rinoas Kuss aufgenommen hatte und Irvine blickte ihn mit seinem unschuldigsten Lächeln an.  
  
„Hat euch Mama nicht beigebracht, dass man seine Vorgesetzten nicht in Privatsituationen filmt?", fragte er, während er den Griff auf seine Gunblade Löwenherz legte.  
  
„Müsstest du doch eigentlich selbst wissen", erwiderte der Scharfschütze gelassen grinsend. „Sie hatte genug damit zu tun, dich daran zu hindern, die ganze Welt nach Ell abzusuchen, weißt du nicht mehr?"  
  
Vor vielen Jahren hatten Squall, Irvine selbst, Selphie, Quistis, die jetzt wieder dort wohnte, Xell und Cifer in einem Waisenhaus gelebt, das die Hexe Edea geleitet hatte. Außerdem hatte es ein Mädchen dort gegeben, das für sie alle wie eine große Schwester gewesen war: Ellione. Als sie auf einmal verschwunden war, war das besonders für Squall schlimm gewesen, der dadurch den einzigen Menschen verloren hatte, dem er wirklich vertraut hatte. Seit damals hatte er sich von der restlichen Menschheit abgeschottet und mit niemandem eine Beziehung geknüpft, und sei sie auch nur freundschaftlich. Bis zu jenem schicksalhaften Tag, als er Rinoa kennen gelernt hatte.  
  
Infolge vieler Verwirrungen hatten sie sich alle wiedergefunden, um gegen ihren ehemaligen Kameraden Cifer und die Hexe Artemisia zu kämpfen, die alles Leben mittels eines gigantischen Zeitzaubers hatte auslöschen wollen. Und Squall hatte dabei gelernt, dass es nur noch Schmerz einbrachte, wenn man sich vor anderen Menschen verschloss. In Momenten wie diesen allerdings wünschte er sich seine kaltschnäuzige Art zurück. Nach außen hin hatte er sie bewahrt, aber die Tatsache, dass er nicht fähig war, Irvine böse zu sein, zeigte ihm, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte.  
  
„Irviiine!", krähte Selphie fröhlich. Squall konnte sich kaum an ein Dutzend Momente erinnern, in denen er dieses braunhaarige Mädchen ernst erlebt hatte. Und wenn noch so schreckliche Dinge passierten, Selphie betrachtete es als ein Spiel. Vielleicht war dies das größte Geschenk, welches ein Mensch bekommen konnte. „Der Film ist wirklich guuut geworden! Wir müssen sofort zum Garden..."  
  
Sie hatte nicht auf Rinoa geachtet, welche die Finger ihrer rechten Hand gespreizt hatte. „Blenden!", flüsterte die Hexe so leise, dass nur Squall es hören konnte. Und im selben Moment wurden die Aufnahmen schwarz, von einem plötzlichen hellen Licht unbrauchbar gemacht.  
  
„Das waaar gemein!", heulte Selphie auf. „Weeeer war das? Jetzt kann ich das Zeug nicht mehr veröffentlichen." Sie bot einen so mitleiderregenden Anblick, dass Irvine sie tröstend an sich drückte. Impulsiv schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn.  
  
„Macht doch nichts, Sephie", behauptete er. „Irgendwann klappt's schon noch. Es kann nicht lange dauern, bis sich die beiden da wieder küssen. Du weißt doch, dass sie süchtig danach sind. Wir kriegen schon irgendwo einen neuen Film."  
  
Squall gab ein kurzes „Pah" von sich und Rinoa kicherte leise in sich hinein, als Selphie schniefend und mit einem Verwundetes-Reh-Blick zu Irvine aufsah. Dann, von einem Moment auf den anderen, zauberte sie von irgendwoher ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge. Sie strahlte ihn an wie eine ganze Honigkuchenpferdfabrik.  
  
„Danke, Irvie", rief sie und kuschelte sich an den Scharfschützen. „Duuuu bist der Einzige, der mich versteht." Irvine schloss die Augen und legte sein Kinn auf die Haare des Mädchens. Noch vor einem halben Jahr hätte niemand auch nur ein Gil darauf gewettet, dass der größte Casanova zwischen Galbadia und Esthar sich ernsthaft in dieses kindische Mädchen verlieben könnte. Aber seit der letzten Schlacht mit dem Monsterbeschwörer, in der Irvine beinahe gestorben wäre, hatten sie sich endlich gefunden. Und Squall erkannte neidlos an, dass sie ein mindestens so schönes Paar abgaben wie Rinoa und er selbst.  
  
„Kann ich euch denn nicht ein einziges Mal allein lassen", beschwerte sich in diesem Moment eine schlecht geschauspielert ärgerliche Stimme über ihnen, „ohne dass ihr euch bei meiner Rückkehr in den Armen liegt? Man möchte meinen, ihr würdet erfrieren, so fest drückt ihr euch."  
  
Rinoa blickte auf und rief: „Komm schon, Xell, gib doch wenigstens zu, dass du auf uns eifersüchtig bist, weil du Reeval nicht mitnehmen durftest! Los, komm runter da."  
  
Der blonde Faustkämpfer murmelte ein nicht sehr überzeugendes „Pah" in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, dann sprang er von der Brücke, die eine Spielhölle und das Privatbüro des Besitzers miteinander verband, hinunter. Er war tatsächlich etwas traurig, dass die junge Bibliothekarin, mit der er nun schon seit der Krise mit Quistis' Vater ging, im Garden geblieben war, aber bevor er das vor diesen Liebeskranken, die sich seine besten Freunde schimpften, zugab, legte Selphie ein Schweigegelübde ab!  
  
„Du wirst ja langsam richtig süchtig nach Triple Triad, Xell!", kommentierte Squall stirnrunzelnd. „Ich hoffe, du hast nicht schon wieder deinen gesamten Sold verspielt."  
  
„Sag mal, hast du denn überhaupt kein Vertrauen zu mir, Squall?", erkundigte sich der Faustkämpfer gekränkt. „Natürlich hab ich wieder einige neue Karten bekommen, den GF sei Dank." Grinsend zeigte der Faustkämpfer einige Karten der stärksten Monster vor. „Nicht, dass ich sie brauchen würde, nachdem wir bereits alle GF- und Charakterkarten besitzen, aber Spaß macht's trotzdem."  
  
„Irgendwann wirst du noch einmal auf jemanden treffen, der dir diese Karten wieder abgewinnt", prophezeite Rinoa. „Und dann möchte ich nicht in deiner Haut stecken. Du weißt genau, wie lange wir gebraucht haben, all diese Karten zusammenzubekommen!"  
  
Xell winkte ab. „Keine Sorge", meinte er selbstsicher. Dann blickte er über Squalls Schulter und stöhnte auf. „Oh nein. Kommt mal, helft mir, die beiden zu trennen. Das ist ja voll peinlich, ihr zwei!"  
  
Sogar auf Squalls Lippen stahl sich ein Lächeln, als er zu Selphie und Irvine hinsah, die sich unbeobachtet geglaubt hatten (was angesichts einer vollen Einkaufsstraße eigentlich ein Paradoxon war) und einen innigen Kuss angefangen hatten. Sie ließen sich auch nicht von Xell stören, der versuchte, die beiden auseinander zu schieben.  
  
„Sind sie nicht süß?", flüsterte ihm Rinoa zu. „Wenn bloß WIR eine Kamera mithätten. Dieses Video würde sämtlichen Mädchen des Balamb Garden das Herz brechen."  
  
„Denkst du denn wirklich, dass sich noch jemand ernsthaft Hoffnungen wegen Irvine macht?", fragte Squall mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf seine drei Freunde. „Ich hab' Selphie und ihn in den letzten Tagen kein einziges Mal allein gesehen."  
  
„Stimmt", bekräftigte Rinoa, während sie ihn umarmte. „Die beiden werden uns immer ähnlicher, findest du nicht?"  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort strich der Hexenritter das Haar seiner Schutzbefohlenen zur Seite und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. „Hoffentlich nicht", meinte er. „Der Gedanke an einen bitterernsten Irvine und eine hexende Selphie macht mir Angst."  
  
Hinter ihnen hörten sie Xell fluchen. „Bei Hyne!", rief er aus. „Jetzt fallt mir ihr beide auch noch in den Rücken? Bin ich denn hier völlig allein unter Verrückten?"  
  
Keines der beiden Pärchen hörte auf ihn.  
  
„Eisga!"  
  
Der Kältezauber brachte die Lebenspunkte des Behemoth beinahe zum Nullpunkt. Dennoch ließ sich das violette Monster nicht aufhalten, das Wort „Aufgabe" war in seinem kleinen Hirn nicht gespeichert. Als es vor Wut und Schmerz aufbrüllte, entfaltete sich seine animalische Zauberkraft und ein plötzlicher Meteorregen ging auf Cifer, Fu-jin und Rai-jin nieder. Viele andere Menschen wären spätestens jetzt draufgegangen, aber der Gunblade- Kämpfer und seine Freunde besaßen Kräfte, von denen normale Leute nur träumen konnten.  
  
„Autsch!", brummte Rai-jin, ein braungebrannter, stämmiger Junge mit einem Körper, der mehr Muskelpakete aufwies wie mancher Preisboxer. „Das tut verdammt mal weh, du Vieh!"  
  
Er schwang seinen Kampfstab, unter dessen Gewicht die meisten Leute zusammengebrochen wären, wie einen Spazierstock durch die Luft und verpasste dem Monster einen gewaltigen Hieb, der es taumeln ließ.  
  
„Flare!"  
  
Die Antimaterie-Explosion verformte die Umrisse des violetten Wesens und fügte ihm wiederum schweren Schaden zu, aber es hielt dennoch stand. Fu- jin, die grauhaarige junge Frau mit der Augenklappe, wich wieder zurück. Aus ihrem Gesicht war nicht abzulesen, ob sie verärgert war, weil dieses Monster noch stand, aber der feste Griff um ihren Wurfstern verriet ihren Frust.  
  
Einige Sekunden verstrichen, ohne dass sich die Gegner angriffen, aber dann sprang Cifer, der Gunblade-Kämpfer vor, schwang seine tödliche Waffe nach hinten und ließ sie auf den Kopf des Behemoth niederfahren. Als er wieder zurücksprang, brüllte das Wesen noch einmal auf, taumelte und fiel zu Boden. Sobald es ihn berührt hatte, verschwand es, als hätte es nie existiert.  
  
Cifer schwang seine Gunblade einige Male umher, um der alten Tradition des Balamb-Garden wegen, dann nahm er dankbar das Hi-Potion an, welches Fu-jin ihm reichte. Es langte bei weitem nicht, um seine Lebensgeister wieder völlig aufzufüllen, aber es heilte die schlimmsten Wunden, die er davongetragen hatte. Missmutig warf er die leere Flasche weg.  
  
„Gut, das mal war der letzte!", bemerkte Rai-jin, der die Leiche des Behemoth durchsuchte. Man wusste nie, ob nicht ein solches Monster etwas Brauchbares rumschleppte. „Jetzt können wir mal wieder nach Deling City zurück und unsere Belohnung abzuholen!"  
  
„Ja, ja", murmelte Cifer lustlos, während er in Richtung Stadt sah. Richtig, wenn er das Kopfgeld, oder bei solchen Viechern wohl eher Fratzengeld wollte, das wartete bei einem kleinen Bauern in Deling City, auf dessen Feld sich der Behemoth rumgetrieben hatte. Nicht, dass es sonderlich viel wäre, aber man musste von etwas leben. Andererseits...  
  
„Bedrückt?", wollte Fu-jin in ihrer typisch knappen Art wissen. Sie blickte ihn mit ihrem einzelnen Auge besorgt an, während sie ein weiteres Potion trank. Sie hatte das Monster schlimmer erwischt als Rai-jin und ihn. „Warum?"  
  
„Habt ihr nicht gesehen, was vorhin grade über uns weggefegt ist?", fragte er aggressiv. Er hatte seine Gunblade noch immer in der Hand.  
  
„Na sicher", antwortete Rai-jin, der einen tragbaren Schutzschild in den Händen balancierte. „Die Ragnarok. Squalls Raumschiff. Was ist daran mal so schlimm?"  
  
„Angst?", fragte Fu-jin vorsichtig. Gleich darauf trat sie einen Schritt zurück, als Cifer wütend die Gunblade schwang.  
  
„Natürlich nicht", schnappte er. „Ich habe keine Angst vor Squall und seiner Bande!"  
  
„Was dann?", erkundigte sich Rai-jin und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Willst du dich mal mit ihm duellieren? Vor allen Leuten?"  
  
Cifer stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus und steckte endlich sein Schwert weg. Er warf der Silhouette von Deling City einen feindseligen Blick zu. „Ja", gab er zu. „Natürlich möchte ich mich mit ihm duellieren. Squall war der einzige Gegner, mit dem man einen vernünftigen Kampf führen konnte. Er nahm jedes Duell ernst und gab immer sein Bestes."  
  
„Und?", wollte Fu-jin wissen. „Wo Problem?"  
  
„Versteht ihr denn nicht?", rief er. Er ballte die Faust und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Solange er mit seinen verfluchten GF antritt, kann ich nicht gegen ihn gewinnen! Diese überirdischen Energiespender machen ihn so mächtig, dass ich keine Chance mehr gegen ihn habe!"  
  
„Ach so", meinte Rai-jin nickend. „Du möchtest mal einen Kampf ohne GF- Kräfte?"  
  
„Nichts wünsche ich mir so sehr wie das!", bestätigte Cifer und verschränkte die Arme. Wütend blickte er seine beiden Freunde an. „Aber dieses Weichei würde niemals ohne diese Schutzengel gegen mich kämpfen. Ich gebe ja zu, dass er keinen Grund hat, mir zu vertrauen, aber wenn ich mich nicht mit ihm messen kann, drehe ich durch! Ewig diese idiotischen Aufträge, das hält doch keiner aus!"  
  
„Stark sein", empfahl Fu-jin und bot ihm ein Potion an.  
  
„Lass stecken, Fu-jin", entgegnete Cifer. „Ich bin stark. Ich bin stärker als alle anderen. Aber diese GF vermiesen den Wettkampf! Es muss doch irgendeinen Weg geben, um sie aus dem Spiel zu werfen! Egal welchen!"  
  
„Hmmmm", machte Rai-jin, während er den Schutzschild in seinem Rucksack verstaute. „Vielleicht sollten wir mal mit Professor Odyne reden. Der weiß viel über Magie."  
  
„Hexen!", warf Fu-jin ein. Auch sie schien angestrengt nachzudenken.  
  
„Genau", bekräftigte Cifer, während er einen Stein wegkickte. „Der Typ weiß alles über Hexen, aber nicht über GF. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er uns so bereitwillig Auskunft geben würde. Wir haben zwar geholfen, die Stadt zu verteidigen, aber man misstraut uns immer noch dort."  
  
Rai-jin zuckte mit den Schultern und verschloss den Rucksack. „Na, dann kann ich dir mal auch nicht weiterhelfen", meinte er bedauernd. „Am besten wird mal sein, wenn du die ganze Sache auf sich beruhen lässt."  
  
„Du hast leicht reden", brummte Cifer. „Aber wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Es gibt keinen Weg, einen fairen Kampf zwischen Squall und mir zu erzwingen."  
  
„Moment", unterbrach Fu-jin ihr Gespräch. Ihre Miene wirkte triumphierend. „Möglichkeit!"  
  
Sie erklärte ihren Plan.  
  
„Und du meinst, das bringt uns was?", fragte Cifer skeptisch. Man konnte ihm allerdings ansehen, dass ihm auch nichts Besseres einfiel. „Na schön. Was anderes haben wir ohnehin nicht zu tun. Also, auf geht's."  
  
„Und was ist mit dem Geld in Deling City", begehrte Rai-jin auf. „Lassen wir das mal einfach so zurück?"  
  
„Vergiss die lausigen Kröten. Wenn an Fu-jins Idee tatsächlich was dran ist, dann werden wir bald mehr Spaß haben, als wir uns für Geld kaufen können!"  
  
„Nein, Aniery! Lass das!", rügte Quistis und blickte den etwa zehnjährigen Jungen vorwurfsvoll an. „Gib Veshore sofort sein Schwert zurück, sonst hast du drei Tage lang Hausarrest!"  
  
„Ach", murmelte Aniery unzufrieden. Er stammte aus Esthar, wie die meisten der Kinder in Edeas Waisenhaus. Bei dem Kampf gegen Quistis' Vater vor einem halben Jahr waren zu viele Menschen gestorben, auch ihre Phönix- Federn hatten nicht alle Toten wiederbeleben können. Viele Kinder aus Esthar hatten ein Elternteil verloren und manche, wie Aniery, sogar beide. Allerdings zeigte er seinen Schmerz nicht. Fast wie Squall, dachte Quistis. Allerdings wie ein Squall mit der Angriffslust von Cifer.  
  
„Aber ich will auch ein Schwert haben! Ich will mal ein SEED werden und die Monster umbringen, die Mama und Papa getötet haben!" Wild fuchtelte er mit der Plastikklinge herum und schaffte es beinahe, sich selbst zu treffen. „Außerdem muss doch einer das Waisenhaus beschützen, wenn wir angegriffen werden! Und Veshore taugt nicht dazu. Er ist noch zu klein für so eine Waffe."  
  
„Das ist noch lange kein Grund, ihm sein Spielzeug wegzunehmen", erwiderte Quistis unnachgiebig. Natürlich kannte jedes Kind im Waisenhaus Squall und Rinoa, das Traumpaar des Balamb-Garden, und auch die Namen von Quistis' anderen Freunden waren gut bekannt und wurden nur zu oft bei Spielen verwendet, aber niemand außer Edea und ihr wusste, dass ihr Nachname Trepe lautete und dass sie SEED gewesen war.  
  
Vor einem halben Jahr hatte Quistis eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen, als sie sich auf ihres Vaters Seite geschlagen hatte. Viele Menschen waren gestorben, weil sie so lange gezögert hatte, sich gegen Feyjar Trepe zu stellen. Es war ihr zwar von Direktor Cid das Angebot unterbreitet worden, sie wieder im Garden aufzunehmen, als Anfängerin zwar, aber immerhin. Aber sie hatte abgelehnt. Sie wusste, dass viele Leute sie verachteten für das, was sie getan hatte. Darum hatte sie den Vorschlag ihrer Ziehmutter Edea, zu ihr ins Waisenhaus auf Centra zu ziehen, mit Freuden angenommen.  
  
Allerdings hatte sie auch gelernt, dass kleine Kinder mindestens so anstrengend sein konnten wie ein Tag auf der Insel „Tor zur Hölle". Mit sanfter Gewalt packte sie Anierys Hand und nahm ihm das Schwert weg. Der Junge protestierte und versuchte, es wiederzuerlangen, aber sie ließ ihn nicht los.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du kämpfen lernen willst, Aniery", sagte sie beruhigend. „Aber wenn du wirklich ein SEED werden willst, dann musst du auch wissen, dass SEEDs niemals schwächeren Menschen etwas wegnehmen dürfen, sofern sie nicht angegriffen worden sind. Also?"  
  
Aniery hörte auf mit seinem Gezeter und sah sie groß an. Dann senkte er den Kopf und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Quistis streichelte ihm den Kopf und lächelte. Ja, anstrengend waren Kinder wirklich. Aber sie waren es wert.  
  
„Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, sondern bei Veshore", erklärte sie. „Bring' ihm das Schwert zurück. Und das nächste Mal fragst du ihn, ob er es dir leiht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er es ohnehin nicht oft benützt."  
  
Aniery nickte, nahm das Schwert mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen (wie ein Ritter auf einer Mission, dachte sie belustigt) und ging in ein Zimmer am Ende des Ganges, aus dem leises Schluchzen drang. Kurz darauf hörte das Schluchzen auf. Der kleine Veshore war ebenfalls aus Esthar. Er war 6 Jahre alt und nicht Vollwaise wie die anderen Kinder. Sein Vater lebte zwar noch, aber nach dem Tod seiner Mutter war er in so tiefe Depressionen versunken, dass man seinen Sohn zum Waisenhaus gebracht hatte. Allerdings hatte er viele Spielsachen ins Waisenhaus mitgebracht und teilte sie im Allgemeinen auch gern mit den anderen Kindern. Nur das Schwert gab er nicht gern her. Natürlich war auch sein Held Squall Leonhart, der mächtige Hexenbezwinger.  
  
Quistis stand auf und wunderte sich nicht zum ersten Mal darüber, wie viele Erinnerungen sie an ihre eigene Zeit im Waisenhaus hatte. Und wie sehr sich ihre Kindheitserinnerungen mit denen dieser Kinder überschnitten.  
  
„Quistie!", erklang eine Mädchenstimme hinter ihr. Gleichzeitig vernahm sie ein Zupfen an ihrem Rock.  
  
„Was ist denn, Eclisa?", fragte sie das schwarzhaarige Mädchen hinter ihr. Dieses hielt mit leuchtenden Augen eine Zeichnung hoch. Sie liebte das Malen und war auch ziemlich gut darin. Obwohl ihre Bilder meist etwas düster waren (kein Wunder, immerhin hatte sie ihre Eltern durch die Rakete verloren, die den Trabia-Garden getroffen hatte), hatten sie eine eigene Schönheit. Viele Wände des Waisenhauses waren mit ihren Zeichnungen vollgeklebt.  
  
„Hängst du mir wieder meine Zeichnung auf?", fragte sie mit dem bittend- fordernden Ton, zu dem nur kleine Kinder fähig sind.  
  
„Natürlich", sagte die ehemalige SEED-Ausbilderin lächelnd. „Wie heißt es denn?" Das Bild zeigte, soweit sie erkennen konnte, einen Mann und eine Frau in dunklen Anzügen, die über einem bunten Haus schwebten.  
  
„Das sind Mama und Papa, die mich beschützen", verkündete die Kleine stolz. „Ich sehe sie oft im Traum, wie sie über meinem Fenster schweben und mir gute Nacht wünschen."  
  
„Ja, das kann schon sein", meinte Quistis und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. „Gut, ich hänge es in Mama Edeas Zimmer auf. Sie findet es bestimmt auch hübsch. Kannst du inzwischen nachsehen, was die anderen Mädchen so machen?"  
  
„Die sind sicher wieder draußen am Strand und bewerfen sich mit Bällen", klagte Eclisa. „Aber ich will nicht dort runter, sonst bewerfen sie mich auch wieder."  
  
„Sie wollen doch nur spielen, Eclisa", wandte Quistis ein und zwickte dem Mädchen sanft in die Wange. „Willst du nicht mitspielen?"  
  
„Nein, ich mag Malen viel lieber", erwiderte sie trotzig.  
  
„Na gut, dann zeichne eben", gab Quistis nach. „Aber wenn ich wiederkomme, gehen wir beide runter zum Strand und spielen bei den anderen mit, ja?"  
  
„Okay. Aber du musst mitgehen. Du darfst nicht wieder weglaufen, sobald ich unten bin!"  
  
„Ich schwöre bei Squall Leonharts Gunblade, dass ich dich nicht alleine lasse."  
  
„Gut. Dann geh ich jetzt wieder malen. Danke, Tante Quistie!"  
  
Tante? Noch vor einem halben Jahr hätte sie jeden zum Kampf herausgefordert, der sie Tante nannte. Aber jetzt... Kinder konnte man einfach nicht besiegen, zumindest nicht mit Worten. Das hatte sie schon bei Selphie gesehen.  
  
Selphie... manchmal vermisste Quistis das lebenslustige junge Mädchen, das sie während ihrer schweren Aufgaben immer aufgeheitert hatte. Und Irvine Kinneas, ihren neuen Freund, natürlich auch. Vielleicht konnte Edea ihr ja sagen, ob die beiden noch immer zusammen waren. Irgendwie hoffte sie es. Auch Xell, den draufgängerischen Faustkämpfer konnte sie sich gut vorstellen, wie er sich laut darüber beschwerte, dass das Liebespaar immerzu aneinander klebte. Und natürlich Squall und Rinoa, die sich in den Armen hielten, die Hexe und ihr Ritter, die beiden größten Legenden dieser Welt. Und ihre Freunde.  
  
Nicht, dass sie das ewige Kämpfen sonderlich vermisste. Natürlich, sie hatte im Garden nicht viel anderes gelernt, außer das Ausbilden von weiteren SEEDs, und etwas, was man sein ganzes Leben lang getan hatte, legte man nicht einfach zur Seite. Aber sie hatte auch die Ruhe und das beschauliche Leben im Waisenhaus schätzen gelernt. Was sie wirklich vermisste, waren ihre Freunde. Sie wusste, dass die Gruppe sie sofort wieder willkommen heißen würde, egal, was sie getan hatte, aber noch war sie nicht soweit. Irgendwann einmal würde sie vielleicht zu ihnen zurückkehren. Aber jetzt hatte sie andere Aufgaben. Hier.  
  
„Was hast du, Quistie?", erklang plötzlich eine sanfte, tiefe Frauenstimme neben ihr. „Wieso weinst du?"  
  
Quistis blinzelte ein paar Mal und lächelte ihrer Ziehmutter zu. „Hallo, Mama", grüßte sie. „Du bist schon aus Esthar zurück? Ich dachte, du würdest länger fortbleiben."  
  
„Kiros und Ward haben sich erboten, mich herzufliegen", antwortete die ehemalige Hexe. Ihr Blick war noch immer fragend. „Sie schienen froh zu sein, einmal aus der Residenz rauszukommen. Aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."  
  
„Ach, es ist nichts", behauptete Quistis schnell. „Ich musste nur gerade wieder an Squall und die anderen denken. Sie fehlen mir."  
  
„Das ist nur verständlich, nach allem, was ihr zusammen durchgemacht habt. Warum fährst du nicht einmal in die Stadt, um nach ihnen zu sehen? Heute waren sie zwar nicht da, aber ich bin sicher, wenn du mitkommst, werden auch sie kommen."  
  
„Nein,... noch nicht", wehrte die ehemalige Kämpferin ab. Der Gedanke war verlockend, aber... „Vielleicht, wenn ich mir selbst verziehen habe. Bis dahin habe ich hier sicherlich genug zu tun."  
  
„Komm her", sagte Edea und zog ihr Kind an sich. „Ich weiß doch, wie schwer es für dich ist, Quistie. Aber glaub mir, du wirst es überstehen. Du bist stärker, als du denkst."  
  
„Danke, Mama", flüsterte Quistis, während sie ihre Mutter ebenfalls fest umarmte.  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich schon das Neueste?", fragte Edea, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. „Laguna hat mir gesagt, dass Squall und Rinoa heiraten wollen!"  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
Quistis riss die Augen auf. Nicht, dass das überraschend kam, aber schon so bald...  
  
„Wann denn?"  
  
„Schon in den nächsten zwei Wochen, glaub ich. Möchtest du nicht wenigstens bei diesem Fest dabei sein? Die beiden würden sich freuen, und du weißt das." Edea blickte sie erwartungsvoll an, aber bevor Quistis antworten konnte, drang Eclisas helle Stimme in den Raum.  
  
„Tante Quistie!", rief sie. „Wann gehen wir denn jetzt an den Strand? Oder willst du nicht mehr?" Man konnte einen hoffnungsvollen Ton aus ihrer Stimme heraushören.  
  
„Tut mir Leid, Mama", wehrte Quistis grinsend ab, „aber die Pflicht ruft. Ich werde mir die Sache überlegen, versprochen."  
  
„Nun, das ist immerhin etwas. Aber sag den Kleinen, sie sollen bald raufkommen, das Essen ist bald fertig." Edea drohte ihr mit dem Finger. „Und wehe, du vergisst diesen Auftrag wieder wegen Ballspielen!"  
  
„Ach, Mama." Quistis zog einen Schmollmund. „Du weißt genau, dass sie immer unausstehlich werden, wenn man sie vom Spielen wegholt. Immer überlässt du mir die gefährlichsten Arbeiten!"  
  
„Was glaubst du, warum ich einen SEED im Haus haben wollte?", fragte Edea mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Los jetzt, du bist ein großes Mädchen und hast dich schon viel schlimmeren Gegnern gestellt."  
  
Quistis drehte sich gehorsam um und ging, aber Edea vermeinte, den Satz „Du hast ja keine Ahnung" gehört zu haben. Sie lächelte. Auch wenn ihr starkes Mädchen sich noch lange Vorwürfe machen würde, tat ihr das Waisenhaus gut. Vielleicht kam sie ja tatsächlich auf die Hochzeit von Squall und Rinoa. Es wäre schön, wenn ihre Kinder wieder einmal an einem Ort versammelt zu sehen.  
  
„Hast du auch wirklich alle Leute erreicht? Auch Xells Eltern in Balamb? Und die beiden Gardens?"  
  
„Ellione", stöhnte Laguna Loire, der Präsident Esthars, der größten und wahrscheinlich auch mächtigsten Stadt dieser Welt. Aber all die Macht, die er durch dieses Amt hatte, half ihm nicht, wenn es um seine Familie ging. „Du machst dir über diese Hochzeit noch mehr Sorgen als ich. Immerhin ist es mein Sohn, der heiratet."  
  
Dieses Argument ließ die braunhaarige junge Frau nicht gelten. „Und ich habe geholfen, ihn aufzuziehen", belehrte sie ihren Ziehvater mit erhobenem Finger. „Außerdem hat Rinoa mir geholfen, meine Kräfte besser zu verstehen. Ich mag die beiden mindestens so sehr wie du!"  
  
„Na schön, na schön", gab Laguna nach. Ellione in einem Wortduell zu schlagen war für ihn ungefähr so wahrscheinlich, wie einen Archeodinos als Haustier zu haben. „Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ja, alle wurden verständigt. Außerdem sind die Blumenbestellungen zweifach abgesichert, die Kirche wurde bereits dreimal auf statische Fehler überprüft und die Ringe haben die beiden selbst in Verwahrung. Zufrieden?"  
  
„Nein", antwortete die Beinahe-Hexe schmollend. „Es muss doch noch irgendetwas geben, was du übersehen hast! Hast du deinen neuen Anzug schon bestellt?"  
  
„Ja", antwortete Laguna seufzend. „Sogar schon anprobiert, obwohl ich mir in dem Ding wie ein Idiot vorkomme. Mit etwas Glück wird das ja die letzte Feier sein, auf der ich ihn tragen muss. Lass dir also nicht einfallen, auch noch zu heiraten, ja?"  
  
Ellione lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Es war ihr schon lange klar, dass Laguna sich trotz aller gegenteiligen Bemerkungen wünschte, dass auch sie eine Bindung fürs Leben einging. Aber das war eben noch nicht eingetreten. Außerdem mochte sie ihren Onkel, eigentlich eher Vater, viel zu sehr, als dass sie ihn schon verlassen wollte.  
  
„Na schön", gab sie nach und stand auf, nicht, ohne ihren Vater noch kurz zu umarmen. „Dann werde ich eben selbst nachsehen, was du wieder alles vergessen hast. Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn ich bei Gelegenheit ein bisschen shoppen gehe, oder? Ich brauche schließlich noch passende Schuhe zu meinem Kleid."  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Finanzapparat von Esthar das überstehen wird, aber meinetwegen geh. Dann kann ich endlich vernünftig arbeiten", brummte der alternde Journalist und Ex-Soldat. „Ich habe nämlich noch einen Job außerhalb meiner Familie, weißt du?"  
  
„Aber keinen so wichtigen", erwiderte Ell frech und verschwand durch die breite Eingangstür. „Bis später, Onkel Laguna!"  
  
Weg war sie. Laguna lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen. Wenn er von vornherein gewusst hätte, wie anstrengend Kinder waren, wäre er sofort aus Winhill abgehauen, nachdem er wieder gesund gewesen war. Nein, korrigierte er sich säuerlich lächelnd. Das hätte Ell nicht zugelassen. Er setzte sich wieder auf und beugte sich über die unzähligen Petitionen, Berichte und Anfragen, die vor ihm lagen.  
  
Es war erstaunlich, aber die bevorstehende Hochzeit von Squall und Rinoa verursachte bei ihm mehr Papierkram als die Rückkehr von Adell. Wenn er alles unter einen Hut bringen wollte, würde er wahrscheinlich erst hier rauskommen, wenn die Urenkel der beiden schon im Grab verfaulten. Aber Ell hatte ja Recht, auch wenn er es nicht zugab, es kamen immer wieder neue Dinge zum Vorschein, die er nicht beachtet hatte. Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass die Einladung für Oberst Carway, Rinoas Vater, noch immer in der Schublade seines Schreibtischs lag.  
  
Er grinste kurz. Der Oberst und er hatten sich nie leiden können. Laguna wunderte es, dass er überhaupt der Hochzeit zugestimmt hatte, immerhin waren seine Tochter und Lagunas Sohn noch ziemlich jung. Aber vielleicht lernten sie sich ja noch besser kennen. Nicht allerdings, wenn es nach Laguna ging. Er hatte schon hier genug um die Ohren, da musste er sich nicht auch noch mit einem griesgrämigen, galbadianischen Militär rumschlagen. Aber er würde dem Oberst die Karte schicken müssen, sonst würde Rinoa ihn bei lebendigem Leibe häuten, oder noch schlimmer, ihn mit ihrem enttäuschten Blick ansehen.  
  
Der Präsident von Esthar öffnete die Schublade und nahm die mit Goldrändern versehene Karte heraus, auf der ein Bild von Rinoa und Squall war, die sich umarmten. Darüber war in so verschnörkelter Schrift, dass er kaum die Groß- von den Kleinbuchstaben trennen konnte, der Name des Obersts und die Aufforderung zum Kommen abgebildet. Laguna fischte einen der türkisfarbenen Umschläge unter dem Zettelwirrwarr hervor und versenkte die Karte darin.  
  
Dann starrte er nachdenklich auf seinen Computer. Da Carway der Vater der Braut war, verlangte die Tradition wohl, dass er ihm außer der Einladung noch ein paar aufmunternde Worte mitschickte. Laguna hielt sich für einen guten Schreiber, aber ihm wollte partout nicht einfallen, was er dem Oberst mitteilen wollte. Schließlich beugte er sich vor und tippte:  
  
Sehr geehrter Oberst Carway!  
  
Da, wie Sie zweifellos erfahren haben dürften, Ihre Tochter am 24. dieses Monats heiraten wird, sehe ich mich in meiner Eigenschaft als Präsident Esthars gezwungen, Sie einzuladen. Wir beide wissen sehr gut, dass wir uns niemals wirklich mögen werden, aber dennoch bitte ich Sie, wenigstens so zu tun, als ob Sie meinen Sohn Squall Leonhart in Ihrer Familie akzeptieren, Rinoa zuliebe.  
  
Ob Sie in Jeans und Hawaiihemd kommen oder im Anzug, ist mir persönlich egal, aber da ich mich selbst in ein schwarzes Monster von Zweiteiler zwängen muss, ersuche ich Sie um Solidarität. Es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie etwas mitbringen, wenn Sie aber noch irgendwo ein Lächeln im Tresor liegen haben, wäre nun der richtige Zeitpunkt es hervorzuholen.  
  
Dass der Brautvater Rinoa zum Altar führen wird, ist Ihnen wahrscheinlich klar, also versuchen Sie bitte wenigstens glücklich auszusehen. Als ich das letzte Mal mit Rinoa sprach, erwähnte sie, dass sie sich wünschen würde, wenn Sie auch nach der Feier noch bleiben könnten. Glauben Sie mir, dass ich auch nicht begeistert bin von der Tatsache, dass wir beide nebeneinander auf dem Hochzeitsfoto zu sehen sein werden, aber machen wir beide das Beste daraus und gönnen unseren Kindern ihr Glück.  
  
Mit besten Grüßen  
  
Laguna Loire  
  
Er zögerte kurz, entschied sich aber dagegen, „Präsident von Esthar" unter seinen Namen zu setzen. Das Schreiben war ohnehin nicht für die Öffentlichkeit gedacht. Er erlaubte sich ein kurzes Grinsen, als er es noch einmal durchlas. Der Oberst war immer direkt,... also dürfte ihm der unverhüllte Stil des Briefes zusagen.  
  
Er betätigte die Druck-Taste, wartete, bis der Brief vor ihm lag und steckte ihn zu der Karte ins Kuvert, welches er in seiner Brusttasche versenkte. Er würde ihn noch heute nach Deling City schicken lassen, aber vorher musste er das Chaos auf seinem Schreibtisch etwas lichten. Er nahm das nächste Blatt zur Hand und runzelte gleich darauf die Stirn. Schon wieder Crannox Jeed! Der Mann wurde langsam lästig. Er unterstellte Laguna doch glatt, diese Hochzeit wäre von ihm erzwungen worden, um die Beziehungen zu Galbadia zu verbessern. Ob Laguna das Wohl seines Sohnes denn gar nicht am Herzen läge!  
  
Wütend zerknüllte er das Papier und warf es in den Papierkorb. Als ob es an der gespannten Beziehung zwischen den beiden Großmächten etwas ändern würde, nur weil Squall und Rinoa heirateten. Rinoa wurde von vielen Leuten in Galbadia ohnehin als Verräterin gebrandmarkt, weil sie gegen Artemisia gekämpft hatte, die auf Seiten der Galbadianer gewesen war. Zwar hatte sie die Galbadianer ebenso wie den Rest des Lebens vernichten wollen, aber das scherte die Leute nicht. Diesem Intriganten von Jeed ging es doch nur darum, Lagunas Antworten zu zerlegen und sie als Propaganda in seinem Wahlkampf zu verwenden. Seit er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, Laguna als Präsident Esthars abzulösen, war Jeed zu einer regelrechten Landplage geworden.  
  
Irgendwann würde er sich darum kümmern, das versprach Laguna sich im Stillen. Aber jetzt hatte er andere Sorgen. Wenn sich jedes Papier so schnell erledigen würde wie Jeeds, dann hätte er mehr Freizeit, aber leider gab es auch Leute, die er ernstnehmen musste. Also beugte sich Laguna Loire wieder unter das Joch der Präsidentschaft.  
  
Als Crys die Vorhalle des Balamb Garden betrat, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Im Gegensatz zum Galbadia-Garden, in dem sie die letzten Jahre ausgebildet worden war, war es hier fast gemütlich, nicht so zweckmäßig und streng. Der Springbrunnen, die farbenfrohe Gestaltung, die runden Windungen der Wände... alles war irgendwie entspannend. Auch die Schüler, die herumschlenderten, wirkten eher, als wären sie in einem Erholungsheim als in einer Kampfakademie.  
  
„Hier sieht's ja aus wie in einem Ferienclub!", kleidete ihr männlicher Begleiter neben ihr ihre Gedanken in Worte. „Haben die hier denn nichts zu tun?"  
  
„Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie sich auf die Hochzeit ihres größten Idols vorbereiten", bemerkte ein weiterer männlicher Schüler des Galbadia- Gardens, der mit ihr hierher gekommen, etwas abwertend. „Da lassen sie das Training wahrscheinlich ruhen."  
  
„Egal, was ihr von ihnen haltet, fangt hier ja keinen Streit an, ist das klar?", warnte Crys und funkelte die beiden an. „Wir sind hier, weil wir mit ihnen auf die Hochzeit fahren wollen, und nicht, weil wir sie testen wollen."  
  
„Nicht mal, wenn sie sich ebenfalls an uns austoben wollen?", fragte der Junge links neben ihr. Außer ihr, den beiden Jungs und drei weiteren Mädchen wollte niemand aus dem Galbadia-Garden zur Hochzeit des wohl bekanntesten Paares dieser Welt kommen. Für die meisten Schüler aus Galbadia war Rinoa Heartilly eine Verräterin, die gegen die Interessen des Staats gehandelt hatte und Squall Leonhart der Mann, der ihren Traum von der Weltherrschaft zerstört hatte. Nur diese Handvoll wollte die beiden Kämpfer und ihre Freunde, welche die mächtige Hexe Artemisia besiegt hatten, sehen.  
  
„Auch dann nicht, zumindest nicht offen. Was ihr in der Trainingshalle anstellt, soll mir egal sein, solange niemand zu Schaden kommt. Immerhin bin ich für euch verantwortlich."  
  
„Ich glaube, du solltest dir eher Sorgen um die Balamb-Schüler machen, Crys", warf eins der Mädchen grinsend ein. „Marett hat Recht, die hier sehen nicht so aus, als könnten sie besonders gut kämpfen."  
  
„Schon, aber immerhin wurden Leonhart, Dincht und Trepe auch hier ausgebildet", warf ein anderes Mädchen ein.  
  
„Ja, und Cifer Almasy auch, wissen wir", erwiderte der Junge, der Marett hieß. „Aber Irvine Kinneas wurde bei uns ausgebildet und ist nicht schlechter als sie. Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass Kinneas bei uns war, nicht, Crys?"  
  
Die Angesprochene errötete ein bisschen und knuffte den Jungen in die Rippen. „Lass das", murmelte sie. „Die Sache ist lange her. Außerdem ist er ja angeblich mit Tilmitt zusammen."  
  
„Was sollen wir denn jetzt hier anfangen?", meldete sich der zweite Junge zu Wort. „Sollten wir uns nicht wenigstens beim Direktor melden?"  
  
Crys straffte sich. „Sicher. Kommt, gehen wir mal zu diesem Wegweiser. Vielleicht kann man da rauslesen, wie man zu Direktor Cid gelangt."  
  
Fünf Minuten und eine enge Aufzugfahrt später standen sie vor Direktor Cids Bürotür. Der dritte Stock war wegen der Schneckenhausform des Balamb-Garden viel kleiner als die unteren Teile, also bewohnte der Direktor die ganze Etage selbst. Ein Luxus, den sich der galbadianische Direktor nie gegönnt hätte. Er wollte immer sofort zu Kontrollgängen aufbrechen können. Die Tür war nicht sehr dick, also konnte man leise hören, was drin gesprochen wurde. Crys war etwas unwohl bei dem Gedanken, jemanden zu belauschen, aber da die anderen kein Geräusch machten, war sie wenigstens nicht allein.  
  
„... also alles bereit, Niida?" Vermutlich der Direktor, der tiefen Stimme nach.  
  
„Jawohl. ... warten nur noch auf... galbadianischen... Direktor."  
  
„Sehen Sie mal... ob sie schon ange... sind!"  
  
„Natürlich. Wiedersehen, Direktor."  
  
Crys konnte gerade noch zurücktreten, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. Der junge Mann, der herauskam und sie beinahe umrannte, war anscheinend ebenso überrascht wie sie, fing sich aber rasch wieder.  
  
„Ah, ihr seid die Galbadianer, was? Direktor Cid, die Gäste sind schon da!", rief er nach hinten. Dann wandte er sich an Crys. „Ihr könnt rein. Keine Angst, Cid hat noch nie jemanden gefressen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich dabei war. Tschüss!" Sein Lächeln sah echt aus.  
  
„Danke", meinte Crys und machte ihm Platz. Der Junge war etwas größer als sie, hatte fast die selbe Haarfarbe wie Irvine und wache Augen. Jemand, der einen zweiten Blick wert war, entschied sie.  
  
„Mach schon, Crys", flüsterte eins der Mädchen ihr zu. „Du kannst dich später nach ihm erkundigen, jetzt sollten wir erst mal reingehen."  
  
„Schon gut", gab sie zurück und trat mit schnellen Schritten ins Zimmer des Direktors. Es war sehr hell, da durch die Luke, die auf die Steuerungszentrale führte, viel Licht hereinfiel. Direktor Cid selbst saß an seinem Schreibtisch, ein schon älterer, etwas untersetzter Mann, den man eigentlich gar nicht in einer Kampfakademie vermutete. Crys erinnerte sich jedoch an ihre militärische Ausbildung und ließ ihren Blick nicht zu lange auf dem Mann ruhen. Statt dessen wartete sie, bis ihre Mitschüler neben ihr angetreten waren und vollführte dann den galbadianischen Militärgruß.  
  
„Die Schüler des Galbadia-Garden melden sich zur Stelle, Direktor", deklamierte sie im Befehlston. Die anderen nahmen Haltung an. „Wir sind bereit zur Abreise."  
  
„Schon gut", verkündete Cid und stand auf. Er sah auch so nicht viel größer aus. Aber er musterte sie mit einem Ernst, der große Erfahrung verhieß. „Es sind auch so noch ein oder zwei Dinge zu erledigen, bevor wir abheben können. Willkommen im Balamb Garden! Ich bin hier der Direktor, aber ich denke, wir werden uns kaum mehr als ein- oder zweimal sehen, also behalten Sie Ihre Namen ruhig für sich. Es wurden schon einige Zimmer für Sie bereitgestellt, nichts Besonderes, aber ich vermute, Sie sind nichts anderes gewöhnt. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Sorgen haben sollten, wenden Sie sich bitte direkt an die Schüler, vermutlich wird man Ihnen dann schneller helfen können, als wenn Sie sich extra zu mir heraufbemühen. Haben Sie irgendwelche Fragen?"  
  
Crys war erstaunt. Offenbar wusste Cid, dass in Galbadia nicht sehr viel Wert auf große Worte gelegt wurde. Sie trat einen Schritt vor und fühlte, wie sein Blick sich auf sie richtete.  
  
„Ist das Hochzeitspaar derzeit im Garden, Sir?", fragte sie angespannt.  
  
„Nein, bedaure", entgegnete Cid und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die beiden sind mit Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt und Xell Dincht ausgerissen, um sich etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Seit ihre Hochzeit bekannt wurde, hatten sie keine Minute Ruhe mehr. Ich weiß auch nicht genau, wann sie zurück sein werden. Kennen Sie sie persönlich?"  
  
„Nur Kinneas", antwortete Crys und überhörte das unterdrückte Gekicher hinter ihr. „Gibt es Bereiche im Garden, in denen wir uns nicht aufhalten dürfen?"  
  
Cid runzelte die Stirn. „Dürfen? Nun, grundsätzlich dürfen Sie sich meinetwegen überall frei bewegen, aber ich würde Ihnen dringend abraten, ohne Verletzung auf der Krankenstation herumzulungern. Unsere Chefärztin ist sehr energisch, wenn es um dieses Thema geht. Des weiteren rate ich Ihnen, nicht die unteren Ebenen des Gardens oder die Trainingshalle ohne Waffen zu betreten. Vor allem auf der MD-Ebene tummeln sich einige ziemlich starke Monster, mit denen auch Squall und seine Freunde Schwierigkeiten hatten. Ansonsten können Sie überall hin, solange Sie den Unterricht nicht behindern."  
  
„Selbstverständlich", gab Crys zurück. „Dann bitte ich um die Erlaubnis, uns zurückziehen zu dürfen, Direktor."  
  
„Erteilt", meinte Cid mit wegwerfender Handbewegung. „Bitte fühlen Sie sich wie zuhause." Er setzte sich wieder hin.  
  
Crys salutierte noch einmal und gab den anderen ein Handzeichen, aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Als sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, atmeten alle erleichtert auf. Das war viel unspannender gewesen, als sie erwartet hatte.  
  
„Tja, was machen wir jetzt, wo wir wissen, dass wir alles machen dürfen?", fragte Marret. „Ich glaube, ich werde mir erst mal mein Zimmer ansehen. Mal sehen, was die hier für eine Einrichtung haben. Wer kommt mit?"  
  
Zwei der Mädchen wollten mitgehen, die anderen entschlossen sich, erst einmal die Mensa zu besuchen und den bekannten Hot Dog zu probieren.  
  
„Vielleicht kommen Leonhart und seine Kumpane ja auch dorthin, wenn sie zurückkommen", äußerte das dritte Mädchen hoffnungsvoll. Crys verdrehte die Augen. Sie glaubte zu wissen, wieso diese Studentin mitgekommen war. Aber sie musste sich an der eigenen Nase fassen, ermahnte sie sich, als sie sich bei dem Gedanken an diesen Jungen im Direktorzimmer ertappte, Niida. Vielleicht sahen sie sich ja noch mal. 


	2. Das Auftauchen der Forschungsinsel

1 Kapitel 2  
  
„Was um Himmels Willen soll ich denn mit noch einer Schlangenhaut anfangen, Squall?", stöhnte Xell, nachdem er die Überreste der Heckenschlange durchsucht hatte. Die Berge um Dollet wimmelten von diesen Viechern, und Squall hatte sich wieder mal von den Bewohnern breitschlagen lassen, für etwas Ruhe zu sorgen.  
  
„Du könntest ja eine Tasche draus machen lassen", schlug Rinoa vor, während sie ihre Waffe vom Arm nahm. „In den Großstädten gibt's sicher genug Händler, die Lederhandtaschen verkaufen würden. Hast du überhaupt schon ein Geschenk für mich?"  
  
„Das werde ich dir gerade auf die Nase binden", antwortete der Faustkämpfer, während er die Schlangenhaut genauer besah. Offenbar dachte er tatsächlich über Rinoas Vorschlag nach. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du am 24. Augen für Geschenke haben wirst!"  
  
„Schluss jetzt, Xell!", befahl Squall, der sich langsam etwas überflüssig vorkam. „Brauchst du denn das Geld wirklich so dringend, dass du Items verkaufen musst? Hast du vielleicht doch Geld verloren?"  
  
„Quatsch!", entgegnete dieser, wurde aber ein bisschen rot. „Höchstens ein paar Hundert Gil. Meinst du nicht, wir sollten vielleicht mal nach Irvine und Selphie Ausschau halten? Am Ende werden sie noch von einem Monster getötet, weil sie es vor lauter Küssen nicht bemerkt haben."  
  
Rinoa grinste. „Seit wann sorgst du dich denn so sehr um die beiden?", fragte sie wie beiläufig. „Heute morgen warst du noch froh, als sie weggingen."  
  
„Dass ich sie nicht mehr mit aneinanderklebenden Lippen sehen kann, heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich ihnen den Tod wünsche", meinte Xell und stand auf. „Ich seh' mal nach, ob ich sie finden kann. Geht ihr inzwischen zurück auf die Ragnarok."  
  
Squall runzelte die Stirn, als der blonde Junge sich entfernte. „Er hört sich langsam an wie ein Kommandant", bemerkte er ernst. „Ich glaube, er will mir meine Führungsposition streitig machen, findest du nicht?"  
  
Rinoa hob den Zeigefinger und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Du musst aber auch zugeben, dass du deine Pflichten als Schulsprecher arg vernachlässigt hast", stellte sie grinsend fest. Sanft nahm sie Squalls Hand und zog ihn Richtung Luftschiff. „In den letzten Wochen hat Xell dich viel öfter vertreten als im ganzen Jahr zuvor!"  
  
„Kunststück", brummte Squall ein bisschen eingeschnappt. „Wer hat mich denn in letzter Zeit dauernd in Beschlag genommen? Du!"  
  
„Jetzt sag bloß nicht, dass ich dir lästig werde?" Rinoa sah ihn mit ihrem Verletztes-Reh-Blick an. Squall stöhnte leise. Das war unfair! „So kurz vor unserem wichtigsten Tag im Leben willst du mich verstoßen? Du herzloses Monster!"  
  
Sie legte dramatisch ihre Hand an die Stirn und tat so, als würde sie davonlaufen. Squall tat ihr aber diesmal nicht den Gefallen, sie an der anderen Hand zu packen. Stattdessen schnappte er sich ihre Beine und warf das Mädchen, welches überrascht aufschrie, zu Boden. Unter halb wütendem, halb belustigtem Gezeter drehte er Rinoa auf den Rücken und hielt sie an beiden Armen fest. Sanft legte er sich auf ihren zierlichen Körper und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.  
  
„Ich habe ein Herz", wisperte er. „Spürst du, wie es schlägt? Und jeder einzelne Schlag gehört dir, Rinoa. Ich liebe dich."  
  
Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen lächelte und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Ich dich auch, Squall, mein Hexenritter", flüsterte sie – und warf den Jungen plötzlich mit einem Ruck zur Seite. Bevor er reagieren konnte, lag sie bereits auf ihm und grinste ihn spitzbübisch an. „Aber ich werde nie ein zahmes Kätzchen sein, das all deine Späße mitmacht!" Sie packte seine Arme und hielt sie am Boden. Natürlich hätte Squall sie abschütteln können, auch ohne Stärke-Kopplung, aber wer hätte das in seiner Situation schon gewollt?  
  
Er bemerkte erst, dass jemand anderer zugegen war, als das Gekicher lauter wurde. Rinoa beendete ihren Kuss und stand auf, nicht, ohne seine Narbe an der Stirn noch einmal liebevoll nachzufahren. Als er sich aufsetzte, saß Selphie bereits auf einem Stein einen Meter neben ihm und starrte Rinoa und ihn wie gebannt an. Irvine hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen und kniete hinter ihr.  
  
„Wie lange seid ihr schon da?", fragte Squall resignierend. Es wurde langsam zur Gewohnheit, dass er und Rinoa beobachtet wurden.  
  
„Leeeeider grade erst gekommen", behauptete Selphie, ohne ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden. „Ihr hättet eeeeuch ruhig mehr Zeit lassen können!"  
  
„Wieso? Wolltet ihr Nachhilfe?", erkundigte sich Rinoa, während sie ihrem geliebten Hexenritter eine Hand zum Aufstehen reichte.  
  
„Nein, aber wir spielen Jury", behauptete Irvine feixend, während er aufstand. „Ein paar Schüler haben uns gebeten, eure romantischsten Szenen auf der Garden-Homepage zu beschreiben. Wollt ihr uns nicht noch was zeigen?"  
  
Squalls Schnauben ging in Selphies Gekicher unter. Im selben Moment hörte er Xells schnell näherkommende Schritte. Anscheinend war der Faustkämpfer auf etwas Interessantes gestoßen.  
  
„Xell, Alter!", begrüßte Irvine ihn. „Du hast schon wieder das Beste verpasst!"  
  
„Xell, was hast du?", wollte Rinoa beunruhigt wissen. Ihr war der fassungslose Ausdruck im Gesicht des Jungen aufgefallen. „Ist was passiert?"  
  
„Leute", keuchte Xell, während er stehen blieb, „ihr werdet nicht glauben, was grade in Dollet vor Anker gegangen ist!"  
  
„Waaas denn?", fragte Selphie aufgeregt. „Vielleicht ein galbadianisches Kriiiiegsschiff?"  
  
„Unsinn", meinte Irvine. „Tut mir Leid, Sephie, aber das hätten wir beim Herfliegen bemerkt. War's ein Fahrzeug aus Esthar?"  
  
„Nein", wehrte Xell immer noch schnaufend ab. „Weit daneben. Da unten ist die Forschungsinsel! Sie hält auf den Hafen von Dollet zu!"  
  
„Ist dir zufällig ein Konfus zaubernder Galchimesära über den Weg gelaufen?", fragte Squall stirnrunzelnd, aber er hatte auch bemerkt, dass Xell es ernst meinte. „Na schön. Hast du jemanden gesehen, der sie steuert?"  
  
Xell schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber die Leute in Dollet sind in Panik! Wir müssen ihnen helfen, Squall!"  
  
„Schon gut, Xell, beruhige dich", wandte Rinoa ein. „Hat ein Monster die Bewohner angegriffen?"  
  
„Nein, bis jetzt noch nicht."  
  
„Aaaaber Chef!", begehrte Selphie auf. „Vielleicht passiert daaaas noch, wenn wir nicht eingreifen! Wir müssen den Leuten helfen!"  
  
„Selphie hat Recht, Squall", bekannte Irvine und legte ernst seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Es könnte gefährlich für die Leute werden."  
  
„Schön, ihr habt wahrscheinlich Recht", gab Squall nach. „Selphie, Xell, ihr beide lauft zur Ragnarok und untersucht die Lage aus der Luft! Irvine, Rinoa und ich sind gekoppelt, wir besuchen die Stadt und sehen nach, was wir ausrichten können. Los!"  
  
„Tante Quistie! Fang!  
  
Quistis konnte gerade noch dem Ball ausweichen, der sonst in ihrem Gesicht gelandet wäre. Das Mädchen, das ihn geworfen hatte, Tinill, sah enttäuscht drein.  
  
„Jetzt musst du ihn aber wieder holen! Du hast ihn nicht gefangen!"  
  
„Moment, ich bin schon unterwegs", beruhigte Quistis. „Los, Eclisa, geh noch ein bisschen spielen. Wir müssen ohnehin bald wieder rauf zum Essen."  
  
Das Mädchen sah sie missmutig an, ging aber langsam auf die anderen spielenden Kinder zu. Quistis hoffte, dass Eclisa trotz allem etwas Spaß am Spielen finden würde. Was sollte denn aus ihr werden, wenn sie die ganze Zeit nur drinnen hockte und malte?  
  
Suchend blickte sie sich um. Der Ball war von den Felsen abgesprungen und im hinteren Teil des Strandes gelandet, der nur schwer zugänglich war. Viel hätte nicht gefehlt und er wäre im Meer gelandet. Quistis sah unbehaglich zu den Kindern hin. Um da schnell hinunter- und wieder heraufzukommen, müsste sie ihre wirklichen Kräfte einsetzen, die sie bisher immer vor den Kindern verborgen hatte. Sie besaß noch immer Tombery, die kleine GF, die Squall Edea mitgegeben hatte, als er erfuhr, dass Quistis bei ihrer Ziehmutter wohnen wollte. Und Zauber hatte sie mehr als genug. Aber wenn die Kinder sie sahen...  
  
Egal. Sie entschied, darauf zu vertrauen, dass die Kinder zu beschäftigt waren. Schnell koppelte sie Tombery, dessen Geist anscheinend ziemlich überrascht war, dass er wieder mal gebraucht wurde. Meteor, Seuche, Vigra, Tornado, Eisga, Holy... eine Minute später war Quistis wieder für jeden Kampf bereit. Kraft, die sie schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte, durchströmte sie. Aber sie benötigte sie nur für kurze Zeit. Sie sah sich noch einmal um und sprang dann mit einem großen Satz hinunter an den verlassenen Strand. Sie hob den hellblau-roten Ball auf, mit dem schon sie und Xell miteinander gespielt hatten und hüpfte von Stein zu Stein, bis sie wieder oben war.  
  
Gut, anscheinend hatte niemand etwas gemerkt. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Bein wehtat. Sie zog ihren schwarzen Stiefel aus und besah es genauer. Offenbar hatte sie sich gestoßen, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Es blutete nicht stark, eigentlich nur ein Kratzer, aber sie verspürte das Verlangen, einen Zauber einzusetzen. Sie hatte so lange keine Magie mehr gewirkt. Verstohlen warf sie einen Blick zu den Kindern hin. Offenbar waren alle, selbst Eclisa, damit beschäftigt, eine Sandburg zu bauen.  
  
„Vita!", murmelte sie.  
  
Weiße Funken umtanzten sie kurz, dann trat die Wirkung des Heilzaubers ein und ihre Haut schloss sich wieder. Zufrieden zog sie ihren Stiefel wieder an. Dann nahm sie den Ball in die Hand und ging zu den Kindern hinunter.  
  
„Hier, Tinill", rief sie fröhlich. „Dein Ball!"  
  
Tinill quietschte erfreut, sprang auf und zertrampelte dabei die halbe Burg. Einige der Kinder sahen sie deswegen sauer an, aber als sie den Ball wieder in Händen hielt und damit zu werfen begann, gesellten sie sich wieder zu ihr. Nur Eclisa blieb sitzen und sah Quistis seltsam an. Diese begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Hatte die Kleine sie etwa gesehen?  
  
„Was ist denn, Eclisa? Willst du nicht mit den anderen spielen?"  
  
„Du warst sehr schnell wieder da, Tante Quistie", bemerkte Eclisa. „Mama Edea sagt immer, dass es sehr gefährlich ist, auf die Felsen zu klettern."  
  
Quistis nickte und setzte sich. „Stimmt. Man muss sehr vorsichtig dabei sein."  
  
„Aber wie hast du den Ball dann so schnell zurückgeholt?", wollte das Mädchen wissen. „Er ist doch runtergefallen, oder?"  
  
Quistis wurde siedendheiß. Blitzschnell überlegte sie sich einige Antworten, verwarf sie aber wieder. Was würde ich selbst glauben, fragte sie sich, wenn ich hier die Frage gestellt hätte?  
  
„Weißt du, der Ball hatte sich nur in ein paar Felsen hier heroben verklemmt", log sie. „Ich musste nicht weit klettern, um ihn zu erreichen. Zum Glück. Was hast du denn vorhin mit den anderen gespielt?"  
  
Die Augen des Mädchens begannen zu leuchten. „Wir haben eine ganz große Burg gebaut!", erklärte sie triumphierend. „Die war sicher so groß wie der Balamb Garden! Aber dann hat Tinill sie kaputtgetreten." Sie blickte traurig auf die Überreste des Bauwerks hinab.  
  
„Komm schon, Eclisa", tadelte Quistis sie. „Es war nur eine Sandburg. Man kann sie wieder aufbauen. Soll ich nach dem Essen noch einmal mit dir herunterkommen und eine noch größere Burg bauen?"  
  
„Ja!"  
  
„Gut. Dann sollten wir aber schnellstens Essen gehen, sonst können wir heute nicht mehr herunterkommen, nicht wahr?" Sie stand auf und klatschte in die Hände. „Kinder!", rief sie laut. „Mama ist fertig mit dem Essen! Wer als letzter oben ist, kriegt heute keinen Nachtisch mehr, hat sie gesagt!"  
  
„Mama würde uns nie unseren Nachtisch wegnehmen!", behauptete ein Junge aus Esthar und sah sie herausfordernd an.  
  
„Stimmt", bekannte sie lächelnd. „Aber sie hat gesagt, ICH darf demjenigen den Nachtisch wegessen. Und glaub mir, ich hab heute großen Hunger!"  
  
Kaum eine Minute später saßen alle Kinder oben. Als letzte ging grinsend Quistis durch die Eingangstür. Die Drohung wirkte doch immer wieder... genau wie im Garden.  
  
„Mann, ist das ein Gedränge hier!", staunte Galdiki, das andere Mädchen, welches mit Crys in die Mensa gekommen war. „Wie können die hier nur so viele Schüler zur gleichen Zeit versorgen?"  
  
„Jahrelange Übung, vermute ich", schätzte der Junge neben Crys, aber er war ebenso beeindruckt wie Galdiki, das merkte man seinem abwesenden Ton an.  
  
Crys hatte zwar aus einigen Telefonaten mit Irvine von dem Durcheinander hier gehört, aber darauf war auch sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Dutzende Schüler standen Schlange, um nur drei Bedienstete gleichzeitig um einen Hot Dog anzuflehen. Der Lärm hier drin konnte es mit der Trainingshalle, an der sie vorbeigekommen waren, locker aufnehmen. Die Bestellungen, die Gespräche zwischen den Schülern und die Kellner, die sich verzweifelt bemühten, aus den Wortfetzen Bestellungen herauszuhören... das alles bildete eine Atmosphäre, die sie im Galbadia-Garden nie erlebt hatte.  
  
„Wie um alles in der Welt hält man es hier nur aus?", schrie sie und hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Man möchte meinen, es ginge in einer Kampfschule gesitteter zu!"  
  
„Falsch geraten!", vernahm sie eine Stimme hinter sich. Sie brauchte eine Sekunde, um herauszufinden, dass sie keinem aus ihrer Gruppe gehörte. Verwundert drehte sie sich um und nahm die Hände herunter. Und riss die Augen auf, als sie Niida sah, den jungen Mann, den sie im Zimmer des Direktors gesehen hatte. Er grinste sie und ihre Freunde an. „So schnell sieht man sich wieder."  
  
„Ist es hier immer so voll oder wollen sich die Leute vor dem Start noch mit Essen eindecken?", fragte Galdiki und hielt sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu.  
  
„Nein, ihr habt leider einen schlechten Zeitpunkt erwischt!", rief Niida zurück. „Der Unterricht ist gerade zu Ende, und da stürmen meistens alle Leute gleichzeitig die Imbissbude hier. Ich hab Glück gehabt und war als erster hier." Triumphierend wies er einen Hot Dog vor, der noch verführerisch warm dampfte. Crys spürte, wie ihr Magen zu knurren begann und wurde tiefrot.  
  
„Gibt's keine andere Möglichkeit, an etwas zu essen zu kommen?", wollte der Galbadianer wissen und sah sehnsüchtig auf Niidas Hand. „Wir haben nichts mehr gegessen, seit wir aus Galbadia abgefahren sind."  
  
„Sagt das doch gleich", entrüstete sich Niida. „Wir können euch doch nicht verhungern lassen, der Direktor würde uns wahrscheinlich den Schulsprecher auf den Hals hetzen! Wartet, ich besorge euch was."  
  
„Glaubst du nicht, dass das zu lange dauert?", fragte Crys zögernd. „Wir können ja auch später wiederkommen, wenn es hier ruhiger ist."  
  
„Quatsch!", entgegnete der Junge und lächelte sie an. „Gäste haben den Vortritt. Wartet kurz hier." Mit diesen Worten drängte er sich an seinen Kameraden vorbei, die, kaum zu glauben, noch lauter riefen und drohend ihre Fäuste nach ihm reckten. Er unterhielt sich mit einer Kellnerin, deutete in Crys' Richtung und unterstützte seine Worte durch antreibende Gesten. Eine Minute kam er mit drei weiteren Hot Dogs beladen wieder aus der Menge hervor und überreichte sie ihnen.  
  
„Danke", murmelte Crys verlegen. „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen."  
  
„Schon gut", winkte er ab. „Ich muss doch für den Ruf des Gardens gerade stehen, wenn der Schulsprecher nicht da ist."  
  
„Hier ist aber nirgends mehr Platz", jammerte Galdiki und sah sich um. „Können wir uns nicht kurz wo hinsetzen?"  
  
Niida kratzte sich kurz am Kopf und nickte dann. „Gehen wir am besten in die Bücherei", bestimmte er. „Dort darf man zwar normalerweise nicht essen, aber die Bibliothekarin, die heute Dienst hat, ist momentan... nun, sagen wir, etwas abgelenkt. Wenn wir die Hot Dogs etwas verstecken, wird sie nichts merken."  
  
„Abgelenkt?" Der Junge neben Crys sah auf. „Weswegen denn?"  
  
Niida grinste unverhohlen. „Ihr geliebter Xell ist heute mit seinen Freunden ausgeflogen und hat sich seitdem noch nicht bei ihr gemeldet. Jetzt befürchtet sie das Schlimmste, obwohl sie weiß, dass er sich in seiner Haut wehren kann."  
  
„Xell Dincht? Xell Dincht hat eine Freundin?" Galdikis Ton klang so enttäuscht, dass Crys schmunzeln musste.  
  
„Kennst du Xell Dincht persönlich?", fragte sie neugierig, während sie in den Hot Dog biss. Sie verzog das Gesicht. Heiß!  
  
„Sicher", bestätigte Niida nickend. „Aber gehen wir jetzt erst mal los, hier versteht man ja sein eigenes Wort nicht. Xell hat mit mir und Squall Leonhart die SEED-Prüfung bestanden. Seitdem kennen wir uns... nun, zumindest ich und Xell. Squall ist nie sonderlich gesprächig gewesen, und seit er mit Rinoa zusammen ist, kann man fast kein Wort mehr mit ihm wechseln. Er hat nur noch Augen für sie, auch wenn er versucht, seine Schulsprecherpflichten ernst zu nehmen."  
  
„Du bist ein SEED?", fragte Crys interessiert. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich frage, aber du bist noch ziemlich jung."  
  
„Keine Sorge", meinte er. „Ich bin schon öfter deswegen angeredet worden. Ich war auch noch nicht so oft im Einsatz, weil ich... ah, wir sind schon in der Bücherei. Tag, Reeval!"  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen, das hinter der Büchereitheke stand, wirkte etwas mürrisch. „Hallo, Niida!", grüßte sie, ohne aufzublicken. „Noch nichts Neues?"  
  
„Nein", sagte der Junge kopfschüttelnd. „Du solltest dir nicht so viel Sorgen machen, Xell kommt schon zurecht. Ich führ mal meine galbadianischen Freunde etwas rum, ja?"  
  
„Schon recht", brummte sie und vertiefte sich in ein Buch. „Aber nehmt nichts unangemeldet mit, klar?"  
  
„Nehmt es ihr nicht übel", flüsterte Niida, als sie bei den Stühlen im hinteren Büchereiraum Platz nahmen. „Aber sie hat einfach ständig Angst um Xell, obwohl er neben Squall und Irvine der stärkste Kerl der Schule ist."  
  
„Ist es eigentlich wahr, dass Kinneas sich hier eine Freundin gesucht hat?", meldete sich der Galbadianer zu Wort, nachdem er seinen Hot Dog aufgegessen hatte. „Ist er noch immer mit ihr zusammen?"  
  
Niida blickte auf. „Mit Selphie? Sicher, schon seit einem guten halben Jahr. Die beiden sind fast so schlimm wie Squall und Rinoa, ständig beisammen."  
  
„Tatsächlich?" Crys spürte, wie Interesse in ihr entfachte. „Irvine hat zwar davon gesprochen... aber ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nie gedacht, dass er wirklich so lange bei einem Mädchen bleiben könnte. Ist diese Selphie wirklich so... gutgelaunt?"  
  
„Gutgelaunt?" Niida sah sie an, als hätte sie ihn gefragt, ob die Erde rund war. „Selphie? Für sie müsste man ein eigenes Wort erfinden! Du kannst sicher sein, wenn der Garden angegriffen würde, würde sie das als Chance sehen, einige der Angreifer zu überreden, beim Schulfestkomitee mitzumachen! Ich hab sie noch nie vollkommen ernst gesehen."  
  
„Hört sich eigentlich nicht nach dem Typ Mädchen an, den Kinneas bevorzugt, oder, Crys?", fragte Galdiki und stupste sie von hinten an. Crys spürte, dass sie rot anlief.  
  
„Ach, du warst auch mal mit ihm zusammen?", fragte Niida. Irgendwie klang sein Ton seltsam, fast... schmerzlich. „Blöde Frage, oder? Ist ja egal. Was habt ihr heute noch vor?"  
  
„Ich und Galdiki werden jetzt jedenfalls hier abhauen, nicht?", meinte der galbadianische Kadett bedeutungsvoll und stand auf. „Nicht wahr, Galdiki?"  
  
„Oh, sicher." Das Mädchen stand ebenfalls auf. „Wir sehen uns hier noch etwas um. Du musst nicht auf uns warten, Crys. Bis später."  
  
„Aber..."  
  
Schon waren die beiden weg. Crys fluchte.  
  
„Was ist denn?", fragte Niida etwas perplex.  
  
„Die beiden wollen uns doch nur verkuppeln", stieß Crys hervor und schoss den beiden, die jetzt am Ausgang standen und ihr frech zuwinkten, vernichtende Blicke nach. „Sie glauben, nur weil Irvine jetzt eine neue Freundin hat, müssen sie mir auch einen besorgen."  
  
„Vermisst du ihn?"  
  
Crys sah erschrocken in seine Augen. Sie sahen sie sehr ernst an.  
  
„Ja..., manchmal schon", gab sie zu und sah wieder weg. „Aber ich habe mich schon lange damit abgefunden, dass er nie wirkliche Gefühle für mich hatte. Ich glaube nicht, dass er für irgendein Mädchen in Galbadia wirklich etwas übrig hatte. Ist das bei Selphie echt anders?"  
  
„Ja, zumindest scheint es mir so", bestätigte Niida nickend. „Ich glaube, aus den beiden könnte etwas Größeres werden. Wer weiß,... vielleicht gibt's ja bald noch eine Heirat. Obwohl ich mir Selphie nicht als Braut vorstellen kann." Er grinste schief. „Sie würde wahrscheinlich sofort loskichern, wenn der Priester zu reden beginnt."  
  
„Das ist schön", flüsterte Crys. „Irvine hat mir zwar das Herz gebrochen, aber ich gönne ihm trotzdem, dass er endlich die Richtige gefunden hat."  
  
Niida runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast ihn wirklich geliebt, was?"  
  
„Ja", hauchte sie. Dann straffte sie sich wieder. „Aber das ist lange vorbei. Wenn er wieder da ist, würde ich Selphie gerne kennen lernen. So, wie du sie beschreibst, scheint sie ein seltsamer Charakter zu sein."  
  
„Seltsam trifft die Sachlage, ja", bekräftigte er schief grinsend. Er dachte eine Weile nach. „Was hältst du davon, mal Ausschau nach unseren großen Helden zu halten?"  
  
„Wie denn?"  
  
Er erhob sich und reichte ihr die Hand. „Nun, ich bin der Steuermann des Gardens und darf jederzeit auf das Steuerdeck hinauf. Wenn du willst, können wir bei Gelegenheit mal nachsehen, ob Squall und seine Bande bereits wieder im Anflug sind. Wie wär's?"  
  
Crys schwankte einen Moment, ob sie dieses Angebot annehmen sollte. Über Irvine zu reden hatte sie mehr getroffen, als sie zugegeben hätte, aber Niida schien keine Hintergedanken zu haben. Sein Lächeln wirkte ehrlich. Und wenn ihr ihre Kameraden schon unbedingt einen Freund anhängen wollten, wieso sollte sie dann nicht so tun?  
  
„In Ordnung", sagte sie und lächelte ihn freundlich an, während sie sich hochziehen ließ. „Aber wehe, wenn du irgendwas anstellen willst. Ich habe eine gute Kampfausbildung genossen, weißt du?"  
  
Er grinste spöttisch. „Und ich habe die selbe Grundausbildung genossen wie der große Squall Leonhart persönlich", deklamierte er. „Ein Teil seiner Größe und seines Edelmutes findet sich auch in mir. Fürchtet nichts, Milady, ich fürchte seine Rache viel zu sehr, als dass ich mich an der Freundin seines Freundes vergreifen würde."  
  
„Hör auf mit dem Quatsch", befahl sie, grinste aber dabei. „Gehen wir lieber. Bevor noch einer bemerkt, dass wir hier Mittag gemacht haben."  
  
„Keine Monster, was, Xell?", fragte Squall grimmig, als sie die Innenstadt von Dollet erreichten. Auf dem Marktplatz, direkt dort, wo noch vor ein paar Minuten der Brunnen gestanden hatte, erhob sich die Masse einer Drachen-Isolde, eines Chimära-Hirns und eines Stahlgiganten. Die drei gewaltigen Monster machten zwar seltsamerweise keine Anstalt, jemanden zu verletzen oder die Häuser anzugreifen, aber es war unzweifelhaft, dass sie niemanden zur künstlichen Forschungsinsel vorlassen wollten.  
  
„Komm schon, Squall", kommentierte Irvine, während er die Exetor, seine Schusswaffe, durchlud. „Das war doch zu erwarten."  
  
Schon hatte der Stahlgigant sie entdeckt und stapfte auf sie zu. Das Chimära-Hirn wechselte seinen Kopf und kam ebenfalls und die Drachen-Isolde stieß ein markerschütterndes Knurren aus und folgte den beiden.  
  
„Der Stahlgigant gehört mir, ihr beiden", rief Irvine, „mischt euch bloß nicht ein. Ich hab ein Hühnchen mit diesen Biestern zu rupfen!"  
  
Squall verzichtete auf eine Antwort und zog lieber die Löwenherz, die stärkste Gunblade der Gegenwart. Seit Irvine bei der letzten Schlacht gegen den Monsterbeschwörer, Quistis' Vater, von einem Stahlgiganten niedergestochen worden war, weil er Selphie hatte beschützen wollen, hegte er einen unversöhnlichen Hass gegen die schwergepanzerten Monster. Er hatte auch nicht vor, Irvine abzuhalten. Schließlich waren die anderen Gegner auch nicht einfach.  
  
„Meteor!"  
  
Der Kometenzauber von Rinoa ließ die drei Monster aufbrüllen. Irvine hob grimmig seine Waffe und schoss dem Stahlgiganten direkt in den Sehschlitz. Das Monster zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, solange es nicht am Ende seiner Lebenspunkte war, würde dieses genmanipulierte Scheusal nichts von seiner Kraft verlieren. Aber die „Verlangsamen"-Wirkung setzte ein und machte seine Bewegungen zähflüssig wie Honig. Irvine grüßte das Monster spöttisch mit zwei Fingern am Cowboyhut.  
  
Squall hielt sich nicht mit ihm auf, sondern fing an, Kaktor zu beschwören. Da die seltsame GF etwas Zeit brauchte, griff zwischendurch die Drachen- Isolde an und versetzte Rinoa einen schmerzhaften Hieb, den diese aber kommentarlos hinnahm. Auch das Chimära-Hirn wandte sich Rinoa zu und belegte sie mit „Schweigen". Squall schürzte ärgerlich die Lippen. Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass diese Viecher nur wenig intelligenter waren als die Steine der Häuser hier, dann hätte er gewettet, sie wollten verhindern, dass Rinoa ihre starken Zauber einsetzte. Seit sie die Hexenkräfte von Edea geerbt hatte, war ihre Zauberkopplung auch ohne starke Zauber ungewöhnlich durchschlagend, selbst wenn sie die Hexenkraft noch nicht willentlich freigesetzt hatte. Aber dazu waren diese Biester zu dumm, beruhigte er sich.  
  
Grüne Wolken stiegen aus dem Boden und Squall tauschte seinen Platz mit Kaktor, der seinen Stachelangriff über die drei Monster ergehen ließ. Rinoa stopfte sich rasch etwas Echo-Kraut in den Mund und blickte die drei Gegner an. Jetzt war sie wütend. Irvine zauberte etwas verspätet Melton auf den Stahlgiganten, der sich kurz krümmte, als sein Schutz weggerissen wurde. Das Monster war nun jedoch auch bereit zum Kampf, richtete sich auf – und griff wiederum Rinoa an!  
  
Langsam wurde das Verhalten der Gegner Squall unheimlich, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Statt dessen wandte er Vigra an und heilte seine Gefährtin. Rinoa warf ihm einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, aber er konnte ihr nicht sagen, was das bedeutete. Vielleicht ja doch nur ein Zufall, redete er sich ein. Die Drachen-Isolde kam wieder nach vorn und schlug abermals nach Rinoa, die sich jedoch rechtzeitig ducken konnte. Irvine sah sie auch mit großen Augen an, konzentrierte sich jedoch dann wieder und schoss dem Stahlgiganten in den Bauch. Der eiserne Riese zischte, zeigte aber keinen Schmerz.  
  
Das Chimära-Hirn wechselte seinen Kopf und ließ Aqua diesmal über Squall hereinbrechen. Fast war er froh darüber. Trotzdem zog er bei nächster Gelegenheit das Beben des Stahlgiganten und schickte ihn damit ins Jenseits. Auch die anderen beiden Monster waren davon benommen und bemerkten daher den Ultima-Stein von Rinoa zu spät. Auch das Chimära-Hirn gab seinen Geist auf. Bevor die Drachen-Lady noch einmal zum Zuge kam, rannte Squall auf sie zu, riss seine Gunblade hoch und versenkte sie tief im Körper des Untiers. Dieses brüllte noch einmal schmerzlich auf, wankte kurz und stürzte zu Boden. Nach den traditionellen Kampfgesten der drei waren die Monster schon verschwunden.  
  
„Was war das eben, Rinoa?", fragte Squall sofort, während er sich noch misstrauisch umsah. „Wieso hatten es diese Biester so massiv auf dich abgesehen?"  
  
Auch Rinoa sah unsicher aus. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Squall", beteuerte sie. „Vielleicht war es ja doch nur ein Zufall. Immerhin haben wir den dreien ja auch nicht sehr viel Zeit für Angriffe gelassen."  
  
„Ja, ja, und ich hab einen Grendel als Haustier", unkte Irvine, der ebenfalls seine Exetor noch nach vorn streckte. „Das war doch kein Zufall. Viermal hintereinander auf dich! Das ist doch nicht normal! Ich geh jede Wette ein, dass der nächste Angriff wieder gegen Rinoa gerichtet gewesen wäre!"  
  
„Du hast ja wahrscheinlich Recht", räumte Squall ein. „Aber momentan können wir nichts tun. Sehen wir lieber zu, dass wir die Stadt monsterfrei bekommen. Wir können das ja später noch genauer untersuchen."  
  
Sie gingen langsam die Straßen ab, immer auf einen Hinterhalt gefasst, aber kein anderes Monster zeigte sich. Squall fragte sich langsam, ob das tatsächlich die einzigen gewesen waren, aber im selben Moment flog vor ihnen eine Tür auf und ein Qual sprang heraus. Das Tigermonster mit den Säbelzähnen fauchte sie einen Moment lang an, suchte dann aber zu ihrer Überraschung das Weite. Mit ziemlichem Tempo nahm es Kurs auf die Küste.  
  
„Was sollte das denn eben?", fragte Irvine ziemlich verdattert. Wäre er nicht selbst perplex gewesen, hätte Squall das Gesicht seines Freundes eines seiner seltenen Grinsen entlockt. „Wieso ist dieses Vieh einfach abgehauen?"  
  
„Wir sollten uns lieber fragen, was es in diesem Haus gemacht hat, Jungs", mischte sich Rinoa ein. „Vielleicht ist ja jemand verletzt."  
  
Schuldbewusst straffte sich Squall und betrat das Haus. Es war das des alten Malers, fiel ihm jetzt auf. Im Inneren herrschte ein ziemliches Chaos, aber das war auch das letzte Mal so gewesen, als sie hier Halt gemacht hatten. Man merkte nur, dass ein Monster hier herinnen gewesen war, weil die Staffelei umgestoßen und das Bild darauf mit Krallen zerstört worden war. Der Junge, der früher immer die Bilder des Malers mit seinen eigenen „Kunstwerken" verschönert hatte, saß mit bleichem Gesicht da.  
  
„Was ist hier passiert, Junge?", fragte Squall ernst. „Hat dir dieses Monster etwas angetan?"  
  
„N-nein", stammelte er, hielt jedoch seinen Blick noch immer auf die Staffelei gerichtet. „A-aber was wird er sagen, wenn er das sieht?"  
  
„Der Maler wahrscheinlich", flüsterte Irvine Squall zu. „Rinoa, sprich lieber du mit ihm. Ich glaub nicht, dass er momentan auf uns hört."  
  
Die Hexe nickte und hockte sich vor den Jungen hin. Als sie seine Hand nahm und er aufblickte, lächelte sie ihn an. „Was hat der Qual hier drinnen gewollt, Kleiner?", fragte sie. „Sag uns, was du weißt, dann können wir dir wahrscheinlich helfen."  
  
Squall wollte noch weiter zuhören, aber auf einmal hörte er, wie hinter ihm jemand das Haus betrat. Er drehte sich um und sah den alten Maler, der sie beide misstrauisch musterte.  
  
„Was machen Sie in meinem Haus, häh?", wollte er wissen. „Wer hat Sie hier reingelassen?"  
  
„Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen, Meister!", verkündete Irvine. „Hätte allerdings auch keinen Unterschied gemacht, wenn!" Er grinste, als er unmerklich seine Waffe hob.  
  
„Lass das, Irvine", ging Squall dazwischen. „Du erschreckst den Mann doch zu Tode. Es tut mir Leid, aber bei Ihnen hat ein Qual eingebrochen", wandte er sich an den alten Mann. „Als wir kamen, sprang er gerade heraus und suchte das Weite, in Richtung der Forschungsinsel."  
  
„Mein Gott", rief der alte Mann, „ist dem Jungen etwas passiert?" Er versuchte sich an den beiden vorbeizudrängen, aber Squall hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Er hat nur einen Schreck abbekommen, keine Sorge", beruhigte er. „Meine Freundin kümmert sich grade um ihn. Lassen Sie ihr bitte noch etwas Zeit."  
  
„Vertrauen Sie ihm ruhig", riet Irvine mit seinem bekannten schiefen Grinsen. „Er ist der große Squall Leonhart und lügt nicht. Und ihr Kleiner ist bei seiner Freundin Rinoa in den besten Händen."  
  
„Squall Leonhart?" Der alte Mann schluckte, wirkte aber trotzdem erleichtert. „Und Rinoa Heartilly? Die letzte Hexe? Und Sie sind vermutlich Irvine Kinneas, der Galbadianer?"  
  
„Yupp", bestätigte Irvine und lüftete kurz den Hut. „Ich geh mal und seh' in den anderen Häusern nach, Squall. Kann ja sein, dass noch mehr solche Viecher rumlaufen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er durch die Tür, lud noch einmal dramatisch seine Waffe durch und ging die Straße entlang, immerfort „Putt-putt-putt" murmelnd. Fast hätte Squall gelächelt, aber er beließ es bei einem Augenrollen.  
  
„Sagen Sie, haben Sie irgendetwas Wertvolles im Haus?", fragte er den alten Mann. „Etwas Wertvolles für ein solches Monster, meine ich."  
  
„Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste", verneinte der Mann, während er seinen Blick über die Einrichtung schweifen ließ. Das einzig Wertvolle hier drin waren meine Bilder, aber dafür hatte dieses Biest ja keinen Sinn, wie man sieht."  
  
„Ein ziemlich scharfer Kritiker, stimmt", bemerkte Squall, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Sonst war hier drin nichts?"  
  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht... außer, warten Sie mal, einen Draw-Punkt gab es doch auch. Ich hab ihn zwar nie benutzt, aber er war da. Vita, glaube ich. Aber wieso sollte so ein Monster einen Draw-Punkt brauchen?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Squall. „Aber wir werden..."  
  
„Junge!", rief der alte Mann auf einmal aus. „Ist dir auch nichts passiert?" Tatsächlich war der kleine Nachwuchs-Maler plötzlich an Squall vorbeigerannt und hatte sich an die Füße des Alten gehängt. Er hatte nun wieder etwas mehr Farbe als vorhin.  
  
„Es geht ihm wieder gut", teilte ihm Rinoa mit, die sich hinter ihn gestellt hatte. Auch ihr Gesicht war ungewohnt ernst. „Aber stell dir vor, was er mir für eine Geschichte erzählt hat: Als der Qual hier hereinkam, hat er keinen Blick für den Jungen verwendet, sondern hat das Bild zur Seite gefegt und den Draw-Punkt freigelegt. Und dann hat es die Zauber gezogen!"  
  
„Ja, der Maler hat mir auch schon so etwas erzählt", flüsterte er zurück. „Aber wie sollte ein Qual einen Draw-Punkt leeren können? Dafür ist diese Monstergattung doch nie und nimmer intelligent genug."  
  
Rinoa zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was das soll", gab sie zu. „Aber ich finde, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich die Forschungsinsel aufsuchen. Wenn wir irgendwo Antworten finden, dann dort."  
  
„Du hast Recht."  
  
Die beiden gingen an dem alten Maler und seinem kleinen Schüler vorbei, die sich nicht stören ließen (der Kleine erzählte dem anderen gerade, wie er todesmutig gegen drei, nein vier Quale angetreten war) und schlossen die Tür.  
  
„Irvine!", rief Squall laut. „Hast du was gefunden?"  
  
Aus einem der Häuser weiter unten tauchte Irvines Kopf auf. „Ein paar nette Mädchen, wenn du schon fragst", gab er zurück. „Aber sag's Sephie nicht."  
  
„Lass das, Irvine", ärgerte sich Rinoa. „Waren noch weitere Monster in der Nähe?"  
  
Schlagartig wurde der Scharfschütze wieder ernst und rannte zu ihnen hinauf. „Nicht hier herunten, nein", antwortete er. „Aber ein paar Leute haben mir gesagt, dass sie einen Galchimesära zum Sendeturm raufhoppeln haben sehen. Und die drei am Marktplatz habt ihr ja gesehen."  
  
„Im Haus des Malers, am Marktplatz und am Sendeturm", murmelte Squall. „Überall in Dollet, wo sich ein Draw-Punkt befindet."  
  
„Willst du damit etwa sagen, diese Viecher hatten es nur auf die Zauber abgesehen?" Irvine sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Ich würde mich wundern, wenn sie überhaupt wissen, was ein Draw-Punkt ist, aber dass sie ihn benutzen können, bezweifle ich stärkstens."  
  
„Aber der Junge da drin hat behauptet, dass der Qual von vorhin den Vita- Draw-Punkt geleert hat", gab Rinoa zu bedenken. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass er phantasiert hat."  
  
Irvine sah sie skeptisch an, sagte aber nichts. „Ist der Galchi schon wieder heruntergekommen? Dann können wir ja sehen, ob er Zauber im Inventar hat, die dort nicht hingehören."  
  
„Ich schätze, das Ding ist an uns vorbeigeschlüpft, als wir gerade mit seinen drei Freunden beschäftigt waren", vermutete Squall. „Es dauert nicht lange zum Sendeturm und zurück, und da auch der Qual vor uns davongerannt ist, könnte uns der Galchimesära sehr wohl auch umgangen haben."  
  
„Möglich", stimmte Rinoa zu. „Aber was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
„Auf jeden Fall sollten wir uns mal auf der Forschungsinsel umsehen. Wir sind gekoppelt, also kann uns fast nichts passieren", schlug Irvine vor und legte einige neue Patronen in sein Monstergewehr ein.  
  
„Mit dieser Idee sind wir nicht allein", sagte Squall leise. „Schaut mal zur Insel."  
  
Die beiden drehten sich verwundert um. Dann fluchte Rinoa höchst undamenhaft.  
  
„Xell! Was zur Hölle denkt sich dieser Kerl dabei, einfach bei der Forschungsinsel auszusteigen? Er hat keine Kopplungen!"  
  
„Egal, was er sich gedacht hat, jetzt müssen wir ihm erst mal helfen. Laufschritt!", befahl Squall. „Ich hoffe, er hat gute Gründe, um mir das zu erklären!"  
  
Xell fühlte sich absolut nicht wohl in seiner Haut, so ganz ungekoppelt allein auf einer Insel voll von Monstern, aber er hoffte, Squall würde ihn verstehen, wenn er erfuhr, was Selphie und er gesehen hatten. Sie hatten mit der Ragnarok, ihrem Raumschiff estharischer Abstammung, Dollet überflogen und dem Kampf ihrer Freunde zugesehen, bis sie sicher waren, dass nichts mehr passieren konnte.  
  
Dann hatte er Selphie angewiesen, näher zur Forschungsinsel heranzufliegen, um vielleicht Genaueres herausfinden zu können. Niemand wusste, wer die Forschungsinsel gebaut hatte, die sie vor ihrem Kampf mit der Esthar-Hexe Adell weit draußen im Meer entdeckt hatten, aber Xell wusste aus den Erzählungen seines Großvaters von einer Art riesigem Draw-Punkt im Meer, wo geheime Experimente mit GF und unnatürlichen Zaubern stattgefunden hatten. Aus unerfindlichem Grund war das Projekt schließlich eingestellt worden, vermutlich waren die Monster auf der Insel zu stark für weitere Versuche geworden. Xell erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er, Squall und damals noch Quistis in die Kammern eingedrungen und schließlich auf Bahamut gestoßen waren, den König der GF.  
  
Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen, aber sie hatten Bahamut so sehr beeindruckt, dass er sich ihnen anschloss und sogar andeutete, dass es noch viel größere Geheimnisse auf der Insel gab. Und tatsächlich, als sie durch eine Felsspalte noch tiefer eindrangen, entdeckten sie neben zahlreichen Monstern auch eine Art Tresortüre, die durch die richtige Anzahl von Dampfeinheiten geöffnet wurde. Es hatte lange gebraucht, bis sie dieses Rätsel gelöst hatten, aber die Belohnung war es wert gewesen: Ultima Weapon, eins der stärksten Monster, und bei ihm die unsagbar starke GF Eden!  
  
Jetzt allerdings fragte sich Xell, ob diese Insel noch weitere Geheimnisse verbarg. Damals waren sie wieder abgehauen, weil sie nicht hatten glauben können, dass noch etwas stärker sein konnte als Ultima Weapon, aber sie hatten seither nicht wenige Gegner besiegt, die stärker gewesen waren...  
  
Jedenfalls hatte Selphie registriert, dass die seltsame Säule, in der Bahamut gefangen gewesen war, wieder pulsierte, und diesmal so stark, dass man den Widerschein sogar hier bei Tageslicht sehen konnte! Da sie beide nicht wussten, was das bedeutete, hatte er entschieden, auszusteigen und das Geheimnis zu ergründen, ohne sich in Gefahr zu begeben. Ihm war mulmig zumute, auch wenn er das nicht zugegeben hätte, und er hielt das Funkgerät, mit dem er mit Selphie in Verbindung stand, fester, als es nötig war.  
  
„Xeeeeell!", klang auf einmal die laute Stimme des Mädchens aus dem Lautsprecher. „Ich hab grade Squall und die aaaanderen bemerkt! Sie..."  
  
„Selphie, sei um Himmels Willen ein bisschen leiser", wisperte er erschrocken ins Funkgerät. „Dir geht's da oben ja ganz gut, aber ich befinde mich auf einer monsterverseuchten Insel, die wir nie völlig erforscht haben!"  
  
„Tschuldigung." Er registrierte beruhigt, dass die Stimme des Mädchens tatsächlich leiser war – was hieß, dass sie ungefähr die normale Lautstärke jedes anderen Menschen erreicht hatte. „Iiiich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass Squall und die anderen auf die Insel zulaufen. Hoffentlich hast du ein paar gute Ausreden für den Chef, warum du ausgestiegen bist. Ooooover!"  
  
„Ja, danke. Aber hör mir zuliebe mit diesem Over-und-out-Quatsch auf. Wir sind doch nicht beim Militär!"  
  
„Okay", gab das Mädchen nach. Er wollte das Funkgerät gerade ausschalten, als sie ein kicherndes „Ende" von sich gab. Fluchend drückte er die „Aus"- Taste. Einmal wollte er einen Tag erleben, an dem diese kleine Göre ernst blieb, nur einmal! Aber das würde wohl ein frommer Wunsch bleiben.  
  
Leise bewegte er sich auf den Eingang zur großen Halle zu. Jetzt sah man das pulsierende blaue Licht, das von der seltsamen Säule im Inneren abgegeben wurde, ganz deutlich. Es war tatsächlich noch intensiver als damals, außerdem blinkte es schneller. Er wusste nicht, was das hieß, aber es bedeutete sicher nichts Gutes. Leise stellte er sich vor den Felseneingang und lugte hinein. Beinahe hätte er den Kopf wieder zurückgerissen.  
  
Im Inneren befanden sich zwei Quale, ein Galchimesära, ein Wild Hook, vier Heckenschlangen und ein alle anderen überragender Rubrum-Drache. Die furchtbaren Monster standen alle um die Säule herum und schienen auf irgendetwas zu warten. Xell wagte kaum zu atmen. Schließlich hörte das Pulsieren auf, das Licht blieb. Der Junge kniff die Augen zusammen. War das hell, verdammt! Dann wuchs auf einmal ein Schatten im Inneren der Säule heran. Ein Schatten, der schnell größer wurde. Und der Xell Furcht einflößte. Er konnte zwar keinen „Analyse"-Zauber aussprechen, aber er fühlte, dass dieses Etwas sehr stark war.  
  
Ein Qual und der Galchimesära traten beziehungsweise hoppelten vor und verharrten vor der Säule. Dann zuckten die beiden plötzlich zusammen und mehrere Lichtkugeln lösten sich von ihren Körpern und schossen auf die Lichtsäule zu. Zauber, dachte Xell erschrocken. Irgendetwas da drinnen entzieht den Monstern Zauber! Als die beiden Monster sich wieder beruhigt hatten, hatte das Pulsieren wieder eingesetzt und der Schatten war verschwunden. Und im selben Moment hörte Xell Schritte hinter sich. Erschrocken sah er sich um.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich muss dir eine runterhauen!", verkündete ein ziemlich wütend aussehender Squall. „Was fällt dir ein, einfach hier abzusteigen, obwohl du vollkommen wehrlos warst?"  
  
„Natürlich nur in Bezug auf die Monster hier", fügte Rinoa hinzu, als sie Xells empörtes Gesicht wahrnahm.  
  
„Das war wirklich äußerst leichtsinnig", schloss sich Irvine den beiden an. „Und ich dürfte da eigentlich nicht reden. Aber das hier übertrifft alles."  
  
Xell hob beruhigend die Hände. „Ruhig, Leute, ruhig", flüsterte er. „Da drinnen sind ein Haufen Monster, also seid leise. Ich weiß selbst, dass das unverantwortlich war, aber es hat sich gelohnt. Ich hab war Seltsames gesehen."  
  
Squall legte die Stirn in Falten (darin war er Meister) und fragte misstrauisch: „Und was?"  
  
„Habt ihr schon bemerkt, wie stark das Licht hier pulsiert?", fragte Xell aufgeregt. „Selphie hat es bemerkt, und ich wollte es mir aus der Nähe ansehen. Die Säule, in der Bahamut eingeschlossen war, ist immer noch aktiv! Ein komischer Schatten war darin und hat einem Qual und einem Galchi- ach, ich merk mir diesen blöden Namen ja doch nie, so ein zauberndes Rattenvieh halt, jedenfalls hat er den beiden Zauber entzogen! Und dann ist er wieder verschwunden und ihr seid aufgetaucht!"  
  
„Ein Qual und ein Galchimesära? Bist du sicher?", fragte Irvine überrascht.  
  
„Ja", antwortete Xell. „Wieso fragst du?"  
  
„Weil solche Monster in Dollet alle Draw-Punkte geleert haben", erwiderte Rinoa angespannt. Sie schien sehr nervös zu sein. „Frag uns nicht wieso, aber diese Monster sind fähig, Zauber zu ziehen."  
  
„Aber kein Monster auf der Welt kann so was!", protestierte Xell und vergaß völlig, leise zu sein. „Auch hier konnten sie es vor einem Jahr noch nicht! Was machen wir jetzt, Squall?"  
  
Der Anführer dachte einen Moment lang nach und hob dann den Kopf. „Ich denke, wir sollten erst einmal zum Garden zurückkehren", entschied er mit einem Seitenblick auf Rinoa. „Es ist besser, wenn wir uns jetzt noch nicht in Gefahr begeben. Wir können die Insel mit der Ragnarok später schnell wiederfinden, wenn es nötig sein sollte."  
  
„Squall, ich hab dir schon mehrmals gesagt, dass du auf mich keine Rücksicht nehmen sollst!", brauste Rinoa auf. „Nur weil ich..."  
  
Squall packte sie so schnell am Arm, dass sie viel zu perplex war, um sich zu wehren. Mit sehr ernstem Gesicht sah er sie an. „Rinoa", sagte er sanft, „ich KANN dich nicht so behandeln wie die anderen, versteh das doch! Seit ich mit dir zusammen bin, lebe ich in ständiger Angst, dass du in einem Kampf verletzt werden könntest. Ich habe das unterdrückt, weil mir klar ist, dass du so behandelt werden willst wie jeder andere Kämpfer auch. Aber verzeih mir, ich kann dich nicht gegen einen Feind schicken, von dem wir nichts wissen! Ich kann es nicht!"  
  
Rinoa war völlig fassungslos, und auch den anderen standen die Münder offen. So einen Gefühlsausbruch hatte sich Squall in der Öffentlichkeit noch nie geleistet! Wenn sie allein waren, zeigte er seine Unsicherheit und Liebe zu ihr offen, aber vor ihren Freunden wollte er der starke Anführer bleiben, auf den sich alle verlassen konnten. Seine Ängste hatte er außer ihr niemandem anvertraut. Als sie sein gequältes Gesicht sah, wurden ihre Augen feucht.  
  
„Squall...", flüsterte sie, aber sie wurde unterbrochen.  
  
„Squall hat völlig Recht, Rinoa", bemerkte Irvine. „Wenn er sich nicht diesen zugegebenermaßen ziemlich beeindruckenden Auftritt geleistet hätte, dann hätte ich euch geraten zu gehen. Ihr wollt bald heiraten, und verdammt noch mal, ich will, dass ihr dann noch bei bester Gesundheit seid! Und deshalb werden wir zurückfliegen und ihr werdet euch aus diesem Kampf raushalten! Es gibt noch andere SEEDs, die ihn übernehmen können!"  
  
Sein Gesicht war so entschlossen wie selten. Rinoa wusste, dass er nicht mit sich handeln lassen würde. Auch Xell schlug seine Handschuhe zusammen.  
  
„Genau", stimmte er zu. „Was glaubst du, was für eine Standpauke Mama uns halten würde, wenn sie erführe, dass wir euch so kurz vor eurer Hochzeit kämpfen lassen? Ihr werdet das schön uns überlassen. Außerdem könntet ihr so unser Hochzeitsgesch- aua!"  
  
„Quasselstrippe!", zischte Irvine und funkelte den auf einem Fuß hüpfenden Xell an. „Warum erzählst du ihnen nicht auch gleich deine persönlichsten Geheimnisse?"  
  
„Ist schon gut, Irvine", warf Rinoa ein. Ihre Augen waren voller Tränen, aber sie lächelte glücklich. „Ich... lass mich bitte los, Squall... ich bin einverstanden. Fliegen wir zurück. Squall und ich werden uns aus diesem Kampf heraushalten. Squall", flüsterte sie, „das war... so lieb von dir. Danke." Sie umarmte ihn und der Junge mit der Narbe auf der Stirn erwiderte die Umarmung impulsiv.  
  
„Ähem", bemerkte Irvine und bemühte sich, nicht in die Richtung der beiden zu sehen. „Xell, wir wär's, wenn du Sephie anfunkst? Wir sollten abhauen, oder?"  
  
„Oh! Sicher." Xell hielt das Funkgerät ans Ohr. „Selphie, kannst du mich hören? Du kannst jetzt landen und uns an Bord nehmen."  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht", entgegnete das Mädchen ungewohnt finster. „Sieh mal hinter dich."  
  
Im selben Moment schrie Irvine warnend auf. „Squall! Rinoa! Die Monster haben uns entdeckt! Passt auf!"  
  
Squall zog mit beeindruckend schneller Reaktion seine Löwenherz und drehte sich zum Eingang der Forschungsstation um. Tatsächlich! Die beiden Quale, der Galchimesära und der Wild Hook waren herausgekommen und beäugten die Eindringlinge mordlüstern. Die Heckenschlangen und der Rubrum-Drache waren nicht zu sehen, wahrscheinlich bewachten sie die Lichtsäule, aber er hatte nicht vor, auf sie zu warten.  
  
„Xell!", rief er. „Bleib hinter uns! Du bist am verwundbarsten von uns!"  
  
„Alles klar!" Der blonde Junge hüpfte an ihnen vorbei und duckte sich hinter einen Felsen. Bei diesen Monstern war das zwar auch kein großartiger Schutz, aber besser als nichts. Die anderen drei gingen in Kampfstellung, bereit, es den Gegnern zu zeigen.  
  
Squall war dank „Erstschlag" der erste, der an die Reihe kam. Sein Schwerthieb fügte dem Galchimesära schweren Schaden zu. Diese lästigen kleinen Biester konnten äußerst ungemütliche Zauber sprechen, und dazu wollte er ihm keine Gelegenheit geben. Irvines „Auto-Hast"-Ability ließ ihn als nächsten an die Reihe kommen. Er entschied sich für eine GF. Rinoa ließ ihre „Shooting Star" fliegen und fügte einem der Quale eine schmerzhafte Wunde zu.  
  
Der Galchimesära hatte sich inzwischen schon wieder erholt und sprach Blenden auf Rinoa, was jedoch nicht wirkte. Sie grinste abfällig. Dagegen war sie gekoppelt. Der erste Qual war schlauer: Er wandte seine natürliche „Tod"-Fähigkeit an. Das Mädchen fühlte erschrocken, wie das Leben aus ihr wich, als der Sensenmann nach ihr griff. Inzwischen war Irvines GF einsatzbereit. Der geisterhafte Doomtrain raste heran und belegte die Monster mit allen Zuständen. Irvine grinste zufrieden, als er wieder auftauchte.  
  
Da alle Monster bis auf den Galchimesära schliefen, zog Squall Engel von einem der Quale und belebte Rinoa wieder. Sie warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu und stand wieder auf. Irvine schoss indes auf den Galchimesära, welcher tot umfiel. Dennoch war Squall beunruhigt. Wieder gingen alle Angriffe der Monster auf Rinoa. Warum nur?  
  
Rinoa entschied sich ebenfalls für eine GF, um die Biester nicht aufzuwecken. Squall warf einen Holy-Stein auf einen der Quale, der „qual"- voll zuckte, aber nicht aufwachte. Irvine drawte Gravit von dem anderen Qual und setzte es gegen den Wild Hook ein. Auch der Schwerkraftzauber weckte das Monster nicht auf. Eine Sekunde später verschwand Rinoa und ein riesiger Eiskristall wuchs aus der Erde hervor. Shiva erwachte augenblicklich, sprengte ihr Gefängnis und fügte den Bestien mit ihrem „Diamantenstaub" starke Wunden zu. Als Rinoa wieder auftauchte, grinste sie ihn an. War doch gar nicht so schwer, schien sie zu sagen.  
  
Squall fühlte es einen Augenblick, bevor es geschah. Plötzlich leuchteten um die Monster weiße und farbige Strahlen und einen Moment später waren sie wieder geheilt. Medica!, dachte er erschrocken. Aber das können sie nicht sprechen! Gleich im Anschluss daran fühlte er ein starkes Ziehen und unzählige Lichtkugeln lösten sich aus seinem Körper und schossen durch den Eingang der Station auf die Lichtsäule zu. Einen Moment lang fühlte er sich, als ob er sich übergeben müsste, dann stellte er sich breitbeinig hin und hob drohend die Gunblade. Er überprüfte erschrocken seine Kopplungen, fand aber keinen einzigen Zauber mehr!  
  
„Squall! Ich hab meine gesamte Magie verloren!", rief ihm Irvine in heller Panik zu. Der Junge war käseweiß im Gesicht und auch er hielt sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen. Der Wild Hook sprang vor und versetzte ihm einen schweren Schlag, der den Schützen beinahe ins Jenseits beförderte.  
  
„GF einsetzen!", schrie Squall. Was zum Teufel war hier nur los? Der zweite Qual sprach Gravit auf ihn und zog ihm weitere Lebenspunkte ab, aber die waren nun ohnehin im Keller, da er seine HP-Kopplung verloren hatte. „Rinoa! Wir brauchen die Spezialtechniken!"  
  
Das Mädchen nickte und konzentrierte sich. Squall sprang vor und versetzte einem Qual einen Hieb, aber der hatte nun nicht mehr viel Durchschlagskraft. Er hatte Angst. Ohne ihre Zauber waren sie höchst verwundbar. Irvine machte den Brothers Platz, die ihre Schau abzogen und einen Qual am Ende tot zusammenbrechen ließen. Aber ewig konnten sie das nicht durchhalten!  
  
Plötzlich riss Rinoa die Augen auf und um sie erstrahlte himmlisches Licht, als sie ihr Limit einsetzte. Flügel wuchsen aus ihrem Rücken und sie hob vom Boden ab, als „Vari" seine Wirkung tat. Und gleichzeitig geschah etwas sehr Seltsames: Aus Rinoas Hand löste sich ein gleißend heller Lichtfaden und hüllte Squalls Löwenherz ein! Die Waffe erstrahlte in ebenso hellem Licht wie die Säule im Forschungsraum und Squall spürte, wie seine Spezialtechnik ebenfalls verfügbar wurde.  
  
Triumphierend schrie er auf, als gelbe Flammenzungen um ihn herum aufstoben und sprang vor. Aber seine Waffe schien ein seltsames Eigenleben bekommen zu haben. Er hieb auf den Qual ein und im selben Moment erschütterte ein Ultima-Zauber die Erde. Der nächste Streich war gegen den Wild Hook gerichtet, und ihm folgten mehrere Meteore, die auf den beiden Monstern einschlugen. Der dritte Hieb traf wiederum den Wild Hook und beschwor einen Tornado, der vierte zog dem Qual die letzten Lebenspunkte ab und löste ein Erdbeben aus.  
  
Squall keuchte, diese Technik kannte er nicht! Aber sie war unglaublich anstrengend, mehr noch als der Herzensbrecher! Er riss die Löwenherz, die dem Qual schon wieder einen Hieb versetzen wollte, mit enormer Kraftanstrengung zurück und sprang wieder auf seinen Platz. Er blieb keuchend hocken, während der Wild Hook und der Qual ihr Leben aushauchten. Er hörte, wie Rinoa neben ihm zusammenbrach und bemerkte, dass das Leuchten nun von seiner Waffe wich, aber er war nicht mehr imstande, den Kopf zu drehen und den Lichtfaden zu verfolgen, der wieder zu Rinoa zurückkehrte. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass der Faden während seines ganzen Limits mit der Löwenherz verbunden gewesen war.  
  
„Was bei Hyne...?"  
  
Irvine war vollkommen bestürzt und Xell war jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen, sodass seine schwarze Tätowierung sich wie eine Rune auf Papier abhob. Aber die beiden waren nicht halb so überrascht wie Squall und Rinoa selbst. Als der Junge der Hexe in die Augen blickte, sah er große Angst.  
  
„Squall", krächzte sie mühsam, „was... war das?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu, und stand, auf sein Schwert gestützt, auf. „Unsere Kräfte ... scheinen sich irgendwie vermischt zu haben. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie."  
  
„Heyyyyy, Leute", drang auf einmal Selphies begeisterte Stimme zu ihnen herüber. Das Mädchen hatte die Ragnarok gelandet und war anscheinend völlig aus dem Häuschen. „Das habt ihr absolut suuuuper hingekriegt! Wie habt ihr das gemacht? Kann ich das auch lernen? Mann, den Viechern habt ihr's aber ordentlich gezeigt! Wenn ich daaaaas erzähle, dann..."  
  
„Selphie", unterbrach Irvine und benutzte zum ersten Mal seit langem ihren vollen Namen. „Wir sollten das auf später verschieben. Wir müssen schnellstens von hier weg. Wirf die Motoren an."  
  
Das Mädchen sah ihn verwirrt an, aber als sie den bestürzten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht bemerkte, schluckte sie ihre Fragen hinunter und lief zurück ins Schiff. „Okay", verkündete sie über den Bordlautsprecher. „Alle an Booooord!"  
  
„Squall, soll ich dir helfen?", erkundigte sich Xell etwas verspätet. „Oder dir, Rinoa?"  
  
Squall winkte ab, aber Rinoa hatte Xells Frage offenbar gar nicht gehört. Sie starrte ihre Hände an, als wären sie etwas Böses. Xell ergriff sie behutsam an der Schulter und hielt ihr die Hand zum Aufstehen hin. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, stand aber dann auf und ging mit ihm auf das Schiff zu. Squall war nicht einmal ein bisschen eifersüchtig, so aufgewühlt war er. Was bei allen GF war das nur gewesen? Eine Minute später hob die Ragnarok ab und nahm Kurs auf den Balamb Garden. 


	3. Condenos

1 Kapitel 3  
  
„Was Sie mir da erzählen, ist ungeheuerlich, Squall!"  
  
Der junge Anführer hatte Direktor Cid noch nie so aufgeregt gesehen. Aber ihm ging es selbst nicht viel besser.  
  
„Direktor, mäßigen Sie Ihre Lautstärke etwas", rügte Dr. Kadowaki, die Ärztin des Balamb-Garden ihren Vorgesetzten. „Wenn ich die beiden untersuchen soll, dann müssen Sie Ihre Fragen etwas zurückstellen!"  
  
„Entschuldigung."  
  
Der etwas untersetzte Mann trat zurück und ließ die Doktorin ihre Arbeit tun, obwohl man ihm ansehen konnte, dass er am liebsten hundert Fragen auf einmal gestellt hätte. Squall wusste auch nicht, was diese Untersuchung überhaupt sollte, auch wenn er so seine Gedanken etwas ordnen konnte. Rinoa und er waren auf der Rückreise zum Garden wieder zu Kräften gekommen und seitdem spürte er nichts Ungewöhnliches. Er bezweifelte, dass Dr. Kadowaki etwas finden würde, denn dieses mysteriöse Ereignis, als Rinoas und seine Kräfte sich vereinten, hatte sich im Kampf zugetragen. Und für den Kampf galten besondere Regeln.  
  
Vor vielen hundert Jahren, wenn man den alten Sagen Glauben schenken durfte, war die Göttin Hyne von den Sternen auf diese Welt herabgestiegen. Wo sie gelebt hatte, wusste niemand so genau (Anm. des Autors: diejenigen, die den Fanfic „Nur geträumt" gelesen haben, wissen es doch), aber dass sie prägend auf die Zivilisation der Menschen eingewirkt hatte, stand außer Frage. Das wichtigste, das Hyne geleistet hatte, war die Tatsache, dass sich jedes Mal, wenn Mensch und Monster aufeinander trafen, die Begegnung durch ein magisches Feld von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten wurde. Nur drei Menschen und fünf Monster konnten gegeneinander kämpfen, Magie einsetzen und sogar wiederbelebt werden, damit hatte die Göttin den Menschen eine Chance gegen die Übermacht der Bestien dieses Planeten gegeben.  
  
Bald darauf hatten die Menschen die Magie entdeckt, mit der sie erstmals wirklich gegen die Monster vorgehen konnten. Städte wurden auf der Oberfläche der Welt gebaut, und die Menschen vermehrten sich und entwickelten sich weiter. Neue Waffen wurden entdeckt, schwache wurde durch mächtige Magie ersetzt, wie „Feuer" und „Feuga", und als letztes wurden die GF entdeckt. Diese mächtigen Wesen waren Hynes letztes Vermächtnis an die Menschheit gewesen, denn seit Jahrhunderten hatte niemand mehr von der Göttin gehört. Aber die Regeln, die sie aufgestellt hatte, und an die sich sogar die dümmsten Monster instinktiv halten mussten, galten noch heute. Und niemand, der nicht selbst kämpfte, verstand, was sich in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod abspielte.  
  
Deshalb glaubte Squall nicht, dass die Ärztin etwas finden würde. Rinoa und Squall hatten etwas völlig Neues erlebt, vielleicht war es noch nie in der Geschichte dieser Welt geschehen, aber es war im Kampf passiert, und deshalb nicht mit der normalen Welt vergleichbar. Rinoa allerdings schien die Sache nicht so ruhig zu lassen wie ihn.  
  
„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, Doktor!", verlangte sie lautstark. „Was sollen die Leute denn auf unserer Hochzeit denken, wenn sie erfahren, dass ich ein paar Tage vorher wie ein Todkranker hier untersucht wurde?"  
  
„Meine Liebe, wenn es nach mir geht, können Sie den Direktor um Hilfe anflehen, die Staatsoberhäupter von Galbadia und Esthar oder auch Ihre GF... aber diese Heirat wird nicht stattfinden, bevor ich es nicht erlaubt habe! Aber mit Ihnen bin ich auch schon fertig. Wenn Sie sich sofort an mich wenden, sobald Sie etwas Ungewöhnliches spüren, können Sie meinetwegen gehen."  
  
„Und Squall? Was soll ich ohne Bräutigam in der Kirche?"  
  
„Mir egal! Erzählen Sie Witze oder veranstalten Sie eine Quizshow, aber er kommt hier nicht raus, bevor ich ihn durchgecheckt habe!"  
  
Vom Wartezimmer her hörte Squall ein unterdrücktes Kichern. Er drehte den Kopf und bemerkte Xell, Selphie und Irvine, die sich offenbar köstlich über das Streitgespräch amüsierten. Als Selphie bemerkte, dass er auf sie aufmerksam geworden war, zwinkerte sie ihm zu.  
  
„Rinoa, lass Dr. Kadowaki ihre Arbeit tun", mischte er sich in die Diskussion. Beide Frauen wandten ihm den Kopf zu. Plötzlich fühlte er sich unwohl. „Wenn ihr hier herumstreitet, dauert es nur länger, bis ich hier rauskomme. Bei Irvine war's doch auch nach fünf Minuten vorbei und so anders als er bin ich auch nicht gebaut."  
  
Hinter ihm prustete wieder jemand los, aber er hörte nicht hin. Auch der Direktor hatte sichtlich Mühe, seine ernste Miene zu bewahren. Nur die Doktorin und Rinoa funkelten sich immer noch an. Er lächelte, als ihm plötzlich der Vergleich zu einer Tiermutter einfiel, die ihr Baby gegen Nesträuber verteidigte.  
  
„Ich finde es sehr zu schätzen, dass du dich so sehr für mich einsetzt, aber spar dir deine Energie bitte auf später. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich notfalls mit meiner Waffe hier freikämpfe, den Garden entführe und nach Esthar fahre, wenn ich nicht schnell genug rauskomme. Einverstanden?"  
  
„Sag ja, Rinoa", warf Xell belustigt ein. „So ein höchst gesetzwidriges Angebot bekommst du nur einmal im Leben von ihm."  
  
„Aber es war seeeehr romantisch, das musst du zugeben!" Selphie lebte wie immer auf, wenn es um hitzige Diskussionen ging. „Stell dir vor, wir müssten uns gegen ihn steeeellen, und er besiegt uns, weil die Liebe ihm übermenschliche Kräfte verleiht..."  
  
„Lieber nehme ich's mit der ganzen Armee des Monsterbeschwörers auf als mit Squall, wenn man ihn von dieser Hochzeit fernhalten will!" Auch Irvine schien sich das Lachen kaum mehr verkneifen zu können.  
  
„Muss Liebe schöööööön sein", seufzte Selphie. „Nicht wahr, Irvie?"  
  
„Schluss jetzt!", gellte Dr. Kadowakis Stimme durch den Raum. „Bitte verlassen Sie alle auf der Stelle das Krankenzimmer, sonst wird das hier noch ein Tollhaus! Direktor, sagen Sie doch auch mal was!"  
  
„Schon gut, schon gut", brachte Cid zwischen zwei Lachanfällen hervor. „Bitte kommen Sie alle hinaus in mein Büro, auch Sie Rinoa, darauf bestehe ich. Sie auch, wenn Sie hier fertig sind, Squall. Ich erwarte einen genauen Bericht von den Ereignissen!"  
  
Squall atmete resignierend aus. „Jawohl, Direktor."  
  
„Squall, ich warne dich, wenn sie irgendetwas findet, um dich hier zu behalten, dann komm ich wieder und schleife dich höchstpersönlich nach Esthar!" Rinoa klang sehr bestimmt.  
  
„Ich werd's mir merken", erwiderte er, während er sich zurücksinken ließ.  
  
Der Sand knirschte unter seinen Stiefeln, als Cifer den steinigen Boden der Insel betrat und sich mit ausdrucksloser Miene umsah. Er war noch nie hier gewesen, aber wie er beobachtet hatte, Squall und seine SEED-Bande sehr wohl. Hinter ihm vertäuten Fu-jin und Rai-jin das Motorboot, mit dem sie hier angelegt hatten. Die Forschungsinsel lag noch immer vor Dollet, als warte sie auf etwas.  
  
Langsam zog Cifer seine Gunblade hervor. Sie war kein Spitzenmodell, im Gegensatz zu Squall vertraute er mehr auf seine eigenen Kräfte als auf die Waffe. Die „Löwenherz" seines ehemaligen Trainingspartners mochte sehr beeindruckend aussehen, aber Cifer kam auch gut ohne sie aus. Am Rascheln von Stoff bemerkte er, dass Fu-jin ihren Wurfstern hervorzog. Auch Rai-jins Schritte kamen etwas aus dem Takt, als er seinen riesigen Kampfstab hervorzauberte und ein paar Mal probeweise herumschwang.  
  
„Kommt", eröffnete er, als die beiden bei ihm angekommen waren. „Stehen wir hier nicht rum. Wenn es etwas zu entdecken gibt, dann da drin." Er deutete mit der Waffe auf den Eingang zum Forschungslabor, aus dem wieder das blau- weiße Licht pulsierte.  
  
„Sei mal vorsichtig, Cifer!", warnte Rai-jin, aber man konnte seiner Stimme anhören, dass auch er aufgeregt war. „Wir wissen mal nicht, was uns da drin erwartet!"  
  
„Schatten!", erinnerte Fu-jin an die Beschreibung Xells. Da sie hinter der Insel geankert hatten, bis die SEEDs abgeflogen waren, hatten sie jedes Wort mithören können, auch den Kampf hatten sie nicht verpasst. „Zauber!"  
  
„Egal. Wir sind nicht auf Zauber oder GF angewiesen", entgegnete Cifer selbstsicher. „Wir gehen rein. Entweder wir finden etwas Nützliches... oder wir schlagen diese blöde Säule zu Glasmehl! Das Blinken macht mich wahnsinnig! Los jetzt!"  
  
Langsam, da er die Warnungen seiner Kameraden mehr ernstnahm, als er zugab, näherte er sich dem Eingang. Er kam sich beinahe so vor wie vor einem halben Jahr, als sie den Eingang zur Höhle des Monsterbeschwörers Feyjar Trepe gesucht hatten. Auch damals hatten sie einen Verbündeten im Kampf gegen Squall gesucht... und einen Wahnsinnigen gefunden. Ein Irrer, dessen Pläne zwar Aussicht auf Erfolg gehabt hatten, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Irrer. Heute, schwor sich Cifer, würde er sofort feststellen, wie es um die geistige Gesundheit seines Mitstreiters, den er zu finden hoffte, bestellt war.  
  
Vorsichtig lugte er durch das steinerne Portal. Nichts außer einigen Gerätschaften und dieser komisch blinkenden Säule war zu sehen. Anscheinend hatten Squall und seine Leute alle Monster von hier vertrieben. Sie hatten zwar noch von einem Rubrum-Drachen und ein paar Heckenschlangen gesprochen, aber die waren nirgends zu sehen. Jedenfalls dort nicht, wo seine Sicht nicht von diesem unnatürlichen Licht behindert wurde.  
  
„Okay, nichts zu sehen", meldete er. „Wir sollten uns jetzt nach diesem komischen Schatten umsehen. Gehen wir rein."  
  
Seine Schritte hallten laut, als er mit wehendem Mantel den Raum betrat. Er kam sich fast so vor wie ein Held in einem kitschigen Film. Fu-jins Gang war kaum zu hören, weil sie fast so leise wie ein Raubtier aufsetzte, aber Rai-jin verstärkte die Geräuschkulisse lautstark. Vor der Säule hielt Cifer an. Er musste eine Hand vor die Augen halten, weil sie so hell leuchtete. Aber er konnte den Schatten, von dem der Angsthase gesprochen hatte, nicht erkennen, beim besten Willen nicht.  
  
„Hier ist nichts", entschied er. „Sehen wir uns noch im restlichen Raum um, wenn wir nichts finden, verschwinden wir. Ich hab den Eindruck, Squall und seine Kumpels haben sich umsonst aufgeregt."  
  
„Achtung!"  
  
Auf Fu-jins Befehl hin fuhr er sofort herum und streckte die Gunblade nach vorn. Im ersten Moment erkannte er nichts, weil er zu lange auf das helle Licht geschaut hatte, aber er entnahm Rai-jins erschrockenem Keuchen, dass es eine unangenehme Überraschung war. Nachdem er zweimal geblinzelt hatte, konnte er auch einigermaßen erkennen, was die beiden erschreckt hatte. Vor ihnen standen oder krochen vier zischende Heckenschlangen, und hinter ihnen wie ein großer Bruder, ein Rubrum-Drache, dessen Knurren wie eine Einladung aus der Hölle klang.  
  
Cifer fluchte ausgiebig, dann ging er in Kampfstellung. Auch Rai-jin und Fu- jin nahmen ihre Positionen ein. „Räumt zuerst die Blindschleichen weg!", befahl er. „Um den Riesenlurch kümmern wir uns später!"  
  
Statt einer Antwort sprang Rai-jin vor, schwang seinen Kampfstab und brach einer der Heckenschlangen fast das Genick. Dennoch blieb das Vieh aufrecht und zischelte den braungebrannten Hünen wütend an. Als nächster kam Cifer selbst an die Reihe. Er nahm die Schlange ins Visier, rannte auf sie zu und schnitt sie in der Mitte durch. Er wartete nicht ab, um zu sehen, wie sie verschwand, sondern sprang wieder auf seinen Platz zurück. Der Gegenangriff würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.  
  
Eine der Heckenschlangen, die den Tod ihrer Kollegin offenbar nicht lustig fand, kroch an Cifer heran, umringte ihn schnell und drückte mit einer Kraft zu, die einem normalen Menschen wohl alle Knochen gebrochen hätte. Cifer stieß nicht einmal Luft aus. Solche Angriffe waren ja fast unter seiner Würde!  
  
Fu-jin sprang vor und hielt ihre Hand vor sich gestreckt, während sie die Monster kalt musterte. „Tornado!", rief sie aus. Der Wirbelwind hob alle Monster mühelos bis zur Decke und ließ sie mit furchtbarer Wucht wieder herunterkrachen. Die Heckenschlangen wanden sich vor Schmerz, nur der Rubrum-Drache schien zu grinsen. Ihm machte Wind nichts aus, aber sie hatten ihm zum Glück auch noch nichts abgezogen, als dass er sich jetzt hätte regenerieren können.  
  
Eine zweite Heckenschlange ließ ihren Schädel auf Rai-jin herunterkrachen, was dieser lässig mit einer Hand abwehrte. Er machte sich nicht mal die Mühe zu grinsen, statt dessen attackierte er die vorwitzige Echse und schickte sie mit einem gezielten Hieb zu Boden. Eine Sekunde später verschwand sie.  
  
Nun aber wurde der Drache aktiv. Er bäumte seinen mächtigen Leib auf, holte tief Luft und ließ die drei Menschen seinen „Hauch" spüren. Cifer ignorierte die paar neuen Brandflecken auf seinem Mantel, funkelte den Drachen aber grimmig an. Dieser freche Lindwurm würde noch bereuen, dass er sich mit ihnen angelegt hatte! Die dritte verbleibende Heckenschlange ringelte sich vor und griff ihn an, aber er scherte sich nicht darum, auch wenn der Angriff wieder einige hundert Lebenspunkte kostete.  
  
Cifer sprang vor und hieb die Heckenschlange in zwei Teile. Damit blieb nur noch eine übrig. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er geschworen, dass das Vieh Angst hatte. Was sie jedoch nicht daran hinderte, Bio auf Fu-jin zu sprechen. Die grauhaarige Frau verzog kurz ärgerlich die Lippen, ließ jedoch keinen Schmerz erkennen. Statt dessen ließ sie ihren Wurfstern fliegen und traf die Schlange voll. Cifer runzelte die Stirn, als sich das Biest dennoch aufrecht hielt. Sie schien etwas stärker zu sein als ihre Freunde. Egal.  
  
Rai-jin hielt seinen Kampfstab hinter sich und konzentrierte sich kurz. „Eisga!", rief er mit triumphierender Stimme. Der Eis-Zauber traf die Heckenschlange, entzog ihr das letzte Leben und schickte sie einen Augenblick später ins Jenseits. Nun war nur noch der Drache übrig.  
  
Und der war wütend. Er tappte vorwärts und schnappte nach Fu-jin, die sich einen schmerzhaften Biss zuzog. Sie unterdrückte den Schmerz, aber ihr Zusammenzucken sagte genug. Cifer verzichtete schweren Herzens auf seinen Angriff und warf ein Mega-Potion in die Luft. Ziemlich viel ihrer Honorare ging für solche Heiltränke drauf, fand er. Manchmal wären GF mit ihren fast unbegrenzten Zauberlagern doch nützlich.  
  
Fu-jin nickte ihm kurz dankbar zu und klemmte dann ihren Wurfstern unter den Arm. Sie hielt beide Arme vor sich und rief: „Melton!" Die Schockwirkung des Zaubers riss die letzten Reste von natürlicher Verteidigung des Drachens weg. Das Biest taumelte kurz und blickte die drei kleinen Gestalten vor sich verwundert an. Sie machten ihm mehr zu schaffen als andere dieser Art für gewöhnlich, fand er.  
  
Rai-jin stieß einen Kampfschrei aus und schlug dem Drachen so fest er konnte gegen die rote Tatze. Das Untier brüllte auf und verlagerte ihr Gewicht, noch war sie aber nicht bereit zurückzuschlagen. Cifer hatte auch nicht vor, ihr diese Zeit zu lassen.  
  
„Holy!"  
  
Der heilige Zauber setzte dem Monster schwer zu, aber es war noch lange nicht besiegt. Cifer begab sich wortlos wieder in Kampfstellung. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ein so riesiger Drache schon nach drei Angriffen zusammenbrach. Diesmal verzichtete Fu-jin auf ihren Angriff und wandte statt dessen noch ein Elixier an, welches ihre HP wieder völlig herstellte.  
  
Der Drache verließ sich ein weiteres Mal auf sein gutes Gebiss, diesmal bei Rai-jin. Aber damit war auch bei dem muskulösen Jungen das Limit noch lange nicht erreicht. Er grinste und schmetterte dem verblüfften Drachen seine harte Waffe auf die Schnauze. Dieser heulte auf und zog sie zurück. Cifer sprang vor, während der Drache abgelenkt war und versetzte ihm einen weiteren tiefen Schnitt. Als das Untier mordlüstern nach ihm sah, war er bereits wieder auf seinem Platz. Fu-jin kramte in ihrer Tasche und warf dem Monster einen Meteor-Stein vor die Tatzen, dessen (ein-)schlagende Argumente dem Drachen ziemlich zusetzten.  
  
Cifer erlaubte sich grade ein Grinsen, als es passierte. Es begann als Kribbeln, dann lösten sich einige Lichtkugeln von ihm und schossen über ihn hinweg nach hinten. Er musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass Fu-jin und Rai-jin dasselbe passiert war. Nun, immerhin waren sie vorbereitet gewesen, Squalls Truppe war ziemlich überrascht worden. Aber ihnen machten die paar verlorenen Zauber bei weitem nicht so viel aus wie den SEEDs. Ein großer Vorteil, vor allem jetzt.  
  
„Das... das ist alles?", erklang plötzlich eine verzerrte Stimme hinter ihnen. „Wie ist das möglich? Die anderen waren ebenso stark wie ihr und hatten zehnmal mehr und stärkere Zauber bei sich!"  
  
„Da staunst du, was?", rief Cifer, ohne den Drachen aus den Augen zu lassen. Rai-jin griff inzwischen wieder an, was das Vieh taumeln ließ. Lange machte er nicht mehr. „Wir sind von uns selbst aus stark, nicht wegen unserer GF! Uns machen ein paar Zauber mehr oder weniger nichts aus, wie du siehst!" Wie zum Beweis rannte er nach vorn, ließ seine Klinge durch den Leib des Drachen gleiten und sprang elegant zurück auf seinen Platz. Vor ihnen brach die gewaltige Masse der Bestie heulend zusammen und verschwand.  
  
Cifer ließ triumphierend seine Klinge durch die Luft wirbeln, steckte sie aber diesmal nicht weg. Vielleicht erwartete sie noch ein weiterer Kampf. Rai-jin leerte gerade eine Hi-Potion, er hatte offenbar den selben Gedanken gehabt. Fu-jin hingegen sah sich bereits wortlos im Raum um. Auf seinen fragenden Blick antwortete sie allerdings gewohnt wortkarg mit einem Schulterzucken. Auch sie wusste nicht, wo die Quelle der Stimme sich befand.  
  
Nachdenklich zog Cifer ebenfalls eine Hi-Potion hervor und leerte sie. Bei seiner ungeheuren Anzahl von Lebenspunkte, die er der Hexe Artemisia verdankte, die Kräfte in ihm geweckt hatte, von denen er bis dahin nur hatte träumen können, machte eine Flasche zwar nicht viel aus, aber sie konnte den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod bedeuten. Er blickte die Säule an, die nun nicht mehr so stark pulsierte. Ob sich darin die Antwort auf seine Fragen befand? Wie hatte Xell, der Angsthase, gesagt? In der Säule, in der Bahamut war, oder so ähnlich. Bahamut war ohne Zweifel eine ihrer GF, und wenn er in dieser Säule gewesen war, warum dann nicht auch anderes?  
  
„Cifer!", meldete sich Fu-jin plötzlich aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes.  
  
„Fu-jin hat mal was gefunden, Cifer!", ergänzte Rai-jin überflüssigerweise. „Sieh es dir mal an. Ich weiß nicht recht, was es mal sein soll."  
  
Der Gunblade-Kämpfer behielt seine Waffe in der Hand, als er um die Säule herum auf seine Freunde zuging. Man wusste ja nie. Aber kein Monster stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Fu-jin und Rai-jin standen neben einer Art Deckel, der irgendetwas verschloss. Stirnrunzelnd kam er näher. So ein Ding hatte er auch noch nie gesehen, aber wenn es so stabil war, wie es aussah, dann musste es etwas Wichtiges verbergen.  
  
„Geht mal zur Seite", wies er die beiden an und stellte sich breitbeinig hin. „Wir werden ja sehen, was das für ein Ding ist, wenn ich es aufgesprengt habe." Damit hob er die Gunblade über den Kopf.  
  
„Das würde ich an eurer Stelle lassen."  
  
Cifers Kopf ruckte herum und auch Fu-jin und Rai-jin zuckten zusammen. Dennoch gingen alle drei sofort in Kampfstellung. Mehrere Jahre Drill in einer Kampfschule zahlten sich eben doch aus. Vor ihnen stand eins der absonderlichsten Geschöpfe, die er jemals gesehen hatte, und das wollte in dieser Welt schon etwas heißen. Was nicht hieß, dass es hässlich war. Das... was auch immer es war, hatte eine animalische Grazie, fast so wie Artemisias Haustier, der Löwe Griever, den Squall besiegt hatte.  
  
Es besaß graues, an manchen Stellen nachtschwarzes Fell, welches seinen ganzen Körper bedeckte. Unter dem Fell konnte man die Konturen starker Muskeln erkennen, die momentan angespannt waren. Obwohl die Körperbehaarung auf ein Tier schließen ließ, stand es gerade und hochaufgerichtet, wobei es beinahe die Decke erreichte. Die beiden Füße endeten allerdings in Krallen, die kreischend über den Metallboden schliffen, und die Hände glichen den Klauen eines Quals, nur größer. Aus den Schultern wuchsen ihm je drei Stacheln, die gefährlich massiv und scharf aussahen. Auf dem Kopf war die Farbe seines Fells weiß und es war länger, was es wohl menschenähnlicher erscheinen lassen sollte. Die Schnauze im Gesicht, aus der den drei Kämpfern nadelspitze Reißzähne entgegenblitzten und vor allem die dämonisch rot brennenden Augen ruinierten diesen Effekt gründlich.  
  
„Große Hyne", murmelte Rai-jin erschrocken. Seine Finger umschlossen den Kampfstab so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Was bist du?"  
  
„Ah, eine sehr direkte Frage", entgegnete das Wesen, während die rote Farbe in den Augen nachließ und einem intensiven Gelb wich. „Nicht wer, sondern was! Nun, ihr Menschen würdet mich wohl eine GF nennen, obwohl ich noch niemals gekoppelt war, und mein Name lautet Condenos."  
  
„Woher?" Natürlich stammte diese direkte Frage von Fu-jin.  
  
„Das hättet ihr doch wohl selbst erraten können." Die GF stieß ein heiseres Bellen aus, das wohl ein Lachen sein sollte. „Ich komme aus der Wachstumskammer." Er deutete mit der rechten Kralle auf die Lichtsäule. „Dort drin kann sich eine GF nach einem Kampf regenerieren und neue Kräfte sammeln."  
  
„Und wieso haben dich Squall und seine Kumpane dann bei ihrem ersten Besuch nicht gefunden?", wollte Cifer wissen. Er hielt die Gunblade noch immer erhoben. „Immerhin haben sie Bahamut eingefangen, wer auch immer das sein mag."  
  
„Bahamut? Jemand hat meinen Bruder besiegt?" Die Miene von Condenos wurde ernst. „Er ist einer der mächtigsten von uns. Er würde sich nur denen anschließen, die ihn im Kampf besiegen. Die Menschen sind sehr stark geworden."  
  
„Nicht alle", gab Cifer zu. „Aber dazu später. Wo bist du früher gewesen, wenn Squall dich nicht gefunden hat?"  
  
„Früher." Die Muskeln der GF spannten sich und einen Moment lang hatte Cifer das Gefühl, sie würde angreifen. Aber dann beruhigte sie sich wieder. „Sagen wir, ich war... unter Bewachung. Die Herrin über unser Volk sperrte mich tief unten im Ozean ein, weil ich wagte, ihr meine Meinung zu sagen. Dann schuf sie ein grauenvolles Monster und gab ihm den Befehl, den einzigen Ausgang von diesem Ort zu bewachen. Um sicher zu gehen, dass ich niemals würde fliehen können, verlieh sie dem Monster zusätzliche Kraft, indem sie meine stärkste Schwester anwies, es zu unterstützen. Vielleicht kennt ihr ihren Namen... Eden... oder den des Monsters, der Ultima Weapon lautete."  
  
„Cifer, Eden ist mal eine GF von Squall", warf Rai-jin aufgeregt ein. „Er hat sie mal nach der Schlacht von Esthar Edea geborgt und als ich ihn darauf ansprach, sagte er mal, er habe diese GF von einem äußerst starken Monster an einem gefährlichen Ort erhalten."  
  
„Gefährlicher Ort? Dann hat euer Freund nicht übertrieben." Condenos lachte kurz auf, aber Bitterkeit schwang darin mit. „Kein normaler Mensch hätte Ultima Weapon besiegen können. Auch meine Kräfte reichten dazu nicht aus. Wenn die Menschen wirklich schon so stark sind, dann bezweifle ich, dass ich meine Mission zu Ende führen kann."  
  
„Mission?" Fu-jin war noch immer misstrauisch, wurde aber schön langsam neugierig.  
  
Die GF hob abwehrend eine Pranke und seine Augen färbten sich orange. „Darüber werde ich euch jetzt noch nichts sagen. Erst müsst ihr mir verraten, warum ihr mich gesucht habt."  
  
„Das kommt später", erwiderte Cifer und zeigte damit wieder einen Teil seiner natürlichen Arroganz. „Erst mal verrätst DU uns, wieso wir diese Luke da nicht öffnen dürfen. Ich halte nichts von Verboten, die ich nicht erklärt bekomme."  
  
Ein Raubtiergrinsen stahl sich in die Züge des Riesen. „Brich das Siegel ruhig auf, wenn du schwimmen kannst", antwortete er höhnisch. „Dieses Schott verschließt den Riss, durch den man früher zu dem gefährlichen Ort kam, an dem ich gefangen war. Jetzt, da ich diese Insel mobil gemacht habe, muss sie natürlich geschlossen bleiben, damit sie nicht absäuft."  
  
„Mobil?", fragte Cifer interessiert. „Heißt das, du kannst diesen Steinklotz überall hin steuern, wo du willst?"  
  
„Solange es einen Seeweg gibt, ja. Das ist Bestandteil meiner Mission."  
  
Cifer steckte die Gunblade ein. „Dann schlage ich vor, wir entfernen uns von Dollet. Squalls Bande wird garantiert zurückkommen, wahrscheinlich gewappnet gegen deine Spielereien. Und dann möchte ich nicht hier sein. Wir können uns irgendwo im Meer ebenso gut unterhalten wie hier."  
  
Unwillkürlich ballte das Wesen die Fäuste. Es schien nicht gern Befehle entgegenzunehmen. Nun, das galt für Cifer genauso. Dann jedoch entspannte es sich wieder, obwohl seine Pupillen schon Anfänge von Rot aufwiesen. „Wenn du denjenigen meinst, der Ultima Weapon bezwang, dann hast du vermutlich Recht", knurrte Condenos. „Ich werde uns irgendwo in der Nähe des Centra-Kontinents verstecken. Danach werden wir weiterreden. Und dann werden wir sehen, was mit euch geschieht."  
  
Die GF drehte sich zu der Lichtsäule um und tauchte mit den Händen in das Licht ein. Sofort begann es wieder zu pulsieren, nicht mehr so stark wie vorhin, aber doch. Und im selben Moment spürten die drei Kämpfer, wie sich die so massiv wirkende Forschungsinsel von unsichtbaren Kräften gelenkt zu bewegen begann. Erst nur langsam, aber bald so schnell wie ihr Boot bewegte sich die geheimnisvolle Insel auf ihr unbekanntes Ziel zu.  
  
„Das ist mal echt krass", rief Rai-jin aus, der sich an einer Wand abstützte und überrascht zu der GF hinsah. „Wie macht der Kerl das?"  
  
„Vorsicht!", mahnte Fu-jin, die in die Knie gegangen war, ihren Wurfstern jedoch noch immer in der Hand hielt.  
  
„Schon gut, ihr beiden", beruhigte Cifer sie. Er verspürte ein Gefühl von Macht, und das genoss er in vollen Zügen. „Ich vertraue diesem Vieh auch nicht. Aber seine Geschichte interessiert mich, deshalb bleiben wir hier. Es könnte sich hier einiges ergeben." Damit setzte er sich und sah zur Silhouette Condenos' hin, der noch immer unbeweglich die Insel steuerte. Sein erster Eindruck war nicht schlecht... die GF mochte misstrauisch sein, aber sie wirkte nicht so fanatisch wie Feyjar Trepe. Obwohl sie kein Mensch war, spürte Cifer, dass sie ein zwar ein festes Ziel hatte, ihre „Mission", aber durchaus bereit war, sich beraten zu lassen. Das war eine gute Basis, auf der er aufbauen konnte. Vielleicht rückte sein Traum von einem Duell mit Squall doch schon etwas näher...  
  
„Eclisa! Wie oft soll ich es dir denn noch sagen? Komm ins Haus, es ist schon spät!"  
  
„Ach, Mama Edea", maulte die Kleine. „Warum darf ich meine Burg denn nicht fertig bauen?"  
  
Edea seufzte hingebungsvoll. „Weil du heute bereits vier Sandburgen gebaut hast", entgegnete sie mit gebotener Strenge. „Du hast sogar Quistis dazu gebracht, entnervt das Weite zu suchen. Wieso willst du jetzt überhaupt so gern heraußen bleiben? Früher gefiel es dir im Haus doch viel besser."  
  
„Das war, bevor ich Burgbauer werden wollte", gab die Kleine trotzig zurück. „Ich gehe hier nicht weg, bis ich mit meinem Schloss fertig bin!"  
  
„Aber es ist nachts nicht ungefährlich hier heraußen", versuchte es Edea noch einmal. „Was ist, wenn ein böses Monster kommt und dich holen will?"  
  
„Dann wachen Mama und Papa über mich." Es half nichts, Eclisa blieb stur. „Sie sind immer bei mir und beschützen mich."  
  
Edea gab nach, schon deshalb, weil die anderen Kinder im Haus offenbar gerade wieder Ärger machten. Sie hörte lautes Gelächter und Quistis empörte Stimme. Kurz blieb sie noch stehen, dann drehte sie sich um und lief zurück ins Waisenhaus. Bei diesem sturen Fall konnte sie nichts tun. Besser, wenn sie sich den anderen zuwandte.  
  
„Schluss jetzt, Kinder", befahl sie und klatschte in die Hände, nachdem sie im Haus angelangt war. „Lasst Tante Quistis in Ruhe und seid brav. Wer nicht gleich im Bett ist, der darf morgen nicht an den Strand gehen!"  
  
Protestierende Stimmen wurden laut, aber Edea war unerbittlich. „Keine Widerrede! Es ist schon spät und Squall ist bei mir immer pünktlich im Bett gewesen! Also nehmt euch an ihm ein Beispiel!"  
  
Das wirkte. Erst die meisten Jungen, dann zögernd auch die Mädchen wandten sich um und schlichen in ihre Zimmer. Quistis, die erschöpft auf dem Boden saß, atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
„Hyne sei dank", brachte sie hervor, „dass du gekommen bist, Mama. Diese Rangen wollten doch tatsächlich schon wieder, dass ich ihnen erzähle, wie Squall und wir anderen damals zu Artemisia vorgedrungen sind."  
  
„Man möchte meinen, sie würden dieser Geschichte langsam müde", stimmte Edea mit einem leichten Lächeln zu. „Aber ihr seid nun mal Legenden, da kann man nichts machen."  
  
„Wieso wird eine Legende dann von einem Dutzend Halbwüchsigen in die Knie gezwungen?", wollte Quistis wissen, als sie aufstand. „Das passt nicht unbedingt in die glorreiche Heldengeschichte."  
  
„Monster bekämpfen und Kinder hüten sind zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe", entgegnete Edea dramatisch. „Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und Eclisa vom Strand heraufholen? Sie will unbedingt ihre Burg fertig stellen, aber ich habe immerzu Angst, ihr könnte etwas zustoßen."  
  
„Aber Mama! Uns ist doch am Strand auch nie etwas passiert, als wir noch klein waren. Wieso hast du jetzt auf einmal davor Angst?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht." Edea zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur so ein Gefühl."  
  
„Schon gut, ich gehe", meinte Quistis. „Aber du solltest die Kinder nicht anschwindeln."  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Squall war tatsächlich der erste von uns, der ins Bett ging... aber nur, weil er später wieder aufstehen und nach Ell suchen wollte!", erklärte Quistis grinsend.  
  
„Tatsächlich?" Die ehemalige Hexe tat erstaunt. „Das muss ich wohl vergessen haben."  
  
Noch immer grinsend schloss Quistis die Haustür und blinzelte einmal, um sich an die geänderten Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Zwar schien ein fast voller Mond und beleuchtete das Meer, aber dennoch war es viel dunkler als im Haus.  
  
„Eclisa!", rief sie laut. „Ich komme dich jetzt holen. Befehl von Mama."  
  
„Tante Quistie, du musst dir aber vorher noch meine Burg ansehen, sonst bleibe ich die ganze Nacht hier draußen!"  
  
„Na gut." Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, die Steintreppe hinunter. „Aber nur ein kurzer Blick, dann gehen wir rein. Und keine Widerrede."  
  
Statt einer Antwort hallte ein heller Schrei durch die Nacht. Einen Moment lang erstarrte Quistis ungläubig, aber dann rannte sie ohne Rücksicht auf ihr beschränktes Sichtfeld die Treppe hinunter. Eclisa kam ihr am unteren Ende entgegen und warf sich ihr an die Beine. Zitternd klammerte sie sich fest.  
  
„I-ich hab Angst, Tante Quistie. Da war w-was im Wasser, das mich beobachtet hat und rausgekommen ist. Bitte gehen wir wieder rein." Tränen rannen ihr über das kleine Gesicht. Quistis hatte das Mädchen noch nie so aufgewühlt erlebt.  
  
„Beruhige dich, Eclisa", murmelte sie, während sie geistig ihre Kopplungen erneuerte. Sie hoffte, das Kind würde davon nichts merken. „Ich bin ja bei dir. Du hast dich wahrscheinlich nur getäuscht." Analyse!, sprach sie in Gedanken.  
  
„Nein, nein, ich hab mich nicht getäuscht, Tante!", widersprach das Mädchen und versuchte, Quistis zum Haus zu ziehen, was nicht sehr gut gelang. „Bitte gehen wir rein, bevor das böse Monster uns holt."  
  
„Wenn uns ein Monster holen will, sind wir im Haus auch nicht sicher, Eclisa", widersprach Quistis angespannt. „Lauf sofort rein und sag Mama Edea, dass ich meine Waffe brauche. Schnell! Das Biest kommt näher!"  
  
„Deine Waffe, Tante?" Sie konnte Eclisas erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck förmlich spüren.  
  
„Eclisa, lauf! Tu, was ich dir gesagt habe, sonst kann ich dich nicht beschützen!"  
  
Einige Momente lang starrte sie in die Leere, ohne dass etwas geschah, aber dann hörte sie, wie Eclisa zögernd loslief. Gut, denn was da gerade aus dem Wasser gekrochen war, wo sich noch nie vorher ein Monster gezeigt hatte, war ein Adaman Tamai!  
  
„Mama! Mama!", rief Eclisa, als sie die Haustür aufriss. „Mama! Du musst Tante Quistie helfen! Sie ist da draußen und ein Monster ist auch da und…"  
  
„Eclisa, beruhige dich!" Edea kam aus ihrem Zimmer und blickte das Kind voll Sorge an. Sie ging vor ihm auf die Knie und fasste das Mädchen an den Schultern. „Was hast du gesagt? Ein Monster ist da draußen?"  
  
„Ja", stammelte die Kleine unter Tränen. „Und Tante Quistie hat mir gesagt, ich soll dir sagen, sie braucht ihre Waffe. Aber wir haben hier keine Waffen, oder? Du musst ihr helfen, Mama!"  
  
„Oh nein!", murmelte Edea und stand auf. Sie lief in Quistis' Zimmer und langte unter das schlecht gemachte Bett. Dort, zwischen Matratze und Rost eingeklemmt steckte dort die „Königinnenwache", Quistis' mörderische Waffe, mit der sie zahlreiche Monster besiegt hatte. Edea hatte ihrer Ziehtochter so sehr gewünscht, dass Quistis sie nicht brauchen würde, bis sie die Waffe aus eigenem Willen wieder aufnahm. „Aber das ist jetzt hinfällig", flüsterte sie, während sie die goldgelbe Farbe der Peitsche im Lampenschein ansah.  
  
Sie packte die Waffe und rannte hinaus auf den Gang, so schnell es ihr Nachthemd zuließ. „Komm mit, Eclisa", forderte sie und ergriff das Mädchen an der Hand. „Du sollst jetzt selbst sehen, wozu Quistis diese Waffe braucht."  
  
Sie achtete nicht auf den staunenden Blick Eclisas im Angesicht der geschmeidigen und doch starken Peitsche, sondern machte die Tür auf und zerrte sie hinaus. Quistis stand bereits am obersten Ende der Treppe und warf gerade einen kopfgroßen Stein auf ein Monster, das aussah wie eine übergroße Schildkröte. Ein Adaman Tamai!, dachte Edea erschrocken. Aber wieso hier?  
  
„Quistis!", rief sie und warf gleichzeitig die „Königinnenwache" auf die SEED zu. „Fang!"  
  
Quistis hatte ihre Kampfreflexe noch nicht verloren, wie sie bewies. Sie drehte sich um, fing die Peitsche mit einer Hand auf, drehte sich sofort wieder zurück und ließ in der gleichen Bewegung die Waffe gegen das Monster schnellen. Es wich zurück. „So, du Biest", erklärte sie mit kalter Stimme, „gleich wirst du bereuen, dass du jemals diesen Ort gefunden hast!"  
  
„Mama, was geschieht da?", fragte Eclisa mit erstickter Stimme. „Wie... wieso kann Tante Quistie mit der Peitsche so gut kämpfen?"  
  
Edea drückte das kleine Mädchen an sich, hielt ihren Blick aber weiterhin auf Quistis gerichtet. „Weil sie ein SEED ist, Eclisa", erwiderte sie mit unüberhörbarem Stolz in der Stimme. „Weil sie einmal zusammen mit Squall Leonhart gekämpft hat."  
  
Aus Quistis' Augen sprühten förmlich Funken, als sie vorsprang und dem Adaman Tamai einen heftigen Schlag mit der „Königinnenwache" versetzte. Die Peitsche war das beste Modell, das es bis jetzt gab. Sie ließ den harten Panzer des Schildkrötenmonsters erbeben, aber Quistis ließ sich nicht täuschen. Diese Biester waren äußerst harte Gegner.  
  
Wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Gedanken fauchte es und sprach „Blenden" auf ihre Gegnerin. Quistis fluchte kurz und schluckte eine Mega-Pille. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie wieder genug sah, aber dann sprang sie vor und rief laut: „Gravit!" Der Schwerkraftzauber zog dem Monster ein Viertel seiner Lebenskraft ab, aber besiegt war es deshalb noch lange nicht. Es zischte und beschwor einen Sandsturm, der Quistis dank ihres hohen Geist-Wertes aber wenig anhaben konnte. Wiederum sprang sie vor und ließ die Peitsche auf den Panzer der Riesenschildkröte niederfahren.  
  
Sie hoffte insgeheim, der versteckte Zauber „Schlaf" in ihrer Waffe würde etwas ausrichten, aber das Ungeheuer war ebenfalls gut gegen Magie geschützt. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und überlegte, was sie als nächstes machen sollte, als das Monster plötzlich den „Weißen Wind" beschwor, einen heilenden Balsam, der es sofort regenerierte. Beinahe hätte Quistis vor Enttäuschung aufgeschrieen, aber sie beherrschte sich. Sie tat vor.  
  
„Schlaf!"  
  
Diesmal zeigte der Zauber Wirkung und der Adaman Tamai schlief sofort ein. Quistis beschloss, ihn nicht so bald aufzuwecken und rief Tombery an. Nach ein paar Sekunden war die kleine GF bereit und nahm Quistis' Platz ein. Eclisa zuckte kurz zusammen, als das kleine grüne Männchen auf einmal auftauchte, aber Edea beruhigte sie. Tomberys Messerangriff zog dem Monster 8000 HP ab, aber es besaß noch genug davon. Quistis wartete, bis sie wieder bereit war und sprach „Blitzga" auf das Wesen. Es zuckte, wachte aber glücklicherweise nicht auf. Auch das nächste Mal, als Quistis wiederum den Blitzzauber anwandte, ließ die Schildkröte sich nicht in ihrer Siesta stören.  
  
Die ehemalige SEED-Ausbilderin schürzte die Lippen. Sie wollte nicht, dass diese Kampf noch viel länger dauerte, am Ende wachten noch alle Kinder im Haus auf. Sie beschloss kurzerhand, eine physische Attacke zu riskieren. Sie schlug mit maximaler Kraft zu, aber leider reichte es nicht und weckte zudem das Monster auf. Dieses war jedoch glücklicherweise zu wütend, um sich zu heilen und sprach statt dessen „Protes" auf sich selbst. Quistis lächelte abfällig. Wenn sie richtig gezählt hatte, besaß der Adaman Tamai nur noch höchstens 2000 Lebenspunkte. Triumphierend holte sie mit der „Königinnenwache" aus und griff das Vieh damit ein letztes Mal an. Das Monster fauchte noch einmal, dann ließ es den Kopf hängen und verschwand für immer. Quistis genoss ihre Siegespose. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal wieder richtig lebendig.  
  
„Ich sehe, du hast nichts verlernt", ließ Edea hinter ihr verlautbaren. „Ein Glück für uns."  
  
Quistis drehte sich herum. Ihre Mutter sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Traurigkeit an, aber in Eclisas Augen spiegelte sich der pure Unglaube. Quistis' Hochstimmung sank, als sie das sah, und sie ging neben dem Mädchen in die Knie.  
  
„Wieso siehst du mich so an, Eclisa", fragte sie sanft. „Bin ich denn auf einmal so anders als vorhin, nur weil ich dir gezeigt habe, dass ich kämpfen kann?"  
  
„A-aber wieso", stotterte das Mädchen, „wieso hast du uns das nicht gesagt?"  
  
„Weil ich nicht mehr kämpfen wollte", gab Quistis zu. Sie versuchte, das Mädchen an der Wange zu streicheln, ließ es aber, als dieses zurückzuckte. „Ich habe... etwas sehr Schlimmes mit meiner Kraft gemacht, Eclisa. Ich habe meinem Vater damit wehgetan. Und deshalb wollte ich nicht, dass ihr in mir eine hartherzige Kriegerin seht."  
  
„Eclisa", schaltete sich nun auch Edea ein. „Quistie war früher auch hier in diesem Waisenhaus, genau wie Squall Leonhart und die anderen Helden. Sie wollte aber nicht, dass ihr sie wie eine Göttin behandelt. Sie wollte nur eure Freundin sein. Magst du sie etwa jetzt nicht mehr, nur weil sie dir nicht gesagt hat, wer sie ist?"  
  
In Eclisas Augen schimmerten Tränen. „Ich mag dich, Tante Quistie!", rief sie laut und warf sich der völlig überraschten SEED um den Hals. „Ich will deine Freundin bleiben, egal, was du gemacht hast. Bitte sei mir nicht böse."  
  
Quistis spürte ein warmes Gefühl im Bauch. Sie umarmte das heulende kleine Mädchen zärtlich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich bin dir nicht böse, Eclisa, wirklich nicht. Schau, zum Beweis schenke ich dir etwas." Sie ließ das Mädchen los und öffnete die Faust, in der sie die Peitsche gehalten hatte. Zwischen den Schnüren der Waffe lag etwas, das wie eine seltsam geformte Muschel aussah. Quistis hob es hoch und wartete auf einen Windstoß. Als die Bö durch die Gänge des Objekts blies, entstanden leise Töne, die sich immer veränderten, wenn sie das Ding anders hielt.  
  
„Das ist ein Windgeflüster", erklärte sie dem staunenden Mädchen. „Ich habe es dem Adaman Tamai aus dem Panzer geschlagen. Wenn du es gegen den Wind hältst, dann spielt es dir Töne vor. Du kannst sogar eine Melodie erklingen lassen, wenn du die Löcher zuhältst!"  
  
„Danke, Tante!", jauchzte die Kleine und riss Quistis das Kleinod förmlich aus den Händen. „Das muss ich sofort den anderen zeigen! Gute Nacht, Tante Quistie und Mama Edea!"  
  
Und weg war sie. Quistis seufzte und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Morgen würden alle Kinder sie fragen, ob es stimmte, ob sie die berühmte Quistis Trepe war. Sie wusste nicht, ob es gut war, dass sie es so bald erfuhren, aber geschehen war geschehen. Es konnte nicht rückgängig gemacht werden.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Quistis", ermutigte sie Edea, die sich ebenfalls hingesetzt hatte. „Ich bin sicher, sie werden es verstehen. Wenn nicht gleich, dann doch in absehbarer Zeit."  
  
„Ja, das hoffe ich", antwortete die liegende Kämpferin. „Aber das ist momentan nicht so wichtig. Bis jetzt hat noch nie ein Monster zu diesem Strand gefunden. Ich finde, wir sollten die Kinder bis auf weiteres nach Esthar bringen. Zumindest, bis Laguna festgestellt hat, dass keine Gefahr mehr besteht."  
  
„Wollen wir uns bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich Squalls und Rinoas Hochzeit ansehen?"  
  
„Mama!", rügte Quistis vorwurfsvoll und setzte sich auf. „Das ist nicht fair! Ständig manipulierst du die Dinge so, dass sie dir in den Kram passen!"  
  
„Das ist das Kennzeichen einer guten Hexe, Quistis", erwiderte Edea lächelnd. „Komm, gehen wir rein. Morgen hast du einen anstrengenden Tag vor dir."  
  
„... tja, und nachdem Dr. Kadowaki uns bis zu den Haarwurzeln untersucht hat, wissen wir noch immer nicht, was mit Rinoa und mir passiert ist", schloss Squall seinen Bericht. Rinoa warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, den er jedoch nicht bemerkte. Er hatte sich geändert, ihr Squall Leonhart, ihr Hexenritter, seit sie Artemisia besiegt hatten. Ausdrücke wie „bis zu den Haarwurzeln untersucht" wären in seinen Berichten bis vor einem Jahr niemals vorgekommen. Ihr gefiel das, denn es verhieß, dass Squall das Leben endlich etwas lockerer nahm, auch wenn er dem Direktor gegenüber seine unnachgiebige Ernsthaftigkeit im Gesicht aufrechterhielt.  
  
„Hmmm", machte Direktor Cid und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf. „Ich muss gestehen, ich bin auch völlig ratlos. Ich bilde hier in diesem Institut nun schon so lange Kämpfer wie Sie alle aus... aber so etwas ist mir noch nie untergekommen. Wobei natürlich gesagt werden muss, dass wir vor Ihnen auch noch nie solche begabten Studenten hatten."  
  
Die fünf Kämpfer lächelten kurz über die Schmeichelei, wurden aber sofort wieder ernst, als der Direktor mit den Fingern auf die Schreibtischplatte klopfte.  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt, Direktor?", fragte Rinoa unbehaglich. „Ist es überhaupt möglich, dass Squall und ich heiraten, solange wir diese... Kraft nicht kontrollieren können?"  
  
„Redet keinen Stuuuuuss!", wandte Selphie energisch ein. „Wir alle haben uns so sehr auf die Hochzeit gefreut und vor allem Laguuuna hat sich riesig angestrengt, um die Feier unvergesslich werden zu lassen! Stellt euch vor, wie enttäääääuscht er wäre!"  
  
„Ja, sie hat Recht", stimmte Irvine zu. Er grinste unverschämt. „Außerdem würde er beim zweiten Versuch wahrscheinlich gleich einen Enkel als Schadensersatz fordern." Als er merkte, dass Rinoa und Squall beide etwas an Röte gewannen, wuchs sein Grinsen noch mehr in die Breite. „Oder wollte er schon dieses Mal einen?"  
  
„Lass die beiden doch in Ruhe, Irvine", bestimmte Xell. Plötzlich fing auch er an zu schmunzeln. „Sonst bringst du Selphie noch auf komische Ideen." Als Irvine daraufhin rot wurde, lachte er los, nur Selphie hatte den Witz nicht kapiert.  
  
„Waaaas ist denn, Irvie?", fragte sie ahnungslos. „Haaab ich was verpasst?"  
  
„Kaum der Rede wert, Sephie, kaum der Rede wert", behauptete Irvine weiterhin errötend.  
  
„Leute, ich sag's nur ungern, aber es geht hier eigentlich um meine und Rinoas Hochzeit", meldete sich Squall wieder zu Wort. „Nun, Direktor, was meinen Sie?"  
  
„Nun... ich wüsste nicht, wieso man die Hochzeit abblasen sollte", entschied Cid. „Ihre Verschmelzung, oder wie auch immer man es nennen will, fand im Kampf statt, und ein solcher ist bei dieser Feier doch nicht eingeplant, oder? Gut. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, fahren wir sofort nach Esthar, nicht erst in ein paar Tagen. Sollte doch etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren, können wir so gleich eingreifen."  
  
„Sie meinen, falls meine und Squalls Kräfte gefährlich für unsere Mitmenschen sind", mutmaßte Rinoa leise.  
  
Cid wirkte bestürzt. „Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen, Miss Heartilly..."  
  
„Aber es klang trotzdem durch", entgegnete Squall. „Sie haben Recht, Direktor. Rinoa und ich werden uns in Esthar von Professor Odyne untersuchen lassen. Wenn jemand etwas darüber wissen könnte, dann er. Ansonsten... können wir nur auf das Beste hoffen."  
  
Einen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille im Raum.  
  
„Würden... Sie uns bitte entschuldigen, Direktor?", brachte Rinoa mühsam hervor. Sie schien mit Tränen zu kämpfen haben. „Squall, komm bitte mit. Ich möchte mit dir einen Augenblick allein sein."  
  
Erschrocken trat der junge Gunblade-Kämpfer an ihre Seite. Eine einzelne Träne lief über Rinoas Wange, aber nur er konnte sie sehen, weil sie das Gesicht wegdrehte. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, sodass sie ihren Kopf an seiner abstützen konnte und nickte dem Direktor zum Abschied kurz zu. Dann gingen die Hexe und ihr geliebter Ritter langsam aus dem Raum. Hinter ihnen schloss sich die Tür mit einem Geräusch wie von tausend zufallenden Grabkammertüren.  
  
„Aaaaaber Direktor!", protestierte Selphie, nachdem sie sich als erste von diesem Schreck erholt hatte. „Squall und Rinoa würden doch niiiiiie jemandem wehtun! Und schon gar nicht auf ihrer eigenen Hochzeit!"  
  
„Genau!", schloss sich Xell ihr an. „Die beiden werden doch nicht mitten in Esthar in einen Kampf verwickelt werden, wo ist also das Problem?"  
  
„Das Problem ist, Xell", warf Irvine ruhig ein, „dass wir nicht wissen, ob diese Energie nicht auch frei werden kann, wenn Rinoa und Squall gerade nicht kämpfen. Was wäre, wenn sie zum Beispiel auch herauskommt, wenn die beiden großes Glück empfinden? Dann wären alle Hochzeitsgäste arg gefährdet."  
  
„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht, oder?" Xells Blick war der eines gehetzten Tiers.  
  
„Darum geht es aber nicht, Xell", ließ Direktor Cid leise von sich vernehmen. „Das Risiko besteht nun mal, so klein es auch sein mag. Und die beiden wissen das. Sie müssen für sich selbst entscheiden, ob sie es auf sich nehmen wollen oder nicht."  
  
„Welch rührende Rede!", höhnte Xell aufgebracht und schlug eine Delle in den Tisch. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal. „Die beiden lieben sich so sehr, dass es schmerzt! Wollt ihr ihnen etwa wirklich das größte Glück in ihrem Leben vorenthalten?"  
  
„Wer spricht denn von vorenthalten?" Irvine blieb noch immer ruhig. „Wir wollen diese Kraft nur eine Weile untersuchen, bis wir sicher sind, dass sie niemandem in ihrem Umfeld schaden kann. Deine Mutter ist auch unter den Gästen, Xell. Willst du etwa, dass ihr etwas passiert?"  
  
Xells betroffener Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass er verstanden hatte. Dafür stapfte Selphie mit dem Fuß auf.  
  
„Aber das ist nicht faaaair!", begehrte sie auf. „Wir alle haben uns so sehr darauf gefreut! Du bist kein bisschen romantisch, Irvine!"  
  
„Und dennoch hat er Recht."  
  
Alle Köpfe flogen herum.  
  
„Ähem, Entschuldigung, Direktor", hüstelte Niida verlegen. „Ich habe unserem Gast angeboten, die Brücke des Gardens zu besichtigen. Wir wollten wirklich nicht lauschen, aber wir kamen in dem Moment hier herunter, als Squall und Rinoa uns verließen."  
  
„Du hast dich wirklich sehr verändert, Irvine", stellte Crys fest. Sie sah ihren Ex-Freund mit klarem Blick an und ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Früher war es dir ziemlich egal, wie es anderen Leuten ging. Was ist mit dir passiert?"  
  
„Crys?", fragte Irvine fassungslos. Sein Gesicht hatte fast all seine Farbe verloren. „Aber was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir die Hochzeit ansehen, was sonst? Dachtest du, ich wäre wegen dir gekommen?"  
  
„Was soll das?", wollte Selphie misstrauisch wissen. „Wer bist du, und wieso kennst du Irvine so guuuuut?"  
  
„Bist du Selphie Tilmitt?" Crys beäugte sie kritisch. „Komisch. Du siehst überhaupt nicht wie Irvines normaler Typ Mädchen aus."  
  
Bevor Selphie Gelegenheit bekam, lauthals Stellung dazu zu nehmen, hob Irvine die Hand. Der Scharfschütze schien seine Fassung wiedergewonnen zu haben, wenigstens äußerlich.  
  
„Lass das, Crys", verlangte er. „Du weißt genau, was ich für sie empfinde. Wenn du mir etwas zu sagen hast, dann bitte direkt."  
  
Crys drehte ihm den Kopf zu und sah ihn eine Weile lang an. Dann verschwand der kalte Ausdruck aus ihrem Gesicht. „Tut mir Leid, aber das musste sein", stellte sie fest. „Das war ich dir schuldig, weil du mich so einfach sitzen gelassen hast!"  
  
Irvine stöhnte leise. „Das wirst du mir wohl nie verzeihen, wie? Ich hab mich doch vor einem halben Jahr dafür entschuldigt."  
  
„Aber ich wollte sehen, ob du das auch ernst gemeint hast." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an die ziemlich verdatterte Selphie – und verneigte sich kurz. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn du einen falschen Eindruck von mir gewonnen hast. Ich möchte nicht, dass du böse auf mich bist, nur wegen dieser Szene vorhin. Das war eine Sache zwischen Irvine und mir."  
  
„Wieso kennst du ihn so gut?", wiederholte das braunhaarige Mädchen die Frage. Sogar ohne Vokalverlängerung, was auf große Anspannung hinwies. „Warst du mit ihm zusammen?"  
  
„Ja, aber das ist schon lange her", versicherte Crys und schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln. „Wir sind inzwischen nur noch gute Freunde."  
  
„Finde ich nicht, so wie du mich vor meinen Leuten blamierst", brummte der Scharfschütze.  
  
„Ach was, wenn du schon wieder bissige Kommentare abgeben kannst, bist du schon auf dem Wege der Besserung", bemerkte Xell grinsend. Ihm schien das Schauspiel zu gefallen.  
  
„Nur Freunde?", vergewisserte sich Selphie noch einmal. Dann warf sie einen Seitenblick auf Niida, auf den Crys heimlich nickte. Und plötzlich strahlte ihr Gesicht wieder, von einem Moment auf den anderen. „Daaaann musst du mir unbedingt was über die Zeit erzählen, in der du Irvies Freundin warst", verlangte sie. „Ich wollte schon immer einmal wissen, was er früher alles angestellt hat. Aber er wurde immer so schrecklich verleeeeegen."  
  
Crys' Grinsen wurde beinahe unverschämt. „Einverstanden. Niida und ich wollten ohnehin gerade in die Mensa gehen."  
  
„Niida, du musst mir jetzt mal helfen", erkannte Xell, als er Irvine einen Blick zuwarf. Der Scharfschütze machte einen so elenden Eindruck, dass er beinahe laut aufgelacht hätte. „Ich glaube, Irvine schafft's nicht mehr allein. Und die beiden Damen wollen ihn doch sicher dabei haben, oder?"  
  
„Aber siiiiiicher doch!"  
  
„Danke, Xell." Irvines Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Du bist echt ein wahrer Freund."  
  
„Ähem, Xell", mischte sich Direktor Cid wieder ein. Manchmal war der Mann so unauffällig, dass er lieber Spion hätte werden sollen, fand Xell. „Sie sind sich hoffentlich im Klaren darüber, dass ich Ihnen meinen Schreibtisch in Rechnung stellen werde, oder?"  
  
„Oh", machte Xell verlegen. „Tut mir Leid, Direktor, das hab ich gar nicht bemerkt. Ziehen Sie's mir vom nächsten Sold ab, ja?"  
  
„Da können Sie sich drauf verlassen."  
  
Xell marschierte leicht rot zu Irvine hin, der den beiden schwatzenden Mädchen mit säuerlicher Miene folgte. Auch Niida schloss sich ihnen an.  
  
„So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein, Mann", behauptete der Garden- Lenker. „Immerhin hat Selphie dich doch schon wieder mit deinem Spitznamen angeredet, oder, Irvie?"  
  
Irvine schlug eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Fängst du auch noch an! Womit hab ich das bloß verdient?" Aber in seinem Tonfall schwang wieder ein bisschen Hoffnung mit, fand Xell. 


	4. Neue Erkenntnisse

1 Kapitel 4  
  
Der erste, der am Morgen in ihr Zimmer gestürmt kam, war Aniery. Nicht wirklich überraschend, fand sie.  
  
„Tante!", rief er aufgeregt und rüttelte an ihrer Schulter, bis sie sich zu ihm herumgedreht hatte. „Eclisa hat uns erzählt, dass du gestern ganz allein ein Monster besiegt hast. Stimmt das wirklich?"  
  
Quistis seufzte leise und tastete nach ihrer Brille. Sie brauchte sie nicht wirklich, aber es konnte in diesem Haus nie schaden, wenn sie etwas strenger wirkte, besonders Aniery gegenüber.  
  
„Glaubst du, dass ich es könnte?"  
  
Aniery wurde etwas unsicher, fasste sich aber wieder. „Nein", vermutete er. „Zumindest keine richtigen."  
  
„Und warum?"  
  
„Weil..." Er musste eine Weile überlegen, wobei ihm Quistis lächelnd zusah. „Weil du so bist wie Mama", meinte er schließlich. „Mama kämpft auch nicht."  
  
„Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie nicht kämpfen kann", verbesserte Quistis ihn. „Nur weil sie nicht kämpft, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht imstande ist, sich zu wehren."  
  
„Das stimmt, Aniery", warf eine dünne Stimme von der Tür her ein. Ein kleinerer Junge tappte ins Zimmer. Sein Gesicht verriet großen Ernst... was bei kleinen Kindern allerdings ziemlich komisch aussah. Quistis schmunzelte. „Mama hat früher einmal gegen Squall Leonhart gekämpft."  
  
„Quatsch", erwiderte Aniery herablassend.  
  
„Nein, Tinill hat es geschworen", beharrte Veshore, während er sich dem Bett näherte. „Ihre Eltern haben ihr die Geschichte immer erzählt, bevor sie hierher gekommen ist. Die SEEDs haben gegen Mama Edea gekämpft und sie gut gemacht, dann haben sie Rinoa gut gemacht und dann haben sie gegen die bösen Hexen gekämpft!"  
  
„Er hat Recht, Aniery", bekräftigte Quistis. „Auch wenn ich es anders erzählt hätte. Mama hat früher auch gekämpft, auch wenn sie es nicht mag."  
  
„Und du?", beharrte der Junge. „Hast du gekämpft?"  
  
Quistis seufzte. „Ich muss es euch ja wohl sagen. Ja, ich habe gestern gekämpft. Und nicht nur gestern. Mein voller Name ist Quistis Trepe."  
  
„Dann bist du ja Squalls und Rinoas Freundin", bemerkte Veshore mit großen Augen.  
  
„Aber wieso hast du uns das nicht gesagt?", wollte Aniery wissen.  
  
„Damit sie nicht solche dummen Fragen beantworten musste!" Edea stand im Türrahmen und klatschte in die Hände. „Schluss jetzt, kommt alle zum Frühstück! Dann könnt ihr eure Fragen auch gleich vor den anderen stellen."  
  
„Warum nicht jetzt?"  
  
„Weil man als angehender SEED nicht Frauen beim Anziehen zusieht, deswegen!" Edeas Blick war streng, während sich Quistis mühsam ein Lachen verbeißen musste. „Das könnte böse Folgen für euch haben, wenn die Frau stärker ist als ihr. Marsch jetzt, Quistis kommt gleich nach!"  
  
Veshore beeilte sich tatsächlich, aus dem Zimmer hinauszukommen (Quistis entging auch sein ehrfurchtsvoller Blick in Edeas Richtung nicht), während Aniery sie trotzig anstarrte. Aber die ehemalige Hexe hatte mit Squall viel Erfahrung mit schwierigen Kindern sammeln können. Sie murmelte „Levitas!" und der Junge keuchte auf einmal erschrocken, als er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.  
  
„Mama! Lass mich wieder runter! Ich geh auch aus dem Zimmer raus, versprochen!", rief er.  
  
„Gut. Anti-Z!"  
  
Er landete unsicher wieder auf seinen Beinen. Kaum war er wieder gelandet, rannte er auch schon aus dem Zimmer. Er bemerkte das glückliche Lächeln Edeas nicht, nur ihre drohend ausgestreckten Finger, die in seine Richtung wiesen.  
  
„Ein guter Junge", sagte sie an Quistis gewandt. „Ein bisschen übermütig, aber liebenswert."  
  
„Genau wie Squall", bemerkte diese und schlug die Decke zurück.  
  
„Ja, genau wie Squall", bestätigte die Hexe. „Lass dir nicht zuviel Zeit. Ich habe nach Esthar geschickt, sie kommen heute Mittag mit einem Fahrzeug und holen uns ab." Sie schloss die Tür und ihre Schritte entfernten sich.  
  
Quistis zog wie meistens ihre orange Kampfkleidung an, die schwarzen Stiefel und die bis zur Schulter reichenden Armschützer. Sie zögerte kurz, als sie an ihre Peitsche dachte und entschloss sich, sie auch mitzunehmen. Heute war es ohnehin schon egal. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, die Waffe wieder zu tragen, aber nicht unangenehm. Sie hatte es vermisst, auch wenn es besser gewesen war, den Kindern nicht gleich die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
  
Als sie die Tür öffnete, sprangen einige der kleinen Rangen vom Tisch auf und rannten auf sie zu, was Edea zu einem Wutschrei veranlasste. Die meisten hatten noch gar nicht fertig gegessen und an vielen Mündern konnte man die Speisenfolge noch ablesen, was sie aber nicht hinderte, sich an Quistis festzuhalten und sie mit Fragen zu bestürmen.  
  
„Ist es wahr, Tante Quistie?"  
  
„Ist das deine Peitsche? Darf ich sie mal halten?"  
  
„Nein, ich hab zuerst gefragt! Ich will sie zuerst!"  
  
„Warum hast du uns das nicht gesagt?"  
  
„Zeigst du uns mal, wie du kämpfst, Tante?"  
  
„Seid doch mal ruhig, ihr kleinen Quälgeister!", verlangte Quistis lachend. „Ich verstehe ja kein Wort. Hat euch Eclisa nicht gesagt, warum ich euch nichts davon erzählt habe?"  
  
„Weil du lieber unsere Freundin sein wolltest!", verkündete Eclisa stolz. Sie kam sich sehr wichtig vor, das sah man.  
  
„Genau. Na gut, ihr dürft die „Königinnenwache" alle mal anfassen, aber seid vorsichtig damit. Das ist kein Spielzeug, sondern eine gefährliche Waffe!"  
  
Ehrfurchtsvoll nahm eins der Mädchen die Peitsche in die Hand. Sie war offensichtlich etwas schwer für sie, aber sie bemühte sich tapfer, die Waffe zu halten. Ein anderes Mädchen betrachtete bewundernd die Muster auf der Oberfläche und einer der Jungen versuchte, den Griff zu erhalten. Als alle genug Zeit gehabt hatten, sie zu studieren, nahm Quistis sie ihnen wieder aus der Hand. Sie konnte es nicht lassen, ein bisschen anzugeben und schwang sie leicht über den Kopf, bevor sie sie zusammenfaltete und an ihrem Gürtel befestigte.  
  
„Schluss damit! Habt ihr überhaupt schon zu Ende gegessen?", fragte sie streng. „Dass ich da bin, heißt nicht, dass Mama heute alles allein essen und wegtragen muss."  
  
So folgsam wie noch nie setzten sich daraufhin alle an den Tisch und begannen zu essen. Quistis war dieser Gehorsam etwas unheimlich und sie befahl sich im Stillen, ihre neugewonnene Autorität nicht auszunützen. Sie wollte keine treuen Fans, sondern liebende Freunde. Sie setzte sich und aß ebenfalls, obwohl sie keinen großen Hunger verspürte. Wer wusste schon, ob alle Kinder sie so wie Eclisa als große Schwester akzeptieren würden, jetzt, nachdem sie alles wussten?  
  
„So, Kinder", verkündete Edea schließlich, nachdem alle fertig gegessen hatte. Sofort drehten sich alle Köpfe zu ihr um. „Heute werdet ihr einmal nicht am Strand spielen können. Kein Murren jetzt, hört mir erst einmal zu: Wir werden heute alle nach Esthar fahren, weil Quistis und ich dort jemanden besuchen müssen."  
  
„Nach Esthar?"  
  
„Wen müsst ihr denn besuchen?"  
  
„Präsident Laguna Loire", erklärte Quistis. „Er war schon einmal da, um mit euch zu plaudern, wisst ihr noch?"  
  
„War das der witzige Mann mit der komischen Frisur?"  
  
Quistis konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen und schaffte es, nicht laut herauszuplatzen. So hatte in der Tat noch niemand Laguna beschrieben, auch wenn es zutraf. „Ja, genau der", bestätigte sie. „Aber lass ihn das lieber nicht hören."  
  
„Ist das nicht der Vater von deinem Freund Squall?"  
  
„Ja, wir glauben, dass er Squalls Vater ist", gab Quistis zu. „Und wir nennen ihn auch so. Aber wir wissen es nicht ganz sicher."  
  
„Sind die SEEDs auch bei ihm?"  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht", meinte Quistis schulterzuckend.  
  
„Du musst sie uns unbedingt vorstellen, Tante Quistie!", verlangte Tinill.  
  
Darauf konnte die junge Frau momentan nicht antworten. Sie wusste, dass die Kinder ein Ja verlangten, aber sie war sich ja noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie den anderen schon ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Zum Glück sprang Edea für sie ein.  
  
„Das werden wir sehen, wenn wir da sind", bestimmte sie. „Jetzt räumt einmal den Tisch ab und zieht euch warm an für den Ausflug. Wir werden abgeholt, und der Fahrtwind ist ziemlich kalt. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier."  
  
Während die Kinder mit Feuereifer damit begannen, das Geschirr in die Küche zurück zu tragen, kam Edea auf Quistis zu und beugte sich über sie. „Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen", flüsterte sie. „Es wird schon alles gut gehen, du wirst sehen."  
  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich", murmelte Quistis und stand auf. Sie ging in die Küche und begann mit dem Abwasch, um sich abzulenken. Der Besuch in Esthar verursachte bei ihr viel mehr Herzklopfen als der Kampf gestern. Mama hat Recht, dachte sie, ich darf mich nicht so sehr verkrampfen, wenn ich an die anderen denke. Aber Denken und Fühlen waren zwei verschiedene Dinge.  
  
In Gedanken stieß sie mit einer Tasse an den Rand des Tisches. Sie entglitt ihren Fingern und zersplitterte am Boden. Leise fluchend bückte sie sich danach, aber kleine Hände kamen ihr zuvor.  
  
„Ich räum die Scherben weg, Tante Quistie", erbot sich Tinill. „Deine Hände zittern. Du würdest dich schneiden."  
  
„Danke", erwiderte die Kämpferin unsicher lächelnd.  
  
„Wieso zitterst du, Tante?", wollte das Mädchen wissen. „Hast du Angst vor den Monstern?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Wovor denn dann?"  
  
Quistis zögerte ein wenig. Konnte ein zehnjähriges Mädchen überhaupt verstehen, was sie fürchtete? Aber die großen Augen, die sie fragend anblickten, lockten die Worte förmlich aus ihr heraus.  
  
„Weißt du, ich bin ein bisschen nervös wegen Squall und den anderen", gab sie zu. „Ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und weiß nicht,... ob sie mich jetzt noch mögen. Vielleicht wollen sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben."  
  
„Wenn sie deine Freunde sind, werden sie dich mögen", verkündete Tinill bestimmt.  
  
„Und wenn nicht", schaltete sich Aniery, der das Gespräch mitgehört hatte, ein, „dann wird Mama sie auch verzaubern, bis sie dich wieder mögen!"  
  
„Du musst keine Angst haben, Tante Quistie", erklärte ihr schließlich Eclisa. „Ich bin immer deine Freundin, und wenn Squall und die anderen dich nicht mehr mögen, dann mag ich sie auch nicht mehr!"  
  
„Genau!"  
  
„Wenn Squall dich nicht mehr mag, dann kämpfe ich gegen ihn!"  
  
„Du weißt ja noch nicht mal, wie du das Schwert halten musst, Veshore!"  
  
„Hört auf, hört auf", bat Quistis. Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen, aber sie machte keine Anstalt, sie wegzuwischen. „Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor Esthar, wirklich nicht." Das stimmte tatsächlich. Das Glücksgefühl, das sie momentan empfand, hatte alle Nervosität weggespült. „Ich finde es schön, dass ihr noch immer meine Freunde seid." Sie umarmte Eclisa und Veshore, die ihr am nächsten standen. Dann erinnerte sie sich erst wieder an ihre Aufgabe, stand rasch auf und wischte die Tränen weg.  
  
„Und jetzt etwas schneller, ihr kleinen Rotzlöffel!", befahl sie und blickte die Kinder mit ihrem besten Ausbilderblick an. „Wenn wir heute noch nach Esthar kommen wollen, müssen wir bald fertig sein!"  
  
„Rinoa, du weißt, dass der Direktor es nicht aussprechen wollte."  
  
„Und du weißt, dass er damit Recht hatte", entgegnete das schwarzhaarige Mädchen heftig und riss sich aus den stützenden Händen des Schulsprechers frei. „Wir sind eine Gefahr für alle, die um uns herum sind."  
  
„Rinoa, bitte beruhige dich. Ich gebe zu, dass das jetzt zum denkbar ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt passiert ist, aber..."  
  
„Ungünstigster Zeitpunkt?" Die junge Hexe lachte gequält auf. „Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns nähergekommen sind, ist irgendetwas dazwischengekommen! Erst Artemisia, die wir besiegen mussten, dann der Monsterbeschwörer, der Esthar vernichten wollte und jetzt, so kurz vor unserer Hochzeit, das! Es scheint so, als hätte der Himmel beschlossen, dass wir niemals Frieden finden sollen..."  
  
Weiter konnte sie nicht sprechen, als Squall hart ihren Arm packte und sie fest an sich heranzog. Sie schrie auf und sah ihn verstört an. Sein Blick war eisig, härter als seine Gunblade. Im ersten Moment fürchtete sie sich vor ihm.  
  
„Wenn du noch ein Wort in diese Richtung sagst, gebe ich dir eine Ohrfeige!", drohte er. „Schön, unser Leben war sehr ereignisreich. Und wir haben einen Beruf, in dem man auf Überraschungen trifft. Aber nach jeder bösen Überraschung sind wir uns näher gekommen. Haben wir uns nicht nach Artemisia zum ersten Mal geküsst? Leben wir nicht seit dem Kampf mit Feyjar Trepe zusammen?" Er machte eine Pause, in der er seinen Griff lockerte, sodass er nicht mehr schmerzte, aber noch immer fest genug war, um sie hier zu halten, bis er fertig war. Sein Blick wurde weicher, und Rinoa sah jetzt erst, dass auch in seinem Schmerz lag.  
  
„Glaubst du, ich fühle mich gut, weil das ausgerechnet jetzt passiert ist?", fragte er leise. „Bei dem Gedanken, unsere Hochzeit verschieben zu müssen, möchte ich am liebsten losschreien und die nächstbeste Wand einschlagen. Aber ich schwöre dir, und wenn ich gegen Hyne persönlich antreten muss: Ich werde dich zur Frau nehmen, Rinoa! Und nichts auf der Welt, kein Monster, keine seltsamen Kräfte oder sogar dein Vater, kann mich davon abhalten!"  
  
Rinoa hatte dem ungewohnten Wortschwall sprachlos gelauscht. Impulsiv schmiegte sie sich an Squalls Brust und drückte sich so fest an ihn, wie sie nur konnte. Der Junge war selbst etwas überrascht über seinen Wutausbruch, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken und legte ebenfalls seine Arme um seine geliebte Hexe. Sein Kinn lag auf ihrem Kopf und seine Hand strich behutsam über ihren Rücken.  
  
„Squall", flüsterte Rinoa nach einer Weile. „Du hast Recht, ich darf mich nicht so gehen lassen. Wir werden zu Professor Odyne fliegen, und er wird wissen, was in diesem Fall zu tun ist. Dann werden wir diesen blöden Fall mit der Forschungsinsel den anderen überlassen und uns nur noch auf die Heirat konzentrieren. Und wenn uns jemand dreinreden will, dann nehmen wir die Ragnarok, ernennen einen unserer Freunde zum Captain und lassen uns von ihm trauen!"  
  
„Na eben", meinte Squall. „Jetzt bist du endlich wieder die dickköpfige, sture Rebellin, die aus meiner freundlosen Existenz ein Leben gemacht hat."  
  
Rinoa lächelte ihn glücklich an, zog seinen Kopf herunter und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Der Kuss war nicht so fordernd wie sonst meistens, aber Squall war mehr als bereit, sämtliche Küsse der Welt mit diesem Mädchen durchzuprobieren. Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, grinste er kurz.  
  
„Wenn ein paar Worte solchen Lohn einbringen, sollte ich vielleicht ab jetzt mehr reden."  
  
„Und ich sollte mir vielleicht angewöhnen, nachzudenken, bevor ich mich in eine meiner Launen hineinsteigere, mein grüblerischer, mutiger Ritter", bemerkte Rinoa. Sie gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss, der jedoch nicht weniger zärtlich war wie der vorige und löste sich von ihm. Von irgendwoher hatte sie plötzlich wieder eine spitzbübische Miene hervorgezaubert.  
  
„Also, fliegen wir jetzt nach Esthar? Ich möchte so bald wie möglich Klarheit über diese blöde Kraft haben! Ich denke nicht daran, auch nur eine Sekunde unserer Hochzeitsfeier dafür zu opfern!"  
  
„Die Ragnarok steht schon bereit", erklärte Squall und nahm sie bei der Hand. „Und Professor Odyne erwartet uns bereits."  
  
„Worauf warten wir dann noch?"  
  
Cifer polierte gerade gelangweilt seine Gunblade, als sich die riesige Gestalt der GF schließlich wieder regte. Sofort sah er auf.  
  
„Das ist weit genug", erklärte Condenos, der sich ihnen als GF zu erkennen gegeben hatte. „Wartet noch einen Augenblick."  
  
Während die halb tierisch, halb menschlich anmutende Gestalt noch einige ihnen unbekannte Maschinen bediente, stand Rai-jin auf und sah kurz hinaus. „Wir haben irgendwo an einem Strand angelegt", meldete er, als er zurückkam. „Ich schätze, dass es mal Centra ist, wie er gesagt hat, aber es kann natürlich auch woanders sein."  
  
„Es ist Centra", knurrte die GF, ohne von den Kontrollen aufzusehen. „Das ist der nächste wichtige Kontinent auf meiner Liste."  
  
„Willst du alle Kontinente abklappern?", fragte Cifer, immer noch polierend. Er gab sich ebenso desinteressiert wie ihr mysteriöser Gastgeber selbst.  
  
„Ja", erwiderte dieser kurz abgebunden. Nach einigen weiteren Eingaben richtete er sich schließlich auf. „Fertig."  
  
„Womit?", wollte Fu-jin wissen.  
  
„Das behalte ich vorläufig für mich." Condenos drehte sich um und musterte die drei Kämpfer finster. Cifer stand langsam auf, schwang seine Gunblade probeweise durch die Luft und erwiderte den Blick kalt. Rai-jin und Fu-jin nahmen hinter ihm Aufstellung.  
  
„Sehen wir uns einmal die Fakten an." Die GF zeigte ein düsteres Lächeln. „Ich kann euch vermutlich nicht besiegen, da eure immense Stärke nicht von Zaubern herrührt, das heißt, ich kann euch nicht schwächen. Und alle drei zusammen seid ihr mir auf jeden Fall überlegen. Andererseits werdet ihr mich nicht töten."  
  
„Warum sollten wir nicht?" Cifer grinste und ließ seine Gunblade in der Hand hin- und herschwingen.  
  
„Weil ihr jemanden gesucht habt, als ihr die Forschungsinsel betreten habt. Jemanden, der euch bei etwas hilft, was ihr allein nicht schafft."  
  
„Richtig", gab Fu-jin zu. Ihr Wurfstern blieb allerdings drohend erhoben.  
  
„Gut. Da ihr ja im Vorteil seid, schlage ich vor, dass ihr mir erklärt, wobei ihr Hilfe braucht. Und nebenbei auch, wieso ihr so unnatürlich stark seid."  
  
Als Rai-jin seinen Kampfstab fester packte, hielt Cifer ihn mit der Hand zurück und trat einen Schritt vor. „Na schön", sagte er. „Einer muss ja anfangen, sonst sitzen wir in einem Jahr noch hier. Aber wenn ich mit dem Erklären fertig bin, erwarte ich deinerseits auch einige Antworten, denn wie schon gesagt:" Sein Grinsen wuchs. „Wir sind stärker als du!"  
  
Condenos' Miene blieb unbewegt, aber er machte mit seiner Pranke eine auffordernde Geste und forderte: „Beginnt!"  
  
Cifer begann zu reden, wobei er immer wieder von Rai-jin und Fu-jin ergänzt wurde. Er gab zunächst eine Zusammenfassung dessen wider, wie die Welt heute aussah. Dass einige wenige Menschen die Kräfte der GF nutzten, um wirksam gegen die Monster des Planeten und gefährliche Menschen vorgehen zu können. Dass diese SEEDs mächtig genug waren, um Hexen wie Artemisia und Monster wie Ultima Weapon zu besiegen. Und dass der Rest der Menschheit statt dessen auf normale Magie und hochtechnische Waffen angewiesen war, die jedoch nichts gegen die Kräfte der SEEDs waren.  
  
Dann schilderte er, wie Squall und seine Freunde immer mehr GF und immer stärkere Zauber gesammelt hatten, um gegen Artemisia vorgehen zu können. Dass er, Cifer, zusammen mit Fu-jin und Rai-jin der Hexe gedient hatten und von ihr gewaltige Kräfte verliehen bekamen. Des weiteren erzählte er, dass sie dennoch wieder und wieder von den SEEDs geschlagen wurden, weil diese dank der Kopplungen und Fähigkeiten der GF zu stark geworden waren.  
  
Zähneknirschend berichtete er, wie er nach dem Ende von Artemisia dem Monsterbeschwörer seine Hilfe anbot. Dass der Mann ihn hintergangen hatte und dass sie schließlich zusammen mit den SEEDs gegen eine tausendfache Übermacht von Monstern angetreten waren. Und dass sie nur durch ihre geballten Kräfte die gesamte Monsterhorde vom Antlitz dieser Erde gefegt hatten.  
  
Condenos sah sehr nachdenklich aus, als Cifer geendet hatte, allerdings war seiner Miene immer noch nichts zu entnehmen, ob diese Nachrichten gut oder schlecht für ihn waren. „Wenn ich recht verstehe", ergänzte er schließlich, „wollt ihr, dass ich euch dabei helfe, diese SEEDs zu töten, ist das richtig?"  
  
„Nicht ganz", verneinte Cifer. Er überkreuzte die Arme. „Alles, was ich will, ist, dass Squall Leonhart mir einen fairen Kampf liefert. Meinetwegen mit GF, aber ohne seine Kopplungen, die ihn derart mächtig machen. Ich will, dass jeder sieht, dass der große Held ohne seine Zauberkopplungen ein Nichts ist. Ich will ihn besiegen und damit alle Demütigungen rächen!"  
  
„Ah ja, ich habe begriffen." Als Condenos lächelte, funkelte sein Raubtiergebiss im Schein der Lichtsäule. „Wenn das alles ist, was ihr von mir wollt, dann sollten wir keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Da sich die SEEDs mir vermutlich entgegenstellen werden, ist es natürlich auch mein Ziel, sie zu schwächen und zu besiegen."  
  
„Schön, das zu hören." Cifer nickte. „Aber jetzt beantworte DU uns doch einmal ein paar Fragen. Erstens: Warum sammelst du überall die Magie der Welt ein?"  
  
Die GF hob die Pranke und tätschelte die Außenhülle der Lichtsäule. „Weil ich eure Rasse zutiefst verabscheue", gestand das Wesen unverblümt. „Als unsere Mutter Hyne..."  
  
„Hyne?" Fu-jin riss die Augen auf.  
  
Condenos funkelte sie an, sprach aber weiter. „Ja, Hyne, die ihr Menschen als Göttin verehrt. Sie war die Schöpferin der GF. Wir liebten und verehrten sie als unsere Mutter... bis sie uns befahl, den Menschen zu dienen und ihnen im Kampf gegen die Monster zu helfen." Er ballte vor Wut die Fäuste. „Meine Geschwister ordneten sich ihrem Wunsch unter. Alle, Eden, Leviathan, Shiva, Doomtrain, selbst Odin und der kleine Boko befolgten ihren Willen! Aber ich nicht. Mir war als einzigem von uns klar, dass wir in den Lauf der Natur eingriffen! Die Menschen waren schwach und wären bald von der Erde verschwunden, von stärkeren Gegnern ausgemerzt worden... aber Mutter ließ sich von ihren Bitten und Wehklagen rühren und schickte uns, um eurem Geschlecht beizustehen."  
  
Ein furchterregendes Knurren kam aus der Kehle der GF und ihre Muskeln spannten sich. Die drei Kämpfer hoben ihre Waffen höher und machten sich auf einen Angriff gefasst, aber er kam nicht. Statt dessen gewann Condenos die Ruhe wieder zurück und sprach weiter.  
  
„Wie lange habe ich versucht, Hyne umzustimmen", sinnierte er. „Sicher Jahrzehnte lang. Ich sprach auch mit meinen Brüdern und Schwestern, aber niemand hörte auf mich. Schließlich hatte ich genug, und ich versuchte, die Geschichte allein in Ordnung zu bringen. Ich sammelte in aller Heimlichkeit Zauber in aller Welt, mit denen ich schließlich den Kontinent Centra angriff, auf dem die Menschen damals wohnten."  
  
Sein Blick wurde hellrot. „Ah, damals war ich wie ein Racheengel! Städte entflammten, Felder wurden verwüstet, fruchtbarer Boden in Steinwüste verwandelt! Mir war klar, dass ich dafür würde büßen müssen, aber ich hoffte, Mutter Hyne würde ihren Fehler einsehen, wenn die Menschheit erst ausgelöscht war und die Natur wieder ihren normalen Lauf nahm. Aber ich war zu langsam. Meine Geschwister fanden und bändigten mich in dem Moment, als ich die letzten Reste des Menschenvolkes gerade zur Küste jagte! Sie brachten mich zurück und Hyne verurteilte mich dazu, auf ewig in einer Höhle unter dem Meer gefangen zu sein, bewacht von einem unsagbar starken und wilden Monster und meiner eigenen Schwester, Eden!  
  
Ich lebte Jahrhunderte in diesem Gefängnis, während sich eure Rasse immer weiter ausbreitete und sich die Welt untertan machte. Erst vor etwa einem Jahr bemerkte ich plötzlich, dass Ultima Weapon getötet worden und Eden verschwunden war. Ich erforschte diese Insel, die irgendwelche Menschen einmal gebaut hatten und bemerkte, dass sie für mich wie geschaffen war... denn sie gab mir die Möglichkeit, eine schier unendliche Menge von Zaubern zu lagern und mich gleichzeitig unerkannt durch die Welt zu bewegen. Da ich Mutter nirgends mehr spüren konnte, dachte ich, es wäre ein Leichtes, die Menschen auszurotten. Bis diese SEEDs und dann ihr aufgetaucht seid."  
  
„Du hast mal den gesamten Centra-Kontinent ausgerottet?", fragte Rai-jin ungläubig. „Wieso bist du dann trotzdem schwächer als wir?"  
  
Die GF schnaubte. „Weil mir die Menschen damals nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten", erklärte er. „Sie lebten in Steinhäusern und kannten nur Äxte und primitive Zauber. Sie waren keine echten Gegner. Außerdem war ich damals stärker... ich besaß Hunderte mächtiger Zauber, mit denen ich ihnen den Garaus machte!"  
  
„Okay, soviel zu deiner Geschichte", meldete sich Cifer wieder zu Wort. „War sehr unterhaltsam, wirklich. Aber verrate uns doch jetzt mal, was du heute vorhast."  
  
„Dasselbe wie früher", behauptete Condenos. „Ich will, dass das natürliche Gleichgewicht wiederhergestellt wird! Ohne uns ist die Menschheit schwach. Die Natur duldet keine Fehler. Also werde ich ihr die Magie nehmen und den Rest den Monstern überlassen. Nur die Stärksten werden überleben!"  
  
„Und wir?", wollte Fu-jin wissen.  
  
„Darüber habe ich bereits die ganze Zeit nachgedacht", gestand die GF. „Ihr seid Menschen... allerdings seid ihr auch ohne Hilfe so stark, dass ihr allein überleben könnt. Meine Mission ist es, die Welt von den Schwachen zu befreien. Jeder Mensch, der aus eigener Kraft zu überleben vermag, soll auch überleben. Ich werde mich nicht einmischen. Die anderen werden aber sterben müssen, wenn sie den Behemoths, Drachen, Morbolen und Qualen dieser Welt nichts entgegenzusetzen haben."  
  
„Du bist mal total durchgeknallt!", behauptete Rai-jin. „Die Menschen haben inzwischen mächtige Waffen, die sie einsetzen können. Es werden sehr viele von uns überleben, auch ohne Magie!"  
  
Condenos zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn es tatsächlich so ist, werde ich es akzeptieren", verkündete er. „Dann habt ihr euch euren Platz auf dieser Welt redlich verdient. Aber ich werde keine Einmischung in den natürlichen Lauf der Dinge dulden."  
  
Cifer stützte sich auf seine Gunblade und überlegte. „Und dafür musst du die SEEDs aus dem Weg schaffen", vermutete er. „Weil sie sich dir entgegenstellen werden. Und du wärst wahrscheinlich froh, wenn wir dir diese Sorge abnehmen würden."  
  
„Richtig", stimmte die GF zu. In ihrer Stimme schwang Anspannung mit, was darauf schließen ließ, dass sie auch die Möglichkeit in Betracht zog, dass Cifer ablehnte und sie angriff. Und das hieß ebenfalls, dass sie kein Besessener war wie dieser Trepe. Condenos war überzeugt von der Richtigkeit seines Tuns... aber er behielt einen klaren Kopf.  
  
„Wenn du mir Squall und seine Bande hierher bringst", verkündete Cifer schließlich und richtete sich auf, „dann werden wir für dich mit ihnen kämpfen."  
  
„Cifer!", rief Fu-jin erschrocken.  
  
„Willst du wirklich mal mit dem gemeinsame Sache machen?" Auch Rai-jin war fassungslos. „Er will die Menschen ausrotten!"  
  
„Ich will nur Squall!", erwiderte Cifer eisig. „Wenn ich gegen ihn gekämpft und ihn besiegt habe, dann werde ich weitersehen... aber bis dahin bin ich auf seiner Seite, ja!"  
  
„Das klingt fair." Condenos nickte. „Aber ich versichere euch: Sollten sich die Menschen wirklich gegen die Monster erfolgreich verteidigen können, werde ich nie wieder versuchen, ihnen zu schaden. Ich werde dann zu meinen Artgenossen zurückkehren und wieder wie früher mit ihnen leben."  
  
„Rai-jin! Fu-jin!" Cifer hatte die Augen geschlossen. „Wenn ihr gehen wollt, dann geht. Ich halte euch nicht zurück und trage es euch nicht nach, was auch passiert. Vielleicht ist mein Wunsch, Squall zu besiegen, wirklich Besessenheit... aber ihr müsst eins bedenken: Selbst wenn alle Magie der Welt abgesaugt wird, hat die Menschheit starke Bastionen und mutige Kämpfer, um sich den Monstern entgegenzustellen. Denkt nur an die Gardens! Selbst ohne Zauber nehmen sie es mit vielen Monstern auf! Wenn ihr jetzt geht, dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück... aber ich beschwöre euch: Habt Vertrauen in die Menschen!"  
  
Das einsilbige Mädchen und der muskulöse Junge sahen sich lange an, aber dann steckten sie beinahe synchron ihre Waffen weg. Fu-jin sagte nichts, sondern sah Cifer nur ernst an, aber Rai-jin kratzte sich am Kopf und sagte: „Ich schätze mal, du hast Recht, Cifer", meinte er. „Du bist unser bester Freund. Solange, bis wir Squall besiegt haben, bleiben wir mit dir hier. Aber danach werden wir mal selbst entscheiden, ob wir hier bleiben oder gehen!"  
  
Der blonde Gunblade-Kämpfer nickte. „Ich habe nichts anderes von euch erwartet. Danke, Rai-jin und Fu-jin." Er drehte den Kopf zu Condenos, der noch immer dastand und sie beobachtete und verengte die Augen. „Gut, dann zeig uns doch mal, wie du alle Magie der Welt hier hereinbringen willst!", forderte er den Nicht-Menschen auf.  
  
Dieser grinste. „Das hat bereits begonnen", entgegnete er, während er zur Lichtsäule trat. „Vorhin habe ich einige Monster losgeschickt, die ich dank dieser wundervollen Insel mit ihren Apparaten hier kontrolliere. Sie haben die Macht, alle Draw-Punkte der Insel zu leeren. Aber die Magie, die in den Lebewesen der Welt selbst steckt, kann mit diesem Wunderwerk der Technik gesammelt werden." Er deutete auf die Säule, die wieder zu pulsieren begann. „Diese ganze Insel ist ein einziges, riesiges Draw-System! Wenn ich es befehle, kann ich jeglichen Zauber, außer den in Draw-Punkten gespeicherten, mit Hilfe dieser Säule drawen und in ihr speichern. Vorher in Dollet habe ich die gesamte Magie der Umgebung abgesaugt, während meine Monster Verwirrung stifteten... und bei den anderen Kontinenten wird es nicht anders sein."  
  
„Wirklich raffiniert", murmelte Cifer, während er seinen Blick schweifen ließ. „Kannst du uns das mal demonstrieren?"  
  
„Natürlich." Condenos bleckte sein Reißzahngebiss. „Begebt euch hinaus und seht zu. Ich werde die Magie des gesamten Centra-Kontinents absaugen. Ihr seid die ersten und einzigen Menschen, die dieses Wunder zu Gesicht bekommen."  
  
„Wir werden's genießen. Kommt, ihr beiden! Sehen wir uns die Show an."  
  
„Wo bleiben die denn so lange?" Edea kickte ärgerlich einen Stein weg, der das Pech hatte, neben ihrem Schuh gelegen zu haben. „Man hat mir versichert, dass wir um elf Uhr hier abgeholt würden!"  
  
„Nur die Ruhe, Mama", beruhigte Quistis sie. Die Kämpferin saß auf einem der Steine, die noch immer überall um das Waisenhaus verstreut lagen und entspannte sich. „Sie werden schon noch kommen. Laguna würde es nie wagen, die Ziehmutter seines eigenen Sohnes warten zu lassen."  
  
„Fürchtet sich der Präsident von Esthar wirklich vor Mama?", fragte eins der Kinder, die sich ebenfalls hingesetzt hatten.  
  
„Er sollte es jedenfalls", antwortete Edea grimmig. „Denn wenn wir noch sehr lange hier warten müssen, wird er mich kennen lernen!"  
  
„Bist du stärker als der Präsident?" Aniery interessierte sich in letzter Zeit anscheinend nur noch dafür, wie kampfstark Menschen waren.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht", gab Edea zu. „So groß sind die wenigen Hexenkräfte, die ich noch besitze, nicht. Aber das weiß er ja nicht."  
  
„Tante Quistie!", sagte Tinill und zupfte am Kleid der jungen Frau. „Ist das da drüben das Fahrzeug, das uns abholt?"  
  
Quistis sah stirnrunzelnd in die Richtung. Der Staub, der gerade in Sichtweite war, kam aus der falschen Richtung, nämlich vom Strand Kap von Goodhope, die einzige Stelle des gesamten Kontinents, wo man mit einem Schiff anlegen konnte. Aber wer sollte das tun? Ihren Freunden aus Esthar standen schwebefähige Hovercrafts zur Verfügung und den SEEDs ohnehin die Ragnarok. Sie strengte ihre Augen an. Langsam konnte sie erkennen, wer sich von dort näherte...  
  
„Oh nein!"  
  
„Was ist denn, Tante?", fragte Tinill beunruhigt. „Wer ist das?"  
  
„Das sind Monster! Ungefähr 10, schätze ich. Mama, du musst mit den Kindern wieder ins Haus zurück! Schnell!"  
  
„Sind es gefährliche Ungeheuer, Quistis?"  
  
„Nein, nicht für mich, glaube ich. Aber für euch auf jeden Fall!"  
  
„Können wir dir helfen, Tante?", fragte Aniery aufgeregt. „Veshore hat sogar sein Schwert dabei. Damit können wir dir beistehen."  
  
„Nein, das werdet ihr nicht", fauchte Quistis ungewohnt schroff. Ihr lief die Zeit weg! „Geht rein und seht euch den Kampf durchs Fenster an! Hier draußen werdet ihr bestenfalls schwer verletzt, wenn nicht getötet!"  
  
„Aber kannst du allein so viele Monster töten?", fragte Veshore zweifelnd. Der Kleine hielt bereits sein Spielzeugschwert in der Hand und war sich der Gefahr immer noch nicht bewusst.  
  
„Tante Quistie wird mit jedem Biest fertig!", erwiderte Eclisa überzeugt. „Sie ist sehr stark. Wir müssen rein, Veshore, sonst wird sie böse auf uns."  
  
Der Junge aus Esthar sah nicht ganz überzeugt aus, aber als ihm Edea die Hand auf die Schulter legte, gab er doch nach. „Viel Glück, Quistis. Und flieh, wenn sie zu stark sind, hörst du?", empfahl die Hexe.  
  
„Sicher, Mama."  
  
Die Waisenhaustür schloss sich. Es war auch höchste Zeit, denn die Monsteransammlung war inzwischen fast da. Sie konnte nun erkennen, um welche Gattungen es sich handelte: Drei Blitzer, vier Doppel-Hacker und ein Grande Arlo. Zu dritt kein Problem, da Monster ohnehin höchstens zu viert oder fünft angriffen, aber allein war das eine Herausforderung. Quistis knallte einmal mit der Peitsche, um sich wieder an das Gewicht der Waffe zu gewöhnen und wartete, bis die Horde sie erreicht hatte. Sie ging in Kampfstellung.  
  
„Na, kommt schon", lockte sie. „Wer will der erste sein?"  
  
Die Bestien schienen einen Augenblick lang unentschlossen, dann trat knarrend ein Blitzer vor. Drei der Doppel-Hacker schwebten neben ihm und der Grande Arlo blieb hinter ihnen stehen, Quistis mit unmenschlichen Blicken musternd. Sie ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, und verfolgte lieber, wohin die anderen Monster verschwanden. Die beiden Blitzer hoben noch einmal drohend ihre Waffen, dann bewegten sie sich mit erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit Richtung Wüste davon. Quistis runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das? In der Wüste gab es nichts, bis auf lediglich zwei Draw-Punkte und viele starke Monster. Der Doppel-Hacker jedoch wich zurück und flog direkt auf das Waisenhaus zu!  
  
Die SEED fluchte. Das war doch nicht möglich! Bis jetzt hatte es niemals ein Monster geschafft, in ein abgeschlossenes Gebäude zu gelangen! Nie, in den ganzen letzten hundert Jahren nicht! Was war hier nur los? Weiter kam sie mit ihren Überlegungen allerdings nicht, als sie vom Blitzga-Zauber eines Doppelhackers getroffen wurde. Kommentarlos nahm sie ihn zur Kenntnis und konterte derartig stark, dass das Monster zu Boden geschmettert wurde. Allerdings schwebte es wieder hoch, wenn auch vorsichtig.  
  
Der zweite Doppel-Hacker drehte sich nach dem Blitzer um und wirkte den selben Zauber auf das Blechmonster, welches nun aufgeladen war. Quistis schürzte ärgerlich die Lippen. Diese Truppe konnte ihr ungemütlich werden, wenn sie nicht bald etwas unternahm. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zum Haus und stellte erleichtert fest, dass einige Kinder sie durch ein Fenster beobachteten. Gut, offenbar hatte Edea den Doppel-Hacker aufhalten können. Sie beschloss, die Anzahl der Monster etwas zu verringern. Auf Experimente wollte sie sich nicht einlassen.  
  
„Ultima!"  
  
Die gigantische Explosion nahm ihr für eine Sekunde die Sicht, aber nach ein wenig Blinzeln stellte sie mit Befriedigung fest, dass zwei der Doppel- Hacker sie nicht überlebt hatten. Damit waren die meisten Zauberer einmal ausgeschaltet. Aber der Grande Arlo hatte offenbar bemerkt, dass ihm und seinen Kumpels Gefahr drohte und wob seinen angeborenen „Schweigen"-Zauber. Wütend bemerkte Quistis, dass sich ihre Möglichkeiten zu kämpfen einschränkten. Als sie den Mund aufmachte, kam nur ein leises Flüstern heraus.  
  
Der Blitzer schien sie triumphierend anzugrinsen, als er vorsprang und ihr seine geladene Waffe entgegenhieb. Quistis funkelte ihn an und zahlte ihm die Unverschämtheit mittels Konter zurück. Der Blechmann klirrte, als er zusammenbrach.  
  
Nun waren nur noch der letzte Doppel-Hacker und der Grande Arlo übrig, beide schon angeschlagen. Nein, korrigierte sie sich, als das zweite Flugwesen wieder aus dem Haus herauskam. Wieso hatte Edea den Doppel-Hacker leben lassen? Aber sie verschob den Gedanken auf später und sprang vor. Sie schwang die Peitsche über dem Kopf und ließ sie dem Doppel-Hacker auf den Ko... das obere Ende krachen. Er taumelte kurz in der Luft und sackte dann tot zu Boden. Hätte Quistis momentan reden können, hätte sie dem Grande Arlo „Und nun zu uns beiden" zugerufen, auch wenn es theatralisch war. Aber schließlich hatte sie ja auch Publikum, wie ihr einfiel. Sie lächelte.  
  
Das Wassermonster schien zu begreifen, dass Quistis ihm überlegen war, aber es gab dennoch nicht auf. Als es die junge Frau mittels Aqua-Zauber in die Luft hob und auf den Boden krachen ließ, waren vereinzelte Angstschreie aus dem Haus zu hören, aber Quistis stand sofort wieder auf und grinste. Der Wasserangriff hatte ihr nicht nur nichts ausgemacht, er hatte sie sogar geheilt. Als sie wieder zu handeln in der Lage war, gestatte sie sich rasch eine Mega-Pille und seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie ihre Sprache wiederfand. Der Grande Arlo wurde nun anscheinend wütend, denn er sprang sie an und versetzte ihr einen harten Schlag mit seinen Klauen. Quistis ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Sie wartete seelenruhig auf ihren Zug und ließ das Monster noch ein letztes Mal ihre Peitsche kosten, bevor es starb und verschwand.  
  
Etwas außer Atem fuhr sich die SEED durchs blonde Haar und faltete die Peitsche zusammen. Dann hielt sie nach dem letzten hier verbliebenen Monster Ausschau, dem Doppel-Hacker. Sie konnte nur mit Mühe ihre Kinnlade vom Boden fernhalten, als sie sah, was der gerade tat. Das Monster, dem auch nur die elementarsten Kenntnisse vom Drawen fehlten, leerte gerade den Holy-Drawpunkt, der hier auf freiem Feld entstanden war! Danach blickte der Doppel-Hacker sich nach seinen Kollegen um und zischte, als er merkte, dass sie nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilten. Aber statt sich auf Quistis zu stürzen, trat er den Rückzug zum Stand an!  
  
„He, du!", schrie das blonde Mädchen. „Stop!"  
  
Der etwas unzuverlässige Zeit-Zauber tat zum Glück seine Wirkung und ließ das fliegende Biest erstarren. Quistis rannte los und holte ihre Peitsche wieder hervor, aber bevor sie es erreichen konnte, flog plötzlich etwas Großes und Langes an ihr vorbei und traf das wehrlose Monster. Die SEED drehte sich verwundert um, aber in dem Moment rasten schon zwei Gestalten an ihr vorbei. Die eine wirkte ziemlich massig und holte sich lediglich ihre Harpune zurück, mit der man locker auf Walfang hätte gehen können, die zweite, geschmeidigere ließ ihre Klingenwaffen an den Händen einige Male auf den Doppel-Hacker niedersausen, bis er tot zu Boden sank.  
  
„Kiros!", rief Quistis überrascht aus. „Ward! Sollt IHR uns etwa abholen?"  
  
„Sicher." Kiros, der braunhäutige, schlaksige Mann grinste. „Wem, glaubst du, würde Laguna denn sonst solch hohen Besuch anvertrauen?"  
  
Ward bemühte sich nach Kräften, nicht Quistis oder seinen Freund anzusehen, was auf den Wahrheitsgrad dieser Meldung schließen ließ. Da er bei einem Gespräch ohnehin nicht viel beitragen konnte, seitdem ihm ein Klingenhieb den Kehlkopf verletzt hatte, verstaute er lieber wieder die Waffen in dem geräumigen Hovercraft, mit dem er und Kiros gelandet waren. Vermutlich war Quistis zu sehr mit dem Kampf beschäftigt gewesen, um sie zu hören.  
  
„Könnte es nicht viel eher sein, dass ihr euch aus dem Palast davonstehlen wolltet, weil euch Laguna schon wieder Arbeit aufhalsen will?", fragte eine strenge Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  
Kiros blickte geschauspielert schuldbewusst drein. „Verzeihen Sie uns, Madame Kramer", entschuldigte er sich bei Edea, die gerade mit den Kindern herauskam. „Aber Esthars Präsident ist ein furchtbarer Sklaventreiber geworden, seitdem er mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen beschäftigt ist."  
  
„Warum habt ihr nicht Mama geholt?", fragte Aniery keck. Er war mit Tinill das einzige der Kinder, das sich nicht unmittelbar bei Edea oder Quistis aufhielt. Alle anderen blickten die beiden etwas wild aussehenden Gestalten ängstlich an. „Sie sagt, dass der Präsident Angst vor ihr hat."  
  
„Das wollten wir ihm nun auch wieder nicht antun, nicht wahr, Ward?" Der stumme Riese nickte verhalten grinsend. „Schließlich sind wir ja seine Freunde, jedenfalls solange er uns keine Arbeit aufbrummt."  
  
„Wieso habt ihr so lange gebraucht, um hierher zu kommen?", hakte Edea nach. Sie wirkte noch immer etwas verstimmt. Nun wurde auch Kiros ernst.  
  
„Tut uns Leid", bekannte er. „Aber uns sind mitten auf dem Weg zwei Blitzer entgegengekommen, die uns angegriffen haben, obwohl wir im Auto saßen. Zum Glück hatten wir unsere Waffen dabei, ich bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob wir die Typen abhängen hätten können. Seltsam, oder?"  
  
„Ja, stimmt. Habt ihr gesehen, wie der Doppel-Hacker vorhin den Draw-Punkt geleert hat?", fragte Quistis.  
  
Ward zuckte zusammen und Kiros war ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. „Nein, haben wir nicht. Aber wir dachten uns schon so was. Squall und Rinoa sind vorhin auch mit so einer ähnlichen Geschichte aufgetaucht. Sie haben sich nicht mal Zeit genommen, auf Ell zu warten, sondern sind gleich zu Odyne gerannt, wegen irgendeinem komischen Phänomen. Haben nur gesagt, dass sich diesmal Xell und die anderen um die Sache annehmen, nicht sie."  
  
„Squall und Rinoa sind in Esthar?", fragte Quistis etwas unsicher.  
  
„Klar. Wieso bist du eigentlich in letzter Zeit nie aufgetaucht? Ich bin sicher, die anderen..."  
  
„Lassen wir das Thema", bemerkte Edea bestimmt, als sie merkte, dass Quistis unwohl war. „Wir sollten doch besser einsteigen, bevor noch mehr Monster kommen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Kiros sah nun wirklich schuldbewusst aus. „Äh, sicher. Steigt ein, Leute. In einer Stunde sind wir in Esthar, da können wir uns weiterlöchern. Ward, starte schon mal! Will einer von euch vorne sitzen?"  
  
Beinahe alle Kinder verloren bei diesem Angebot ihre Scheu vor den beiden Ex-Soldaten und drängelten sich in die vordere Seite des solarbetriebenen Gefährts. Nur Eclisa und ein Junge in Veshores Alter zogen es vor, bei Quistis und Edea im hinteren Teil des Fahrzeugs zu sitzen. Ward wartete seelenruhig ab, bis Kiros sich fluchend einen Platz zwischen den wuselnden Kindern gesucht hatte, dann glitt der Wagen immer schneller werdend über die Landschaft. Die Kleinen kreischten vor Freude, nur dem kleinen Jungen bei Edea schien es etwas zu schnell zu sein. Er und Eclisa waren noch nie in einem von Esthars futuristischen Gefährten unterwegs gewesen, deshalb war ihnen etwas unwohl. Edea legte dem Jungen mütterlich lächelnd ihre Hand über die Schultern und hielt ihn fest, bis er sich etwas entspannte. Zögernd machte Quistis dasselbe bei Eclisa.  
  
„Tante Quistie", flüsterte die Kleine plötzlich. „Ist die Hexe in Esthar wirklich tot?"  
  
„Ja", versicherte ihr diese. „Squall und wir anderen haben sie besiegt. Keine Sorge, Präsident Laguna ist bei weitem nicht so furchterregend wie sie."  
  
Eclisa nickte. „Sind die beiden da wirklich seine Freunde?", wollte sie wissen. Da sie im Trabia Garden vor seiner Zerstörung aufgewachsen war, wusste sie nicht viel über Esthar. „Sie sehen nicht aus wie Freunde eines Präsidenten."  
  
Quistis kicherte kurz. „Sie waren früher mal Soldaten", gestand sie dem Mädchen. „Dann kamen sie nach Esthar, um ein kleines Mädchen vor Adell zu retten. Dieses kleine Mädchen, Ellione, war früher wie ich und die anderen im Waisenhaus, als unsere große Schwester. Jedenfalls wurde Laguna zum Präsidenten gewählt, obwohl er eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Kiros, Ward und er waren eigentlich viel zu freiheitsliebend für einen solchen Job. Aber um die Leute in Esthar nicht zu enttäuschen, blieben sie dort."  
  
„Also gibt es keine bösen Zauberer in Esthar?"  
  
„Nein." An diesem Punkt erinnerte sich Quistis an etwas. „Mama", wandte sie sich an Edea. „Was hat der Doppel-Hacker eigentlich im Haus gemacht?"  
  
„Er hat meine Lampe kaputtgemacht!", beklagte sich auf einmal der kleine Junge. „Jetzt strahlt sie kein Licht mehr ab."  
  
„Deine Lampe?", wiederholte Quistis verwirrt.  
  
„Der Vigra-Draw-Punkt im Keller, Quistis", erklärte Edea. „Er benutzt ihn als Leselampe, und da wir den Punkt nicht brauchten, habe ich ihn gelassen. Das Monster hat alle Zauber gezogen und ist dann wieder abgehauen."  
  
„So was Ähnliches hab ich mir schon gedacht", brummte Quistis. „Die anderen SEEDs haben offenbar auch so etwas erlebt. Squall und Rinoa haben ja schon drüber gesprochen."  
  
Edea lächelte plötzlich und fuhr Quistis mit einer Hand über die Wange. „Siehst du", flüsterte sie. „Jetzt hast du einen offiziellen Grund, um mit ihnen zu reden. Jetzt brauchst du dich nicht mehr davor fürchten, Liebes."  
  
„Mama..."  
  
„Ähem, ich störe ja nur ungern", meldete sich Kiros plötzlich zu Wort. „Aber könntest du deine verzogenen Bälger nicht von Wards Harpune fernhalten, Frau Aufpasserin? Ich hab den Eindruck, sie wollen damit bei voller Fahrt Jagd auf Monster machen."  
  
Grinsend stand Quistis auf, fuhr Eclisa noch einmal aufmunternd durchs Haar und ging nach vorne, um Ordnung zu schaffen. Das blieb wohl immer ihr überlassen. Und im nächsten Moment spürte sie das Ziehen. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, lösten sich ihre gekoppelten Zauber und flogen wie eine Wolke aus Licht Richtung Strand davon. Sie hörte nur noch die überraschten Aufschreie der Kinder, bevor sie der Schock einknicken und das Bewusstsein verlieren ließ.  
  
„Das sei eine noch nie da gewesene Situation, oder?" Dieser unverkennbare Satzbau stammte von Professor Odyne, der gerade wie verrückt auf eine Computertastatur einhieb. Die Begeisterung des Forschers schien ihn wie schon so oft völlig gepackt zu haben. „Das werde eine Pioniertat auf dem Felde der Magie-Wissenschaft, oder?"  
  
„Professor", bemühte sich Squall den Mann am Boden zu halten. „Wenn ich Sie darauf hinweisen darf, Rinoa und ich wollen in Kürze heiraten. Wir haben nicht sehr viel Zeit, um herauszufinden, was mit uns geschieht."  
  
„Natürlich, natürlich." Der kleine Mann riss sich sichtlich zusammen. „Ich denke, ihr beide solltet vorführen, wie die Verschmelzung geschehen ist, oder?"  
  
„Sofort", antwortete Rinoa sarkastisch. „Haben Sie zufällig einen Rubrum- Drachen im Haus? Oder einen Klon von Ultima Weapon?"  
  
„Durchaus nicht", wehrte der geschäftige Wissenschaftler ab und bediente einige weitere Kontrollen. Squall hatte, obwohl er wohl mit seinen Freunden die meiste Kampferfahrung auf dieser Welt hatte, keinen blassen Schimmer, was der Professor vorhatte, um Rinoa und ihn in den Limit-Status zu versetzen. „Ich bitte euch, mir zu folgen, oder?"  
  
Die drei durchquerten den Vorraum des riesigen Magie-Forschungszentrums und gelangten in eine nicht ganz so große Kammer, die Squall verdächtig an das Hexen-Mausoleum außerhalb von Esthar erinnerte. Überall standen technische Geräte und in der Mitte des Raumes war eine Vorrichtung, die so ähnlich aussah wie die, in die Adell gebannt worden war und die ihn auch beinahe Rinoa gekostet hätte. Allerdings war sie etwas größer und schien sehr viel stabiler zu sein. Auch Rinoa war sichtlich nicht wohl bei diesem Anblick. Sie fasste nach Squalls Arm.  
  
„Was soll das, Professor?", fragte sie argwöhnisch. „Wollen Sie mich etwa versiegeln und Squall so dazu bringen, seine Kräfte hier einzusetzen?"  
  
„Das sei Unsinn", erwiderte Odyne. „Dies sei früher wirklich das Versuchsszenario einer Hexen-Versieglungsanlage gewesen, aber ich habe sie umgebaut. Ich kann hier in der Mitte des Raumes ein starkes Kraftfeld erzeugen, oder? Wenn ihr euch diesem Feld aussetzt, eure Körper werden vermuten, sie seien starken Magien oder Druck ausgesetzt, oder?"  
  
„Und Sie glauben, dass dadurch unsere Spezialtechniken verfügbar werden?", erkundigte sich Squall. Er fühlte sich äußerst unwohl bei dem Gedanken, in diese Höllenmaschinerie zu steigen. „Aber was ist, wenn das nicht passiert?"  
  
„Oder wenn wir hier einfach nicht... verschmelzen?", fragte Rinoa.  
  
„Es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, um Daten zu bekommen, oder?" Der Professor machte eine einladende Geste. „Nur hier wir können erforschen, was mit euch geschieht, oder?"  
  
„Wenn Sie meinen", stimmte Squall skeptisch zu. „Aber wenn es lebensgefährlich wird, drehen Sie das Ding sofort ab, verstanden?"  
  
„So sei es. Bitte steigt nun in die Mitte des Raumes, oder? Ich dann baue auf das Kraftfeld."  
  
„Los, Squall", sagte Rinoa mit rauer Stimme. „Bringen wir das hinter uns."  
  
Sie balancierten zwischen den hochempfindlichen Apparaten hindurch, bis sie die Plattform erreichten und stiegen hinauf. Squall war nervös. Einen Kampf unter freiem Himmel, Gegner, die er sehen konnte, dagegen hatte er nichts. Aber das hier. Auch Rinoa war zappelig. Dauernd strich sie ihr Haar zurück.  
  
„Ich nehme an, wir müssen unsere Waffen dabei haben", vermutete er und ließ seine Löwenherz in der Hand erscheinen. Das vertraute Gefühl in der Hand beruhigte ein wenig. Auch Rinoas Shooting Star saß gleich darauf an ihrem Arm, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie ihre Waffe für dieses Experiment brauchte. Aber es musste so sein wie im letzten Kampf.  
  
„Squall... ich habe Angst", gestand Rinoa. „Das alles hier sieht genau so aus wie das Mausoleum, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich hier nicht versiegelt werde. Aber trotzdem..."  
  
„Ganz ruhig", murmelte er, während er zum Eingang sah. Wieso dauerte das so lange? „Denk an unsere Hochzeit, Rinoa. Fass die Ringe an."  
  
Das Mädchen atmete tief durch und ballte ihre Faust um die beiden Verlobungsringe. Squalls Ring, den sie sich hatte nachbilden lassen, um einen Teil von ihm immer bei sich zu haben.  
  
„Ihr seid fertig?", rief Professor Odyne plötzlich über Lautsprecher. „Dann wir beginnen, oder? Gravitation 2... 3..."  
  
Squall keuchte, als sich sein Brustkorb zusammenquetschte. Die viel stärkere Schwerkraft, die von überall auf ihn einwirkte, presste ihm die Luft aus dem Körper und ließ seine Muskeln schmerzen. Obwohl er schwankte, hielt er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aufrecht, die Löwenherz vor sich gestreckt. Kein Laut, dachte er. Wenn Rinoa stark sein soll, muss ich ein starkes Vorbild sein. Auch von dem Mädchen war nur ein leises Stöhnen zu hören, als ihre Muskeln überanstrengt wurden.  
  
„4... 5..."  
  
Squall wollte schreien, aber er konnte es nicht. Sein Blick verschleierte sich. Die ungeheuren Kräfte zerrten an ihm wie an einer Marionette, die an Millionen Fäden hing. Er spürte, wie sein Leben immer schneller von ihm fortfloss, aus ihm gequetscht vom Gewicht mindestens eines Berges. Stop!, dachte er in wilder Verzweiflung. Stop! Neben ihm konnte er kurze Schluchzlaute von Rinoa hören.  
  
„6..."  
  
Kalte Wut stieg in ihm auf. Odyne musste sie doch verdammt noch mal sehen! Sie starben, wenn er die Schwerkraft noch mehr erhöhte! Seine Lebenskraft sank in den kritischen Bereich und dieser Wahnsinnige machte immer noch weiter. Squall spürte, wie der Zorn die Energien freisetzte, die seine Spezialtechniken benötigten. Gelbe Lichtblitze zuckten auf und plötzlich schien der unglaubliche Druck zumindest erträglich. Nicht weg, aber erträglich. Er wollte gerade losstürmen, um irgendeine Maschine zu zerstören, als er Rinoas Schmerzenslaut hörte. Er war kaum lauter als ein Vogeltrillern.  
  
Seine Freundin, seine Hexe, seine Geliebte hing nur noch in der Luft, weil die Schwerkraft von überall her gleich stark einwirkte. Unerträglicher Kummer und unauslöschlicher Zorn stritten sich um seine Seele, als er den besiegten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht wahrnahm. Sie hatte den Kräften nicht trotzen können. Sie war am Ende.  
  
„Rinoa!", schrie er mit vollem Kraftaufwand. Er konnte nicht zu ihr gelangen, so viel Kraft hatte er nicht, nur ansehen konnte er sie. Darum bemerkte er den Lichtfaden, der sich von seiner Gunblade in ihre Richtung bewegte, erst in dem Moment, da Angel auftauchte. Rinoas Hündin schien von der Schwerkraft auch nicht sonderlich beeinflusst zu sein. Sie blickte Squall mit einem undeutbaren Blick an, nahm den Faden ins Maul und berührte Rinoas Körper damit.  
  
Im selben Augenblick wallte ein gelber Flammenring um das Mädchen auf, als es sein Limit erreichte. Rinoa stand auf und gab Angel einen Befehl. Diese stellte sich an Squalls Seite und sah ihn eindringlich an. Dann lief sie los. Und Squall folgte ihr. Wie eine Sternschnuppe krachte Angel in eine der riesigen und massiven Maschinen. Squall verpasste dem eingedellten Ding einige gewaltige Hiebe seines Limits, bis Angel zurückkam. Wieder und wieder rammte sie die vollkommen demolierte Maschine, während Squall zwischendurch mit der Gunblade darauf einschlug. Als die Hündin das letzte Mal hindurchgerast war, wodurch wieder einige Metallteile davonflogen, rannte Squall noch einmal auf den verbliebenen Rest zu und vollführte seinen „Grobspalter", der das Ding endgültig explodieren ließ.  
  
Als Squall auf seinen Platz zurückkehrte, verschwand Angel gerade wieder und die Strahlenkränze um Rinoa und ihn erloschen. Eine Sekunde lang verspürte er wieder den unglaublichen Druck der 6-fachen Schwerkraft. Wäre seine Körper-Kopplung nicht so hoch, hätte es ihn schon längst zerquetscht.  
  
„Schwerkraft 1, oder?", erklang Odynes Stimme wieder. Als der Wissenschaftler kurze Zeit später selbst im Raum erschien, war er völlig außer Atem und aus dem Häuschen. „Fantastisch", japste er, während er sich einen Weg durch die Metallteile bahnte, die überall herumlagen. „Absolut unglaublich sei das! Ihr habt alle meine Erwartungen übertroffen, oder?"  
  
Er flößte Squall etwas ein, das wohl ein Elixier sein musste, denn die Kräfte des Jungen regenerierten sich wieder völlig. Auch Rinoa ließ ein erleichtertes Seufzen ertönen, stand aber noch nicht auf. Sie war erschöpft.  
  
„Sind Sie wahnsinnig, Mann?", fuhr Squall den Wissenschaftler an, während er sich in die Höhe arbeitete. Seine Lebenskraft war wieder da, aber den Muskelkater würde er vermutlich übermorgen auch noch spüren, auch wenn er nun wieder erträglich war. „Sie hätten uns beinahe mit diesem Apparat umgebracht! Glauben Sie nicht, dass wir das hier noch einmal machen!"  
  
„Das sei auch nicht mehr möglich", bemerkte Odyne. „Die Maschine, die ihr zerstört habt, war eines der Kontrollorgane, oder? Ohne sie ist ein weiterer Versuch nicht mehr möglich. Aber alle nötigen Daten haben wir, oder?"  
  
„Schön für Sie", stieß Rinoa hervor. „War's wenigstens spannend, uns beim Sterben zuzusehen? Hat es was genützt?"  
  
„Durchaus, durchaus", antwortete der Wissenschaftler, ohne auf Rinoas Zynismus einzugehen. „Folgt mir bitte wieder in die Vorhalle, oder?"  
  
Squall stand auf. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als seine Beine zu schmerzen begannen, aber er hielt sich aufrecht. Er bot Rinoa seine Hand an und verzog keine Miene, als ihm wegen ihres Gewichts beim Aufhelfen sein Rücken anfühlte, als würde er fast auseinandergerissen. Die beiden stützten sich gegenseitig in den Vorraum hinein, wo sie sich hinsetzten.  
  
„Mir ging's nicht mehr so schlecht, seit Papa mir mit 7 Jahren so heftig den Hintern versohlt hat, dass ich den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht nicht mehr sitzen konnte", gestand Rinoa. Wenigstens kam ihr Sinn für Unterhaltung wieder zurück.  
  
„Erinnere mich daran, ihn zum Duell zu fordern, sobald es mir wieder besser geht", entgegnete Squall und massierte seine Armmuskulatur.  
  
„Hattest du auch schon mal solche Schmerzen?"  
  
„Ja, einmal", gab er zu. Er sah sie an. „Als du leblos im Garden lagst und ich nichts tun konnte, um dir zu helfen."  
  
„Squall, du musst mir nicht beweisen, dass du mich liebst", meinte Rinoa gequält lächelnd. „Das weiß ich auch so. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich jetzt küssen, aber ich glaube, ich würde mir die Zunge vor Schmerz abbeißen."  
  
„Aber es stimmt trotzdem", beharrte er.  
  
Bevor Rinoa noch etwas erwidern konnte, kam Professor Odyne zu ihnen herüber. „Das sei erstaunlich", fing er an, als er sich zu ihnen setzte. Er blickte auf einen Computerausdruck. „Die Messungen und das Auftauchen der Hündin besagen, dass die Hexenkraft dieser jungen Dame absolut nichts mit dem Phänomen zu tun hat, oder?"  
  
„Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?", wollte Rinoa wissen.  
  
„Das sei nicht leicht zu beantworten." Der Wissenschaftler kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wenn Hexenmacht verantwortlich gewesen wäre, wir müssten versiegeln die junge Dame, wüssten aber die Ursache der Geschichte, oder?" Er achtete nicht auf das empörte Keuchen von Rinoa und Squall. „Nun wir keinen Grund haben, sie zu versiegeln, aber nicht kennen die Ursache."  
  
Squall zwang sich unter Kontrolle. „Wissen Sie denn wenigstens, was überhaupt passiert ist, von der Ursache mal abgesehen?"  
  
„Nun, es sei wie Verbindung eurer beiden Kampfkräfte zu einem neuen Ganzen", erklärte Odyne, nun wieder eifrig bei der Sache. „Wenn ihr seid nahe beieinander und einer von euch Limitzustand erreicht, seine Kampfkraft fließt zum anderen und verschmilzt mit dessen Kraft. Die neue Kraft dann kann genutzt werden für einen Angriff, der die Kraft beider Spezialtechniken beinhaltet, oder? Das verständlich war, oder?"  
  
„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass jedes Mal, wenn einer von uns seine Spezialtechnik anwendet, der andere seine Kraft spendet, um den Angriff noch zu verstärken?" Rinoa sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das klingt aber ziemlich fantastisch."  
  
„Meine Ergebnisse lassen aber keinen anderen Schluss zu, oder?"  
  
„Und ist diese... gebündelte Kraft nun auch im normalen Leben gefährlich?", drängte Squall zum Wesentlichen.  
  
Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich sei mir ziemlich sicher, nicht. Aber solange wir nicht kennen die Ursache, wir können nie völlig sicher sein, oder?"  
  
„Also sind wir im Grunde auch nicht weitergekommen", folgerte Rinoa frustriert. „Wir haben uns umsonst fast umbringen lassen."  
  
„Bitte, Professor", bat Squall. „Gibt es denn nichts, was Sie tun können, um zu beweisen, dass diese vereinte Kraft ungefährlich für andere Menschen in unserer Nähe ist?"  
  
„Nicht, leider." Der Professor dachte konzentriert nach. „Ich kann mich nur erinnern an etwas, das ich einmal gelesen habe, oder?"  
  
Rinoa wurde hellhörig. „Und was?"  
  
Odyne lachte verlegen. „Es sei nur eine alte Legende", wehrte er ab.  
  
„Heraus damit!" Rinoa sah ihn gefährlich an.  
  
„Aber es sei nicht bewiesen! Es sei nur ein Mythos, ein Hirngespinst unterentwickelter..."  
  
„Erzählen Sie, Professor", warnte ihn Rinoa. „Sofort!"  
  
„Na schön", seufzte Odyne und schloss kurz die Augen. „Es heißt, vor langer Zeit, als die Göttin Hyne kam zur Erde, sie fand die Menschen im ständigen Kampf mit den Monstern, oder? Aber sie sah, dass wir fast immer unterlagen. Sie erschuf die GF, um den Menschen im Kampf zu helfen und sie vor allem den Umgang mit Magie zu lernen, oder?" Odyne machte eine kleine Pause. „Die erste GF, die Hyne schuf, war ihr Meisterwerk. Sie stellte die Regeln des Kampfes auf und befahl der GF, als Hüter des Kampfes über die Einhaltung zu wachen. Die GF kannte alle Geheimnisse der Kampfkunst, sei also nahezu unbezwingbar, oder? Nun, diese GF müsste doch wissen, wie es sei mit eurer Kraft, oder?"  
  
„Das könnte die Lösung sein", stimmte Squall zu. Auch er war gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen. „Wie heißt die GF? Wenn wir sie nicht haben, hat sie sicher irgendein anderer SEED, den man ausfindig machen kann. Reden Sie!"  
  
Odyne wand sich unbehaglich. „Der Name der Ur-GF sei... Odin."  
  
Totenstille trat ein, bis Rinoa wieder sprach: „Professor, Odin ist tot. Er wurde von Cifer getötet, als wir das letzte Mal gegen ihn kämpften."  
  
„Ich wissen, wie es sei, Miss Rinoa", entgegnete Odyne. „Aber es steht so geschrieben in der Legende: Odin war die legendäre GF, die über die Regeln des Kampfes wachte und jedes Geheimnis der Kampfkunst kannte, oder?"  
  
„Und wieso gelten dann die Kampfregeln immer noch?", wollte Rinoa wissen.  
  
„Vielleicht, weil Gilgamesh seine Stelle eingenommen hat", vermutete Squall. „Gilgamesh hat Odins Waffe... vielleicht wacht deswegen er jetzt über die Regeln."  
  
„Mal angenommen, Squall, wir glauben diesen Unsinn", folgerte Rinoa. „Können wir uns dann an Gilgamesh wenden, um zu erfahren, was wir wissen wollen?"  
  
„Nein, das wahrscheinlich nicht geht", warf Odyne ein. „Gilgamesh sei vermutlich ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt. Sein Name sei nicht erwähnt in den Legenden von Hyne und den GF, oder? Er also kann euch wahrscheinlich nicht helfen, weil er die speziellen Regeln der Göttin nicht kennt."  
  
„Und was sollen wir dann machen?", fragte Squall ratlos. „Wir können Odin doch nicht zurückholen."  
  
„Vielleicht... doch, oder?", murmelte Odyne gedankenversunken.  
  
„Ist das auch wieder so eine Legende?", mutmaßte Rinoa. „Na schön, raus damit?"  
  
Der Professor erklärte es ihnen. 


	5. Irvines Wutanfall

1 Kapitel 5  
  
„Sag mal, Cifer", flüsterte Rai-jin ihm zu. „Willst du mal wirklich die Menschen opfern, um die SEEDs zu besiegen?"  
  
Cifer sah ihn kalt an. „Was würdest du tun, wenn ich ja sagen würde?", fragte er. Als Rai-jin zusammenzuckte, lachte er leise. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln entspannten sich. „Ruhig, Rai-jin, ruhig. Ich hab nicht vor, das Spielchen dieser GF bis zum Ende durchzuziehen."  
  
„Betrug?" Selbst dieses negative Wort klang hoffnungsvoll aus Fu-jins Mund. Auch ihr war die Erleichterung anzusehen, und das war äußerst selten der Fall.  
  
„Was soll es mir bringen, wenn ich Squall besiege und es nachher niemandem sagen kann?" Cifer grinste. „Darauf hättet ihr ruhig selbst kommen können?" Er blickte rasch zu Condenos hin, aber die abtrünnige GF war noch immer mit dem Drawen der Zauber des Kontinents beschäftigt.  
  
Er und die beiden anderen hatten sich das Spektakel ein paar Minuten angesehen, aber der Centra-Kontinent war dermaßen zerstört, dass nur alle halben Minuten eine einzige Zauber-Kugel zur Insel flog und mit der Säule verschmolz, die jedes Mal hell aufstrahlte. Wenn etwas so im Schneckentempo dahinging, wurde es schnell langweilig, darum hatten sie sich wieder ins Innere der Insel zurückgezogen.  
  
„Vorhaben?", wollte Fu-jin wissen. Man musste schon Jahre mit ihr zusammengewesen sein, wenn man aus ihren kargen Vorgaben etwas Verständliches herauslesen wollte.  
  
Der blonde Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was wohl? Wir werden warten, bis Squall hier irgendwann eintrudelt... denn das wird er, darauf könnt ihr euch gefasst machen. Dann werden wir ihn und die anderen SEEDs besiegen... und zum Schluss machen wir diese GF dort fertig. Dann haben wir's endlich jedem gezeigt, dass die SEEDs nicht unschlagbar sind."  
  
„Puuuh. Ich bin mal echt froh, Cifer, dass du die Menschen nicht opfern willst. Denn bei wem sollten wir sonst unser restliches Geld ausgeben?"  
  
Einen Moment sah Cifer den stämmigen Jungen verdutzt an, bis er das Glitzern in dessen Augen sah. Dann begannen beide wie auf Kommando schallend zu lachen. Fu-jin zog es vor, mit den Augen zu rollen, aber als sie den Kopf wegdrehte, verzog sich auch ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln. Sie kicherten noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie dann wieder still wurden und jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Sirren in der Luft, wie sonst auch, wenn ein neuer Zauber reinschneite. Aber diesmal war es wie die Flügelschläge einer Armee von Vögeln: beim Einzelnen kaum wahrzunehmen, aber in der Masse unüberhörbar.  
  
„Was?", verlangte Fu-jin zu wissen und sah scharf zum Eingang hin.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich haben sich ein paar Zauber unterwegs getroffen und haben beschlossen, gemeinsam hierher zu fliegen", scherzte Cifer, aber auch er lächelte nicht. Das war beileibe nicht die normale Anzahl von Zaubern, die sich in einem Lebewesen befand.  
  
„Sollen wir mal nachsehen?", fragte Rai-jin, der den Kampfstab fest gepackt hielt. Als ob das etwas gegen derartig geballte Magie helfen würde!  
  
„Kannst du's mit derart vielen Geschossen gleichzeitig aufnehmen?", fragte Cifer. „Ich glaube nicht. Also bleib lieber da. Wir haben schließlich keinen Erzengel-Spruch da, mit dem wir dich wieder aufwecken können, und die Phönix-Federn werden auch schon kna..."  
  
Bevor er das Wort vollenden konnte, fegte ein wahrer Sturm von Lichtkugeln durch den schmalen Eingang und blendete sie. Allerdings bei weitem nicht so sehr wie die Lichtsäule, die beim Kontakt mit den Zauberkugeln jedes Mal aufleuchtete und den ganzen Raum in strahlende Helligkeit tauchte. Fu-jin stieß eine Reihe von Flüchen aus, die Cifer erstaunten und Rai-jin knurrte wütend. Der Gunblade-Kämpfer selbst beobachtete durch die Handfläche vor Augen, wie Dutzende von unterschiedlichsten Magien auf die Lichtsäule trafen, in ganzen Hunderterpacks. Niemand besaß so viele Zauber auf einmal... ausgenommen die SEEDs!  
  
Nach einer Minute Dauerbombardement hörte der Zustrom an Zauberformeln schließlich auf und die Helligkeit im Raum normalisierte sich wieder. Cifer nahm die Hand wieder von den Augen und zischte wütend.  
  
„Was ist mal?", fragte Rai-jin verwundert. „Was hast du?"  
  
„Kapiert ihr nicht? Was glaubt ihr, wer eine solche Menge an Kopplungszaubern bei sich hat? Die paar Doppel-Hacker, die hier rumschwirren?"  
  
„SEEDs?", vermutete Fu-jin grimmig.  
  
„Genau. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber Squall hat uns aufgespürt. Wir müssen jetzt sofort gegen ihn kämpfen." Cifer erhob sich und schwang die Gunblade. „Gar nicht schlecht. So ist unser verehrter Verbündeter noch nicht fertig mit seinem Teufelswerk."  
  
„Äh, Cifer? Ich glaube, das sind mal gar nicht die SEEDs."  
  
„Wer denn sonst?"  
  
„Weißt du nicht mehr? Edea hat doch mal auf der Feier in Esthar verkündet, dass Quistis Trepe zu ihr ziehen wird. Glaubst du denn mal, die wäre ohne ihre Kopplungen gegangen?"  
  
„Stimmt, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht", gab Cifer zu. „Und für fünf Leute hätte die Menge an Zaubern nicht ausgereicht. Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht." Der Junge setzte sich wieder.  
  
„Was jetzt?", fragte Fu-jin, wobei sie eine unüblich hohe Zahl von Worten verwendete.  
  
„Ich denke mal, ich werde unseren Gastgeber fragen, wie lange seine Lichtshow noch dauert." Cifer stand auf und ging zu Condenos hinüber, der inzwischen wieder ruhig atmete. Die Kanonade von Zaubern vorhin hatte ihn gewaltig angestrengt, das bewiesen die Schweißtropfen an seiner Stirn, aber jetzt schien er wieder alles unter Kontrolle zu haben.  
  
„He, Meister", wandte sich Cifer an ihn. Das Wesen öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an, nahm jedoch noch nicht die Hände von der Säule. „Dürfen wir mal erfahren, wie lange das noch dauert? Inzwischen müsstest du doch jeden Zauber dieses verdammten Kontinents abgesaugt haben, oder?"  
  
„Nein", knurrte das riesige Wesen. „Nicht ganz. Die Monster, die ich losgeschickt hatte, sollten eigentlich die Draw-Punkte des Kontinents leeren, aber bis jetzt kann ich die neuen Zauber nicht spüren. Dabei müssten sie die Punkte schon längst erreicht haben."  
  
„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich nicht auf die Viecher warten", empfahl Cifer. „Sind sie zufällig zum Waisenhaus geflogen? Das einzige intakte Gebäude auf dem ganzen Landstrich?" Als die GF mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nickte, fuhr er fort: „Dann sind sie wahrscheinlich tot. Dort lebt eine von den SEEDs, von denen wir dir erzählt haben. Für die sind deine stärksten Monster nur Frühmorgensport, wenn überhaupt."  
  
„Auch, wenn ich ihr sämtliche Zauber gezogen habe?" Condenos hob die Augenbrauen. „Dann müssen sie wirklich unglaublich stark sein."  
  
„Mit den GF sind die Monster auch ohne Zauber mal kein Problem", meldete Rai-jin.  
  
„Ah ja, meine verehrte Familie", meinte Condenos nickend. „Nun, für uns sind die Monster natürlich kein Problem. Gut, dann sollten wir wohl verschwinden. Von welchen Teilen der Welt droht noch Gefahr? Außer dem Kontinent, von dem wir gerade gekommen sind und Centra?"  
  
„Esthar", entschied Fu-jin wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
  
„Der Erdhaufen, der in Sicht kommt, wenn du dieses Gebirge entlang fährst und die Kashukbaar-Wüste umrundest", half Cifer weiter. „Angeblich sind in Esthar die letzten Überlebenden deines Infernos von früher gelandet."  
  
„Dann wird es mir eine größere Freude sein, mein Werk nun zu vollenden", entgegnete die GF. „Wollt ihr euch des SEEDs hier annehmen oder besuchen wir Esthar?"  
  
Cifer sah zu seinen Freunden hin. Die beiden zuckten mit den Schultern. „Nein, Quistis kommt später dran", bestimmte er. „Sehen wir lieber zu, dass es keine Zauber mehr auf der Welt gibt, der die SEEDs stärker machen könnte, dann können sie kommen."  
  
„So soll es sein", stimmte Condenos zu. „Dann auf nach Esthar. Ich bin gespannt, ob die alte Rasse etwas aus sich machen konnte."  
  
Langsam nahm die Forschungsinsel wieder Fahrt auf.  
  
„Ist das waaaahr?", staunte Selphie. „Irvie hat neben dir noch dreeeei weitere Freundinnen gehabt?"  
  
Crys nickte. „Ja. Damals war ich so verliebt in ihn, dass ich ihn gewähren ließ. Wenn er heute auch noch mein Freund wäre, hätte ich ihn wohl schon längst zum Duell gefordert."  
  
„Ja, ja", knurrte Irvine. Der Scharfschütze hatte bereits drei hochprozentige Cocktails intus, und sie waren erst seit zwanzig Minuten hier. „Gebt es mir ruhig. Immer weiter, ich bin es schließlich gewöhnt, dass meine besten Freunde über mich herziehen."  
  
„Ach, Irvie, du nimmst das viel zu eeeernst!", verkündete Selphie aufmunternd. Ihre immerwährend gute Laune stand momentan in starkem Kontrast mit Irvines Weltuntergangsmiene. Dann runzelte sie geschauspielert die Stirn. „Es sei denn, du hast jetzt auch mehrere Freundinnen. Raaaaaus mit der Sprache! Was war denn gestern, als du mit Xelllll so lange in der Bibliothek warst?"  
  
Das riss den Jungen aus dem Sessel. Xell nahm sich vor, diesen Tag rot im Kalender anzustreichen, weil Irvine tatsächlich verlegen aussah.  
  
„Keine Sorge, Selphie", beruhigte Xell sie. „Er war ganz brav. Hat nur einmal mit der zweiten Bibliothekarin geredet, als ich mit Reeval beschäftigt war."  
  
„Ach, tatsächlich?" Selphie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sollen wir jetzt gleich in die Bücherei gehen, Irvine Kinneas?" Sie war tatsächlich im Begriff aufzustehen.  
  
„Das war doch nur harmloses Getratsche", versicherte Irvine mit resigniertem Blick. „Wir haben uns über Squalls und Rinoas Hochzeit unterhalten, weiter nichts."  
  
„Nuuuuun, ich werde bei Gelegenheit noch mal darauf zurückkommen." Selphies Kopf ruckte wieder zu Crys, die anscheinend großen Spaß hatte. „Also, wo waren wir?"  
  
„Ich wollte gerade erzählen, was passierte, als ich Irvine einmal in flagranti mit einer anderen außerhalb des Gardens ertappt habe."  
  
„Grundgütiger", murmelte Irvine, trank sein halbvolles Glas leer und hielt es dann Xell hin. „Hol mir noch einen."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Mann", wehrte Xell ab. „Du siehst gar nicht gut aus, weißt du das?"  
  
„Ich würde noch viel schlechter aussehen, wenn ich nicht alles, was heute schon über mich ans Licht gezerrt wurde, ertränkt hätte", blaffte Irvine ihn an. „Hol mir noch einen!"  
  
„Schön, ist ja deine Gesundheit. Aber mach nicht mich dafür verantwortlich, wenn du auf der Hochzeit noch immer nicht nüchtern bist."  
  
„War Irvine denn nicht ein einziges Mal treu?", wunderte sich Niida, der bis jetzt still gelauscht hatte. „Warum hatte er dann so viele Freundinnen?"  
  
„Das ist Teil meines umwerfenden Charmes", verkündete Irvine. Offenbar zeigte der Alkohol langsam seine Wirkung, denn seine Augen glänzten bereits. „Die Mädchen haben sich damals förmlich um mich gerissen."  
  
„Uuuund wirkt dieser Charme auch jetzt noch?", fragte Selphie zuckersüß.  
  
Irvine sah durch den Alkoholschleier vor seinen Augen die Falle nicht kommen. „Natürlich!"  
  
„Ahaaaaa!"  
  
Erst jetzt kam dem Scharfschützen in den Sinn, was er grade gesagt hatte. „Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich würde dich doch niemals..."  
  
„Erzähl weiter, Crys!", unterbrach ihn das braunhaarige Mädchen. Einen Augenblick lang sah Irvine sie noch flehend an, dann sank er wieder brummelnd zusammen.  
  
„Ja, ich muss zugeben, ich hätte ihn wohl zur Rede stellen sollen", gab Crys zu. „Aber stattdessen versuchte ich, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. Aber ich war jünger als er, unerfahren, also langweilte er sich schnell und wandte sich der nächsten zu."  
  
„Uuuund du hast das einfach toleriert?" Selphie war fassungslos.  
  
„Du musst ihn wirklich sehr geliebt haben", flüsterte Niida. Sein Ton war ziemlich bissig. Als Crys ihn erstaunt ansah, bemerkte sie, dass er Irvine böse Blicke zuwarf.  
  
Sie legte unter dem Tisch ihre Hand auf die des Garden-Steuermanns. Als er aufschreckte, lächelte sie ihn verschmitzt an. „Das ist lange her", versicherte sie. „Wir sind trotz alldem Freunde geblieben, obwohl mir das oft genug schlaflose Nächte bereitet hat. Aber ich habe eingesehen, dass ich nicht die richtige für ihn bin."  
  
Niida erwiderte ihr Lächeln nervös. Selphie, die von dem stummen Gespräch der beiden nichts mitbekommen hatte, knuffte Irvine an. „Was bist du doch für ein heeeerzloser Klotz gewesen, Irvine", schimpfte sie. „Unsere Mama müsste sich für dich schääääämen!"  
  
„Unsere Mama wusste wahrscheinlich schon, was für ein gefühlloses Monster aus mir werden würde, als wir beide noch mit Rasseln spielten", nuschelte der Scharfschütze tonlos. „Darum hat sie mich nach Galbadia geschickt, um mich von euch fernzuhalten. Danke."  
  
Xell setzte sich, als er den neuen Drink vor Irvine abgestellt hatte. Besorgt musterte er das gleichgültige Gesicht Irvines, das auf dem Plastiktisch lag. „Nun macht ihn doch nicht alle derartig nieder, Leute", versuchte er ein gutes Wort einzulegen. „Glaubst du wirklich, er würde dich betrügen, Selphie?"  
  
„Das versuuuuchen wir ja gerade herauszufinden", erwiderte diese ungerührt. „Und wie du siehst, ist sein Lebenslauf ja nicht gerade fehlerfrei."  
  
„Lasst nur kein gutes Haar an mir", lallte Irvine zynisch, nachdem er das Viertelglas beinahe in einem Zug geleert hatte. „Vergesst nur nicht, dass ich auch Rinoa bei unserer ersten Begegnung angemacht habe."  
  
„Hat er das tatsächlich?", fragte Crys amüsiert.  
  
„Oh ja", versicherte Selphie, sichtlich froh über dieses neue Gesprächsthema. „Und zwar ganz offen vor uns allen. Und davor ist er über mich hergezogen, bis Squall ihn von mir weggeholt haaaaat!" Irvines leises Stöhnen ignorierte sie völlig. „Und nachher hat er uns offen erklärt, dass er das alles nur tut, weil auf ihm die Veraaaaantwortung des einsamen Schützen läge!"  
  
„Mit diesem Quatsch hast du auch einige im Galbadia-Garden eingewickelt, Irvine", stellte Crys fest. „Hast du dir noch immer nichts Neues ausgedacht?"  
  
„Was hassst du überhaupt für ein Recht, dich in meine Priw... Privatangelechenheiten zu mischen?", fuhr Irvine sie kraftlos an und leerte das Glas. „Sind wir nun getrennt oder nicht?"  
  
„Irvine, lass sie in Ruhe", mischte Niida sich ein, ohne auf Xells warnende Blicke zu achten. Irvine war auch ohne Kopplungen einer der stärksten Menschen dieser Welt, und in seinem Zustand momentan daher mehr als gefährlich. „Du hast ihr schließlich das Herz gebrochen! Sie hat ein Recht, dir das zu sagen!"  
  
„Ach, unser großer Held", höhnte Irvine und schwenkte sein Glas. „Und weil ich sie mal enttäuscht habe, darf sie ungestraft mein Leben hier rue... ruinieren?" Schwankend stand er auf. „Warum musssest du bloß auftauchen?", fragte er düster, an seine ehemalige Freundin gewandt. „Alles war gut, bevor du hier reinscheschneit bist! Und jetzzz hassen mich alle..."  
  
„Irvine, nimm das zurück!", verlangte Niida und stand ebenfalls auf.  
  
„Setz dich hin, du Idiot!", zischte Xell ihm zu, während er nervös zu Irvine sah und die Muskeln spannte. Wenn das hier so weiterging... „Provozier ihn nicht!"  
  
Niida ignorierte ihn. „Entschuldige dich bei Crys! Sie ist unser Gast und ich dulde nicht, dass du sie beleidigst!"  
  
Auch Crys sah nun sehr angespannt aus. „Niida, ich glaube auch, dass du dich besser setzen solltest", flüsterte sie, aber der Junge blieb stehen.  
  
„Ach, unser Gast?" Irvines schlechte Laune war auf dem Höhepunkt. „Seit wann hat ein Gast das Recht, den Gastgeber zu beleidigen? Ich sag dir mal was: Wenn sich der Gassst schlecht benimmt, dann darf der Gastgeber ihn rausschmeißen!"  
  
Die nächsten Dinge geschahen innerhalb von Sekunden. Irvine machte einen drohenden Schritt auf Crys zu, die nun käsebleich war und Niida stellte sich ihm entgegen und packte den Scharfschützen an der Schulter. Der betrunkene Junge ließ seine ganze Wut in einem lauten Schrei heraus und schleuderte Niida mit so viel Kraft von sich, dass der Garden-Steuermann gegen den nächsten Tisch geschleudert wurde, wo gottseidank niemand saß. Dann, als er sich wieder Crys zuwenden wollte, krümmte er sich plötzlich, verdrehte die Augen und sackte zusammen.  
  
„Ich sorg schon dafür, dass du dich nicht unglücklich machst, Mann", meinte Xell und zog seine Faust aus Irvines Magengegend. „Du schläfst dich jetzt erst mal aus, und dann sehen wir, was wir dem Direktor erzählen." Dann funkelte er Niida an, der wieder heranwankte, immer noch mit einem kampflustigen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Und du", fuhr er ihn an, sodass der braunhaarige Junge zusammenzuckte. „Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei? Wenn Irvine noch etwas mehr Zeit und Alkohol intus gehabt hätte, hätte er dich vielleicht erschossen! Du hast überhaupt Glück gehabt, dass Selphie und ich da waren. Weißt du überhaupt, wie viel stärker Irvine ist als du?"  
  
Niida war etwas zusammengeschrumpft unter Xells wütendem Wortschwall, aber ein trotziger Zug war noch immer auf seinem Gesicht. „Er hätte Crys nicht angreifen dürfen", verteidigte er sein Handeln und deutete auf den Jungen, der stöhnend auf dem Boden lag. „Hätte ich ihn vielleicht gewähren lassen sollen, wenn er einen Gast des Gardens bedroht?"  
  
„Nein", gab Xell zu. „Aber das hättest du uns überlassen sollen. Wenn du das nächste Mal den Wunsch verspürst, jemanden zu verteidigen, dann tu mir einen Gefallen: Schalt deine Hormone vorher aus und dein Gehirn ein!"  
  
Dann drehte sich der blonde Faustkämpfer zu Selphie und Crys um, die seine Rede mit Staunen verfolgt hatten. Derartig in Rage hatten sie den fröhlichen Jungen noch nie gesehen. „Und jetzt zu euch: Ich hab ja nichts dagegen, wenn Irvine mal ein bisschen zurechtgestutzt wird, mir geht er oft genug auf den Wecker. Aber dass ich ihn deinetwegen niederschlagen musste, verzeihe ich dir nie, Selphie!"  
  
„Es tut mir Leid", versicherte das Mädchen, dem die Tränen in den Augen standen. „Ich wollte doch nur..."  
  
„Ich kann mir ziemlich genau vorstellen, was du wolltest", entgegnete Xell. „Aber ihr habt ihn bis aufs Blut gereizt, und das, obwohl er schon ziemlich aggressiv war! So, ich bring ihn jetzt mal auf sein Zimmer und schließ ihn ein. Aber wir alle werden uns noch vor dem Direktor verantworten müssen, das kann ich euch versichern." Xell nahm Irvines Arm und legte ihn sich über die Schulter. Dann stemmte er den etwas größeren Jungen unter unfeinen Bemerkungen hoch und schleifte ihn Richtung Ausgang davon. Niida setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.  
  
„Es tuuuut mir Leid", wiederholte Sephie schluchzend. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er so reagiert. Ich weiß, dass Irvine mir treu ist, aber ich wollte ihn ein wenig provozieren..."  
  
„Das muss dir nicht Leid tun", begehrte Niida wütend auf. „Wenn Irvine so wenig vertragen kann, dann hätte er nicht mitgehen sollen!"  
  
„Nein, Niida", wiedersprach Crys leise. „Irvine hat es verletzt, wie abfällig wir über ihn geredet haben. Er hat für Selphie alle anderen Mädchen aufgegeben, das weiß ich seit dem letzten Mal, an dem wir uns getroffen haben. Dass wir seine echten Gefühle so in den Schmutz ziehen, wie er glaubt, hat ihn ausrasten lassen, nicht deine Worte."  
  
Niida sah sie hilflos an. „Aber er hätte dich vielleicht angegriffen!", sagte er. „Das konnte ich doch nicht zulassen!"  
  
Jetzt lächelte ihn Crys an. Sie legte ihre Hände auf die seinen und antwortete sanft: „Das war sehr ritterlich von dir, Niida. Aber du hättest mir nicht geholfen, wenn Irvine dich im Vollrausch getötet hätte. Bitte, versprich mir, dass du das nicht wieder tust." Nun stahl sich eine verlegene Röte auf ihre Wangen. „Ich hab einen Mordsschreck bekommen, als Irvine dich weggeschleudert hat", flüsterte sie.  
  
„Ich... ich geh jetzt mal besser", bemerkte Selphie, die sich gerade ihre Tränen von den Wangen wischte, dabei jedoch die beginnende Romanze zu beobachten versuchte. Sie war momentan zwischen Heulen und wissendem Lächeln. „Ich möchte bei Irvie sein, wenn er aufwacht. Ich muss mich bei ihm entschuldigen. Nein, Niida, sag nichts! Du hast ohnehin schon erreicht, was du woooolltest!"  
  
Sie wartete nicht mehr ab, bis dem Jungen die Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen war, sondern hastete aus dem Lokal. Einige Augenblicke lang sagte keiner von beiden was, dann brach Crys das verlegene Schweigen.  
  
„Sie sind trotzdem ein schönes Paar", versicherte sie Niida. „Auch nach diesem Zwischenfall. Außerdem kriselt es in jeder Beziehung einmal."  
  
„Ich möchte jetzt ehrlich gesagt nicht über die beiden reden", entgegnete Niida und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Hast du vorhin echt... um mich Angst gehabt?"  
  
Crys brachte diese Antwort nicht heraus. Das Blut schoss ihr in die Ohren, als sie nickte. Sie kam sich vor wie eine Jungfrau, der gerade von Casanova erklärt wurde, woher die kleinen Babys wirklich kamen. „Ja", murmelte sie beinahe unhörbar. Nun wurde Niida auch wieder rot.  
  
„Scheint so, als hätten deine Kameraden aus Galbadia Erfolg gehabt, was?", bemerkte er völlig verlegen. Verdammt, wieso fühlte er sich auf einmal wie ein Opernsänger auf der Bühne, dem gerade eingefallen war, dass er den falschen Text gelernt hatte? „Jetzt haben sie's wirklich geschafft, dich zu verkuppeln."  
  
„Ja." Crys sah sich verstohlen um. Nein, zum Glück war keiner von ihren Kollegen da. Die Röte in ihrem Gesicht nahm ein bisschen ab, von blühende Rose auf Sonnenuntergang. „Scheint wirklich so. Obwohl ich mir fest vorgenommen hatte, das nicht zuzulassen." Ihr Lächeln wirkte ein bisschen gequält. „Ich hab anscheinend immer Pech."  
  
„Wie kannst du das sagen?", empörte sich Niida theatralisch. „Wo du doch an mich geraten bist, den Herausforderer wildgewordener Übermenschen?"  
  
Diesmal wirkte ihr Lachen echt und befreiend. „Tja, da es nun einmal geschehen ist... möchtest du mich jetzt nicht auf ein Getränk einladen?"  
  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich gequält. „Reicht es denn nicht, dass ich dich vor allem Übel beschützt habe?", fragte er.  
  
„Nein. Schließlich werde ich bald das blöde Gekicher meiner Kollegen überall hören... also möchte ich wenigstens, dass es sich lohnt."  
  
„Aufwachen, Quistis! Aufwachen, wir sind da!"  
  
Nach einigen nicht ernst gemeinten Ohrfeigen kam Quistis wieder zu sich. Brummend versuchte sie die angreifende Hand von sich fernzuhalten, aber diese ließ nicht locker, bis sie die Augen wieder aufschlug.  
  
„Na, hast du gut geschlafen, Liebes?", fragte Edea. Quistis' Kopf ruhte auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter und das offenbar schon ziemlich lange. „War es denn so ein Schock?"  
  
„Mama", murmelte Quistis verlegen und setzte sich rasch auf. „Was sollen denn die Kinder von mir denken, wenn du mich behandelst wie ein Baby?"  
  
„Kiros hat ihnen schon erklärt, was dich so umgehauen hat", entgegnete Edea ungerührt. „Und außerdem bist du wie sie mein Kind, das ich großgezogen habe. Also ist das nichts Unanständiges."  
  
„Schon gut", gab Quistis nach und sah sich nach den anderen um. Ward hatte das Hovercraft bei einem neuen Händler abgestellt, der diese Dinger offenbar mit großem Erfolg vermietete. Momentan waren er und Kiros gerade dabei, die Kinder daran zu hindern, sich sofort in das Leben der Großstadt zu stürzen. „Es war schön, ich gebe es ja zu... aber es ist ein wenig peinlich, Mama."  
  
„Schade", meinte Edea schulterzuckend und stand auf. „Na schön, steigen wir aus. Laguna erwartet uns bereits. War es übrigens wirklich so schlimm?"  
  
„Es war furchtbar", bestätigte Quistis und schauderte. „Noch viel schlimmer als damals im Kampf gegen Griever. Der hat uns ja wenigstens nur einen Zauber vollständig gezogen, und das war schon unangenehm. Aber den gesamten Magievorrat auf einmal zu verlieren... dagegen war Griever sanft wie ein Lamm."  
  
„Vielleicht weiß Laguna ja mehr darüber", tröstete Edea sie. „Kiros und Ward sind ja verdächtig verschwiegen."  
  
Es dauerte diesmal etwas länger, um zur Residenz zu gelangen, da die Kinder natürlich alles bestaunen mussten, aber schließlich standen sie doch vor der imposanten Tür, hinter der sich der Präsident von Esthar verbarg.  
  
„Seid auf jeden Fall höflich", mahnte Quistis die Kinder. „Vor allem du, Aniery! Dass du Laguna ja nicht so anpflaumst wie Kiros und Ward vorhin!"  
  
„Das macht doch nichts", stellte Kiros trocken fest. „Laguna ist das gewöhnt. Immerhin ist er Präsident." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür. „He, Laguna", rief er in den Raum. „Hier sind ein paar Leute, die dich was fragen wollen!"  
  
„Lass sie draußen warten, Kiros", klang eine Mädchenstimme zu ihnen heraus. „Onkel Laguna hat gerade Wichtigeres zu tun!"  
  
„Wer ist das denn?", fragte Eclisa leise. „Kennst du die, Tante Quistie?"  
  
„Das ist eine sehr alte Freundin, Eclisa", entgegnete Quistis lächelnd. „Beleidige sie nicht."  
  
„Wie ich sehe, haben deine Manieren gelitten, seit du hier bei deinem sauberen Herrn Onkel wohnst, Ellione", rief Edea mit strenger Stimme zurück und trat durch die Tür. „Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, du wärest im Waisenhaus geblieben. Dann wärest du nicht so missraten wie jetzt!"  
  
„Edea!" Elliones Stimme war freudig, als sie auf die Hexe zurannte und sie stürmisch umarmte. „Tut mir Leid, tut mir soooo Leid, dass ich dich nicht gleich erkannt habe. Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Edea ließ die Umarmung des Mädchens eine Weile über sich ergehen, dann löste sie sich. „Ich bin hier, um deinem Onkel die Meinung zu sagen. Inzwischen könntest du ja die Kinder hier übernehmen. Quistis macht sich zwar ganz gut, aber du hast mehr Erfahrung als sie."  
  
„Quistis?" Als diese hinter Edea hervortrat, wurde auch sie von Ellione umarmt. „Wie schön, dich endlich einmal wiederzusehen! Warum bist du bloß nie gekommen, um uns zu besuchen? Du hast uns gefehlt, wenn Squall und die anderen gekommen sind."  
  
Quistis schluckte hart. „Ich glaube, du weißt, warum ich nicht gekommen bin", flüsterte sie Ell zu. „Reden wir jetzt bitte nicht darüber."  
  
„Natürlich", stimmte Ell zu. „Hauptsache, du bist da und hilfst uns bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Onkel Laguna ist hoffnungslos damit überfordert und ich bin nicht immer da, um ihm zu helfen."  
  
„Tante Quistie?", verlangte Tinill zu wissen. „Wer ist das?"  
  
„Tante?", fragte Ellione grinsend. Dann ging sie vor dem Mädchen in die Knie. „Wie heißt du denn, Kleine?"  
  
„Ich bin Tinill und bin nicht klein", gab diese zurück.  
  
„Na gut", erwiderte Ell immer noch freundlich. „Weißt du, ich war auch mal Tante in Edeas Waisenhaus, so wie Quistis jetzt. Als Squall, Xell, Selphie, Irvine und Cifer zusammen mit ihr dort wohnten, war ich ihre große Schwester, an die sie sich immer wenden konnten... was sie auch reichlich oft taten." Auf ihren Seitenblick reagierte Quistis nur mit einem verärgerten Schnauben. „Ist Quistis eine gute Tante?"  
  
„Sie hat ganz allein fünf Monster besiegt", warf Aniery ein. Er wirkte stolz, als habe er es selbst vollbracht. „Sie ist eine große Kriegerin."  
  
„Danach habe ich aber nicht gefragt", tadelte Ell ihn. „Ich wollte wissen, ob sie eine gute Tante ist, nicht ob sie eine gute Kämpferin ist. Das weiß ich schon viel länger als ihr."  
  
Eclisa hängte sich an Quistis' Fuß und sah Ell herausfordernd an. „Tante Quistie ist die beste Freundin der Welt", verkündete sie. „Sie ist immer nett zu uns, auch wenn wir frech sind. Und sie sieht sich meine Zeichnungen an, auch wenn sie zu tun hat. Sie mag uns genau so gern wie Mama Edea!"  
  
„Stimmt das?", fragte Ell mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
  
„Tante Quistie ist immer gerecht", antwortete Veshore leise. „Sie hat Aniery dazu gebracht, mir mein Schwert zurückzugeben."  
  
„Du hast ihm sein Schwert weggenommen?"  
  
Aniery murmelte etwas Unverständliches, dann wich er aus: „Willst du etwa behaupten, du wärst eine bessere Tante als Quistis?"  
  
„Nein." Ell stand auf. „Gratuliere, Quistis. Diese Kinder haben dich ganz in ihr Herz geschlossen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum Edea an dir herummeckert."  
  
„Ach, hört schon auf", rief Quistis, die ein bisschen rot geworden war. „Das sagt ihr doch alle nur, damit ihr euch zuhause mehr erlauben könnt!"  
  
„Nein", tönte es aus mehreren Kinderkehlen zurück.  
  
„Komm, ich nehme dir die kleinen Quälgeister ab, bevor sie dich noch verlegener machen", bot Ellione grinsend an. „Ich zeige ihnen Esthar, bis ihr hier mit Onkel Laguna fertig seid."  
  
„Danke", sagte Quistis dankbar. So rührend die offenen Liebesbezeugungen der Kinder auch waren... etwas peinlich war es vor Ellione schon. Sie winkte den Kindern kurz zu und ging dann zu Edea und Laguna hinüber. Die Hexe stand vor dem Schreibtisch des Präsidenten und hörte sich offenbar gerade die Neuigkeiten aus aller Welt an.  
  
„... also können wir vorläufig keine Leute zu euch schicken, Edea", verkündete Laguna gerade. Es klang wirklich bedauernd. „Es tut mir Leid, aber die Sicherheit meiner Stadt hat Vorrang."  
  
„Was hab ich denn verpasst?", schaltete sich Quistis ein.  
  
„Hallo, Quistis", antwortete Laguna und zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Lange nicht gesehen. Ich habe deiner Mutter gerade erklärt, dass nicht nur dir auf einen Schlag sämtliche Zauber abhanden gekommen sind. Offenbar ist dieses Phänomen in Galbadia, Dollet, Winhill und dem gesamten Centra-Kontinent aufgetreten."  
  
„Was? Das ist ja die halbe Welt?"  
  
„Richtig. Überall wurde die Armee mobilisiert, denn wenn die Monster bemerken, dass nirgends mehr Zauber ausgeübt werden kann, werden sie die Städte stürmen! Und Direktor Cid hat mich davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Squall und die anderen etwas entdeckt haben, das anscheinend was damit zu tun hat. Aber ich weiß selbst nicht halb so viel, wie es mir Recht wäre. Der Balamb Garden kommt ohnehin wegen der Hochzeit her, bei der Gelegenheit können sie es uns gleich erklären."  
  
„Sind Rinoa und Squall denn nicht hier?", wunderte sich Edea. „Ich dachte, Kiros und Ward hätten so was gesagt. Nicht wahr?", wandte sie sich an die beiden Berater des Präsidenten.  
  
„Ja, die beiden sind heute angekommen und gleich nach der Begrüßung zu Professor Odyne marschiert. Haben irgendwas von einer unbekannten Kraft gefaselt. Ich und Ward sind jedenfalls nicht draus schlau geworden." Ward nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Ich auch nicht", gab Laguna zu. Sein Gesicht war ungewohnt düster. „Die beiden sagten irgendetwas davon, dass sie sich eine Weile von uns fernhalten würden, weil sie auf etwas gestoßen sind, das niemand kennt. Jedenfalls haben sie sich sofort zurückgezogen, als hätten sie Angst, sie würden uns Unglück bringen. Ich habe ihnen den Schmerz ansehen können, Edea."  
  
Quistis krampfte sich einerseits das Herz zusammen, als sie Laguna so über ihre Freunde reden hörte, andererseits war sie dennoch ein wenig erleichtert, dass sie den beiden nicht sofort gegenübertreten musste. „Wo sind sie denn jetzt?", wollte sie wissen.  
  
„Sie haben die Ragnarok genommen und sind abgehauen", antwortete der Präsident und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie momentan sind. Ich hoffe nur, sie vergessen nicht ihre eigene Hochzeit. Immerhin mühe ich mich hier bis zum Exitus für sie ab!"  
  
„Ich bin sicher, sie werden es dir danken", erwiderte Edea lächelnd. „Spätestens, wenn sie deinem ersten Enkel deinen Namen geben."  
  
„Gott bewahre", rief Laguna aus. „Ich bin noch zu jung für Enkel! Verschont mich bitte mit diesem Thema!"  
  
„Na schön. Da wir jetzt ohnehin nicht wegkönnen, kannst du uns ruhig sagen, was für die Hochzeit noch zu erledigen ist." Edea klang sehr bestimmt. „Immerhin geht es auch um meinen Sohn, nicht nur um deinen."  
  
„In Ordnung", seufzte Laguna. „Ich bin heute nicht mehr kräftig genug für eine Diskussion. Kommt her."  
  
„Was ist das denn?", fragte Quistis, als sie einen geöffneten und zerrissenen Briefumschlag sah, der zuoberst auf dem Schreibtisch lag.  
  
Lagunas Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich vermutlich ein Magengeschwür bekommen werde", entgegnete er. „Ein Wichtigtuer, der jedes Ereignis nutzt, um politische Macht zu erlangen. Er heißt Crannox Jeed und trat zum ersten Mal kurz nach eurem Kampf gegen – Entschuldigung, Quistis – den Monsterbeschwörer auf. Er möchte unbedingt Präsident von Esthar werden, egal wie."  
  
„Ich dachte, dir ist der Job zuwider?", erkundigte sich Edea. „Wieso lässt du ihn dann nicht ran? Ich wette, in ein paar Tagen würde er dich anflehen, ihn wieder abzulösen."  
  
Laguna schnaubte. „Wenn ich dem Kerl auch nur ein bisschen politisches Rückgrat zutrauen würde, wäre ich schon längst draußen und würde Fotoreportagen machen!", erwiderte er. „Aber alles, was Jeed bis jetzt verlautbaren ließ, waren Verleumdungen und unbewiesene Anklagen. Einem solchen Typen will ich Esthar nicht überlassen."  
  
„Da hast du Recht", pflichtete ihm Quistis bei. „Aber was hat er geschrieben?"  
  
„Dass ich Squalls und Rinoas Hochzeit nur als Vorwand benütze, um einen Pakt mit Galbadia zu schließen und einen Eroberungskrieg gegen die Welt zu beginnen. Natürlich etwas freundlicher formuliert."  
  
„Aber das ist doch völlig absurd!", protestierte die blonde Frau. „Du bist einer der friedliebendsten Menschen, die ich kenne!"  
  
Laguna lächelte kurz. „Vielen Dank. Aber noch ist dieser Idiot kein Problem. Gefährlich wird es erst, wenn auch auf dem Esthar-Kontinent die Magie verschwindet... denn gerade dann bräuchte ich Einigkeit in Esthar, um die Stadt im Notfall verteidigen zu können!"  
  
„Glaubst du denn wirklich, die Menschen würden auf diese Verleumdungen hören?", fragte Edea ungläubig.  
  
„Gerade du müsstest eigentlich aus Galbadia wissen, worauf die Menschen hören, wenn sie vor etwas Angst haben." Laguna schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du ihnen einen Sündenbock präsentierst, glauben sie dir alles."  
  
„Laguna, du darfst verdammt noch mal nicht einfach aufgeben", schimpfte Quistis. „Wenn unsere Freunde erst hier sind, dann hast du starke Verbündete, um die Stadt notfalls auch allein verteidigen zu können! Und wenn die Gefahr erst mal vorüber ist, werden sich die Leute schon wieder beruhigen."  
  
Laguna blickte sie erstaunt an. „Ja, du hast Recht", gestand er schließlich. „Wir sollten uns jetzt wichtigeren Themen zuwenden. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn Rinoa Flügel an ihr Hochzeitskleid genäht bekommt?" Auf die verdutzten Blicke der beiden Frauen versicherte er schnell: „Das war Ells Idee!"  
  
„Was ist nur in Sie gefahren?" Xell hatte Direktor Cid noch niemals so wütend erlebt. Der unscheinbare Mann wuchs gerade über sich selbst hinaus. „Kaum haben wir die anderen Gardens so weit, dass sie ihre Kadetten mit uns nach Esthar fahren lassen, haben Sie nichts besseres zu tun, als sich in Lebensgefahr zu bringen?"  
  
„Zu unserer Verteidigung, Direktor Cid: Selphie und ich hätten Irvine..."  
  
„Schweigen Sie, Xell!", unterbrach ihn Cid. „Mit Ihnen rede ich später. Also, wer von Ihnen hat Kinneas provoziert?"  
  
Als Niida vortreten wollte, hielten ihn beide Mädchen zurück. Erstaunt blickte er sie an. Crys schüttelte den Kopf und trat selbst vor. Selphie ebenfalls.  
  
„Sie beide?" Cid runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso ausgerechnet Sie, Selphie? Ich dachte, Sie wären mit Irvine befreundet?"  
  
Selphie schluckte. Sie spürte, wie abermals Tränen in ihr emporstiegen. „Das stimmt, Direktor", bestätigte sie ohne ihren gewöhnlichen Sprachfehler. Wenn sie sehr niedergeschlagen war, verschwand dieses lustige Erkennungsmerkmal des Mädchens, so wie damals, als sie Irvine nach der Schlacht um Esthar für tot gehalten hatte. „Aber... ich wollte ihn eifersüchtig machen. Es sollte nur so aussehen, als wollte ich nichts mehr von ihm wissen, damit er mir dann wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit widmet."  
  
„Eifersüchtig?"  
  
„Wegen mir, Direktor", gab Crys mit gesenktem Kopf zu. „Irvine und ich waren früher einmal ein Paar. Als Selphie zu erkennen gab, dass sie ihn necken wollte, sah ich meine Chance, ihm auch einmal die Meinung zu sagen."  
  
„Und was haben Sie mit der Sache zu tun, Niida?", fragte Cid. „Ich habe nicht übersehen, dass Sie vortreten wollten."  
  
„Irvine beleidigte Crys im Rausch, Herr Direktor", antwortete der Junge. Die Nervosität war ihm anzusehen. „Ich fuhr ihn an, er solle sich entschuldigen und stellte mich ihm in den Weg. Er schleuderte mich davon, und im nächsten Moment wurde er von Xell niedergeschlagen."  
  
Cids Augenbrauen fuhren in die Höhe und er sah Xell erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Nicht ernsthaft, Direktor", versicherte der Faustkämpfer. „Ich habe ihn nur bewusstlos geschlagen. Wenn er aufwacht, wird er zwar noch Bauchschmerzen haben, aber ich habe ihn nicht ernsthaft verletzt."  
  
„Hmmm." Cid ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurückfallen. „Was soll ich jetzt mit Ihnen machen?" Eine geschlagene Minute lang überlegte er still, während die Kadetten immer zappliger wurden. Dann richtete er sich auf. Alle vier Schüler nahmen Haltung an.  
  
„Schön. Die Sache ist passiert. Ich hoffe, dass sie sich nicht allzu weit herumspricht, obwohl ich nicht viel Hoffnung habe. Sie brauchen nicht zu fürchten, dass Sie von der Schule fliegen oder so etwas." Bevor jemand erleichtert aufatmen konnte, fuhr er jedoch fort: „Dennoch verdienen Sie Bestrafung. Xell, Sie haben zwar verhindert, dass die Situation eskalierte, aber als Schulsprecher-Stellvertreter dieses Gardens hätten Sie erkennen müssen, wann Irvine sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie werden daher hier in Balamb bleiben, bis wir sicher sind, dass die Krise mit der Forschungsinsel gebannt ist. Da der Garden in Esthar sein wird und die anderen beiden Gardens in Galbadia und Dollet nach dem Rechten sehen, braucht ihre Heimatstadt jeden Schutz."  
  
„Und was ist mit der Hochzeit,... Direktor?", brachte Xell hervor.  
  
„Sofern diese Krise vor der Hochzeit beigelegt werden kann, werden Sie sie miterleben", versprach Cid. „Wenn nicht, können Sie nur darauf bauen, dass Squall und Rinoa auf Sie warten wollen. Verstanden?"  
  
Xell schluckte. „Ja."  
  
„Gut." Cid blickte Niida und Crys an, die etwas bleich geworden waren. Sie schienen zu ahnen, dass Xell noch am besten von ihnen weggekommen war. „Niida, Ihre Absichten waren sehr nobel", versicherte Cid dem Jungen. „Allerdings scheinen Sie sich nicht im Klaren zu sein, wie leichtsinnig es war, Irvine Kinneas noch weiter zu reizen. Und Sie, junge Dame, Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich Sie, wenn Sie Schülerin meines Gardens wären, auch härter bestrafen würde! Es war unverantwortlich, wie Sie gehandelt haben. Sie beide werden während der Hochzeitsfeier hier im Garden bleiben. Meinetwegen können Sie sich die Fernsehübertragung ansehen, aber Sie werden nicht selbst bei der Hochzeit anwesend sein! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
  
Nun wurden die beiden wirklich weiß. Aber sie wussten, dass Einspruch zwecklos war. Sie sahen sich mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an. Crys war extra aus Galbadia angereist, um zur Hochzeit zu kommen und Niida war in Squalls Klasse gewesen. Es war ein harter Schlag, nun zu erfahren, dass sie nicht bei diesem Ereignis anwesend sein durften. Cid würdigte sie jedoch keines Blickes mehr und wandte sich an Selphie. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich.  
  
„Was nun Sie und Irvine betrifft", verkündete er mit tödlicher Ruhe. „Wegen Ihres unreifen Verhaltens wurden Menschenleben in Gefahr gebracht, Ihres genauso wie die schwächerer Menschen. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen beiden." Er machte eine Pause, als er sah, dass nun wirklich Tränen über Selphies Wange liefen. „Ich werde Squall selbstverständlich von Ihrem Fehler berichten. Er mag selbst beurteilen, was Ihrer Strafe sonst noch hinzuzufügen ist, aber... Sie werden sofort, wenn wir in Esthar angekommen sind, mit der Ragnarok die Forschungsinsel suchen. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie das Geheimnis aufklären. Sollten Sie dies nicht bis zur Hochzeit schaffen, ist das Ihr Problem, aber denken Sie bitte daran, dass nicht nur Sie dann diese Feier verpassen."  
  
Er warf einen Blick auf Xell, der fassungslos erlebte, wie ihr ehemaliger Ziehvater nun als Racheengel fungierte. „Xell hat Sie beide davor bewahrt, von der Schule zu fliegen. Wenn Sie sich nicht beeilen, wird auch er die Hochzeit verpassen, denken Sie daran, Selphie. Ach, und noch etwas: Wenn Sie von dieser Mission zurück sind, werden Sie beide unverzüglich Ihre GF abgeben! Zwei Monate Unterricht ohne sie kann Ihnen nicht schaden, auch wenn Sie so nicht mehr mit Squall überall hin fliegen können!"  
  
„Ja, Direktor", krächzte Selphie. Das sonst so lebenslustige Mädchen sah so elend aus, dass sich selbst das Herz des wütenden Direktors zusammenkrampfte, aber er durfte nicht mehr nachgeben. Selphie, Squall, Rinoa und die anderen waren Helden. Wenn man ihnen aber deshalb alles durchgehen ließ, besonders solch einen Fehler, würden viele andere Schüler aufschreien und sie zu hassen beginnen. Es war nötig, sie zu bestrafen.  
  
„Gut. Sie werden Irvine mitteilen, was ihn erwartet, sobald er aufwacht. Ich erwarte, dass Sie sich bei ihm für Ihr Verhalten entschuldigen, ist das klar?"  
  
Selphie nickte lediglich. „Das hatte ich ohnehin vor", flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur sie es verstehen konnte.  
  
Cid ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen. Ihm graute vor sich selbst, wenn er sah, was er dreien der Kinder, die Edea und er aufgezogen hatten, antun musste. Manchmal hasste er seinen Job. „Niida, Sie steuern sofort den Garden nach Esthar", verkündete er. „Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie ihn begleiten, Crys. Die anderen, wegtreten!"  
  
Niida und Crys, die sichtlich eingeschüchtert waren, beeilten sich, zum Aufzug und damit aus der Nähe des Direktors zu kommen. Xell und Selphie sahen sich immerhin noch imstande, den SEED-Gruß zu vollführen. Dann gingen sie benommen aus dem Zimmer.  
  
„Ich kann's noch gar nicht fassen, dass er das gesagt hat", murmelte Xell, als sie in den ersten Stock fuhren. „Na schön, es wird ganz gut tun, meine Mutter mal wiederzusehen, aber wenn ich deshalb die Hochzeit versäume..."  
  
„Bitte rede nicht davon", rief Selphie aus und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Damit erinnerst du mich nur daran, dass ich auch für dich verantwortlich bin!" Das Mädchen zitterte, als es wieder zu weinen begann.  
  
„Nicht doch, nicht doch, Sephie", sagte Xell bestürzt. Zögernd legte er seine Arme um das Mädchen und drückte es leicht an sich. „Red dir nicht ein, dass es nur deine Schuld war. Ich hätte auch früher merken müssen, dass Irvine nicht mehr ertragen kann."  
  
„Xell", schniefte Selphie leise. „Bist du böse auf mich?"  
  
„Nicht wirklich", murmelte der Junge. Es war komisch, Selphie im Arm zu halten. Sie war wie eine kleine, verspielte Schwester für ihn... deshalb konnte man ihr eigentlich auch nicht lange böse sein. „Du hast zwar Mist gebaut, aber irgendwann musstest du dich mit Irvine auch mal in die Haare kriegen. Wenn du dich jetzt bei ihm entschuldigst und ihm alles beichtest, dann wird das Vertrauen zwischen euch noch stärker werden."  
  
„Bist duuu dir sicher?", fragte sie mit einem Ansatz von Hoffnung (und Sprachfehler).  
  
„Ja. Squall und Rinoa haben auch schon den einen oder anderen Streit hinter sich. Zwar keinen so ernsten wie ihr, aber trotzdem haben sie nachher nur noch mehr geknutscht. Aber bitte lass mich nicht dabei sein, wenn das mit Irvine passiert, ja?"  
  
„Geeeeeht klar!", rief Selphie, umarmte ihn impulsiv und wischte ihre Tränen in sein Hemd. „Ich weiß ja, was du von übertriebenem Küssen hältst. Daaaaanke, Xell!"  
  
Schon war sie aus dem Aufzug raus und rannte in Richtung Quartiere. Kopfschüttelnd stieg Xell ebenfalls aus und seufzte. Dann sollte er wohl auch seine Sachen packen, schließlich wusste er nicht, wie lange Selphie und Irvine tatsächlich brauchen würden, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass sie sich beeilen würden. Andererseits... wenn Balamb völlig ohne Schutz wäre, während er in Esthar war, das hätte er sich auch nicht verziehen. Das Leben war voller ungerechter Zufälle!  
  
„Worauf warten wir hier eigentlich, Squall?", fragte Rinoa ungeduldig. „Wir stehen jetzt schon seit fünf Minuten rum. Sagst du mir endlich, wieso?"  
  
„Entschuldige", meinte Squall. „Aber weißt du nicht mehr, was in dieser Legende über das Wiederbeleben von GF stand?"  
  
„Ich weiß nur, dass wir einen Haufen G-Returner bei uns haben", begehrte sie hitzig auf. „Wieso versuchen wirs nicht erst damit?"  
  
„Wie denn?", verlangte der Junge zu wissen. „Odin ist nicht gekoppelt. Womit willst du einen G-Returner benutzen?"  
  
„Weißt du, dass kein Mensch Klugscheißer mag?", brummte Rinoa.  
  
„Außer du einen ganz bestimmten Klugscheißer, oder?", entgegnete er ruhig und starrte wieder in die Wüste. Wieso ließ sich heute nur kein einziges Monster blicken? „Laufen wir ein bisschen", schlug er vor. „Sonst warten wir hier noch ewig."  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich an das, was in diesem Papier steht, Squall?", erkundigte sich Rinoa nach einer Weile. „Dieses Die freien Geister zu töten, ist nahezu unmöglich, da sie nur den kurzen Augenblick ihres Angriffs in unsere Welt wechseln? Oder Sollte eine dieser GF jedoch den Tod finden, ist es nahezu unmöglich, sie wiederzubeleben. Während für die koppelbaren GF schon seit Jahren die Möglichkeit der G-Returner besteht, gab es noch nie in der Geschichte einen Fall, in dem ein unkoppelbarer Geist zurückgerufen werden musste?"  
  
„Die einzige Quelle in dieser Richtung sind bis jetzt die seltsamen Zeichen in einer geheimen Kammer in den Centra-Ruinen, die der Wissenschaft durch 6 junge SEEDs zugänglich gemacht wurde", zitierte Squall weiter. „Es ist zumindest die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir haben, Rinoa. Wie sollten wir Odin sonst zurückrufen können?"  
  
„Ich weiß es... Obacht, Squall!", rief sie plötzlich. „Dort ist ein Qual! Aber wieso ist das Vieh so eingeschüchtert?"  
  
„Vermutlich, weil ihm jeglicher Zauber gezogen worden ist", vermutete Squall. „So was verunsichert. Na schön, dann werden wir eben angreifen. Los!"  
  
Es war seltsam, aber das Monster tat Squall fast Leid. Ohne seine Tod- Zauber und war es zwar lästig, aber kein wirklich gefährlicher Gegner für die beiden Kämpfer. Squall und Rinoa schläferten es ein und beschworen einige GF, bis es nur noch einen Hauch Leben besaß.  
  
„Nicht, Rinoa", bat Squall seine Gefährtin, als diese dem Monster den Rest geben wollte. Sie sah ihn verwundert an, ließ den Angriff jedoch ruhen. Squall griff in seine Tasche, nahm eine Handvoll Grünzeug heraus und warf sie vor dem Qual auf den Boden. Bevor sich Rinoa noch wundern konnte, was das sollte, erschien Boko, die kleine Chocobo-GF, die sie vor langer Zeit in einem der Chocobo-Wälder bekommen hatten. Sein drollig aussehender Flammen-Angriff brannte die letzten Lebensfunken des Monsters weg.  
  
„Warte!", rief Squall, als das kleine Tier wieder verschwinden wollte. Es drehte verwundert den Kopf zu ihm und starrte ihn an. „Wir müssen mit Gilgamesh sprechen", bat der Junge schnell, schließlich wusste er nicht, wie lange sich der junge Chocobo aufhalten lassen würde. „Weißt du, wie wir ihn erreichen können?"  
  
„Das war dein Plan?" Rinoas Stimme war bewundernd. „Darauf wäre ich nicht gekommen."  
  
Boko stieß eine Reihe von fragenden Lauten aus, die keiner von ihnen verstand. „Es ist sehr wichtig, dass wir mit Gilgamesh sprechen", bat Squall noch einmal. „Wenn du weißt, wo er ist, dann hol ihn bitte her."  
  
Boko sah ihn eine Zeitlang an, dann nickte er, sprang einige Male hin und her und hüpfte Squall schließlich auf den Kopf. Bevor sich der Junge wundern konnte, flog der kleine Chocobo bereits wieder in den Himmel. Squall glaubte fast, dass die Laute jetzt spöttisch klangen. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Eingebung und er durchsuchte fluchend seine Taschen.  
  
„Das kleine Biest hat mir mein ganzes Geld geklaut!", heulte er. „Wie damals im Wald, nur noch viel gieriger!"  
  
Rinoas Lachen war hell, aber momentan freute sich Squall nicht darüber. „Mach dir nichts draus, Squall", kicherte sie. „Ich leih dir was, wenn du was brauchst. Dafür bist du mir dann was schuldig."  
  
Bevor Squall etwas Giftiges erwidern konnte, glühte plötzlich der Himmel über ihm auf. Er konnte nicht vermeiden, dass er zusammenzuckte, als vier Schwerter plötzlich herabfielen und sich mit einem knirschenden Geräusch in den steinharten Boden bohrten. Dann wuchs aus diesem Boden die rotgewandete Gestalt Gilgameshs empor. Der riesige Krieger blickte sich einmal um und fixierte seinen Blick dann auf die beiden Menschen vor ihm.  
  
„Wieso habt ihr mich gerufen?", donnerte er. „Es war mein Wille, nur aus eigenen Stücken zu euch zu kommen!"  
  
„Der macht eine ziemliche Schau, findest du nicht?", flüsterte Rinoa ihrem Freund zu. Squall nickte kurz und trat dann vor.  
  
„Wir haben dich gerufen, weil wir deine Hilfe brauchen, Gilgamesh!", rief er.  
  
„Hilfe?" Die GF kniff die strahlenden Augen zusammen. „Du und deine Gefährtin, ihr seid sehr stark. Noch dazu kenne ich diese Welt nicht. Was sollte ich tun?"  
  
„Nicht im Kampf", versicherte Squall. Allmählich bekam er einen steifen Hals. „Erinnerst du dich noch, als du Odins Axt bekamst?"  
  
„Ah", erinnerte sich Gilgamesh. Seine Hand strich über den Griff der Waffe. „Eine hervorragende Klinge, fürwahr! Das tödlichste Eisen, welches ich je führen durfte!"  
  
„Odin wurde von dem Kämpfer getötet, den du in unserer Welt als ersten bezwungen hast", erklärte Squall. „Aber wir benötigen dringend Odins Rat. Es geht um die Regeln des Kampfes unserer Welt."  
  
Gilgameshs Augen wurden schmal. „Wie?", schrie er. „Ein schwächlicher Menschenwurm hat es gewagt, den Wächter eurer Welt zu töten? Welch ein Dummkopf! Ist er tot?"  
  
„Nein", gab Rinoa zu, die an die Seite ihres Freundes trat. „Aber wir haben ihm und seiner Herrin ganz schön Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht."  
  
„Wir haben ihn und seine Gebieterin besiegt und gedemütigt", übersetzte Squall auf den fragenden Blick der GF hin.  
  
„Das ist gut." Gilgamesh hob den „Eisenschneider" hoch und wog ihn in seiner gewaltigen Faust, als wäre er ein Spielzeug. Er wirkte nachdenklich, soweit man das seinem steinernen Gesicht ablesen konnte. „Wobei benötigt ihr mich?"  
  
„Wir wollen versuchen, Odin wiederzuerwecken", erklärte Squall. Sein Puls begann zu rasen. Was war, wenn Gilgamesh nicht mitmachte? Er wollte nicht gegen diese unberechenbare GF kämpfen. Und noch weniger wollte er Rinoa in Gefahr wissen. „In einer alten Legende haben wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden. Dazu müssen wir an Odins Heimatort sein Bildnis, einen G-Returner und seinen wertvollsten Besitz platzieren und einen Wiederbelebungszauber darauf sprechen. Und der „Eisenschneider" ist Odins unschlagbare Waffe – sein wichtigster Besitz."  
  
„Ich verstehe." Gilgamesh blickte zunächst Squall, dann die Axt, dann Rinoa an. Er seufzte. „So muss ich denn wieder weitersuchen. Führt mich, kleine Kämpfer! Wo wollt ihr euren Wächter wiedererwecken?"  
  
„Diabolos!", murmelte Rinoa. „Bitte keine Gegner jetzt, ja?" Die höllische GF fauchte aus ihrer Welt, gab die „Gegner 0%"-Ability jedoch frei. Sie schien in den letzten Tagen noch gereizter zu sein als sonst. Dann schloss sich das Mädchen Squall an, der in die Centra-Ruinen hineinrannte. Sie sah nicht nach hinten, aber gelegentlich hörte sie schwere Schritte, die auf Gilgamesh hindeuteten. Allerdings hörte sie keinen Atem. Das beunruhigte sie etwas.  
  
Squall führte sie in Odins Kammer. Zum Glück war die geheime Tür noch immer geöffnet, seit Odin diesen Wohnsitz mit ihnen verlassen hatte. Vor dem riesigen Thron der mächtigen GF legte Squall die Triple-Triad-Karte von Odin und einen G-Returner ab, dann trat er zurück. Wortlos kam Gilgamesh herein, sah sich eine Weile lang um und legte dann ohne ein Wort den „Eisenschneider" zu den beiden Dingen. Dann sah er Squall fragend an. Dieser gab Rinoa einen Wink. Das Mädchen grinste und hob gebieterisch die Hand.  
  
„Erzengel!", rief sie laut aus.  
  
Göttliches Licht erstrahlte, als drei Federn auf die drei Dinge herabschwebten. Die Spielkarte begann zu leuchten und der G-Returner pulsierte in blauem Licht. Der „Eisenschneider" fing plötzlich an, einem Meter über dem Boden zu schweben. Und dann, von einem Moment auf den anderen, verschwanden die Karte und der G-Returner und eine gepanzerte Hand griff nach der mächtigen Waffe. Squall blinzelte. Er hätte schwören können, dass vor einer Sekunde noch nichts an dieser Stelle gewesen war, wo jetzt Odins Pferd mit den Hufen scharrte. Auf ihm thronte mit steinerner Miene der Wächter selbst, die wiederbelebte GF Odin!  
  
„Was ist geschehen?", verlangte er zu wissen. Er blickte Rinoa und Squall fragend an, erst nach einigen Sekunden glomm Erkennen in seinen uralten Augen. „Ihr... ihr seid die nicht ganz so schwachen Menschen, denen ich mein Schwert darbot", erkannte er. „Habt ihr mich hierher zurückgerufen?" Dann erst bemerkte er Gilgamesh, der hinter ihm stand. „Und du?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Du scheinst ein Wesen wie ich zu sein... und dennoch weiß ich, dass du nicht mein Bruder bist. Wer bist du?"  
  
„Mein Name ist Gilgamesh", sprach die GF so würdevoll wie möglich. Es schien ihr schwer zu fallen, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der mächtiger war als sie selbst. „Ich habe dein Schwert verwahrt."  
  
Odin sah ihn prüfend an. „Ich danke dir", bekannte er schließlich. „Es fiel mir schwer genug im Jenseits zu akzeptieren, dass ein Mensch mich besiegte, aber der Gedanke, jemand könnte in meiner Abwesenheit die Regeln brechen, war mir unerträglich. Meine Herrin und ich schulden dir viel,... Gilgamesh."  
  
„Ihr könnt mir aber nichts geben", entgegnete der Krieger düster. „Wenn ich nicht vier Schwerter sammle, darf ich nicht in einer Welt bleiben. Nun fehlt aber wieder eines. Ich muss weiterziehen und ein neues suchen."  
  
„Nur Schwerter?", fragte Rinoa. „Schwerter gibt's doch wie Sand am Meer, oder nicht?"  
  
„Es muss das Schwert eines wahren Kämpfers sein", belehrte sie Gilgamesh. „Diese zwei Klingen gehören mir", erklärte er, während er auf Excalibur und Excalipoor deutete, „diese hier fiel mir zu, als ein starker, aber fehlgeleiteter Krieger in einer noch seltsameren Welt als der euren starb", sagte er und deutete auf Masamune. „Aber das vierte Schwert wurde zurückgegeben. Nun muss ich wieder mit meiner Suche beginnen."  
  
„Solltest du das vierte Schwert finden, Bruder", verkündete Odin mit seiner volltönenden Stimme, „dann gewährt dir meine Herrin das Recht, hier zu leben. Leb wohl."  
  
Im selben Moment löste sich Gilgamesh in Luft auf, genau so schnell, wie Odin vorher aufgetaucht war. Einen Moment lang starrte die GF noch auf die Stelle, wo der unglückliche Krieger verschwunden war, dann wendete er das Pferd und sah wieder Squall und Rinoa an. In seiner Stimme lag nicht das kleinste bisschen Demut.  
  
„Weshalb habt ihr mich wiedererweckt, Menschenkrieger?", verlangte er zu wissen.  
  
Beinahe wäre Squall bei diesem stählernen Befehlston zusammengezuckt, aber er beherrschte sich. „Rinoa... meine Gefährtin und ich haben etwas entdeckt, das uns kein Mensch erklären kann", fing er an, den schrägen Blick Rinoas ignorierend. „In einem unserer Kämpfe erreichte sie ihr Limit. Bevor sie es jedoch anwenden konnte, verband uns plötzlich ein weißes Band. Meine Waffe wurde mit starken Zaubern aufgeladen und meine eigene Spezialtechnik dadurch enorm verstärkt. Diese Kraft war so immens wie nichts anderes, das wir kennen."  
  
Odin ließ den starren Blick seiner alten Augen lange auf Squall ruhen, bevor er sprach: „Ist dies Menschenmädchen deine Erwählte?"  
  
Rinoa griff nach Squalls Arm und hängte sich demonstrativ daran. „Wir lieben uns", rief sie. „Ich würde Squall um nichts in der Welt verlieren wollen!"  
  
„Ist es möglich, Herrin?", fragte die GF scheinbar zu niemandem. „Kann es sein, dass diese unscheinbaren Menschen dieses Geheimnis des Kampfes schon so früh gelöst haben?"  
  
„Redest du etwa... mit der Göttin Hyne?", fragte Squall vorsichtig.  
  
„Göttin?" Odin runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, für euch ist sie das wohl. Für mich ist sie die Herrin, denn sie hat mich und meine Geschwister erschaffen. Sie beobachtet euch schon lange, kleiner Mensch, wusstest du das nicht? Dich und deine Gefährten. Sie sagt, dass ihr Vertrauen, die Menschen würden eines Tages alle Geheimnisse des Kampfes beherrschen, durch euch wieder gestärkt wurde." Odins Augen strahlten das erste Mal nicht überheblich, sondern erstaunt, ja, sogar respektvoll. „Ja, ihr habt wahre Großtaten vollbracht, wie ich höre."  
  
„Odin", wandte sich Squall wieder an die GF. „Dieses Geheimnis... wir wissen, dass unsere Kräfte verschmolzen, als einer von uns in Gefahr war. Aber warum passierte das ausgerechnet uns? Und warum jetzt?"  
  
„Was ihr mir beschrieben habt, war die KI-Fusion", erwiderte Odin gewichtig. „Es bedarf einiger Voraussetzungen, damit sie geschehen kann. Als erstes müssen diese beiden Menschen große magische und körperliche Kräfte verfügen. Sehr mächtige Magie ist vonnöten, um die Regeln der Herrin beugen zu können und zwei Kräfte zu vereinen. Es kann weiters nur dann gelingen, wenn zwei Menschen einander so sehr vertrauen, dass sie alles miteinander teilen... ja, alles", bestätigte er, als Rinoa und Squall beide erröteten. „Auch die Körper. Eure Art der körperlichen Vereinigung ist doch auch ein Vertrauensbeweis, oder?"  
  
Squall glaubte nicht, dass er schon jemals so verlegen gewesen war. Er nickte.  
  
Odin fuhr fort, als ob er nicht wüsste, welch heikles Thema er für die beiden Menschen gestreift hatte: „Ich glaube, bei euch nennt man dieses Gefühl... Liebe. Wenn die Seelen dieser zwei Kämpfer sich so nahe sind, dann kann ihre Limitkraft das Gefängnis des Körpers auf kurze Distanz verlassen und dem geliebten Menschen zu Hilfe eilen, wenn er in Gefahr ist. Dieser wird dann fähig, schier unglaubliche Leistungen zu erzielen. Noch nie in der Geschichte eures Volkes gab es ein solches Ereignis!"  
  
„Odin", fragte Rinoa laut. Am leichten Zittern ihrer Stimme merkte Squall schon im Vorhinein, welche Frage sie stellen wollte. „Squall und ich... wir wollen heiraten." Auf den fragenden Blick der GF fügte sie rasch ein: „Wir wollen vor vielen Menschen den Eid schwören, immer zusammen zu bleiben und dem anderen beizustehen. Ist es möglich, dass die Kräfte unserer Verbindung auch ohne Kampf frei werden und unsere Freunde verletzen?"  
  
„Habt ihr mich etwa deshalb zum Leben erweckt?" Odin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Meine Meinung war es immer, dass euer Volk gerne seine Macht vor anderen demonstriert."  
  
„Nicht alle Menschen wollen über andere herrschen", widersprach Squall. „Und wenn wir jemanden verletzen wollen, dann nur durch die Kraft in uns, die wir kontrollieren können!"  
  
„Wie konntet Ihr nur ein derartig schwieriges Volk auswählen, Herrin?", beklagte sich Odin. Sein Blick war wieder in die Ferne gerichtet. „Nach einigen Jahrhunderten glaubt man, alles über sie zu wissen... und dann kommen zwei Kinder und demonstrieren mir meine Torheit!"  
  
Zwei Sekunden schien er einer fremden Stimme zu lauschen, die nur er hören konnte, dann sah er Rinoa nachdenklich an. „Um deine Frage zu beantworten, Menschenmädchen", redete er schließlich weiter. „Nein. Die KI-Fusion kann, wie der Name schon sagt, nur in einer Fehde eingegangen werden, bei der die Regeln der Herrin über die Kräfte der Kontrahenten gelten."  
  
Squall fühlte unbeschreibliche Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen, aber er kam nicht dazu, sie zu zeigen, weil sich Rinoa um seinen Hals warf. Dann nahm sie ihn bei den Händen und drehte sich wie ein Kreisel an ihm herum. Squall konnte ansatzweise die Verwunderung in Odins Augen erkennen, aber gleich wurde er weitergewirbelt. Als sie schließlich stehen blieb, standen Rinoa Freudentränen in den Augen. Sie fasste mit der Hand um die beiden Ringe an ihrem Halsband.  
  
„Jetzt können wir endlich heiraten, Squall. Nichts steht mehr zwischen uns."  
  
„Ja", bestätigte der Junge, trat auf sie zu und legte seine Stirn auf die ihre. Einige Sekunden lang genossen sie das Gefühl der Zweisamkeit, dann flüsterte der Gunblade-Kämpfer: „Aber wenn du jemals etwas darüber verlauten lässt, dass du uns vor Odin lächerlich gemacht hast, verschwinde ich auf Niemehrwiedersehen!"  
  
„Das schaffst du nicht", widersprach Rinoa und legte ihre Hände um Squalls Schultern. Ihre Augen blickten zugleich sanft und doch neckisch. „Und du weißt das, mein Hexenritter, mein Liebster, mein Squall." Sie zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn.  
  
Unterbrochen wurden sie erst, als sie Odin erschrocken keuchen hörten. Verwundert sahen die beiden zu der GF hin, die anscheinend schon wieder mit Hyne kommunizierte (wenigstens hatte sie den Anstand gehabt, ihnen nicht zuzusehen). „Wie konnte das geschehen, Herrin?", fragte Odin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Es ist doch unmöglich, dass jemand Ultima Weapon und Eden besiegte. Außer..." Seine Augen wanderten zu Squall und Rinoa.  
  
Die beiden sahen sich an und nickten. Die GF erklärte ihnen jedoch nichts, sondern murmelte nur: „Also doch." Dann lauschte sie weiterhin ihrer Herrin. „Ich verstehe. Ich werde tun, was Ihr gesagt habt, Mutter."  
  
„Mutter?", wisperte Rinoa Squall zu, aber der konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Wer wusste schon, wie die GF wirklich entstanden waren, ob Hyne sie erschaffen hatte wie der Monsterbeschwörer seine „Kleinen" oder ob sie... Squall verdrängte den Gedanken.  
  
Einen Moment lang sah Odin die beiden Menschen streng an, dann steckte er das erste Mal, seit Squall ihn kannte, den „Eisenschneider" weg und ritt zu ihnen heran. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte Squall geschworen, dass die GF verlegen wirkte.  
  
„Stellt euch bitte neben mich, Menschenkämpfer", bat er mehr, als er befahl. „Ich möchte mit meinen Brüdern und Schwestern reden", erklärte er, als die beiden sich nicht rührten. „Dazu muss ich euch berühren, denn ihr seid ihre Gebieter."  
  
Squall trat zögernd einen Schritt nach vor und hielt Odin seine Faust hin. Auch Rinoa folgte ihm nach, aber sie bot ihm den Kopf an. Die erste GF legte seine mächtigen Pranken auf beides und schloss die Augen. Squall wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte... aber dass er nichts spüren würde, sicher nicht. Er kam sich wie ein Zuhörer bei einer Konversation in einer fremden Sprache vor. Nach einer Minute nahm Odin seine Hände wieder weg.  
  
„Eden ist nicht bei euch", stellte sie fest. „Haben die anderen Krieger sie gekoppelt?"  
  
„Ja, Selphie, glaub ich", antwortete Rinoa, mehr an Squall gewandt als an die GF. „Wieso?"  
  
Odin blickte streng. „Weil sie sich verantworten muss", antwortete er. „Es war ihre Aufgabe, Ultima Weapon bei einer wichtigen Mission zu unterstützen, obwohl die Weapon ein blutrünstiges Monster war. Sie hat versagt, trotz ihrer ungeheuren Kräfte."  
  
„Aber sie konnte nichts dafür", begehrte Squall auf. Er war selbst überrascht darüber, dass er ein Wesen, das er nicht annähernd verstand, verteidigte. Und die anderen GF auch, aber anscheinend stieg ihre Freundschaft ihm gegenüber etwas. „Wir haben sie gedrawt!"  
  
„Das ist nicht eure Angelegenheit, Menschenkrieger", entschied Odin. „Nicht einmal meine. Die Göttin Hyne wird entscheiden, was mit ihr geschehen soll. Aber sie ist eine gnädigere Herrin als ich." Die Andeutung eines Lächelns huschte über seine versteinerten Züge. „Aber genug damit. Ich muss euch vor einer großen Gefahr für die Welt warnen. Eine Gefahr, die wir eigentlich sicher gebannt glaubten."  
  
„Hat das vielleicht etwas mit den Monstern in Dollet und den verschwundenen Zaubern zu tun?", fragte Rinoa. Sie sah interessiert aus.  
  
„Rinoa, vergiss nicht, dass wir heiraten wollen", erinnerte Squall sie nachdrücklich. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich vorher wieder in ein Abenteuer stürzt."  
  
Sie winkte ab. „Ist ja gut, du Spielverderber. Aber wir müssen die anderen warnen, schon vergessen? Und die können jede Info brauchen."  
  
„Zauber?", fragte Odin dazwischen. Er wirkte verwirrt. „Was meint ihr damit?"  
  
Squall erzählte in kurzen Worten, was ihnen in Dollet widerfahren war. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie den Kampf nur mit der KI-Fusion hatten gewinnen können, ließ er nicht aus. Aber Odin schien eher an der Forschungsinsel interessiert zu sein. Squall erklärte ihm, dass die Insel ein riesiger Draw- Punkt war, der früher weit draußen im Meer gewesen war und jetzt in der Welt umherschipperte. Rinoa machte einige Zwischenbemerkungen, wenn sie fand, dass er zu trocken erzählte. Odin lächelte jedoch nicht.  
  
„Dann besitzt er noch mehr Macht, als wir glaubten", meinte Odin am Ende. Er sah betroffen aus. Squall hätte gewettet, dass die GF keine solche Miene beherrschte. „Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen? Nun, jetzt ist es geschehen." Die Gestalt straffte sich wieder sichtbar. „Jetzt müsst ihr von meinem kleinen Bruder erfahren... der möglicherweise das Verhängnis eurer Welt sein wird."  
  
„Kleiner Bruder?" Rinoa blinzelte. „Weißt du, wie lächerlich sich das anhört?"  
  
Odin sah sie kalt an. „Wenn du jemanden lächerlich nennst, der aus eigener Kraft den Centra-Kontinent entvölkerte, dann bitte."  
  
„WAS? Das war eine GF?", entfuhr es Squall. „Wieso habt ihr ihn nicht aufgehalten?"  
  
„Haben wir", entgegnete Odin. Sein Pferd scharrte nervös. „Aber es war schon fast zu spät. Condenos hatte bereits fast alle menschlichen Siedlungen zerstört. Die Herrin konnte es zuerst nicht glauben, deshalb rief sie uns sehr spät. Daher war der Kontinent schon verwüstet, als wir ihn bändigen konnten. Nur wenige Menschen schafften es, in Esthar eine neue Heimat aufzubauen. Nun, Hyne verurteilte Condenos natürlich auf das Schärfste, aber sie hätte ihn gehen lassen. Ich war es, der beschloss, unseren Bruder unter dieser... Forschungsinsel einzusperren, bewacht von einem starken Wächter."  
  
„Und wir haben ihn erlöst. Das wolltest du doch damit sagen, oder?", fragte Rinoa. Ihr Blick war angriffslustig.  
  
„Das war verhängnisvoll", stimmte Odin zu. „Aber ihr wusstet nichts davon. Ich hätte euch damals aufhalten müssen, aber ihr hattet mich noch nicht besiegt. Wäre ich bei euch gewesen, hätte ich euch gewarnt. Und nun zieht Condenos in der Welt umher, zusammen mit dieser Insel, und saugt die Zauber der Welt ab."  
  
„Aber warum tut er das?" Squall hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Diese Sache war die eines Kämpfers, und der musste Ruhe bewahren. „Was hat er davon?"  
  
Odin schloss die Augen. „Was er immer vorhatte. Er will eure Rasse vernichten, weil Hyne uns erschuf, um euch zu dienen." Er beachtete das Keuchen der beiden Menschen nicht, sondern sprach weiter. Es war ihm augenscheinlich unangenehm, so etwas zuzugeben. „Condenos hat niemals akzeptiert, dass es nur deshalb GF gibt, um den Menschen ein Überleben zu garantieren. Er bildet sich ein, weil wir schon vor euch existierten, sei es nicht recht, dass wir euch helfen und damit den Lauf der Natur stören."  
  
„Du meinst also, er will die Menschheit auslöschen, indem er sämtliche Zauber drawt?", fragte Squall ungläubig. „Das ist doch Irrsinn! Tausende werden sterben und ihm ist das egal?"  
  
„Es ist seine Weltanschauung", erklärte Odin. Seine Stimme war fest wie gewohnt, aber ein Unterton von Trauer schwang darin mit. „Er hält es für das Richtige. Und das macht ihn noch gefährlicher, als seine Kräfte und Zauber ihn machen. Er wird bis zum Ende kämpfen."  
  
„Stimmst du ihm zu, Odin?", fragte Rinoa leise. Beide Köpfe, Squalls und Odins, ruckten zu ihr herum. Beide verwundert. Sie jedoch sah die GF unbeirrt an. „Glaubst du auch, dass wir nur eine Missgeburt sind?"  
  
Odin war einen Moment lang sprachlos. Dann fing er sich wieder. „Noch vor einem Jahrzehnt hätte ich nicht gewusst, was ich darauf antworten sollte", gestand er. „Aber jetzt, wo es starke Krieger wie euch gibt... nein. Ihr habt bestätigt, was die Herrin vorhersagte: Irgendwann wird die Menschheit in der Lage sein, sich ohne unsere Hilfe gegen ihre natürlichen Gegner zu behaupten. Ich glaube, ihr seid die Hoffnung eures Volkes, kleine Menschenkrieger." Squall glaubte nicht recht zu sehen, als Odin ihnen einen Moment lang ein ehrliches Lächeln zeigte. Dann zog er den Eisenschneider wieder. „Geht jetzt, Krieger der neuen Menschengeneration", befahl er. „Unser Bruder muss aufgehalten werden, um jeden Preis. Und diesmal wird nicht einmal die Herrin ihn vor seinem Tod bewahren können." Sein Gesicht war stählern, die Augen funkelten. „Diesmal wird Condenos nicht überleben!"  
  
„Odin... wirst du uns wieder begleiten?", fragte Squall. Er versuchte, so selbstbewusst wie möglich auszusehen, aber das war nicht einfach. „Oder müssen wir wieder kämpfen?" Er legte die Hand auf die „Löwenherz".  
  
„Kämpfen? In einem solchen Augenblick soll ich die letzte Hoffnung der Menschen gefährden?" Odin schnaubte und sein Pferd tat das Gleiche. Rinoa kicherte leise. „Du scherzt wohl. Natürlich werde ich euch wieder begleiten, schließlich ist es einer der unseren, den ihr bekämpfen müsst." Kurz lächelte er wieder. „Ich kann euch schwächliche Menschen doch nicht unbeschützt einer solchen Gefahr entgegenschicken!" Sein Pferd bäumte sich auf und der „Eisenschneider" blitzte einmal auf, bevor die oberste GF verschwand. 


	6. Wieder vereint

1 Kapitel 6  
  
Die Kopfschmerzen waren zwar nicht so schlimm, wie er es verdient hatte, aber doch sehr lästig, als Irvine Kinneas erwachte, wogegen sein Bauch beinahe nicht mehr wehtat. Stöhnend hob er seine Hand an die Stirn und brummte etwas Unverständliches, wahrscheinlich aber einen Fluch. Jemand war zwar so umsichtig gewesen, die Vorhänge in seinem Zimmer vorzuziehen, doch das Licht war immer noch zu hell für ihn. Seine Zunge fühlte sich an, als wäre ein Elefant darübergelatscht, so gefühllos war sie. Beiläufig schwor sich der Scharfschütze, niemals wieder solche Drinks anzurühren.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass jemand ihn ausgezogen und seine Sachen zum Trocknen aufgehängt hatte. Danke, Xell, dachte er im Stillen. Aber er hatte dem Faustkämpfer weit mehr als das zu verdanken. Seinem Verhalten nach würde es ihn nicht wundern, wenn er des Gardens verwiesen wurde, aber immerhin hatte er niemanden getötet... jedenfalls, soweit er sich erinnern konnte. Er schauderte, als er an die ungläubigen Gesichter von Selphie und Crys dachte, auf die er losgegangen war. Herrgott, hatte er wirklich so viel getrunken? Er musste wirklich völlig den Verstand verloren haben! Xell hatte ihn bei weitem nicht fest genug geschlagen!  
  
Er seufzte kurz und wartete, bis sich seine Augen an das Halblicht gewöhnt hatten. Dann setzte er sich auf und rieb sich die Stirn. Was war eigentlich noch geschehen? Einiges wusste er mit unnatürlicher Klarheit, aber andere Dinge lagen hinter so dichten Nebeln, dass er Scheinwerfer gebraucht hätte, um sie zu erkennen. Hatte er jemanden ernsthaft verletzt? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Xell war schließlich sofort auf ihn losgegangen, er hätte das nicht zugelassen.  
  
Dann stöhnte er, als ihm Niida einfiel. Er kannte den Jungen nicht sonderlich gut, auch wenn er in Xells und Squalls Klasse gewesen war. Aber dass er ihn geschlagen hatte... noch dazu mit seiner vollständigen Stärke- Kopplung! Jetzt wusste er, wieso ihm seine Freunde auf der Feier nach dem Angriff des Monsterbeschwörers geraten hatten, nicht so viel zu trinken. Dort allerdings hatte er das schönste Erlebnis seines Lebens bis dahin gehabt. Er hatte Selphie gestanden, dass er sie liebte... und sie ihm, dass sie dasselbe empfand.  
  
Fluchend stand er auf und ging unsicher zu seinen Klamotten hin. Fahrig zog er sich an. Wahrscheinlich wartete draußen schon ein SEED, der ihn zum Direktor bringen würde. Egal, das musste er ohnehin früher oder später durchstehen. Aber die Bestrafung war ihm eigentlich egal. Er war nur wütend auf sich selbst, und das nagte an ihm wie ein tollwütiger Biber. Crys und Selphie hatten ihn doch nur ein bisschen ärgern wollen, na und? Sicher, ein bisschen weit waren sie schon gegangen, aber er hätte das auch viel lockerer nehmen sollen. Schließlich hatte er Erfahrung darin, dass Mädchen über ihn lästerten. Aber tief ihm Herzen wusste er, dass er so etwas von Selphie einfach nicht ertragen konnte.  
  
Was würde sie wohl von ihm denken? Würde sie überhaupt noch mit ihm reden wollen? Und sollte er überhaupt noch mit ihr reden? Sie hatte sich, nüchtern betrachtet, ebenso blöd aufgeführt wie er. Zumindest sollten sie sich wohl eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen. Aber wenn Cid ihn tatsächlich des Gardens verwies... was würde dann aus ihnen beiden werden?  
  
Seufzend setzte er seinen Cowboyhut auf und überprüfte die Exetor. Er war sich zwar ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht geschossen hatte, aber er fühlte sich sofort etwas besser, als er alle Kugeln noch darin fand. Erst jetzt, als er jemanden hinter sich aufatmen hörte, merkte er, dass er nicht allein im Zimmer war. Im ersten Moment war er versucht, die Waffe auf den Eindringling zu richten, aber er beherrschte sich. Er hatte schon genug Ärger auf dem Hals. Erzwungen ruhig drehte er sich um.  
  
„Was ist?", fragte er. „Sollst du mich zu Direktor Cid bringen?" Er lachte bitter. „Oder willst du gegen mich kämpfen, um die Ehre des Gardens zu schützen?"  
  
„Keines von beiden", flüsterte ihm eine nur zu bekannte Stimme zu. Die schlanke Silhouette eines Mädchens trat aus den Schatten neben seiner Tür. „Ich wollte mit dir reden."  
  
„Selphie!", rief er erschrocken aus. „Wie... wie lange bist du schon hier?"  
  
Fast panikerfüllt sah sie ihn an. „Ich... ich haaaaab dir wirklich nicht beim Anziehen zugesehen, sicher nicht", versicherte sie. Sie wurde rot. „Ich muss dir was von Direktor Cid sagen."  
  
„Ach ja?", fragte er, fast enttäuscht. „Und was?"  
  
Selphie schluckte hart. Irvine bemerkte erst jetzt, dass das Mädchen geweint hatte, und das anscheinend nicht zu knapp. Aber er behielt seine Unerschütterlichkeit aufrecht.  
  
„Wir... wir sollen zur Forschungsinsel fliegen", erklärte sie. „Und wenn wir es nicht schaffen, das Rätsel aufzuklären, warum sie die Zauber absaugt, dann dürfen wir nicht bei der Hochzeit anwesend sein."  
  
Irvine gefror innerlich zu Eis, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Gut", erwiderte er scheinbar gleichmütig und drehte sich von ihr weg, um sein vor Schreck verzerrtes Gesicht vor ihr zu verbergen. Nicht an Squalls und Rinoas Hochzeit teilnehmen zu können... das war ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Jeder von ihnen hatte sich für die beiden gefreut, als sie ihren Entschluss bekannt gegeben hatten. Sie hatten sich Mühe gegeben, Laguna unter die Arme zu greifen, ein würdiges Geschenk aufzutreiben und, nicht zu letzt, die beiden aus Esthar fernzuhalten, damit sie nichts zu früh sahen. „Solange ich nicht vom Garden geschmissen werde. Ich hätte ja ohnehin niemanden, mit dem ich gehen könnte." Seine Stimme klang so bitter, dass sie ihm fremd vorkam.  
  
Selphie gab hinter ihm ein seltsam würgendes Geräusch von sich. Würden Tränen ein Geräusch machen, er war sich sicher, er hätte es gehört. „Irvine", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme, die sich wie ein glühender Dolch in sein Innerstes bohrte. „Bitte... hör mir zu. Ich muss dir noch was sagen."  
  
„Nicht nötig", erwiderte er, obwohl er sich auf die Lippen beißen musste, um seine eigenen Tränen zurückhalten zu können. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst. Glaub mir, das ist nichts Neues für mich." Er schluckte. „Aber ich bitte dich, mir zu verzeihen. Ich weiß, dass ich mich wie ein Verrückter benommen habe. Und dass du jetzt Angst vor mir hast. Vielleicht gibst du mir ja irgendwann noch eine Chance, auch wenn ich dich enttäuscht habe." Seine Hand umklammerte die Exetor so fest, dass er fürchtete, die Waffe würde brechen. Er konnte das Zittern am Körper nicht verhindern, sosehr er sich auch bemühte.  
  
Einen Moment lang war es hinter ihm völlig still. Dann tappte Selphie mit leichten Schritten an ihn heran. Er konnte förmlich fühlen, dass sie ihn anstarrte. Sag es, dachte er. Sag, dass du mich in ein paar Minuten zur Mission erwartest. Dann ist dieser Alptraum endlich vorbei. Aber er wusste, dass damit ein wunderschöner Teil seines Lebens endgültig Vergangenheit sein würde.  
  
Statt dessen fühlte er plötzlich Selphies zarten Körper an seinem Rücken. Er atmete erschrocken ein, als ihre Hände sich vor seiner Brust kreuzten. Er hörte, wie das Mädchen nun wirklich zu weinen anfing. „Bitte, Selphie", flehte er. „Mach es doch nicht so schwer."  
  
„Denkst du denn wirklich, dass ich gekommen bin, um Schluss zu machen, du blöder Idiot?", schluchzte das Mädchen. Sie hämmerte mit ihrem Kopf gegen seine Wirbelsäule und stieß seltsame, lachend-weinende Laute aus. „Ich wollte DICH um Verzeihung bitten, Irvine. Für alles, was Crys und ich dir an den Kopf geworfen haben. Weil ich deinen Glauben an mich zerstört habe. Und weil ich deine Gefühle verletzt habe."  
  
Der letzte Satz war so leise, dass er ihn kaum mehr verstehen konnte. Fast hätte Irvine das Ausatmen vergessen. Er war so völlig überrascht von dieser Wendung der Geschehnisse, dass er wie ein Baumstumpf dastand, während Selphie seinen Mantel mit ihren Tränen durchnässte. „Du... wolltest mich um Verzeihung bitten?", fragte er ungläubig. Noch nie, seit er seine erste Freundin sitzengelassen hatte, war ein Mädchen zu ihm zurückgekommen und hatte IHN um Verzeihung gebeten, weil sie die Beziehung versaut hatte. „Aber warum? ICH war es doch, der euch angegriffen hat. Der euch in Lebensgefahr gebracht hat."  
  
„Weil ich dich liebe, du Hornochse!!!", schrie Selphie und klammerte sich an ihm fest, als würde er ihr davonfliegen. „Weil ich dich nicht verlieren will! Und weil ich nicht will, dass du dir wegen mir das Leben zur Höööölle machst!"  
  
Irvine ließ diese Worte einen Moment lang auf sich einwirken, dann löste er mit sanfter Gewalt Selphies Arme und drehte sich zu ihr um. Ihre Augen waren rotgeweint, aber dennoch kam ihm ihr Gesicht in diesem Moment schöner vor als in all den Monaten zuvor. Muss was dran sein, dachte er wie betäubt, an dem, was Mama gesagt hat. Dass wir die Dinge erst zu schätzen lernen, wenn wir in Gefahr laufen, sie zu verlieren.  
  
Sanft strich er über ihr Gesicht und wischte die Tränen weg. Sie ließ es stumm über sich ergehen und sah ihn flehend an. Natürlich, er hatte seinen Teil ja noch nicht erfüllt. Mit einer Wildheit, die seine ganzen Gewissensbisse austrieb, umarmte er das kleinere Mädchen und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren langen Haaren. Jetzt, zum ersten Mal vor einem Mädchen, mit dem er ging, konnte Irvine Kinneas, der Scharfschütze die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
  
„Ich liebe dich doch auch, Selphie", flüsterte er schluchzend. „So sehr. Ich möchte lieber sterben, als dich zu verlassen, das musst du mir glauben."  
  
Das Mädchen strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken, auch wenn ihr nicht wohl war. Irvine war ihr gegenüber noch nie so schutzbedürftig gewesen. Das war etwas Neues. „Dann höööören wir am besten mit diesen überflüssigen Beteuerungen auf!", rief sie mit gespielt strenger Stimme. Sie schob Irvine von sich weg und sah ihn bestimmt an. „Du benimmst dich ja wie ein Vierjähriger, Irvie! Versprich mir lieber, dass so etwas niiiiiiie wieder passiert!"  
  
„Einverstanden", versicherte Irvine grinsend. Er wischte die Tränen aus seinen Augen und drückte Selphies Hand. „Nie wieder. Und keiner ist mehr auf den anderen böse."  
  
Selphie nickte. „Uuuuund wir werden das Geheimnis der Forschungsinsel aufklären, damit wir noch rechtzeitig auf die Hochzeit kommen", verlängerte sie den Pakt. Dann warf sie sich urplötzlich an Irvines Hals und riss ihn nach hinten, sodass sie auf dem Bett landeten. „Weißt du", gab sie zu, „ich habe dich vorhin angelogen."  
  
„Ach ja?" Irvines Laune sank. „Wobei denn?"  
  
„Ich hab dich doch beim Anziehen geseeeehen! War echt ein schöner Anblick!"  
  
Bevor der Junge seiner Empörung Luft machen konnte, verschloss ihm Selphie die Lippen mit einem fast aggressiven Kuss. Schließlich gab er resigniert nach und erwiderte ihn. Er war diesem Mädchen einfach nicht gewachsen, dachte er. Aber es war ihm völlig egal.  
  
„BEI HYNE UND ALLEN GF!!!!", schrie vor dem Zimmer plötzlich eine Jungenstimme Zeter und Mordio. „Kann ich denn nicht einmal, nur EINMAL zu euch kommen, ohne dass ihr grade beim Knutschen seid?"  
  
„Ach, Xell, du Spielverderber." Selphie streichelte Irvine neckisch über die Wange und sah dann zu dem auf 100 stehenden Faustkämpfer hin. „Wir müssen uns doch auf unsere Mission gewissenhaft vooooorbereiten, oder nicht? Schließlich hängt auch dein Glück von uns ab."  
  
Xell gab eine Reihe von nicht jugendfreien Flüchen ab. „Glaubt ihr nicht, dass euch so was eher von der Mission ablenkt?", fragte er zynisch. „Man möchte meinen, gewisse... Praktiken wären eher erschöpfend."  
  
Irvine hob den Kopf und sah seinen Freund ernst an. „Xell, ich bin dir äußerst dankbar für das, was du vorher für mich getan hast, wirklich. Ich schulde dir mehr, als ich je wiedergutmachen kann. Aber wenn du jetzt nicht SOFORT verschwindest, dann geb ich dir den Schlag von vorhin zurück!"  
  
Xell sah aus, als ob er gleich hochgehen würde, aber beide bemerkten, dass die Mundwinkel des Jungen verdächtig in die Höhe zuckten. „Na schön", sagte er ruhig, aber es fehlte nicht viel zu einem lauten Lachen. „Dann habe die Ehre. Wenn ihr FERTIG seid, dann meldet euch. Der Garden fährt gleich los und landet in ein paar Stunden in Esthar, dort sind Squall und Rinoa glaub ich schon wieder angekommen. Viel... Spaß. Und macht nicht zu viel Krach."  
  
„Tür zu", murmelte Selphie, als Irvine ihren Kopf nahm und zu sich herunterzog. An ihren Liebsten gewandt flüsterte sie: „Weißt du... eigentlich bin ich ganz froh, dass du vorhin so ausgerastet bist. Sonst wären wir sicher nicht so bald so weit gekommen."  
  
Irvine löste seine Lippen von ihrem Hals. „Willst du das wirklich, Selphie?", fragte er beinahe feierlich. „Das ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen, wie du hoffentlich weißt."  
  
Einen Moment lang überlegte das Mädchen wirklich. Vieles würde sich ändern, wenn das hier vollzogen wurde. Ihre Kindheit würde dann endgültig vorbei sein... auch wenn viele das wahrscheinlich nicht sehen würden. Aber die Unsicherheit wurde sofort weggefegt, als Irvine ihr das Haar zurückstrich. Sie wollte es. Sie liebte ihn, schon im Waisenhaus wie ihren teuersten Bruder, dann als charmanten Kollegen und schließlich mit aller Inbrunst, mit der ein Mädchen einen Jungen lieben konnte.  
  
„Ja", hauchte sie, als er ihre Haut sanft streichelte. „Ich will. Mit dir. Jetzt. Ich liebe dich, Irvie."  
  
„Ich dich auch, Sephie. Du bist das erste Mädchen, das ich wirklich liebe."  
  
Als der Garden in Esthar ankam und Irvine und Selphie von Bord gingen, um sich mit Laguna zu beraten, wunderten sich viele, dass die beiden sich immer wieder bedeutungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen und dann zu kichern begannen. Außerdem schienen die beiden einen ziemlich harten Kampf in der Trainingshalle hinter sich zu haben, ihrem zerzausten Aussehen nach zu urteilen. Aber da die meisten Schüler nur noch an die Hochzeit ihres Schulsprechers dachten, achtete beinahe niemand darauf.  
  
Quistis achtete zuerst nicht auf den Lärm, der unterhalb der Residenz erschallte. Es war Esthar, es waren einige Tage vor dem größten gesellschaftlichen Ereignis seit der Feier nach dem Kampf gegen ihren Vater. Die Leute hatten Gründe, sich lauthals darüber zu äußern. Aber als die Tür von Lagunas Arbeitszimmer schließlich energisch aufgestoßen wurde, fuhr sie von dem Brief, den sie gerade gelesen hatte, auf.  
  
Ungefähr zwei Dutzend Männer, vereinzelt auch Frauen waren eingedrungen, Kiros und Ward vor sich herschiebend. Wenn die beiden wirklich gewollt hätten, wären die Leute nie so weit gekommen, aber sie zögerten, ihre Waffen gegen Bürger von Esthar einzusetzen. Quistis sprang auf und ließ ihre „Königinnenwache" erscheinen. Die Waffe erzeugte einen lauten Knall, der durch den gesamten Raum hallte und ließ in einem Moment alle verstummen. Die SEED blickte die Leute herausfordernd an, aber Edea schüttelte kurz den Kopf.  
  
Denn Laguna stand gerade auf. Er musterte die Meute, die in sein Zimmer eingedrungen war, ruhig. „Was hat dieses... unerwünschte Erscheinen zu bedeuten?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Warum haben Sie mich nicht um einen Termin gebeten, wenn Sie unbedingt mit mir sprechen wollten?"  
  
„Wir brauchen keinen Termin, Loire!", verkündete eine mit Triumph gewürzte Stimme aus der Menge. „Sie haben uns lange genug mit Ihren Lügen hingehalten."  
  
„Crannox Jeed", meinte der Präsident von Esthar kopfschüttelnd. „Lasst die Leute rein", befahl er Kiros und Ward. „Sie sollen sagen, was sie mir sagen wollen. Aber bleibt im Raum, damit sich niemand hier unglücklich macht. Was wollen Sie, Jeed? Wieder ein bisschen Unfrieden stiften?"  
  
Als Kiros und Ward zögernd bis zum Schreibtisch Lagunas zurückwichen, trat ein ungefähr 40-jähriger Mann aus der Menge. Seine Augen waren stechend und er hatte ein schadenfrohes Lächeln aufgesetzt, das sein fettes Gesicht nicht unbedingt verschönerte. „Sie sind der Unruhestifter, Loire", behauptete er. Man sah, wie er seine Macht genoss. „Oder wollen Sie leugnen, was Sie zu tun beabsichtigten?" Er sah Laguna herausfordernd an.  
  
„Oh, ich beabsichtige eine Menge Dinge zu tun", entgegnete Laguna ruhig. „Zum Beispiel richte ich gerade eine Hochzeit aus. Die Hochzeit meines Sohnes, über die Sie so nett schreiben, dass sie nur eine Farce sei. Wollen Sie nicht kommen und sie sich ansehen?"  
  
Quistis hatte Mühe, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, aber Edea, Ward und Kiros war nicht nach Lachen zumute. Sie fanden diese Eindringlinge offenbar nicht so harmlos wie Quistis. Sie besah die Meute noch mal genauer. Sie wirkte entschlossen, ja. Aber Entschlossenheit konnte mit Ruhe und sachlichen Argumenten zerschlagen werden, und das machte Laguna gerade. Und auf sie losgehen würden diese verhinderten Revolutionäre auch nicht. Was also befürchteten sie?  
  
„Lassen Sie Ihre Anschuldigungen, Präsident!" Er betonte das letzte Wort wie eine Beleidigung. „Wir wissen ganz genau, was Sie vorhaben!"  
  
„Schön", kommentierte Laguna. „Ich nämlich nicht. Erklären Sie's mir doch!"  
  
Der ältere Mann sah aus, als würde er sich nur noch mit äußerster Mühe beherrschen. Einer seiner Anhänger machte einen Schritt auf Laguna zu, trat aber erschrocken wieder zurück, als Kiros ihn drohend anblickte. Dann begann Crannox Jeed wieder süffisant zu grinsen.  
  
„Nun, dann will ich Ihr Gedächtnis mal etwas auffrischen, Loire. Sagen Sie uns, was Sie mit dieser Insel vorhaben, die gerade an der Küste unseres Kontinents geankert hat. Sagen Sie uns, wieso sie Esthar vernichten will."  
  
„Vernichten?" Quistis runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinen Sie damit?"  
  
Der Politiker sah sie hasserfüllt an. „Oh, noch eine weitere Verschwörerin", behauptete er, als hätte er sie erst jetzt bemerkt. „Sind Sie nicht die junge Dame, die noch vor einem halben Jahr Esthar angegriffen hat? Zusammen mit diesem Verrückten, Feyjar Trepe?"  
  
Quistis biss sich auf die Lippen und hob unwillkürlich die Peitsche. Am liebsten hätte sie sich sofort auf diesen aufgeblasenen Wichtigtuer gestürzt, aber Ward legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie nickte und atmete aus. Ihr Zorn war noch immer da, aber sie musste sich unter Kontrolle halten, sonst schadete sie Laguna.  
  
„Das ist lange vorbei, Jeed", erwiderte Laguna eisig. Auch ihn hatte diese Anschuldigung aufs Höchste erzürnt. „Und falls Sie es vergessen haben, Quistis war es, die dieses Monster von einem Rubrum-Drachen erledigt hat... mitsamt ihrem Vater!"  
  
„Aber sie ist schon einmal gegen Esthar gezogen!", beharrte der ältere Mann stur. Er schien gar nicht zu wissen, in welcher Gefahr er schwebte. „Und just jetzt, wo sich Esthar einer weiteren Gefahr gegenübersieht, finde ich sie hier bei Ihnen. Welch ein ZUFALL!" Die Anhänger des Mannes murmelten zustimmend, aber niemand traute sich, laut etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Dann erklären Sie uns endlich, womit Esthar angeblich bedroht wird, Jeed!", verlangte Kiros, dem offensichtlich die Geduld ausging. „Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit für Sie!"  
  
„Werden Sie nicht unverschämt!", polterte Jeed. Dann beruhigte er sich wieder und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Vor ziemlich genau einer Stunde landete diese seltsame Insel vor der Küste von Esthar. Als einige Abenteurer sie genauer in Anschein nehmen wollten, wurden ihnen auf einmal die gekauften Zauber entzogen. Sie schafften es mit Müh und Not hierher zurück, weil auf einmal Monster sie von überall her bedrängten, aber sie brachten keine Neuigkeiten: Denn auch in der gesamten Stadt, Loire, ist jeder einzelne Zauber, mit denen wir die Kreaturen dieses Planeten bis jetzt ferngehalten haben, verschwunden!" Er blickte die Freunde eine Sekunde lang triumphierend an, dann fügte er hinzu: „Und erschwerend kommt noch die Botschaft dazu."  
  
„Botschaft? Welche Botschaft?"  
  
„Tun Sie nicht so dumm! Schalten Sie ihren Computer ein und lesen Sie die E- Mail. Sie kam vor einer halben Stunde in jede Mailbox von ganz Esthar. Und sie bestätigt Ihre Schuld!"  
  
Laguna sah ihn wütend an, öffnete jedoch demonstrativ ruhig den Laptop auf seinem Tisch und tippte einige Male darin herum. Er las ein paar Sekunden, in denen Jeeds Anhänger aufgeregt zu murmeln begannen, dann wurde er käsebleich. Edea trat sofort zu ihm hin und las ebenfalls. Auch sie begann zu schlucken und las für Quistis, Kiros und Ward vor:  
  
Bürger von Esthar!  
  
Meine Freunde und ich haben Kontrolle über die Forschungsinsel, die ihr inzwischen sicher bemerkt habt. Mit ihr war es uns möglich, sämtliche Zauber eures gesamten Kontinents abzusaugen und zu speichern. Ihr seid nun wie beinahe alle Kontinente hilflos den Monstern ausgesetzt. Aber wir wollen nicht euren Tod.  
  
Wir bieten euch eine Chance, allen Schutz wiederzuerlangen. Alles, was ich will, ist Squall Leonhart, euer Nationalheld! Ich will mit ihm kämpfen und ihn besiegen, auf dass ein für alle Mal geklärt ist, wer der Stärkere von uns ist. Ich weiß, dass er bei euch ist. Squall, wenn du das hier liest... komm und lass es uns ein letztes Mal austragen! Ohne Zauber wird unser Kampf endlich so fair sein, wie ich es mir wünsche.  
  
Ich bin sicher, du wirst bald kommen. Ich erwarte dich in Balamb.  
  
Cifer Almasy  
  
P.S. Bring ruhig deine Freunde mit. Fu-jin und Rai-jin werden sie beschäftigen, während wir beide unseren Kampf austragen.  
  
„Cifer?", flüsterte Quistis entsetzt. „Wieso um alles in der Welt tut er das?"  
  
„Verkaufen Sie uns nicht für dumm!", fiel ihr Jeed ins Wort. Der Mann wurde ihr von Sekunde zu Sekunde unsympathischer. „Wir wissen, dass diese Aufforderung nur ein Trick ist. Dieser Cifer hat doch in Ihrem Auftrag gegen den Monsterbeschwörer gekämpft?"  
  
Da Laguna die Nachricht offensichtlich immer noch nicht glauben konnte, antwortete Edea, obwohl auch ihr der Schreck ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Und was soll das beweisen?", fragte sie mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. „Squall ist Lagunas Sohn. Was sollte er davon haben, ihn zu opfern?"  
  
„Seien Sie still!", rief der Mann aus und deutete wie wild mit seinem Finger auf sie. „Sie haben schon früher ganze Staaten manipuliert, um Macht zu bekommen! Ich bin sicher, dass Sie auch hier mit drin stecken! Vielleicht kontrollieren ja auch Sie die Monster, die in diesem Moment schon auf Esthar zusteuern..."  
  
„Das reicht!", schrie Quistis und erhob ihre Peitsche zum Schlag. Crannox Jeed zuckte rückwärts, als ein Probeschlag haarscharf über seinem Kopf hinwegzischte. „Wagen Sie es noch einmal, meine Mutter zu beschuldigen und von Ihnen bleibt nicht genug übrig, um eine Urne zu füllen! Edea war damals vom Geist Artemisias besessen und wusste nicht, was sie tat! Seitdem hat sie sich bemüht, ihre Fehler, die nicht mal ihre eigenen waren, wieder gut zu machen, indem sie Waisenkinder bei sich aufnahm, sehr viele davon übrigens aus Esthar! Also hüten Sie Ihre Zunge!"  
  
„Habt ihr das gesehen?", wandte sich Jeed zitternd an seine Anhänger. „Sie hat mich angegriffen! Sie wollte mich töten!"  
  
„Wenn Quistis Sie hätte töten wollen, wären Sie es jetzt, zusammen mit all diesen Leuten hier", berichtigte Kiros eisig. Für den Blick, mit dem er den Politiker bedachte, hätte ihm Shiva Respekt gezollt.  
  
„Und Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", schloss sich Edea ihm an.  
  
Jeed zitterte noch immer, sah die Hexe jedoch trotzig an. „Das ist doch sonnenklar", behauptete er. „Dieser Cifer steht in Ihrem Dienst! Er saugt die Zauber der Welt doch nur ab, damit Sie und Ihre SEEDs den anderen Staaten den Krieg erklären können. Niemand kann Ihnen dann widerstehen! Und Sie können sich endlich an Galbadia rächen! Schließlich hassen Sie das dortige Militär, jeder weiß das!"  
  
Laguna schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist das Dümmste, was ich seit langen Jahren gehört habe", behauptete er. „Sie behaupten also, ich würde die Zauber stehlen, um die SEEDs zu stärken? Jeder Garden-Ausbilder oder Magie- Forscher wird Ihnen bestätigen, dass Zauber die Quelle der Macht eines jeden SEED sind! Nein, manövrieren Sie sich nicht noch tiefer in den Dreck, Jeed", wehrte er ab, als der Mann etwas erwidern wollte. „Es gibt noch andere Beweise dafür, dass diese Theorie nicht stimmt. Zum Beispiel dieser Brief von Ihnen, den Sie mir vor einer Woche geschickt haben." Er hielt das Schriftstück hoch, das sich Quistis vorhin durchgelesen hatte. „Darin behaupten Sie, dass ich einen Pakt mit Galbadia schließen will... und gerade jetzt haben Sie mir ins Gesicht gesagt, dass ich Galbadia angreifen will. Was stimmt nun also?" Er sah den älteren Mann so zornig an, dass dieser einen Schritt zurücktrat. Hinter dem Politiker entstand verwirrtes Gemurmel. Offenbar begannen selbst die Anhänger dieses Marktschreiers langsam nachzudenken.  
  
„Ich bitte Sie, ersparen Sie uns weitere Hirngespinste von Ihnen", verkündete Laguna, ohne dem Mann eine Chance auf Gegenwehr zu bieten. „Sonst werde ich Sie wegen übler Nachrede verklagen. Und mein Sohn wird wohl auch ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden wollen, dafür, dass Sie sein wichtigstes Fest für ein politisches Manöver halten. Jeder, der Rinoa und ihn auch nur ein bisschen kennt, weiß, wie sehr sie sich lieben."  
  
Als Jeed ihn nur anstarren konnte, wandte Laguna sich an dessen Anhänger. „Ich hoffe, ich habe euch die Glaubwürdigkeit eures Anführers zur Genüge demonstriert. Wer aber noch an mir zweifelt, dem sei gesagt: Ich hätte die militärische Kontrolle über Esthar jederzeit ausüben können! Das Militär rühmt die Erfolge meines Sohnes und seiner tapferen Freunde. Und auch ich, Kiros und Ward werden hochgeachtet, weil wir es gewagt haben, gegen Adell zu kämpfen! Ich bin sicher, dass die meisten Soldaten Esthars mir bereitwillig gefolgt wären, wenn ich sie dazu aufgefordert hätte, Esthar für mich zu sichern. Ich habe dort immer noch Freunde aus der Zeit mit Adell. Und wenn nicht sie, dann hätten mich die SEEDs auch an der Spitze der Stadt halten können. Aber das wollte ich nicht. Bitte denkt darüber nach. Und jetzt... auf Wiedersehen!"  
  
Die meisten Leute bemerkten gar nicht, dass Kiros und Ward sie aus dem Raum hinausdrängten. Selbst Crannox Jeed verbiss sich jedes Kommentar und sandte Laguna lediglich einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Dieser lächelte dem Mann nach, bis sich die Türen geschlossen hatten. Dann fiel die Befehlsgewalt von ihm ab und er ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen.  
  
„Puuuuh", machte er. „So was will ich nie wieder durchmachen müssen."  
  
„Das war wirklich beeindruckend, Laguna", erklärte Edea verwundert. „Eine solch eindringliche Rede hätte ich dir ehrlich gesagt niemals zugetraut."  
  
„Ach, tatsächlich?", erwiderte er schief grinsend.  
  
„Nein, im Ernst", schloss sich Quistis ihm an. „Das war echt super. Du hast diesen Kerl förmlich in den Boden gestampft!"  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir mit ihm in nächster Zeit noch rechnen können", stimmte Kiros grinsend zu. „Er wird jetzt eine Weile lang damit beschäftigt sein, sein angeschlagenes Image wieder aufzupolieren. Und nach dieser Schlappe wird das wahrscheinlich lange dauern." Ward nickte zustimmend, deutete dann aber etwas in seiner Zeichensprache an. Kiros wurde wieder ernst. „Ach ja. Ward hat eben angedeutet, dass dieser Idiot ja gesagt hat, dass Monster auf uns zumarschieren. Hat er das auch gelogen oder ist das ausnahmsweise die Wahrheit?"  
  
Edea und Quistis wechselten einen Blick. „Nein, ich fürchte, das könnte stimmen", gab die Hexe zu. „Quistis, erzähl ihnen, weshalb wir überhaupt nach Esthar gekommen sind."  
  
Quistis gab knapp wieder, wie der Adaman Tamai sie plötzlich angegriffen hatte und sie beschlossen hatten, Laguna aufzusuchen. Dass sie dann von mehreren Monstern belagert worden waren, die sich seltsam verhalten hatten und dass ihr am Ende wie hier in Esthar sämtliche Zauber gedrawt worden waren. Laguna wirkte immer besorgter.  
  
„Weißt du, dass Squall und den anderen etwas ganz Ähnliches passiert ist?", fragte er, als sie geendet hatte. Auf ihren fragenden Blick erklärte er: „Ich weiß auch nicht alle Einzelheiten, aber anscheinend sind überall dort sämtliche Zauber abhanden gekommen, wo diese seltsame Forschungsinsel war. Squall hat als erster den Verdacht geäußert, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hat, aber er hatte nicht die Zeit, mir die Sache genau zu erklären."  
  
Er überlegte eine Weile, wurde jedoch in seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen, als das Telefon läutete. Er hob ab und lauschte dem Anrufer. Plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht. Er bedankte sich, legte auf und sah die Anwesenden mit glänzenden Augen an.  
  
„Gute Neuigkeiten", verkündete er. „Der Balamb Garden ist soeben eingetroffen! Selphie und Irvine befinden sich bereits auf dem Weg zu uns, weil sie uns irgendwas von Direktor Cid ausrichten müssen." Edeas Miene entspannte sich. „Außerdem hat man mir mitgeteilt, dass Rinoa und Squall auch wieder mit der Ragnarok im Anflug sind." Er stand auf.  
  
„Kiros, Ward", wandte er sich an seine langjährigen Freunde. „Holt unsere gesamten Truppen aus ihren Betten! Anscheinend müssen wir darauf gefasst sein, dass wieder Mal Monster unsere Stadt bedrohen. Erklärt ihnen, dass wir genug Waffen haben, um auch ohne Zauber eine ganze Weile durchzuhalten. Ich komme dann bald nach."  
  
„Und was willst du bis dahin machen?" Kiros sah ihn argwöhnisch an. „Sicher irgendwas Verrücktes, wie ich dich kenne."  
  
„Keine Sorge", meinte Laguna abwertend. „Ich werde mich lediglich mit Squall treffen. Seine gute Laune verschwand. „Jetzt, wo wir wissen, dass Cifer hinter dieser Sache steckt, wissen wir auch, wen wir bekämpfen müssen. Ich werde sie informieren, was sie erwartet."  
  
„Du willst, dass Squall und Rinoa Cifer bekämpfen?", empörte sich Edea. „Vor ihrer Hochzeit? Ist das dein Ernst?"  
  
„Glaubst du denn, ich könnte ihn aufhalten?" Auf das Gesicht des Präsidenten schlich sich ein wehmütiger Ausdruck. „Ich konnte den beiden noch nie was entgegensetzen. Natürlich werden sie kämpfen. Keine Sorge, wenn alle sechs gegen Cifer und seine Kumpane stehen, hat er keine Chance."  
  
„Alle sechs?", fragte Quistis leise.  
  
„Natürlich. Oder willst du sie etwa allein lassen?"  
  
„Nein", wehrte sie ab. „Aber..."  
  
„Na also." Laguna wirkte zufrieden. „Es wird schon gut gehen, Edea. Wenn sie schnell genug angreifen, dann wird Cifer sein blaues Wunder erleben, du wirst sehen."  
  
„Aber was ist, wenn er ihnen die Zauber absaugt?", erkundigte sich die Hexe besorgt. „Hast du daran schon gedacht?"  
  
„Oh." Nun klang Laguna bestürzt. Aber er antwortete sofort: „Nun, dann werden wir ihn und Rinoa eben entscheiden lassen. Wenn sie nicht kämpfen wollen, dann müssen sie auch nicht. Dann werde ich die anderen Staaten auf die Bedrohung aufmerksam machen. Wenn alle Heere der Welt gegen ihn marschieren, kann auch Cifer nichts dagegen tun."  
  
„Na schön", seufzte Edea. „Aber ich ahne doch schon, wie das ausgehen wird."  
  
„Squall wird diesem Kampf niemals ausweichen", prophezeite Quistis düster. „Er wird sich schuldig fühlen, weil er Cifer nicht schon früher aus dem Verkehr gezogen hat."  
  
„Ich vertraue ihm", entgegnete Laguna. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich und Rinoa einer sinnlosen Gefahr aussetzen würde. Aber das soll er selbst entscheiden. Edea, Quistis, kommt mit mir. Kiros, Ward, holt unsere Männer. Ich komme dann wieder zur Residenz."  
  
„Na ja", murmelte der dunkelhäutige Kämpfer seinem stummen Freund zu. „Im Grunde haben wir uns etwas Aufregung ja auch gewünscht, oder?"  
  
Ward zog es vor, mit den Augen zu rollen.  
  
Es war still, als Xell die vertrauten Straßen von Balamb betrat. Das letzte Mal, als seine Heimatstadt so düster gewirkt hatte, war sie gerade von Galbadianern besetzt gewesen. Aber selbst zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren einige Leute auf der Straße gewesen. Jetzt allerdings... nichts. Balamb wirkte wie eine Geisterstadt. Die Fenster der kleinen Häuser waren verriegelt, die Türen fest verschlossen und verbarrikadiert.  
  
Ist es etwa schon soweit?, fragte sich der Kämpfer. Bin ich zu spät gekommen?  
  
„Mama!", schrie er mit vollem Kraftaufwand. „Ich bin's, Xell! He, Leute!"  
  
Aber niemand antwortete. Xell begann zu laufen. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass alle Leute, die er gekannt hatte... Nein! So etwas durfte er nicht einmal denken! Das hatte ihm sein Großvater einmal gesagt: Wenn du einen Kampf im Kopf schon aufgegeben hast, kannst du ihn unmöglich noch gewinnen. Er musste daran glauben, dass die Menschen noch lebten. Das hämmerte er sich ein, als er um die Ecke bog.  
  
Und sich einem Archeodinos gegenübersah. Er war so überrascht, dass er dem Monster beinahe reingerannt wäre, aber er konnte noch rechtzeitig abbremsen. Sofort ging der Junge in Kampfstellung, doch das Monster schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. Es war auf etwas fixiert, das direkt vor ihm lag und zitterte. Es war Yarrek, der Sohn von Xells Nachbarin, der ihn immer verehrt hatte und versuchte, Xells Nachfolger zu werden.  
  
„He, Yarrek!", rief Xell, als er sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte. „Lauf weg! Ich halte dieses Biest auf! Dreh dich um, du Mistvieh!"  
  
Er verpasste dem Archeodinos einen Sonic-Kick, der das Monster aufbrüllen und herumfahren ließ. Dass es dabei ein Hausdach schwer in Mitleidenschaft zog, schien es gar nicht zu bemerken. Aber den blonden Winzling, der vor ihm stand und es abschätzend musterte, sah es sehr wohl. Und es war sehr wütend auf ihn. Der Dino schnappte nach Xell, aber der wich der Attacke aus.  
  
„Lauf jetzt endlich, Yarrek!", brüllte der Kämpfer, als er bemerkte, dass der Junge noch immer zitternd hinter dem Archeodinos lag. „Sonst zertrampelt er dich!"  
  
Gleich darauf sprang er vor und verpasste dem Monster einen Magenboxer. Der Dino stöhnte, wankte aber nicht. Die Viecher hielten was aus. Der Junge war nun aus seiner Starre erwacht und kroch zitternd, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Biests auf sich zu ziehen, davon. Xell bedeutete ihm, schnell zu machen. Das war auch nötig, denn diesmal vollführte der Archeodinos seine Schwanzattacke, die Yarrek beinahe und Xell voll traf.  
  
„Autsch", presste der junge Kämpfer hervor. Kampfeslust funkelte in seinen Augen. „Na schön, du willst es also auf die harte Tour, wie? Das kannst du haben! Shiva!" Wenige Sekunden später verschwand Xell und die Eiskönigin nahm seinen Platz ein. Sie blickte das Monster im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes eiskalt an und schleuderte ihm ihren „Diamantenstaub" um das gefräßige Maul. Der Archeodinos zuckte schmerzvoll zusammen, aber noch war er nicht besiegt. Wütend knurrte er Xell, der wieder aufgetaucht war, an.  
  
Wieder schnappte er nach dem Jungen und diesmal traf er ihn. Xell nahm den Schmerz hin und analysierte das Monster. Noch 5000 Lebenspunkte. Gut. Im Stillen dankte Xell seiner Auto-Hast-Ability, die es ihm ermöglichte, schneller zu sein als der Dino. Darum kam er noch vor dem überraschten Biest an die Reihe und schlug es mit seiner gesamten Kraft zu Boden. Er war froh, dass das Monster verschwand, bevor es ein Haus zum Einsturz bringen konnte.  
  
Dann sah er sich nach Yarrek um. Wie er erwartet hatte, war der Junge nicht nach Hause gelaufen, sondern hatte dem Kampf gebannt zugesehen. Aber er hatte keine Lust, den Jungen deswegen zu schimpfen. Dazu fehlte einfach die Zeit.  
  
„Alles okay?", fragte er, obwohl er selbst sah, dass der Junge offenbar nur einen leichten Schock abbekommen hatte. „Wo sind die ganzen Leute hin? Geht's ihnen gut?"  
  
„Ja", erwiderte der Junge, der seine Fassung wiedergewann. Er vollführte den SEED-Gruß, den Xell ihm hatte beibringen müssen. „Sie haben sich zum Hafen zurückgezogen, weil dort mehr Platz und Verstecke vorhanden sind. Aber nur ich habe es gewagt zu kundschaften!"  
  
„Wofür ich dir eigentlich eine runterhauen sollte. Weiß deine Mutter überhaupt, dass du... kundschaftest? Nein? Dachte ich mir", wandte Xell ein. Aber er lächelte den Jungen, dessen Wangen sich sanft rot färbten, beruhigend an. „Schon gut. Führ mich zu ihnen. Irgendeiner muss ja wohl Balambs Verteidigung übernehmen, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Jawohl!" Die Augen Yarreks leuchteten. Schnurstracks drehte er sich um und rannte die abfallende Straße entlang. Nach einigen Sekunden Dauerlauf waren die beiden im Hafen angekommen. Hier schien nichts beschädigt zu sein, stellte Xell fest. Wenn hier Monster durchgekommen waren, dann nur Beißkäfer und Stichraupen, die man zur Not auch als Anfänger besiegen konnte. Xell schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, was passiert wäre, wenn es der Archeodinos bis hierher geschafft hätte. Aber die Leute aus Balamb sah man auch hier nicht.  
  
„Mama, ich bin zurück!", schrie Yarrek unbekümmert. Für ihn war das wohl trotz allem noch immer ein großes Abenteuer. „Ich hab Xell mitgebracht!"  
  
Es begann als leises Murmeln. Dann tauchte hier ein Kopf, da eine dunkle Silhouette aus den unzähligen Verstecken, die ein Hafen bot, auf. Überall hörte man leise das Wort „Xell". Als schließlich einige Leute ganz heraustraten, bemerkte Xell erleichtert, dass offenbar keinem etwas fehlte. Aber eine Person vermisste er noch...  
  
„Xell, mein Junge", erschallte plötzlich die kräftige Stimme seiner Mutter von der Seite. „Wieso hast du dich so lang nicht mehr blicken lassen?"  
  
„Mutter", rief er glücklich. Er drehte sich um und ging zu der bereits im Alter etwas rundlich gewordenen Frau hin. „Ein Glück, dass euch nichts passiert ist." Er schloss sie in die Arme.  
  
„Du glaubst wohl, nur du könntest kämpfen, was?", fragte die resolute Frau, während sie ihm auf den Rücken klopfte. „Die paar Beißkäfer auf Balamb schaffen wir auch ohne dich, Sohn! Aber trotzdem ist es schön, dass du da bist."  
  
„Oben in der Stadt war ein Archeodinos, Mutter", flüsterte er ihr belehrend zu. Er fühlte, wie sie sich versteifte. „Er hat zwar nicht viel Schaden angerichtet, aber Yarrek wär fast draufgegangen. Und ich glaube, dass bald auch die anderen Monster Balambs merken werden, dass die Magie um die Stadt erlischt."  
  
Seine Mutter ließ ihn wieder los und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Woher weißt du das?"  
  
„Weil überall auf der Welt dasselbe passiert", antwortete er ihr nun in einer Lautstärke, die alle hören konnten. „In Galbadia, Winhill, Trabia und Dollet sind alle Zauber verschwunden. Die Monster spüren das und nehmen es natürlich als Anlass, die Städte anzugreifen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke, dass die Forschungsinsel auch schon auf Centra war..."  
  
„Die Forschungsinsel?", meldete sich Xells Nachbar zu Wort. Er schien offenbar das Kommando über die Leute übernommen zu haben. „Was meinst du damit?"  
  
„Das ist ein Labor, in dem weit draußen im Ozean mit Zaubern und GF experimentiert wurde", erklärte Xell. „Wir haben sie in Dollet gesehen und sie hat uns sämtliche Zauber geklaut. Es gibt noch Zauber hier, oder?"  
  
Der Mann nickte. „Ja, aber was nützt uns das?", fragte er. „Wir können nicht damit umgehen, Xell."  
  
„Die Insel kann alle gekoppelten und gelagerten Zauber der Insel ziehen, aber keine in Draw-Punkten", meinte der Junge und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wenn wir die verteidigen, kann ich euch wenigstens mit den Vita-Zaubern unterstützen, wenn meine eigene Magie flöten geht."  
  
„Aber wenn das passiert, verlierst du deine Kraft, Xell!", verkündete seine Nachbarin erschrocken. Sie hielt Yarrek umklammert. „Dann haben wir keine Chance mehr gegen die Monster. Glaubst du wirklich, sie werden kommen?"  
  
„Ja, ich denke schon", gestand der Junge, obwohl ihm unwohl dabei war. „Sie werden sich eine ungeschützte Stadt nicht entgehen lassen. Und in Dollet konnten die Monster auch eindringen, als die Zauber gedrawt waren."  
  
„Was sollen wir dann tun?", fragte Xells Mutter ihren Sohn. Sie blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Sollen wir versuchen, durch die Eisenbahntunnel woanders hin zu kommen?"  
  
Xell überlegte eine Weile, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist besser, wenn wir hier bleiben, wo wir uns auskennen. Hier haben wir mehr Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten." Er griff in seine Tasche und förderte einige kleine Flaschen hervor. „Hier sind ein paar Hi-Potions und Phönix-Federn. Einige von uns werden, sollte es zum Kampf kommen, sich nur darauf beschränken, die anderen am Leben zu erhalten. Ich will hier keine Toten sehen, klar?"  
  
Überall wurde eifrig genickt. „Jetzt redest du genau wie dein Großvater, Xell", flüsterte ihm seine Mutter zu und drückte ihm die Hand. „Genau so befehlsgewohnt. Und so feinfühlig."  
  
Xell grinste kurz. „Gut. Momentan sind keine Monster in der Stadt. Ich werde mal rausgehen und jedes Vieh, dass mir über den Weg läuft, töten. Wenn die Forschungsinsel da ist, wird's deutlich schwerer, dann komm ich zurück und wir verbarrikadieren uns. Die SEEDs werden bald kommen und herausfinden, was hier im Gange ist. Wir müssen nur bis dahin durchhalten. Wer ist dabei, Balamb zu verteidigen?"  
  
Alle Leute schrieen auf. Xell nickte zufrieden und vollführte den SEED- Gruß. „Dann empfehle ich mich mal", rief er über den Lärm hinweg. „Und wenn eins der Monster eine Spielkarte hinterlässt... die gehört mir, ja?"  
  
„... das ist die Situation, Squall", beendete Laguna seinen Bericht. „Cifer wird euch natürlich alle Zauber ziehen, wenn ihr euch der Insel nähert. Als dein Vater rate ich dir also, dich unbemerkt auf die Insel zu schleichen und ihn zu überraschen."  
  
„Wir sind SEEDs", entgegnete der Junge. „Du weißt, dass wir uns nicht wie Diebe wo einschleichen werden. Natürlich werde ich Cifer entgegentreten. Aber nicht versteckt, sondern mit Würde. Sonst wird er es wieder und wieder versuchen."  
  
„Nicht, wenn wir ihn diesmal töten", wandte Irvine grimmig ein. Er wirkte sehr entschlossen. „Ich finde, diesmal ist er zu weit gegangen. Du solltest dich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, Squall. Was sagst du dazu, Mama?"  
  
Edea seufzte. „Cifer war schon immer schwierig", gab sie zu. „Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er Menschenleben in Gefahr bringt, um Squall zu bekommen. Ihr seid SEEDs. Ihr werdet auch ohne meinen Rat tun, was ihr tun müsst." Sie sah auf den Boden.  
  
„Tuuuut uns Leid, Mama", entschuldigte sich Selphie, die sich an Irvine gehängt hatte. Obwohl es um einen harten Kampf ging, wirkte sie auf Squall noch aufgekratzter als sonst auch. Und auch Irvine war nicht immer bei der Sache, obwohl er sich des Ernstes bewusst war. Sein Blick irrte immer wieder wie eine lichtsuchende Motte zu Selphie hin. Squall nahm sich vor, den beiden noch mal ins Gewissen zu reden, bevor sie die Forschungsinsel betraten. „Also, wann fliegen wir loooos?", wollte das Mädchen wissen. „Wir müssen doch rechtzeitig zur Hochzeit wieder zurück sein!"  
  
„Stimmt", bestätigte Irvine. „Und wenn du jetzt was erwidern willst, Squall: Wir haben von Direktor Cid einen ausdrücklichen Befehl erhalten, zur Forschungsinsel zu fliegen. Du wirst also keine Einzelkämpfernummer abziehen können!" Er grinste.  
  
„Was heißt hier Einzelkämpfer?", fragte Rinoa misstrauisch. „Squall, du hast doch nicht etwa einen einzigen Augenblick lang daran gedacht, mich hier zurückzulassen, oder?"  
  
Der Junge seufzte. „Rinoa, bitte..."  
  
„Also doch!" Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen war empört. „Du spinnst wohl! Glaubst du, ich lasse einfach zu, dass Cifer mir mit allen unfairen Tricks meinen Bräutigam entführt? Selbstverständlich komme ich mit! Damit kannst du mich nicht mal abbringen, wenn du mich fesselst und angebunden hier zurücklässt!"  
  
Squall schlug sich an die Stirn. „Laguna, kannst du sie nicht zur Vernunft bringen?", bat er seinen Vater. „Oder ihr anderen?"  
  
Laguna wehrte ab. „Ich konnte noch nie was gegen sie ausrichten, das weißt du doch. Ich habe dieser Heirat nur zugestimmt, weil sie mich sonst nicht in Ruhe gelassen hätte."  
  
Edea und Quistis schüttelten lediglich den Kopf und Irvine suchte offenbar Selphies Haare nach etwas Interessantem ab. Das Mädchen selbst grinste und sagte: „Keine Chance, Cheeef! Ich werde mich doch nicht mit meiner zukünftigen Vorgesetzten anleeeeegen!"  
  
„Da hörst du's!" Rinoa war sichtlich zufrieden. „Du hast gar keine Wahl. Und denk außerdem daran, was Odin uns gesagt hat! Vielleicht können wir diesen Kampf nur durch die KI-Fusion gewinnen." Sie klammerte sich an Squalls Arm und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Er verdrehte die Augen zum Himmel.  
  
„Odin? KI-Fusion?", fragte Quistis. „Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?"  
  
„Wollte ich auch grade fragen. Odin ist doch tot."  
  
„Nicht mehr", entgegnete Squall. Dann gab er kurz wieder, was in den Centra- Ruinen geschehen war. Bei der Erwähnung, dass Boko Squall das gesamte Geld geklaut hatte, mussten sich alle das Lachen verbeißen, aber der Junge redete unbeirrt weiter. Beim Teil, als sie Odin wiederbelebten und dieser mit Hyne und Gilgamesh sprach, hielten sie den Atem an. Und als Squall bestätigte, dass Odin sie wieder begleitete, brach Jubel los.  
  
„Na großartig", strahlte Selphie. „Wenn sogar Odin uns begleitet, haben wir doch die besten Chancen, oooooder?"  
  
„Mit Cifer, Rai-jin und Fu-jin werden wir auch fertig, wenn sie uns alle Zauber ziehen, verkündete Irvine überzeugt und drückte das Mädchen an sich. „Wir haben sie bisher besiegt, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie Squall und Rinoa vor ihrer Hochzeit ungestraft belästigen! Außerdem sind wir fünf gegen drei, und in Balamb wartet Xell."  
  
„Und was ist mit dieser GF, Condenos?", fragte Edea leise. „Was Odin gesagt hat, hört sich sehr gefährlich an."  
  
„Er ist nur eine GF", widersprach Rinoa. „Wir haben viele zu unserer Unterstützung. Die wirklich gefährlichen Gegner sind Cifer und seine Freunde."  
  
„Unterschätze Condenos nicht", korrigierte sie Squall ernst. „Vergiss nicht, er hat den Centra-Kontinent verwüstet. Auch er ist gefährlich."  
  
„Alter Miesmacher", schimpfte ihn Rinoa. „Ich bin wirklich am Überlegen, ob ich mir nicht einen anderen Bräutigam suche!"  
  
„Das wäre ja die Höhe!", protestierte Laguna entschieden. Er funkelte sie an. „Wo ich mir so viel Mühe mit der Organisation gegeben habe! Wenn du Squall nicht heiratest, dann schicke ich die Rechnung deinem Vater, verstanden?"  
  
Rinoa grinste frech. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass er sie zahlen wird, oder?", fragte sie. „Schließlich ist er ein genauso großer Dickkopf wie ich!"  
  
Laguna fluchte und ballte geschauspielert die Hände. „Was für eine Familie! Squall, willst du nicht als Unterstützung einige Soldaten? Ich weiß natürlich, dass du mit Cifer fertig wirst, aber vielleicht brauchst du sie gegen deine Zukünftige?"  
  
Squall lächelte, während Rinoa empört nach Luft schnappte. Aber bevor sie seinen Vater beschimpfen konnte, warf er schnell ein: „Nein, danke. Ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Ehe sehr glücklich wäre, wenn ich schon am Anfang solche Maßnahmen ergreifen müsste. Vielleicht komme ich später noch mal darauf zurück." Er zuckte zusammen, als Rinoa ihm einen Rippenstoß gab und ihn böse ansah. „War doch nur ein Scherz. Nein, wir brauchen niemanden. Es wird uns auch so nichts passieren."  
  
„Wie du meinst."  
  
„Sag Ell schöne Grüße von uns", verkündete Irvine. „Sonst macht sie uns nachher wieder die Hölle heiß. Und versichere ihr, dass wir zur Hochzeit wieder zurück sind."  
  
„Okay."  
  
„Nun, dann wird es doch Zeit, dass ihr FÜNF endlich losfliegt, nicht wahr?", meinte Edea und warf Quistis einen Seitenblick zu. Die Peitschenkämpferin biss sich auf die Lippen und sah zu Boden, sagte aber nichts.  
  
Rinoa, die als einzige Edeas Bemerkung richtig gedeutet hatte, löste sich von Squall, ging auf Quistis zu und nahm deren Hände in ihre. „Du musst nicht mit uns mitkommen, Quistis", versicherte sie, während sie die zitternden Hände sanft drückte. „Aber du wärst uns willkommen, und das nicht nur wegen deiner Kampfkunst."  
  
Auch Squall trat nun heran und legte seiner ehemaligen Ausbilderin die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es wird Zeit, dass du endlich einsiehst, dass niemand von uns dich wegen deiner Vergangenheit verurteilt, Schwester", verkündete er ernst. „Nur du selbst. Ich könnte dir immer noch befehlen, mit uns zu kommen, statt dessen bitte ich dich: Hilf uns in dieser gefährlichen Lage, um unserer langen Freundschaft Willen."  
  
Eine einzelne Träne rann über Quistis' Gesicht, aber sie lächelte glücklich. „Natürlich komme ich mit", erklärte sie, und große Befreiung klang in ihrer Stimme. „Ich kann euch doch nicht allein lassen. Schließlich war auch Cifer mein Schüler und ich bin für ihn verantwortlich! Ich glaube, ich habe ihn nicht oft genug in seine Schranken verwiesen!"  
  
„Suuuuuuper!", rief Selphie und klatschte in die Hände. „Dann alle an Booord! Ich fliege das Ding."  
  
„Aye, aye, Captain", stimmte Irvine zu. „Los, reißt euch voneinander los! Wir müssen jemandem kräftig in den A**** treten!"  
  
„Ist es nicht erstaunlich", wandte sich Laguna an die gerührt zusehende Edea, „dass man den jungen Leute nachsagt, sie würden kein Pflichtgefühl und keine echte Freundschaft mehr kennen? Und dass sie einen dann immer wieder überraschen? Meinst du, das könnte an den Genen liegen?"  
  
„Nein", sagte Edea todernst. „Sie haben einfach eine gute Erziehung genossen."  
  
Laguna brummte etwas Undefinierbares, winkte den SEEDs, die im Inneren der Ragnarok verschwanden, noch einmal zu und nickte dann in Richtung Stadt. „Los jetzt", forderte er Edea auf. „Unsere Sprösslinge haben zwar wieder mal den Löwenanteil, aber wir haben auch was zu tun. Eine Stadt will verteidigt werden!"  
  
„Ich nicht", lehnte Edea bedauernd ab. „Ich glaube, ich suche lieber nach Ell und den Kindern. Sie wissen noch nichts von der Lage."  
  
„Na schön", räumte Laguna ein. „Du musst selbst wissen, was du tust. Sobald wir alle Soldaten beisammen haben, schicke ich euch ein paar Leute. Viel Glück."  
  
„Dir auch."  
  
„Bist du dir auch sicher, dass dieser Squall Leonhart kommen wird?", fragte Condenos misstrauisch. Die riesenhafte GF blickte zur Lichtsäule, mit der sie gerade die letzten Zauber der Welt, die von Balamb, eingesaugt hatte. Sie schien zufrieden mit ihrem Werk zu sein. „Ich finde, es war sehr unvorsichtig, ihn vorzuwarnen."  
  
Die drei Kämpfer hingegen hielten Respektabstand ein. Alle drei spürten die Macht, die von diesem leuchtenden Ding ausging, überdeutlich. Cifer verließ sich für gewöhnlich eher auf seine Stärke und Schnelligkeit, aber auch er musste zugeben, dass er den vereinten Zaubern der Welt nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Nur ein Bruchteil der komprimierten Magie in der Lichtsäule würde ausreichen, um ihn so gründlich auszulöschen, dass man nicht einmal mehr ein Grab für ihn auszuheben brauchte.  
  
„Natürlich wird er kommen", erwiderte er ärgerlich. Trotz allem, was sie ihm einbrachte, war die GF nicht unbedingt der perfekte Gesprächspartner. „Du kennst Squall nicht. Er betrachtet es als seine alleinige Pflicht, mich zur Strecke zu bringen. Vielleicht werden ihn seine Freunde begleiten, aber das ist auch schon alles. Und ohne Zauber sind sie hilflos." Er ließ seine Gunblade im Licht schimmern. Seine Augenbrauen zuckten. „Wir werden sie endlich besiegen."  
  
„Wenn du es sagst." Condenos blickte Cifer mit orangefarbenen Augen an. Er schien nicht so überzeugt von den Fähigkeiten des Kämpfers zu sein. „Ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht geirrt."  
  
„Niemals!" Fu-jin sah die GF nicht einmal an. Ihre Gedanken waren offenbar schon bei ihrem nächsten Kampf, denn sie strich mit der flachen Hand über ihren Wurfstern. Ihr fiel nicht einmal auf, dass sie sich schon einige Kratzer eingehandelt hatte.  
  
„Darf ich dich mal was fragen?", verlangte Rai-jin. Der Junge lehnte lässig an der Wand und sah nicht so aus, als würde er ein Nein akzeptieren. Als Condenos wortlos nickte, hob Rai-jin den Kopf. „Was willst du eigentlich machen, wenn wir mal versagen? Nein, Cifer, ich weiß selbst, dass wir stärker sind als Squall. Aber ich möchte es mal von ihm wissen. Schließlich werden ihm die SEEDs dann mit seinen eigenen Geschwistern gegenübertreten."  
  
„Interessante Frage, Rai-jin", bemerkte Cifer und stand auf. „Was sagst du dazu, Condenos?"  
  
Die GF hatte ihr Gesicht wieder der Lichtsäule zugedreht, aber er konnte dennoch an den angespannten Muskeln sehen, dass die Frage einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Man hörte ein Knurren, als Condenos sein Raubtiergebiss bleckte.  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht", gab die GF schließlich zu. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich etwas, aber er sah die Kämpfer noch immer nicht an, als hoffe er, stattdessen in der Lichtsäule Antworten zu finden. „Bisher bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass niemand sich mir stellen würde. Und selbst dann habt ihr doch behauptet, ihr könntet jeden Angreifer schlagen!"  
  
„Richtig", versicherte Fu-jin und runzelte die Stirn, als sie die Kratzer an ihrem Handgelenk bemerkte. „Unbesiegbar."  
  
Condenos gab einen komischen Laut von sich, der Cifer irgendwie zu sehr nach einem spöttischen Lachen klang. Er zeigte seine Zähne und umfasste den Griff seiner Gunblade fester. Warte nur, dachte er, wenn ich Squall erst besiegt, dann bist du dran. Und dann ist Schluss mit diesem überheblichen Getue!  
  
„Wenn ihr es sagt, wird es wohl so sein", bemerkte die GF sarkastisch, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. „Aber sollte es tatsächlich dazu kommen, dass ich gegen meine Brüder und Schwestern kämpfen muss, was ich nicht hoffe, dann muss es wohl sein. Unsere Herrin kann sie schließlich wiederbeleben, wenn sie erkannt hat, dass mein Entschluss richtig war."  
  
Er hob den Kopf und lauschte kurz. „Warum sprecht Ihr nicht mehr mit mir, Herrin?", fragte er. „Ich wollte Euch nicht wehtun. Alles, was ich wollte, war, dass Ihr erkennt, dass die Men... der Großteil der Menschen des Lebens nicht wert ist. Es ist unleugbar, dass die meisten sich nicht gegen das schwächste Monster wehren könnten." Er hörte noch eine Weile, aber anscheinend antwortete ihm niemand.  
  
„Jetzt redet der Typ schon mit der Luft, Cifer", flüsterte Rai-jin seinem Freund zu. „Was ist, wenn er mal auf die Idee kommt, dass wir ihm im Weg stehen?"  
  
„Dann beseitigen wir ihn", stellte Cifer kalt klar. „Squall wird auf jeden Fall herkommen. Und nur darauf kommt es an." Er blickte die GF an, die noch immer regungslos vor der Lichtsäule stand. „Kommt, gehen wir raus", entschied er. „Da die SEEDs ohnehin wissen, was sie erwartet, können sie uns auch ruhig sehen, wenn sie ankommen."  
  
„Wartet", hielt sie Condenos plötzlich auf. Er schien aus einem Traum zurückzukommen. „Wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass sich auch hier auf Balamb eine große Magiequelle befand? Hat das mit diesem Garden-Gebäude zu tun, welches ihr erwähntet."  
  
„Fu-jin, ist der Garden noch da? Mir war so, als hätte ich ihn vor ein paar Stunden in Esthar gesehen", wandte sich Cifer an seine Vertraute.  
  
„Nicht hier", bestätigte Fu-jin.  
  
„Dennoch muss sich noch einer dieser SEEDs hier befinden", beharrte Condenos. Er drehte sich nun um und blickte die drei an. „Balamb hatte schon vor ewigen Zeiten äußerst geringes Magie-Potential. Aber was ich hier gefunden habe, waren Ultima, Meteor, Seuche, Holy und Ähnliches."  
  
„So was gibt's auf Balamb nicht", erklärte Rai-jin entschieden. „Und niemand außer Squall und den anderen besitzt mal so starke Zauber."  
  
„Aber wieso sollte jemand von ihnen schon hier sein?", wunderte sich Cifer. „Das macht doch keinen Sinn... außer" Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Der Hasenfuß hat doch in Balamb gelebt! Natürlich! Wahrscheinlich hat er geahnt, dass wir auch nach Balamb kommen und will nun seine Heimatstadt verteidigen." Er grinste. „Wie zuvorkommend von ihm. Das heißt, wir müssen uns nur noch mit fünf Gegnern herumschlagen."  
  
„Denkst du denn, die Monster auf Balamb werden diesen SEED von uns fernhalten, wenn er sieht, dass seine Freunde hier sind?", fragte Condenos zweifelnd. „Das passt nicht zu dem, was ihr mir über diese Truppe erzählt habt."  
  
„Das stimmt mal, Cifer", bestätigte Rai-jin. „Xell würde die anderen mal nicht im Stich lassen, besonders nicht in so einem Kampf."  
  
„Dann müssen wir ihn eben festnageln", entschied Cifer. Er wandte sich direkt an Condenos: „Du musst die Monster, die du hier hast, losschicken, ausnahmslos alle! Xell muss um jeden Preis in Balamb bleiben, zumindest, bis wir mit den anderen fertig sind. Jeder SEED, den wir nicht sofort gegen uns haben, erhöht unsere Chancen auf einen schnellen Sieg."  
  
Die GF färbte ihre Augen zu Rot. „Ich soll meinen gesamten Schutz wegschicken?", fragte sie. „Ist das dein Ernst?"  
  
Cifer hob die Gunblade und sah Condenos herausfordernd an. „Traust du mir nicht? Solange ich Squall nicht habe, hast du vor niemandem etwas zu befürchten, glaub mir. Schick die Bestien ruhig weg, und dann beobachte unseren Kampf mit den SEEDs. Du wirst beeindruckt sein, das verspreche ich."  
  
„Daran zweifle ich nicht", erwiderte die GF. Ihre Augenfarbe änderte sich wieder zu orange. „Na schön. Aber dann kann ich euch auch keine Unterstützung im Kampf bieten. Ich selbst werde die Zauber bewachen. Es ist gut möglich, dass meine Geschwister versuchen, sie mir abzunehmen. Sie waren schon immer sehr stur." Condenos verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich euch Glück im Kampf wünschen soll... schließlich wissen wir ja nicht, wie wir zueinander stehen werden, wenn dieser Kampf endet, nicht wahr?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten sprach die GF einen Levitas-Zauber und schwebte auf die Lichtsäule zu. Das Licht steigerte sich wieder mal bis zu augenfeindlicher Helligkeit, während Condenos mit dem Bollwerk verschmolz. Einen Moment sah man noch einen Schatten in der Säule, dann hörte das Licht urplötzlich auf zu strahlen und sank wieder auf das normale Maß herab. Nichts erinnerte mehr daran, wer noch vor ein paar Sekunden hier gestanden hatte.  
  
„Gar nicht mal so dumm, wie er aussieht, der Gute, nicht wahr?", verkündete Cifer und schulterte die Gunblade. „Fast mag ich ihn. Aber nur fast. Ich habe Idealisten noch nie getraut."  
  
„Hast du keine Angst, er könnte vielleicht nicht doch mal einen Trumpf im Ärmel haben, Cifer?", erkundigte sich Rai-jin leise. Er wirkte sehr besorgt und sah immer wieder verstohlen zur Säule hin. „Vielleicht hat er uns noch gar nicht seine wahre Stärke gezeigt."  
  
„Unsinn", wehrte Cifer ab, auch wenn ihn Rai-jins Vermutung nicht so kalt ließ, wie er tat. „Wir sind jetzt die Stärksten auf diesem Planeten. Kommt jetzt, hier wird's zu ungemütlich!"  
  
Als die drei hinausgegangen waren, fing das Licht der Säule wieder sanft zu pulsieren an. Eine leise Stimme, fast nur ein unhörbares Flüstern, das vom Summen der Maschinen beinahe übertönt wurde, sagte: „Narren. Wie Recht ihr doch mit eurer Vermutung habt." 


	7. Kampf gegen alte Freunde

1 Kapitel 7  
  
„Steuern Sie den Garden zur Airstation", trug Cid Niida auf. Der Junge war noch immer missmutig, was man ihm ja auch wohl kaum verdenken konnte. Immerhin heiratete einer seiner Freunde, und er durfte nicht dabei sein. „Und passen Sie auf, dass wir keine Passanten erschrecken."  
  
„Ich bin kein Anfänger, Direktor", entgegnete Niida und riss das Ruder gekonnt herum. „Ich weiß schon, was ich machen muss."  
  
„Schön, das zu hören."  
  
Sanft steuerte der Garden zwischen den riesigen modernen Hochhäusern auf die Esthar-Airstation zu. Cid runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, dass die Ragnarok gar nicht hier war. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Irvine und Selphie ja bei der Residenz ausgestiegen waren. Vermutlich waren sie bereits unterwegs. Nun, je schneller sie das hinter sich brachten, desto besser.  
  
Als der Junge neben der Plattform anlegte, auf der sonst das riesige Weltraumgefährt der SEEDs stand, atmete Cid erleichtert aus. Ihm war nie richtig wohl dabei, wenn er sah, wie nahe Niida den Garden an die Hauswände steuerte. Aber bis jetzt hatte es höchstens einige Kratzer gegeben. „Sehr gut, Niida", verkündete er. „Von nun an haben Sie und Crys frei. So lange Sie den Garden nicht verlassen, steht Ihnen alles offen."  
  
„Ja, Herr Direktor." Niidas Miene schwankte zwischen Weltuntergang und Tod eines Verwandten. Dennoch salutierte er gehorsam. „Crys, kommst du?"  
  
„Direktor", rief die in diesem Moment herüber. Auch wenn das Mädchen sehr bedrückt war, hatte sie es sich nicht entgehen lassen, Esthar ausgiebig vom Rand der Steuerungsplattform zu betrachten. Galbadianer kamen schließlich nicht alle Tage nach Esthar. „Ist es normal, dass hier überall Monster herumlaufen?"  
  
„Ja, davon hat Squall erzählt", bestätigte der Direktor. „Normalerweise wagen sich Monster nicht in Gegenden, die so dicht von Menschen besiedelt ist. Sie fürchten die Magie. Aber Esthar ist so groß, dass sich immer wieder ein Monster hereinverirrt."  
  
„Ist es auch normal, dass hier ein gutes Dutzend davon auf einem Fleck herumläuft?"  
  
„Was?", entfuhr es Niida. „Unmöglich!" Rasch trat er zum Rand der Plattform. Cid entnahm seinem bleich werdenden Gesicht, dass er nichts Gutes sah. „Oh, oh", murmelte er. „Sie hat Recht, Direktor. Da unten sind sogar mehr als ein Dutzend Stahlgiganten, Quale, Galchimesäras und Behemoths! Und es kommen immer mehr durch die Schlupflöcher herein!"  
  
„Unfassbar! Wie ist das nur möglich?" Cid war völlig außer sich. „Ist es hier etwa auch schon soweit?"  
  
„Was ist soweit?", wollte Niida wissen. Er wirkte erschrocken.  
  
„Ich befürchte, in Esthar gibt es keinen einzigen Zauber mehr", erklärte Cid. „Squall und die anderen beobachten dieses Phänomen schon eine ganze Weile. Offenbar saugt etwas die magische Energie ganzer Kontinente ab. Galbadia, Dollet, Centra und einige andere Erdteile hat es schon erwischt... und nun auch Esthar. Was sollen wir nur tun?"  
  
„Wir müssen die Behörden verständigen!", entschied Crys energisch. Ihre militärische Ausbildung machte sich nun bezahlt. „Präsident Loire muss das erfahren! Und Sie müssen den Befehl geben, die Monster hier zurückzuschlagen, Direktor, bevor sie unschuldige Menschen erreichen!" Sie wirkte so befehlsgewohnt, dass Niida beinahe einen Schritt zurückwich.  
  
Dann straffte er sich jedoch und sagte: „Sie hat Recht, Direktor. Lassen Sie uns kämpfen. Wir müssen die Stadt verteidigen, wenn wir wollen, dass überhaupt noch eine Hochzeit stattfinden kann, von der wir fernbleiben sollen!"  
  
Cid lächelte kurz, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Kommen Sie", befahl er und trat zum Aufzug. „Wir müssen den Schülern Bescheid geben. Ich rufe sie in der Eingangshalle zusammen und Sie beide erklären Ihnen, was sie zu tun haben." Der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung und kam im dritten Stock wieder zum Stehen. Cid ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, während Crys und Niida zur Tür rannten. „Jetzt haben Sie es also doch noch geschafft, nach Esthar zu kommen, nicht wahr?", rief er den beiden nach. Bildete er es sich ein, oder hörte er Lachen?  
  
Kopfschüttelnd setzte der Direktor des Balamb Garden sich in seinen Sessel. Wieso musste immer alles so aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten? Er drückte auf die Lautsprecher-Taste und rief angemessen laut: „Hier spricht Direktor Cid. Bitte verlassen Sie den Garden noch nicht! Monster sind in Esthar eingedrungen! Niida und eine Schülerin des Galbadia Garden werden in Kürze in der Eingangshalle eintreffen. Bitte begeben Sie sich ebenfalls dorthin, Ihnen wird gesagt werden, was Sie zu tun haben. Niemand, ich wiederhole, niemand, der nicht krank oder anderweitig kampfunfähig ist, darf fernbleiben! Dies ist ein offizieller Einsatz des Gardens! Sollten Sie im Verlauf des Kampfes auf Truppen aus Esthar treffen, befolgen Sie bitte deren Befehle. Viel Glück Ihnen allen... schützen Sie Esthar, damit Ihr Schulsprecher und Miss Heartilly ihre Hochzeit nicht verlegen müssen."  
  
Einen Moment zog Cid eine Schnute wegen seines melodramatischen Auftritts. Aber jetzt war es gesagt, und immerhin hatte es doch gar nicht so schlecht geklungen. Gut, Niida und Crys würden schon wissen, was sie zu tun hatten. Nun war es wichtig, dass er Laguna erreichte. Er wählte die Geheimnummer der Residenz, in der der Präsident vermutlich sein würde. Als eine Minute lang allerdings niemand abhob, gab er auf. Wo war Squalls Vater nur?  
  
Dann fiel Cid etwas ein. Laguna hatte Squall bei einem seiner Besuche einmal eine Nummer gegeben, mit der er einen Empfänger erreichte, den der Präsident immer bei sich trug. Squall hatte das Ding ihm gegeben, weil er mit der Ragnarok jederzeit nach Esthar konnte, wenn er sich mit seinem Vater unterhalten wollte... was in letzter Zeit ohnehin ziemlich oft der Fall gewesen war. Hastig suchte er in allen Schubladen, um dann am Schluss festzustellen, dass er den Zettel in der Brieftasche trug. Brummelnd wählte er die 20-stellige Nummer und wartete ungeduldig einige Male. Aber als sich schließlich jemand meldete, war es nicht Laguna.  
  
„Wer sind Sie?", fragte eine ungeduldige Stimme. „Der Präsident ist momentan beschäftigt!"  
  
„Kiros?", fragte Cid. „Sind Sie das? Ich bin Direktor Cid vom Balamb Garden!"  
  
„Cid?" Kiros war einen Moment perplex, aber dann fing er sich wieder. „Woher haben Sie... ach was, scheißegal! Hören Sie, wir haben hier gerade mächtig Probleme! Laguna befürchtet, dass in einige Minuten sämtliche Monster des Kontinents hier sein werden, um Esthar zu stürmen! Sie und Ihre SEEDs wären jetzt echt eine große Hilfe!"  
  
„Sind wir bereits", korrigierte der Direktor. „Wir sind bei der Airstation, und die wird bereits von den Monstern überrannt. Wir versuchen, sie aufzuhalten, aber dadurch können wir Ihnen woanders nicht mehr helfen."  
  
„Verflucht! Die Leute haben sich auf der Inneren Straße versammelt. Die Monster dürfen also höchstens bis zum Außenring kommen!"  
  
„Dann bleiben nur die fünf Eingänge zur Straße", mutmaßte Cid. „Die Außenstraße selbst ist doch hoffentlich abgeschirmt?"  
  
„Selbstverständlich." Kiros klang etwas verächtlich. „Die innere Straße ist nur über die Airstation, das Magieinstitut, die Autovermietung und das Einkaufszentrum zu erreichen! Um die Vermietung müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen, die Tore dort sind ab jetzt nur noch mit einem Code zu öffnen, und ich glaube kaum, dass die Viecher den knacken!"  
  
„Was ist mit dem Palast?", wollte Cid wissen. „Durch den kommt man doch auch in die innere Stadt, oder?"  
  
„In dem verschanzen wir uns", erklärte Kiros. „Der Präsidentenpalast ist schwer gepanzert, aus verständlichen Gründen. Das schaffen Laguna, Ward und ich allein. Also müssen wir unsere Soldaten auf das Magieinstitut und das Einkaufszentrum aufteilen... aber die werden erst in paar Minuten so weit sein loszumarschieren. Halten Sie uns wenigstens die Monster bei der Airstation vom Leib, ja? He, Laguna, was..."  
  
"Cid?" Lagunas Stimme klang gehetzt, wie von jemandem, dem was Wichtiges eingefallen ist. „Sagen Sie nichts, hören Sie mir zu! Ell ist noch in der Stadt, zusammen mit einigen Kindern aus dem Waisenhaus! Edea ist grade auf der Suche nach ihnen, aber jetzt, wo die Monster eindringen... Sie müssen unbedingt ein paar Ihrer Leute losschicken, um sie zu suchen! Bringen Sie sie in den Garden, dort sind sie mal eine Weile sicher."  
  
„Edea?" Cid erschrak. „Sie ist HIER?"  
  
„Ich hab keine Zeit, Ihnen alles zu erklären!", wehrte Laguna ab. „Sie müssen Sie finden, hören Sie? Ich schätze, Ell wird den Kindern das Einkaufszentrum gezeigt haben, schließlich verbringt sie dort fast ihre gesamte Freizeit... Edea wird wahrscheinlich auch dort sein. Ich verlass mich auf Sie, Cid! Finden Sie sie und bringen Sie sie in Sicherheit."  
  
„Natürlich", murmelte Cid etwas benommen. Was machte Edea bloß hier? „Und viel Glück."  
  
„Danke, kann ich brauchen, gleichfalls. Aber dass Sie mir ja keine unerfreulichen Meldungen schicken, ja?"  
  
Als der Kontakt abbrach, fasste sich Cid an den Kopf. Edea tauchte anscheinend überall dort auf, wo etwas außer Kontrolle geriet. Flüchtig verzog er die Lippen, als er daran erinnert wurde, dass auch das ein Grund gewesen war, warum er sie geheiratet hatte. Dann wurde er ernst. Er schaltete auf Außenlautsprecher um.  
  
„An Niida und Crys!", rief er ins Mikrofon. „Es gibt einen Notfall! In der Stadt befinden sich meine Frau Edea, Ellione und einige Waisenkinder, die nichts vom Monstereinfall wissen! Sie beide begeben sich bitte sofort zum Einkaufszentrum und holen sie! Wenn sie dort nicht sind, suchen Sie im Magieinstitut und kommen dann zurück, mit oder ohne ihnen! Sofort!"  
  
Jetzt wusste er, wieso Squall die Verantwortung, Schulsprecher zu sein, überhaupt nicht zusagte. Man musste eine Menge herumschreien, Leute anpflaumen, die man mochte und immer auf unliebsame Überraschungen gefasst sein. Er lehnte sich seufzend zurück. Nun konnte er nur noch warten, ob alle anderen Erfolg hatten...  
  
„Ruhig, Kinder", flüsterte Ellione und versuchte, sich noch weiter in die dunkle Ecke des Geschäfts zu drängen. Sie war gerade mit den Kindern dabei gewesen, einige Dinge online zu bestellen, als plötzlich abscheuliche Wesen im Vergnügungspark für Esthars Erwachsenenwelt aufgetaucht waren. Jetzt schlichen die Bestien durch die verwaiste Straße. Fast alle Passanten waren geflohen, aber Ell konnte noch immer den Schrei eines Bürgers hören, der nicht schnell genug gewesen war.  
  
„Ich hab Angst", wimmerte eines der Mädchen und klammerte sich an Ells Rockzipfel fest. Das ältere Mädchen wusste nicht, wie die Kleine hieß, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Sie nahm es in die Arme und versuchte, es zu beruhigen. Auch die anderen Kinder hockten zitternd in ihrer Nähe. Nur Aniery und Tinill wagten es, hie und da auf die Straße zu spähen, aber beide waren schreckensbleich. Natürlich schwärmten alle Kinder von Heldengeschichten... aber den Monstern daraus selbst gegenüberzustehen, war was Anderes!  
  
„Wenn nur Tante Quistie hier wäre", flüsterte Eclisa Veshore zu. Der kleinere Junge hielt sein Spielzeugschwert so fest umklammert, dass das Hartplastik ächzte. Aber auch Eclisa war übel von den Lauten, die diese Monster von sich gaben. „Sie könnte die Monster allein besiegen."  
  
„Wird sie uns finden?", fragte Aniery Ellione. Aus seinen Augen sprach große Hoffnung. Ell zögerte. Niemand wusste genau, dass sie hier waren. Und es konnte noch dauern, bis bekannt wurde, dass das Einkaufszentrum besetzt war. Aber sie konnte die Kinder nicht enttäuschen. „Vielleicht", schloss sie einen Kompromiss. „Aber wir müssen tapfer sein und uns bis dahin gut verstecken."  
  
„Und wenn eins der Monster uns findet?", fragte Tinill mit schriller Stimme. Vor nackter Panik überschlug sie sich ein paar Mal. Ell gab keine Antwort darauf.  
  
Einige Minuten vergingen quälend langsam, während die Geräusche draußen immer näher kamen. Nun krochen auch Aniery und Tinill zurück zu den anderen. Ell betete zu allem, was ihr einfiel, dass keine der Bestien genug Verstand besaß, um hier herinnen jemanden zu vermuten.  
  
„Keine Angst", wisperte sie noch einmal. „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis uns jemand hier findet."  
  
Bevor jedoch eins der Kinder antworten konnte, knarrte die Tür. Alle hielten unwillkürlich den Atem an, als sie langsam aufschwang. Dann tappte die kleine Teufelsgestalt eines Galchimesära herein. Ell war gleichzeitig erleichtert wie erschrocken. Onkel Laguna hatte einmal erwähnt, dass diese kleinen Biester zwar lästige Zauber sprechen konnten, aber im Gegensatz zu anderen Monstern sehr schwach waren. Die dämonisch gelben Augen wanderten im Raum umher und zischelnde Laute klangen durch die Dunkelheit. Und ehe Ell es verhindern konnte, stieß eins der Kinder einen erschrockenen Schrei aus.  
  
Die Augen erstarrten. Dann erklangen wieder Schritte in ihre Richtung. Ell setzte das wimmernde Mädchen ab und stand langsam auf. Sie durfte das Monster nicht provozieren. Das Biest sah sie dennoch misstrauisch an und zischte ungehalten. Offenbar betrachtete es einen Haufen Kinder und eine junge Frau nicht als Gegner, sonst hätte es schon einen seiner berüchtigten Zauber angewandt.  
  
„Seid ruhig", flüsterte sie und faltete die Hände. „Bewegt euch nicht." Sie vergewisserte sich nicht, ob die Kinder den Rat befolgten, sondern weckte ihre Hexenkraft. Sie war niemals so stark gewesen wie Rinoa, Adell oder gar Artemisia. Aber immerhin war sie auch ohne GF in der Lage, die Magien anderer Lebewesen zu spüren. Dadurch konnte sie gezielt in die Gedanken anderer eindringen... und mit einiger Hilfe von Rinoa sogar Zauber drawen und einsetzen!  
  
Sie atmete tief durch und schickte ihre geistigen Fühler zum Bewusstsein des Galchimesäras aus. Sie hatte noch nie ein nicht-menschliches Selbst berührt, aber im Grund war das gar nicht so anders als sonst. Aber als sie den Kontakt hergestellt hatte, wusste sie, warum das Vieh keinen Zauber angewandt hatte. Es besaß keinen. Nicht einen einzigen angeborenen Spruch! Ell wurde blass. Dann konnte sie dem Monster auch nichts entgegensetzen.  
  
Der Galchimesära schien zu wissen, was sie versucht hatte. Er ließ ein höllisches Lächeln sehen und tappte wieder einen Schritt vorwärts, seine Krallen weit ausgestreckt, der Schwanz wild umherpeitschend. Die Augen des Monsters leuchteten auf, als einige der Kinder zu weinen anfingen.  
  
Auf einmal zischte etwas Leuchtendes durch die offene Tür, direkt auf das Monster zu. Alle, sogar Ell schrieen auf, als etwas den Galchimesära durchstieß. Ungläubig betrachtete die Bestie den Vogel aus glitzerndem Eis, der ihm durch die Brust gedrungen war. Dann kippte sie lautlos zur Seite und verschwand.  
  
„Edea!", stieß Ell hervor. Sie hatte das Limit der anderen Hexe erkannt. „Wo bist du?"  
  
Eine zierliche Frauengestalt schob sich durch die Tür und schloss sie gleich darauf. Einen Augenblick lauschte sie, ob momentan noch ein Monster herkam, dann drehte Edea sich um. „Ich wusste doch, dass du hierher kommst", meinte sie. „Dein Vater hat mal erwähnt, dass du Esthars Kassen mit deinen Einkaufstouren leerst!" Ell lachte befreit auf.  
  
Im nächsten Moment drängten sich die Kinder wie ein Mann nach vorn und scharten sich um ihre Mutter. Nicht wenige weinten, einige wollten wissen, was Edea gemacht hatte und einige wollten sich nur bei ihr festhalten. Die Hexe streichelte beruhigend über einige Köpfe und riet ihnen dann, wieder zurückzugehen. Mit allen Monstern würde sie auch mit ihrem „Eisigen Zorn" den Kürzeren ziehen.  
  
„Lande auf Balamb, Selphie!", befahl Squall kalt, während er die Forschungsinsel musterte. Wie alle anderen hatte er die Silhouetten von Cifer, Rai-jin und Fu-jin gesehen, die der Ragnarok entgegengesehen hatten. Cifer hatte sogar höhnisch mit der Gunblade gewinkt. Squall ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Mit steinerner Miene wartete er ab, bis das Raumschiff am Strand von Balamb gelandet war. Diesmal, dachte er empfindungslos, werde ich es zu Ende bringen! Ein für alle Mal!  
  
„Squall?" Quistis' Stimme klang beinahe schüchtern, gar nicht so befehlsgewohnt wie früher. „Hast du irgendeinen Plan, nach dem wir vorgehen sollten?"  
  
„Oder wollen wir einfach vorstürmen und diese Hunde niedermachen?", fragte Irvine, aber nicht einmal er grinste jetzt noch.  
  
„Hier ist der Plan", erwiderte er, ohne den Blick von der Insel abzuwenden. „Ich werde Cifer offen entgegentreten. Ihr werdet Rai-jin und Fu-jin überrennen und dann die Maschinen im Inneren der Insel abschalten. Dann verschwinden wir."  
  
„Kommt nicht in Frage!", brauste Rinoa auf. Sie packte Squall von hinten an der Schulter. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass du Cifer ohne Magie ganz allein besiegen kannst? Ich komme auf jeden Fall mit dir!"  
  
„Sei still!" Squall hatte nicht geschrieen. Die Worte waren mit eisiger Ruhe über seine Lippen gekommen. „Du wirst auf keinen Fall mit mir kämpfen! Du bleibst bei den anderen, damit sie dich beschützen können."  
  
„Das kannst du mit mir nicht..."  
  
„Irvine, ich vertraue sie dir an", fuhr Squall fort, ohne Rinoa zu beachten. „Gib acht, dass sie auch wirklich bei euch bleibt!"  
  
Irvine zögerte, als er Rinoas wutentbranntes Gesicht sah. „Squall", bat er. „Findest du nicht, dass sie..."  
  
„Nein, finde ich nicht! Ihr werdet viel schneller mit Fu-jin und Rai-jin fertig, wenn sie bei euch ist. Dann ist auch der Kampf zwischen Cifer und mir schneller aus."  
  
„Aber Cheeeef", warf Selphie protestierend ein. Das Mädchen war aus dem Pilotensitz gestiegen und neben Squall getreten. Er blickte noch immer nicht von der Insel weg.  
  
„Squall, du kannst mir nicht befehlen, von dir wegzubleiben, wenn Cifer dich vielleicht umbringt!" Rinoa war fast noch wütender als damals, als sie Squall wegen seiner kaltschnäuzigen Art vor allen Leuten in Timber die Leviten gelesen hatte. „Ich lass doch nicht zu, dass du wegen deines blöden Stolzes getötet wirst! Denk doch auch an mich, du Idiot!"  
  
„Denkst du, das tue ich nicht?" Squalls Stimme war jetzt schon etwas sanfter. Er drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um. „Deshalb will ich dich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Wenn du bei den anderen bist, könnt ihr euch helfen und eure Kämpfe schnell zu Ende bringen. Vergesst nicht, die Magie muss so schnell wie möglich wieder freigesetzt werden! Cifer wird wohl eine Weile mit mir spielen und mit seiner Kraft protzen wollen, das verschafft euch noch zusätzlich Zeit. Und ihr werdet wahrscheinlich jeden Mann gegen Condenos brauchen."  
  
„Ich pfeife auf diesen Condenos!", schrie Rinoa, aber ihre Stimme klang trotzig wie die eines Kindes. „Du DARFST einfach nicht allein gegen Cifer antreten!"  
  
Squall sah zu Boden. „Tut mir Leid", sagte er. „Aber dann habe ich keine Wahl. Selphie, Irvine, ihr beide sorgt dafür, dass Rinoa mit euch kämpft. Zusammen mit Quistis habt ihr bessere Chancen gegen die GF. Quistis, ich kann es dir nicht befehlen, aber ich bitte dich, ebenfalls auf sie zu achten."  
  
Die drei Angesprochenen sahen ihn sprachlos an. Aber wahrscheinlich fühlten sie sich nicht halb so unwohl wie er selbst. Das würde ihm Rinoa noch jahrelang übel nehmen, das wusste er. Doch zurücknehmen durfte er den Befehl nicht mehr, also straffte er die Schultern und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an den anderen vorbei. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die ersten zögernden Schritte hinter sich hörte.  
  
Squall blieb erst wieder stehen, als er am Strand von Balamb und somit am Rand der Forschungsinsel angekommen war. Eine Strickleiter war an den Klippen der Insel befestigt, aber der Junge wartete noch damit, sie zu erklimmen, bis die anderen zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten. Ohne sich umzudrehen verkündete er: „Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Zögert nicht, die GF einzusetzen, denn momentan sind wir sehr verwundbar! ...Viel Glück euch allen."  
  
Er wartete nicht auf eine Reaktion, sondern ergriff die Strickleiter und kletterte an ihr hoch. Als er den Kopf über den Rand streckte, sah er sofort Cifer, der den Anschein gab, schon lange ungeduldig zu warten. Neben ihm standen Fu-jin und Rai-jin, die ihn mit undeutbaren Mienen ansahen.  
  
„Du hast dir ganz schön Zeit gelassen, Squall", verkündete Cifer und ließ seine Gunblade auf die flache Hand klatschen. „Ich hab dich viel früher erwartet."  
  
Squall würdigte ihn nicht eines Wortes. Statt dessen zog er sich vollkommen hoch und streckte gleich darauf Selphie, die ihm nachgeklettert war, seine Hand hin. Das Mädchen ergriff sie und zog sich hoch. Gleich darauf erschien Rinoa, die ihn keines Blickes würdigte, hinter ihr Irvine, der sich von Selphie hoch helfen ließ und als Abschluss Quistis.  
  
„Sofort?", hörten sie Fu-jin hinter ihnen fragen. Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu erkennen, dass sie wissen wollte, ob der Kampf jetzt gleich stattfinden sollte.  
  
„Wenn unsere verehrten SEEDs bereit sind, wüsste ich nicht, was dagegen spräche", erwiderte Cifer in aufreizendem Ton. „Oder wollt ihr etwa doch abhauen?"  
  
„Lass die blöden Sprüche, Cifer", entgegnete Squall kalt und zog seine „Löwenherz", die wie immer in bedrohlich blauem Licht leuchtete. Diesmal jedoch wurde es überstrahlt durch das Pulsieren, das aus dem Eingang der Insel kam. Squall deutete mit dem Kopf unmerklich in diese Richtung und hoffte, die anderen verstanden das. „Das war früher mal unter deiner Würde, weißt du noch?"  
  
„Dorthin wirst du mal nicht kommen, Squall", verkündete Rai-jin grimmig. Der Junge sah zwar nicht so selbstsicher wie sonst aus, wenn er in einen Kampf zog, aber sein Blick sagte deutlich genug, dass er niemanden vorbeilassen würde. „Jedenfalls nicht ohne uns."  
  
„Dann sollten wir anfangen, oder?", meinte Irvine und lud wie immer dramatisch seine Waffe durch. „Wieso noch länger zögern?"  
  
„Woooo kämpfen wir?", fragte Selphie. Sie blickte als einzige nervös zu den Gegnern, die anderen zeigten es nicht. „Etwa hier?"  
  
„Wieso nicht?", verkündete Cifer und machte eine weitausholende Geste mit der Gunblade. „Der Platz ist so gut wie jeder andere."  
  
„Ja, für euch", murrte Rinoa und zog mit einem heftigen Ruck ihre „Shooting Star" über das Handgelenk. „Und wo ist Platz für uns?"  
  
„Hinein!", schlug Fu-jin vor. Die grauhaarige junge Frau zeigte auf den Eingang mit dem pulsierenden Licht. „Ungestört."  
  
„Von uns aus", pflichtete Irvine bei und strafte sie mit dem verächtlichsten Blick, den er zur Zeit auf Lager hatte. „Lassen wir unseren Duellanten ihre Privatsphäre."  
  
„Was anderes würden sie auch nicht akzeptieren", flüsterte Quistis so leise, dass nur Selphie und Rinoa sie hören konnten. Die beiden nickten zustimmend, Rinoa allerdings mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
  
„Dann mal los", empfahl Rai-jin und ging auf den Eingang zu, die SEEDs allerdings nicht aus den Augen lassend. Als ob er nicht wüsste, dass sie jemanden, der ihnen den Rücken zuwandte, nicht angreifen würden!  
  
Fu-jin folgte ihm, und sie schien es begriffen zu haben. Sie wandte zwar einige Male den Kopf zu ihnen um, aber nur, um zu kontrollieren, ob sie ihnen auch folgten. Irvine und Selphie sahen Squall noch einmal ernst an, dann folgten sie ihren Gegnern. Auch Rinoa blitzte ihn mit wütenden Augen an, aber Squalls Aufmerksamkeit war voll auf Cifer gerichtet, der anscheinend vollkommen unbekümmert herumlümmelte. Erst, als Quistis sie nicht unsanft, aber bestimmt am Arm packte, gab die Hexe auf und ließ sich wortlos zum Eingang der Höhle führen.  
  
„Na, ist das mal nicht beeindruckend?", verkündete Rai-jin und deutete mit der Spitze seines Kampfstabes auf die Lichtsäule. „Da drin sind mal sämtliche Zauber der Welt gespeichert."  
  
„Ja, sehr beeindruckend", ätzte Quistis. Ihr Blick hätte Ifrit frösteln lassen. „Vor allem, weil wegen diesem verdammten Ding schon ein Haufen Leute gestorben sind!"  
  
„Schluss!", beendete Fu-jin die Diskussion, als sie merkte, dass ihr Partner unsicher wurde. „Anfangen!"  
  
„Von uuuuuns aus!" Selphie presste die Lippen zusammen und ließ „Traum oder Illusion" durch die Luft wirbeln.  
  
„Wir sind bereit", meinte Irvine. Dann flüsterte er: „Selphie, wir greifen Rai-jin an! Quistis, Rinoa, ihr nehmt euch Fu-jin vor!"  
  
„Moment", keuchte die ehemalige Ausbilderin plötzlich erschrocken. „Rinoa ist weg!"  
  
„WAS?"  
  
Doch im selben Moment begann der Kampf.  
  
„Verflucht!" Xell war wütend. Woher kamen diese ganzen Monster auf einmal her? Auf Balamb hatte es noch nie Doppel-Hacker gegeben, ganz zu schweigen von einem Behemoth! Irgendjemand von der Forschungsinsel musste Balamb tierisch hassen. Oder jemand wollte, dass er nicht dorthin kam...  
  
Nachdenklich blickte der Faustkämpfer zu der kleinen Insel hin, die ihnen in den letzten Tagen solche Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn derjenige, der die Insel steuerte, versuchte, so viele starke Gegner wie möglich davon fernzuhalten. Rinoa, Squall, Irvine und Selphie waren ein starkes Team, aber fünf waren noch stärker.  
  
Dann schüttelte er jedoch dem Kopf. Nein, selbst wenn er es schaffen würde, durch diese Monsterhorde zu kommen, die auf Balamb zumarschierte, würde er seine Familie und die Leute, mit denen er die zweite Hälfte seiner Kindheit nach dem Waisenhaus verbracht hatte, im Stich lassen. Dann hatten sie nicht mehr die Spur einer Chance gegen die Monster.  
  
Er betrachtete seufzend seine Fäuste. Dieses verdammte Ding hatte ihm schon wieder alle neu zusammengedrawten Zauber geklaut. Jetzt war er zwar noch immer 10 mal stärker und zäher als jeder andere Mensch und konnte auf die Hilfe von Shiva und Pandemona zählen, aber seine wirkliche Kraft war weg. Jetzt konnte er niemanden mehr heilen, keinen Gegner mehr durch Zauber außer Gefecht setzten, nicht einmal mehr Drawen nützte etwas, weil auch die Monster keine Zauber mehr besaßen!  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken riss es ihn plötzlich. Moment! Diese Biester kamen von der Forschungsinsel, das hieß... Vorsichtig versuchte er, das vorderste Monster auszumachen. Es war ein Doppel-Hacker, der es anscheinend ganz besonders eilig hatte, irgendetwas zu zerstören. Wenig verwunderlich. Xell schürzte die Lippen und wandte die Draw-Fähigkeit an.  
  
„Da soll mich doch...", rief er erfreut aus und brach den Satz ab, um vom Haus der Dinchts auf die Straße zu springen und zum Hafen zurückzulaufen. „Endlich macht unser Feind mal einen entscheidenden Fehler!"  
  
Als er eintraf, hielt Yarrek gerade Wache, obwohl es die anderen Leute gleichzeitig mit ihm merken würden, wenn ein Monster durch Balamb tobte. Aber niemand wollte dem Jungen sagen, wie nutzlos sein Tun war. Mit leuchtenden Augen salutierte er und schnarrte: „Sonderkommandeur von Balamb, Yarrek Nedsha, meldet sich zum Dienst, Sir!"  
  
Xell musste sich mit aller Macht das Lachen verkneifen, salutierte jedoch ebenfalls tapfer. Nur ein leises Zittern in seiner Stimme ließ Yarrek kurz misstrauisch werden, als er sagte: „Rühren, Kommandant! Kundschafter Xell Dincht meldet sich zurück! He Leute, kommt raus, es gibt Neuigkeiten!"  
  
„Was für Neuigkeiten?", wollte seine Mutter misstrauisch wissen, als sie aus einem Lagerhaus herausging. „Ich traue deinem fröhlichen Lächeln nicht, wenn es um eine Schlacht geht."  
  
„Keine Sorge", winkte Xell ab. „Ich habe nur gerade etwas bemerkt, das unseren Gegnern die Köpfe kosten könnte."  
  
„Und was?", fragte der Vater von Yarrek. „Du lässt dir immer jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen, weißt du das?"  
  
Der Faustkämpfer grinste ihn an. „Die Monster, die gerade herkommen, besitzen noch Zauber! Vermutlich war das Ding, welches die Zauber auf der Insel hortet, zu beschäftigt, um sie noch von den eigenen Monstern abzuziehen. Und ich habe noch zwei GF, die wir benutzen können. Das heißt, wir können die eigenen Zauber gegen die Biester einsetzen!"  
  
„Heißt das, dass wir gewinnen, Xell?" Yarreks Augen leuchteten.  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht", gab der junge Kämpfer zu. „Aber zumindest können wir uns wirksamer verteidigen. Kann hier jemand mit GF umgehen? Nein? Das hab ich mir gedacht. Trotzdem brauche ich zwei Leute, die den Monstern so viele Zauber drawen wie möglich."  
  
„Wieso übernimmst du das nicht?", wollte seine Mutter wissen.  
  
„Weil irgendjemand die Monster ablenken muss."  
  
Sie riss fassungslos die Augen auf. „WAS? Ohne GF? Bist du verrückt?"  
  
„Ja", erklärte er unumwunden. „Aber vermutlich würde sich niemand von euch melden, wenn ich ihm diese Arbeit anbiete. Und wenn ich kämpfe, habe ich keine Zeit zum Drawen. Also, wer will Bekanntschaft mit den reizenden Damen Shiva und Pandemona schließen?" Er ignorierte das belustigte Schnauben der beiden GF im Hintergrund seines Kopfes.  
  
Xells Nachbar trat vor, auch wenn ihm sichtlich unwohl war. „Ich bin verantwortlich für Balamb", erklärte er schluckend. „Aber du musst mir sagen, was ich machen soll."  
  
„Ich mach das", warf Yarrek ein und hakte sich bei seinem Vater unter. „Ich weiß ganz genau, wie man Zauber drawt! Xell hat's mir oft genug erklärt."  
  
Xell nickte und zog eine Schnute. „Oft genug" war noch gehörig untertrieben, „jedes Mal, wenn er Balamb besuchte" traf es besser. Er sah sich um, doch niemand weiterer trat vor.  
  
„Ich komme auch mit, Xell", hörte er plötzlich die Stimme seiner Mutter. Erschrocken drehte er sich um, aber seine Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als er ihr entschlossenes Gesicht sah. „Versuch nicht, mich davon abzubringen! Ich bin zwar nicht so kampfbegeistert wie Yarrek, aber ich habe genug bei euren Gesprächen aufgeschnappt. Wenn du deinen GF sagst, dass sie etwas nachsichtig mit mir sein sollen, werde ich's schon packen."  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Xell!", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme. Einer von Yarreks Freunden, den Xell als Ersatz beim Stadteingang zurückgelassen hatte, kam keuchend angerannt. „Die Monster,... sie haben Balamb erreicht! Sie werden... jeden Augenblick durch das Tor brechen!"  
  
„Verdammt!", fluchte Xell. „Dann hab ich ja wohl keine Wahl. Kommt her, ihr beiden, und nehmt meine Hände, damit ich euch die GF geben kann. Und dann werdet ihr..."  
  
Squall wog das vertraute Gewicht seiner Waffe in seiner Hand. Die „Löwenherz" war die stärkste Gunblade, die es zur Zeit gab, auch wenn Professor Odyne schon nach Alternativen forschte. Die Zutaten für diese Klinge waren selten... und sehr, sehr gefährlich zu beschaffen. Aber ihm und seinen Freunden war es nicht wirklich schwergefallen.  
  
Nicht mit ihren Kopplungen...  
  
„Hast du Angst, Squall?", fragte Cifer interessiert. Der blonde Junge machte keine Anstalten, mit dem Kampf zu beginnen. Er lehnte immer noch auf seiner Klinge, die einige Zentimeter in den Boden gesunken war.  
  
„Als ob ich dir das sagen würde!", entgegnete Squall kalt und prüfte mit dem Daumen die Schärfe der Waffe. Das Blut, welches kurz darauf an der blau schimmernden Klinge klebte, sagte genug darüber aus. „Hast du welche?"  
  
„Ein bisschen", gab Cifer zu. „Obwohl ich nicht weiß, wieso. Da du keine Kopplungen mehr hast, bist du viel schwächer als ich. Aber vielleicht habe ich auch nur Angst, dass ich den letzten Sinn in meinem Leben verliere, wenn ich dich töte." Diesmal sah er sehr ernst aus.  
  
„Warum lässt du es dann nicht?", wollte Squall wissen. Die Frage war platonisch. Er wusste, dass Cifers Entschluss feststand. „Wenn du mit uns gegen Condenos kämpfst, werde ich mich für dich einsetzen."  
  
Cifer zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Ihr wisst von Condenos? Auch egal. Nein, Squall, ich will diesen Kampf! Ich wollte ihn immer. Und noch nie gab es so gute Voraussetzungen dafür wie jetzt! Diesen Moment werde ich nicht vorüberziehen lassen!"  
  
Squall hob die „Löwenherz" in seine Richtung. Sein Gesicht war noch immer ausdruckslos. „Worauf warten wir dann noch?"  
  
„Auf deinen Partner."  
  
Überrascht wollte Squall den Kopf umwenden, als plötzlich jemand neben ihm abbremste. Er war so auf Cifer konzentriert gewesen, dass er den Kämpfer nicht hatte kommen hören. Besser gesagt, die Kämpferin...  
  
„Halt jetzt keine Volksreden, Squall!", schnitt ihm Rinoa das Wort im Mund ab. Ihr „Shooting Star" war auf Cifer gerichtet. „Ich lasse dich nicht alleine kämpfen! Nicht, bevor wir verheiratet sind!"  
  
Einen Moment lang wollte Squall widersprechen, aber dann sah er resignierend in den Himmel und richtete den Blick dann wieder auf Cifer. „Mit dir hole ich mir was ins Haus", murmelte er. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir unsere Heirat doch noch einmal überlegen."  
  
„Wag es ja nicht!"  
  
„Man spricht von Hochzeit?", meldete sich Cifer wieder zu Wort. Er streckte seine Gunblade nach vorne. „Etwas verfrüht, finde ich." Dann verschwand das überhebliche Lächeln wieder. „Solltet ihr mich besiegen, Squall... möchte ich, dass du meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche annimmst. Und du auch, Rinoa. Ihr seid füreinander geschaffen, ich wusste das schon, als ich Artemisias Hexenritter war. Aber erst einmal wird unser letzter Kampf stattfinden! Und ich habe nicht vor, ihn zu verlieren!"  
  
„Ich hasse Belagerungen", meckerte Kiros, während er ein Laser-Geschütz bediente. „Habe ich das heute schon gesagt, Laguna?"  
  
„Mindestens zehn Mal", entgegnete dieser, während er mit seiner MG vom Dach der Residenz auf die Monster schoss, die in das Gebäude eindringen wollten. Wenn sie das schafften, mussten sie nur noch das vorderste Tor durchbrechen, um in die Innere Straße zu gelangen... und welches Gemetzel dann stattfinden würde, wollte er sich nicht ausmalen. Er griff an seinen Gürtel, entfernte den Sicherungsstift einer Granate und warf sie mitten in einen Schwarm Quale. „Nicht wahr, Ward?"  
  
Der gezwungenermaßen schweigsame Soldat, der wie Kiros und Laguna ihre bequeme Kluft angezogen hatte, in der sie in Esthar angekommen waren, war gerade dabei, sein eigenes Geschütz auf einen Behemoth auszurichten. Er nickte mit starrem Gesicht und feuerte. Der Todesschrei des Tieres war aber nicht so laut wie die explodierende Granate, die mehrere Quale in dichtem Rauch verschwinden ließ.  
  
„Machst du dir eigentlich keine Sorgen wegen Ell?", fragte der dunkelhäutige Klingenkämpfer. Er traf mit seinem langsam überhitzenden Geschütz einen Stahlkoloss genau in die Brust. Das Wesen sackte zusammen und wurde sofort niedergetrampelt, als drei andere Monster seinen Platz gleichzeitig einnahmen.  
  
„Doch", erwiderte Laguna leise. Wieder warf er eine Granate. „Aber ich vertraue auf Edea und Cids Leute. Wenn sie es nicht schaffen, Ell zu retten, dann kann es niemand." Er griff wieder nach der MG. Ward sah ihn zweifelnd an und der Präsident Esthars seufzte. „Stimmt, ich würde natürlich lieber bei ihr sein. Aber wir können es uns nun mal nicht leisten, noch mehr Leute nach ihnen auszuschicken."  
  
„Du hast das Richtige getan, Laguna." Kiros nahm eine Automatik zur Hand, die er einem der Soldaten abgenommen hatte und legte an. „Cid kann die Airstation mit Sicherheit halten, die Truppen sind mit dem Einkaufszentrum und dem Magieinstitut auch nicht überfordert und die Residenz können wir Jahre halten!"  
  
Laguna sah ihn grinsend an. „Ich dachte, du hasst Belagerungen?"  
  
„Tu ich auch", sagte Kiros, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er schoss auf ein Rudel Doppel-Hacker, welches in alle Himmelsrichtungen floh. „Ich wollte dich nur etwas aufheitern." Er nickte Ward zu, der soeben drei Monster mit einem Laserstrahl erwischt hatte. „Guter Schuss."  
  
„Halt hier keine Volksreden!", trug ihm Laguna auf. „Da versuchen ein paar von den Biestern, an den Wänden zu uns hochzuklettern!"  
  
Tatsächlich. Einige Galchimesäras hatten schon die Hälfte der Mauer zurückgelegt, aber Lagunas und Kiros' vereintes Feuer warf sie wieder zurück zu Boden. Eine nachgeworfene Granate verjagte auch die letzten abenteuerlustigen Kletterer. Aber dennoch waren es viele Monster, die versuchten, an ihnen vorbeizukommen und unendlich Munition hatten sie nicht.  
  
„Ich bin zwar eigentlich nicht der Typ für so was", erklärte Laguna. „Aber momentan gäbe ich wirklich mein Königreich für einen vernünftigen Zauber!"  
  
„Du bist Präsident, kein König."  
  
„Glaubst du, diese Viecher würden auch einen unordentlichen Schreibtisch annehmen?"  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt bezweifle ich das."  
  
„Das ist Wahnsinn, ihr beiden!", rief Irvine mit vollem Stimmaufwand, um das Donnern seiner „Exetor" zu übertönen. Er sprang zurück. „Während wir uns hier schlagen, gehen Hunderte Menschen drauf!"  
  
Verbissenes Schweigen antwortete ihm, gefolgt von einem von Fu-jin geworfenen Wurfstern. Er zuckte zusammen und nahm dankbar zur Kenntnis, dass Quistis ihn mit einem Hi-Potion heilte. Inzwischen ließ Selphie Bahamut los. Die Drachen-GF fügte Fu-jin und Rai-jin schweren Schaden zu. Für normale Menschen. Aber die beiden waren nicht normal.  
  
Rai-jins Hieb richtete sich das nächste Mal gegen Selphie. Wütend biss der Scharfschütze auf seine Lippe, bezwang aber seinen Zorn und heilte das Mädchen nun seinerseits. Sie schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, nahm dann aber sofort wieder Kampfpose ein.  
  
„Waaaaas wollt ihr überhaupt machen, wenn ihr hier gewinnt?", rief sie den beiden Kämpfern zu. „Durch eure Mitteilung weeeeeiß jedes Land dieser Welt, dass ihr für das Verschwinden der Zauber verantwortlich seid! Was glaubt ihr, werden die Leute wohl machen, weeeeenn sie euch mal in die Finger bekommen?"  
  
Rai-jin und Fu-jin schwiegen noch immer, aber ihre Gegner sahen, wie sich ein betroffener Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern Platz machte. Gut, langsam wurden sie unsicher. Quistis nahm Kontakt mit Diabolos auf. Ein weiser Entschluss, wie sich zeigte, denn diesmal hatte Fu-jin sie aufs Korn genommen. Der Wurfstern der grauhaarigen Frau wurde von Diabolos' magischem Schutz abgewehrt.  
  
Selphie wartete ab, bis Rai-jin an der Reihe gewesen war. Der Junge schlug nach Irvine, verfehlte ihn jedoch knapp. Sie kramte in ihren Taschen und warf einen Meteor-Stein. Glücklicherweise war die tiefverwurzelte Magie in diesen Steinen nicht flötengegangen. Ein gutes Dutzend Kometen schlug auf den beiden Kämpfern ein. Dennoch standen sie noch immer da wie ein Fels in der Brandung.  
  
„Na, fühlt ihr euch gut, wenn ihr ein Wesen verteidigt, das den Tod aller Menschen will?", fragte Quistis ätzend. „Ich bin sicher, es wird euch danach die Gnade gewähren, als seine Diener weiterleben zu dürfen."  
  
„Sei still!", schrie Rai-jin mit überschnappender Stimme. Das Gesicht des Jungen war wutverzerrt. „Wir machen das mal nur für Cifer!"  
  
„Ruhig!", befahl Fu-jin knapp und der Junge brach ab. „Konzentration!"  
  
„Laaaaass ihn doch reden", empfahl Selphie, während Diabolos Quistis' Platz einnahm. Die schwarz-rote GF warf einen Blick zur Lichtsäule hin, erhob sich dann aber gehorsam in die Luft und erschuf ihre Schwerkraftkugel. Diese ließ sie dann ungewohnt heftig auf Fu-jin und Rai-jin niederfahren. Selphie fuhr fort: „Cifer haaaat mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er sich irren kann!"  
  
„Cifer ist mal kein Mörder!", rief Rai-jin nun doch, während er Quistis hart attackierte. Gleich darauf sprang jedoch Irvine vor und schoss ihm eine Kugel nach, die den kräftigen Jungen schmerzhaft zusammenzucken ließ. Er knurrte wütend, richtete sich aber gleich wieder auf, als Fu-jin ein Mega-Potion warf.  
  
„Und wie nennst du es, wenn wegen seiner Eitelkeit Menschen sterben?", wollte Quistis wissen. In ihrer Stimme lagen nur Enttäuschung und Verachtung. „Ihr drei seid eine Schande für unseren Garden... nein, für die Menschheit!"  
  
„Ruhe!", brüllte nun auch Fu-jin. Es war das erste Mal, dass die junge Frau so offen die Beherrschung verlor. Selphie nutzte den Moment und warf einen Ultima-Stein, der die beiden Kämpfer unvorbereitet traf. Dennoch waren sie noch lange nicht tot. Im Gegenteil, sie waren wütender als je zuvor.  
  
Quistis, der dieser Ausdruck in den Augen nicht entgangen war, warf ein Final-Elixier. Wenn die beiden jetzt richtig wütend waren, dann brauchten sie alles Leben, was sie bekommen konnten. Diese Tat war richtig gewesen, wie sich herausstellte, da Fu-jin sofort darauf auf sie losging. Quistis zuckte zusammen. Dieser Schaden war unnatürlich hoch. Sie betrachtete Fu- jin und Rai-jin genauer, und jetzt erst fiel ihr das rote Funkeln auf. Sie schluckte. Die beiden waren schon normal sehr stark... aber jetzt waren sie von „Tobsucht" befallen.  
  
Auch Irvine hatte das bemerkt. Er rief eine GF auf. Selphie, die kurz nach ihm an die Reihe kam, schlug mit ihrer Waffe nach Rai-jin, aber dieser zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Ein gefährliches Knurren erklang aus seiner Kehle. Im nächsten Moment ging er auf Selphie los und fegte sie mit einem unglaublich harten Schlag fast von den Beinen. Das Mädchen biss schmerzerfüllt die Zähne zusammen und hielt sich die Seite, wo Rai-jin getroffen hatte. Quistis beschwor Tombery, wohlwissend, dass das nicht viel nutzen würde, aber sie musste durchhalten.  
  
Dann trat Irvine vor. „Doomtrain!", rief er und verschwand. Der teuflische Zug brauste über Fu-jin und Rai-jin hinweg und wenigstens er schien den beiden etwas anhaben zu können, auch wenn sie nicht schliefen, wie Irvine gehofft hatte. Er fluchte kurz. Blende war zwar hervorragend, aber Gift und Versteinerungs-Countdown halfen bei diesen Gegnern wenig. „Seht es endlich ein", rief er mit wenig Hoffnung. „Ihr könnt nirgends mehr hin, wenn ihr uns umbringt. Die Menschen werden euch hassen und verfolgen. Gebt auf!"  
  
„Niemals!" Das Wort kam mit einem fast schlangenartigen Zischen aus Fu-jins Mund. Ihr Blick huschte wie der eines gehetzten Tiers umher. Dann blieb er an Irvine haften und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Irvine riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als gelbe Lichtblitze aus dem Boden um das grauhaarige Mädchen schossen, aber er konnte sich nicht rühren. Fu-jin stieß sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab, schrie mit schriller Stimme das Wort „Sai!" und ließ die tödliche Schneide ihres Wurfsterns durch seinen Körper gleiten.  
  
„Irvine!", schrie Selphie erschrocken auf. Der Junge wollte ihr bedeuten, dass er gerade noch lebte, aber Rai-jins laute Stimme kam dazwischen. Auch er hatte anscheinend völlig die Beherrschung über sich verloren.  
  
„Wir werden Cifer nicht verraten! Er hat ein Recht auf diesen Kampf!", brüllte der Junge und ein irres Flackern glitzerte in seinen Augen. Dann schossen auch neben ihm die Limit-Feuer aus dem Boden und sein Blick fand den von Selphie. Im nächsten Augenblick stieß er sich ab, wirbelte seinen Kampfstab mühelos durch die Luft und vollführte den „Drachentöter". Das Mädchen gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich und ging in die Knie. Sie fühlte, dass sie nicht mehr sehr viel Leben übrig hatte.  
  
„Seid ihr total verrückt?", hörte sie Quistis schreien. Die Stimme ihrer Freundin schien aus einer anderen Welt zu kommen. Mühsam zwang Selphie sich, die Augen offen zu halten. „Irvie", flüsterte sie schwach. „Bist du noch..."  
  
„Keine Sorge", kam Irvines gepresste Stimme zurück. Der Junge hielt sich gerade noch auf den Beinen, aber er kannte die fürchterliche Kraft von Fu- jins Limit, alles Leben bis auf 1 abzuziehen. „Aber... du siehst auch nicht... gut aus."  
  
Selphie rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab und sah ihn an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick schmerzerfüllt, aber auch er versuchte ein Grinsen. „Die beiden sind... wirklich stur, nicht?"  
  
„Fast so stur... wie du manchmal, Sephie", erwiderte der Junge. „Aber nur fast."  
  
Sie ging nicht darauf ein, sondern streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. „Gib mir deine Hand, Irvine", flüsterte sie. Sie hörte, wie Quistis neben ihr einen Todes-Stein nach einem der beiden Gegner warf. Ihrem Fluchen nach zu urteilen, hatte es nicht funktioniert. „Ich möchte sie... noch einmal fühlen... falls wir..."  
  
Irvine widersprach nicht. Auch er wusste, dass ihre Chancen sehr schlecht standen, jetzt, da Fu-jin und Rai-jin ihr Limit erreicht hatten. Wortlos legte er seine Hand in die von Selphie und drückte sie. Und plötzlich explodierte die Welt um ihn herum.  
  
Cifer war der erste, der an die Reihe kam. Er sprang vor, riss seine Gunblade zurück und ließ sie auf Squall niederfahren. Rinoa war sofort zur Stelle und heilte ihren Geliebten, der sich daraufhin wieder aufrichtete.  
  
„Danke", murmelte Squall. „Langsam glaube ich, es ist doch besser, dass du hier bist."  
  
Rinoa schnaubte und sprang auf ihren Platz zurück. „Wie schön, dass du das Offensichtliche schon jetzt bemerkst!"  
  
Squall enthielt sich einer Antwort, rannte auf Cifer zu und schlug mit der „Löwenherz" zu. Das war aber bei der schier unendlichen Anzahl von Lebenspunkten des Jungen nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Squall sah seinen Rivalen noch kurz verachtend an, dann sprang er zurück zu Rinoa.  
  
Die nächste Attacke von Cifer richtete sich gegen Rinoa. Das Mädchen schrie auf und funkelte ihren Ex-Freund finster an. „Hast du noch nie etwas von Galanterie gehört?", rief sie Cifer zu. Squall erlaubte sich ein kurzes Lächeln. Rinoa musste einfach immer einen lockeren Spruch parat haben!  
  
Cifer jedoch blieb völlig ruhig. „Es wäre gesünder für dich, wenn du dich aus unserem Kampf herausgehalten hättest, Süße", verkündete er tonlos. „Mach nicht mich für deine Dummheiten verantwortlich."  
  
„Rinoa, heil uns beide", flüsterte Squall. „Ich greife weiterhin an."  
  
„Wieso setzt du keine Steine oder GF ein?", erregte sich das Mädchen. „Damit hätten wir zumindest eine etwas bessere Chance." Statt einer Antwort griff der Junge an. Sein ungestümes Vorstürmen brachte Cifer nicht unbedingt viel Schaden bei, und er wusste das auch. Rinoa fluchte und wartete.  
  
Cifer wusste anscheinend, was sie plante. Nun, es war auch nicht wirklich schwierig zu erraten. Also griff er noch einmal sie an. Der Schlag war furchtbar, aber immerhin überlebte sie, was gar nicht so selbstverständlich war. Sofort fischte sie ein Elixier aus ihrer Tasche und leerte es. Nun hatte Squall wieder einen Schlag frei. Was auch immer ihm das bringen sollte.  
  
„Es muss sein, Rinoa", drang der Junge in ihre Gedanken, als hätte er sie gelesen. „Nicht nur er will diesen Kampf."  
  
Das Mädchen drehte erschrocken den Kopf zu Squall hin. Er sah Cifer immer noch mit eisenharten Augen an,... aber seine Mundwinkel waren zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Er genoss diesen Kampf!  
  
„Ich zeige es nie", fuhr der Junge fort, sah sie aber nicht an. Er war voll auf seinen Gegner konzentriert. „Aber ich wollte Cifer immer schon für sein letztes Geschenk danken." Er nahm eine Hand vom Schwert und fuhr sich über die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. „Und für die Demütigung. Heute wird endgültig entschieden, wer der beste Gunblade-Kämpfer des Balamb Garden ist. Nicht wahr, Cifer?"  
  
„Sehr richtig, Kleiner. Freut mich, dass du so denkst." Cifer grinste gewohnt arrogant. „Es würde keinen Spaß machen, wenn du nicht die richtige Einstellung hättest."  
  
„Squall, verdammt noch mal, was soll das?" In Rinoas Augen standen Tränen der Wut. „Wieso willst du dich unbedingt von ihm umbringen lassen?"  
  
In diesem Augenblick machte Squall etwas sehr Unvorsichtiges: Mitten im Kampf sah er sie an und senkte die Waffe. Er hob seine Hand und fuhr seiner Freundin sanft über das Gesicht. „Das will ich nicht, Rinoa", antwortete er in zärtlichem Tonfall. „Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als mein Leben mit dir zu verbringen. Aber dazu muss ich meine Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen, verstehst du? Und dieser Kampf gehört dazu." Er lächelte sie an und wischte ihr die Tränen weg, aber nun rannen weitere die Wangen herunter.  
  
„Aber er wird uns töten, wenn wir keine GF einsetzen, Squall!", schluchzte sie. „Du hast doch keine Chance, ihn zu besiegen, wenn ihr beide nur mit den Gunblades angreift."  
  
„Vielleicht", gab Squall zu. Er legte seine Hand wieder auf die Waffe und hob die Gunblade. „Aber das ist nicht sicher. Rinoa, ich glaube fest daran, dass wir gemeinsam siegen können. Vertraust du mir?"  
  
„Was ist das für eine blöde Frage?", schnappte sie und wusste nicht, ob sie heulen oder lachen sollte. Welchen Typen hatte sie sich da nur angelacht? „Natürlich vertraue ich dir, Squall."  
  
„Dann glaub mir, dass dies die richtige Art des Kampfes ist. Du kannst angreifen, Cifer."  
  
Rinoa sog erschrocken Luft ein. „Er kann schon wieder angreifen?"  
  
„Natürlich. Schon eine ganze Weile lang. Nicht wahr, Cifer?"  
  
„Richtig", bestätigte der blonde Junge. „Und bevor du fragst: Ich hätte Squall ohne Mühe töten können, als er seine Waffe gesenkt hat. Aber dieser Kampf ist mir viel zu wichtig, als dass ich ihn so gewinnen möchte." Er grinste. „Aber von jetzt ab gibt's keine Pausen mehr."  
  
Squall nickte. „Ist mir nur recht." Er hob die „Löwenherz" noch etwas höher und sein Blick wurde wieder hart.  
  
Auch Rinoa hob zögernd den „Shooting Star." „Auf was hab' ich mich da nur eingelassen?"  
  
Xell verpasste einer Stichraupe einen Uppercut, der das Monster mit seinen normalen Kopplungen zu Boden geschickt hätte. Aber die Bedingungen waren nicht normal, und hätte er keine Hilfe gehabt, hätte es böse für ihn ausgesehen. Das Stadttor von Balamb war schon etwas lädiert, da schon ein Archeodinos in die Stadt gekommen war, aber trotzdem bot es nur Platz für wenige Monster auf einmal und war deshalb gut zu verteidigen.  
  
Allerdings wäre Xell viel wohler gewesen, wenn Squall und die anderen hier gewesen wären. Er nahm den Angriff eines Beißkäfers in Kauf und drosch ein Guheys Eye, welches gerade an ihm vorbeischlüpfen wollte, zu Boden. Weiter hinten erschütterte ein Beben-Zauber den Grund und einige Stichraupen und Archeodinos wurden gehörig durchgeschüttelt. Xell warf einen dankbaren Blick zu seiner Mutter hoch, die auf dem Dach eines Hauses stand und den Monstern Zauber drawte. Sie lächelte zurück und sprach „Vitra" auf ihn.  
  
Sie und Xells Nachbar waren beide in der Stadt und damit für die Monster unerreichbar, andererseits konnten sie von oben herab Zauber auf sie sprechen. Der Mann sprach gerade „Eisga" auf eine Stichraupe. Xell hingegen stand direkt vor dem Eingang von Balamb und hinderte die Monster daran, in Scharen einzufallen. Hinter ihm in der Stadt waren die restlichen Bewohner stationiert, welche den wenigen Monstern, die doch durchkamen, den Rest gaben.  
  
In der Theorie war Xells Plan ganz einfach, dachte er sich, während er einen Archeodinos angriff, der wütend versuchte, in die Stadt zu gelangen. Aber wieso hab ich dann hier so ein schlechtes Gefühl?  
  
„He", rief er Yarrek zu, der bei seinem Vater stand und ihm Ratschläge gab. „Haltet mir diesen Archeodinos vom Leib! Ich hab genug zu tun!" Er zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen, als eine Stichraupe und ein Beißkäfer gleichzeitig auf ihn losgingen, aber mit einigen wütenden Hieben trieb er sie zurück. Gleich darauf schüttelte sich der Archeodinos, als ein weiterer Eisga- Zauber ihn traf. Der Blitzga-Zauber seiner Mutter gab ihm den Rest. Aber schon wieder waren die nächsten Purpurmäuse, Buels, Beißkäfer und Stichraupen heran.  
  
Xell biss die Zähne zusammen und schlug einen Buel nieder, bevor er einen seiner gefürchteten Zauber sprechen konnte. Zwar war dieses Monster nicht sehr hoch bei den Leveln, aber für die Leute in Balamb konnte es gefährlich werden. Eine Stichraupe versuchte, ihn mit „Stop" zu belegen, scheiterte aber zum Glück, denn „Medica" beherrschte leider kein einziges dieser Viecher hier.  
  
„Mama, setz mal Shiva ein!", rief er seiner Mutter zu. „Wir müssen die Archeodinos schwächen! Yarrek, unternehmt was gegen diese Bomber dort!"  
  
Seine Mutter nickte und konzentrierte sich. Yarrek deutete auf ein Monster und flüsterte seinem Vater zu, welchen Zauber er ziehen sollte. Xell musste indessen einige weitere schmerzhafte Stöße, Bisse und Hiebe einstecken, hielt sich aber noch, indem er ein Elixier trank. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als Shiva auftauchte und einen großen Teil der Monster auf der Seite seiner Mutter einfror. Viele davon verschwanden gleich darauf.  
  
Xell grinste und verpasste einem Bomber ein paar kräftige Hiebe, die ihn zu Boden stürzen ließen. Bei den Viechern musste man aufpassen, dass sie einen nicht in den Tod nahmen. Plötzlich war ein weiterer Archeodinos heran und führte seine Schwanzattacke aus. Xell fluchte, als ihm ein großer Teil seiner ohnehin geringen Lebenspunkte abgezogen wurde.  
  
„Yarrek!", brüllte er. „Setzt Pandemona ein! Meine Mutter drawt inzwischen für euch!"  
  
„Xell", hörte er den Jungen plötzlich leise wimmern „das geht nicht..."  
  
Xell versetzte einem Buel einen Kick, der ihn gegen seine Hintermänner schleuderte und sah rasch zu dem Jungen hoch. Beinahe wären ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf gesprungen. Pandemona hatte sich von Yarreks Vater gelöst und schwebte über ihm. Er blickte kurz zu seiner Mutter. Ja, auch Shiva war entkoppelt. Aber wieso?  
  
„Was soll das?", rief er den beiden GF zu. „Wir brauchen euch hier! Bleibt gefälligst!"  
  
„Das ist nicht möglich, Mensch", entgegnete Shiva mit emotionsloser Stimme. Sie schwebte etwas höher. „Wir wurden gerufen und müssen euch verlassen."  
  
Xell zuckte zusammen und schlug wütend einen Beißkäfer nieder, der ihn angegriffen hatte. Die Monster weiter hinten hatten aufgehört vorwärts zu stürmen, als die GF erschienen, anscheinend fühlten sie doch etwas wie Furcht. Aber das war nicht verwunderlich bei der Aura, welche die beiden Geschöpfe, das violetthäutige Wesen mit zischendem Atem und die blaue, grausige Kälte verströmende Frau, abstrahlten. Doch die Monster hier vorn am Tor hatten davon nichts bemerkt und einige davon waren nach hinten in die Stadt gekommen. Er fluchte.  
  
„Xell! Hier!"  
  
Der Aura-Stein, den seine Mutter geworfen hatte, ließ goldenes Licht um den Jungen herum erstrahlen. Dankbar nickte er ihr zu und konzentrierte sich auf sein Limit. Er vollführte einen Kopfstoß, einen Sonic-Kick und einen Delphin-Schlag gegen einen Archeodinos, welcher daraufhin zurückwankte. Anschließend, als schon wieder einige kleinere Monster an ihm vorbeischlüpfen wollten, leuchtete die gelbe Aura noch einmal grell auf und er schlug die Fäuste auf den Boden. Der „Burning Rave" tötete 10 Monster in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung. Als er wieder aufstand, war die Monsterherde ruhig. Xell sah wieder zu den GF hinauf, die wohl der Grund waren, warum die Monster ihn nicht mehr angriffen.  
  
„Es tut uns Leid, Mensch", erklärte Shiva und sah ihn mit ihren blauen Augen an. Obwohl man keine Emotionen in ihrer Stimme hörte, glaubte Xell, dass sie es ernst meinte. „Auch wir brechen nicht gerne die Regeln, die unsere Herrin aufstellte. Aber wir wurden gerufen." Damit schwebte sie noch weiter von seiner Mutter weg und drehte sich in Richtung Forschungsinsel. „Aber du wirst die Monster dennoch besiegen."  
  
„Wie denn?", schrie Xell verzweifelt, als die GF davonflog. „Ohne euch hab ich gegen diese Übermacht doch keine Chance!"  
  
„Sssssei unbesorgt", erklang nun zum ersten Mal die Stimme von Pandemona. Sie klang wie das Seufzen des Windes in den Bäumen, nur kräftiger. „Du wirsssst Hilfe bekommen. Es issst dir vielleicht ein Trost, wenn ich dir ssssage, dasssss die GF von nun an in eurer Schuld sssstehen." Damit erhob auch sie sich und folgte ihrer Schwester.  
  
„Wartet!", rief Xell noch einmal, aber es hatte keinen Zweck. Die beiden waren weg. „Scheiße!", fluchte er ungehemmt und schluckte, um die Tränen der Wut fernzuhalten. Ging heute denn alles schief? Er mauerte einen Bomber, der sich an ihm hatte vorbeischleichen wollen, an die Wand und stellte sich wieder in Kampfposition, denn nun kamen die Monster wieder heran. „Mama! Yarrek! Verschwindet von hier! Ihr könnt mir jetzt nicht mehr helfen!", schrie er und vollführte eine Kombination von Attacken, die mehrere Monster traf und zurückwarf. Aber das war nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. „Helft den anderen dabei, die Stadt von den Monstern freizuhalten!"  
  
„Glaubst du etwa, ich lass dich hier im Stich?", empörte sich seine Mutter. „Ich kann hier oben bleiben und die Steine werfen, die du mir gegeben hast..."  
  
„Mama! Keine Diskussion!", rief er und schlug einer Stichraupe so sehr ins Gesicht, dass sie gegen mehrere andere Monster prallte. Gehetzt sah er sie an. „Wenn auch nur ein Monster aus Versehen die Mauer trifft, wirst du begraben! Zieh dich zurück! Das ist ein Befehl!"  
  
Sie öffnete noch den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber als sie sein Gesicht sah, ließ sie es und nickte nur. Er drehte den Kopf zurück, nur um gleich darauf von einem Bomber gerammt zu werden. Als er sich den Bauch hielt, drangen zwei Beißkäfer, der Bomber und eine Stichraupe gleichzeitig auf ihn ein, aber dann vollführte er einen weiteren „Burning Rave", der das Stadttor wieder von den Monstern befreite. Aber es waren noch zu viele vor ihm.  
  
„Xell", kam plötzlich Yarreks ängstliche Stimme. „Wir können nicht zurück! Da ist ein Monster in der Stadt erschienen, das wie ein Reiter aussieht! Die anderen können es nicht aufhalten!"  
  
„Das sollten sie auch nicht", erklang eine weitere, tiefe und ehrfurchtgebietende Stimme. „Es kann mir nichts anhaben und ist sehr lästig. Sag diesen schwächlichen Menschen bitte, dass ich keine Gefahr für sie bin, kleiner Krieger!"  
  
„Odin?", fragte Xell völlig verwundert und drehte sich um. „Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Odin nahm ohne Regung zur Kenntnis, dass zwei Männer versuchten, ihn aus dem Sattel zu zerren und antwortete: „Ich war es, der Shiva und Pandemona anwies, zur Forschungsinsel zu fliegen. Aber ich durfte dich nicht schutzlos hier zurücklassen, das verbot mir die Herrin Hyne. Also bin ich hier... aber unerwünscht, wie mir scheint."  
  
„Lasst ihn los!", befahl Xell, dem die Männer jetzt erst auffielen. „Er ist kein Monster, sondern eine GF!" Die beiden zogen sich langsam zurück und Xell warf einen Blick auf die Monster draußen. Sie waren wieder erstarrt, aber für einen Rückzug fehlte ihnen einfach die Intelligenz. Und wenn sich auch nur eines in Bewegung setzte, dann würden die anderen wieder folgen, egal, ob Odin hier war oder nicht. „Du willst uns helfen?"  
  
„Das ist meine Absicht."  
  
„Aber wirst du nicht auf der Forschungsinsel gebraucht? Ich meine, es geht um euren Bruder. Vielleicht hört er auf dich."  
  
„Das bezweifle ich", gestand die große GF. „Condenos war immer von seiner Idee überzeugt. Er wird sich auch von mir nicht abbringen lassen. Außerdem habe ich einen würdigen Kämpfer gefunden, der mich vertreten wird."  
  
„Ein Kämpfer?" Xell zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wer?"  
  
„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Duck dich, kleiner Mensch!"  
  
Xell reagierte rasch, als Odin seinen „Eisenschneider" zog und seinen vernichtenden Angriff an einem Bomber vollführte, der sich Xell genähert hatte. Die Monster erstarrten wieder. Mit dieser Situation waren sie überfordert. Als Xell aufstand fielen die Hälften des Monsters neben ihm zu Boden.  
  
„Xell, kann uns dieser... Mann wirklich helfen?", fragte seine Mutter mit zitternder Stimme. Für jemanden, der Odin zum ersten Mal sah, hielt sie sich nicht so schlecht. Die anderen brachten kein Wort heraus, ob nun aus Furcht oder ehrfürchtigem Staunen wie Yarrek.  
  
„Ich glaube, wenn uns überhaupt jemand helfen kann", entgegnete der Faustkämpfer langsam, „dann Odin."  
  
„Wohl gesprochen, kleiner Mensch. Und nun komm. Ich habe lange schon keine Jagd mehr veranstaltet. Ich glaube, ich werde es genießen." Odin drehte sich zur Monsterhorde hin. Wären sie dazu fähig, wären sie jetzt geflohen, dessen war sich Xell sicher.  
  
„Du... du willst diese Viecher JAGEN?", fragte er ungläubig.  
  
„Natürlich." Odin sah ihn an. „Und glaube mir: Wenn wir beide vor dieses Tor treten, dann wird eine Jagd beginnen, wie es sie in der Geschichte eures Volkes lange nicht mehr gegeben hat."  
  
Xell sah ihn ein paar Sekunden lang stumm an, nickte dann und griff in die Tasche. Nachdem er einen weiteren Aura-Stein geworfen hatte, schlug er die Fäuste zusammen und meinte: „Dann los." 


	8. Kampf der Guardian Forces

1 Kapitel 8  
  
„Was zum Teufel ist das mal?", keuchte Rai-jin, als eine goldene Aura um Irvine und Selphie explodierte. „Wieso..."  
  
Auch Quistis und Fu-jin starrten die beiden Kämpfer ungläubig an, obwohl sie schon längst wieder hätten angreifen können. Was war DAS denn? Selphie und Irvine schienen selbst etwas überrascht zu sein, aber sie ließen ihre Hände dennoch nicht los. Plötzlich entstanden um den Körper des Mädchens weißschimmernde Lichtfäden, die sich auf Irvine zu bewegten und mit seinem Revolver verschmolzen. Die Waffe glühte in unirdischem Licht auf. Irvine hielt sie wie eine Giftschlange. Dann blickte er jedoch zu Fu-jin und Rai- jin hin und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
  
„Das ist eure letzte Chance, ihr beiden", sagte er, nicht laut, aber jedes Wort hallte im Raum nach. „Gebt auf."  
  
„Pah!" Fu-jin sah zwar längst nicht mehr so selbstsicher aus wie am Anfang des Kampfes, aber sie war offenkundig auch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Auch Rai-jin stellte sich grimmig in Kampfposition. Irvine seufzte.  
  
„Wie ihr wollt."  
  
Der Junge ließ Selphies Hand los, trat nach vorn und lud die Exetor durch. Dann schoss er das erste Mal und wurde fast von den Füßen gerissen. Das Geschoss traf Fu-jin, die es zähneknirschend hinnahm – bis es in einem Flare-Zauber explodierte!  
  
Irvine hielt sich nicht mit Staunen auf, da er wusste, dass sein Limit zeitbegrenzt war. Statt dessen schoss er auf Rai-jin und die Kugel detonierte mit einem Ultima-Zauber. Der dritte Schuss auf den Jungen löste Meteor aus, der vierte auf Fu-jin Beben, der fünfte auf Rai-jin Holy und der sechste ebenfalls auf den Jungen Aqua. Dann erlosch das unheimliche Glühen um seine Waffe und Irvine trat zurück. Und fühlte die Schwäche kommen. Er stützte sich auf die Knie und keuchte mühsam. War das etwa diese KI-Fusion, die Squall und Rinoa erwähnt hatten? War Selphies Zaubererlimit auf seine Waffe übergegangen? Das Mädchen wirkte genauso überrascht wie er, deutete jedoch nach vorn. Stimmt, erst mal sollten sie den Kampf beenden.  
  
Der Angriff hatte Fu-jin und Rai-jin schwer getroffen. Die grauhaarige Frau keuchte schwer und hielt sich einen Arm, während Rai-jin zwar nicht augenscheinlich verletzt war, aber in seinen Augen flackerte nackte Panik. Auch er hatte den Großteil seiner Lebenspunkte verloren. Wie war das nur möglich? Was war das nur für eine neue Kampftechnik gewesen?  
  
„Los, Quistis", befahl Irvine mit kalter Stimme. „Gib ihnen den Rest. Das schaffst du jetzt auch allein."  
  
Bevor die junge Frau allerdings etwas erwidern konnte, flackerte die Lichtsäule und ein schwarzer, bedrohlich wirkender Schatten entstand darin. Ein einzelner, muskulöser und behaarter Arm tauchte aus dem Kristallglas auf und zeigte auf die Menschengruppe. Es erklang eine Stimme, die seltsam verzerrt durch das Glas klang, aber man konnte die Macht dahinter dennoch spüren: „BOTE DES INFERNOS!"  
  
Quistis wusste nicht, wie sie die nächsten Sekunden überlebte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sich die Kraft des Angriffs aufteilte, es war ihr auch egal. Eine furchtbare Kraft zerrte an ihrem Körper und versuchte ihn auseinander zureißen, drückte ihn im nächsten Moment aber schon wieder zusammen und presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Sie stolperte, als die Kraft abrupt aufhörte. Das war wie der Flare-Zauber, nur viel schlimmer!  
  
Sie wusste, was sie erwartete, aber sie war dennoch bestürzt, als sie die leblosen Körper der anderen vor sich liegen sah. Fu-jin lag in verkrümmter Haltung da und Rai-jin war neben sie gestürzt. Beiden waren ihre Waffen entglitten und kein Muskel zuckte mehr. Obwohl Irvine, Selphie und sie selbst nicht so stark von dem Angriff getroffen worden waren, hatten die beiden ihm nicht mehr standhalten können. Offenbar hatte der Junge sich in einer ebenso sinnlosen wie rührenden Geste vor seine Angebetete geworfen, da er jetzt auf ihr lag, aber genützt hatte es nichts. Beide waren ebenso sicher tot wie Fu-jin und Rai-jin.  
  
Quistis presste die Lippen zusammen und suchte in ihren Taschen fieberhaft nach einer Phönix-Feder, als ein Geräusch sie aufschrecken ließ. Der Arm aus der Lichtsäule war nicht verschwunden, nun folgte ihm sogar der gesamte Körper heraus. Condenos, denn Quistis bezweifelte keine Sekunde, dass dies die abtrünnige GF war, sah ungeheuer muskulös aus, sein graues Fell war von Blitzen durchzuckt und sein Körper schien gleichzeitig Hitze und Kälte auszustrahlen. Quistis wich einige Schritte zurück und bedeckte das Gesicht, als die GF neben Rai-jin und Fu-jin landete. Seine Augen strahlten blutrot und die Stacheln und Krallen, die ihm aus dem gesamten Körper wuchsen, sahen ebenso spitz wie steinhart aus.  
  
„Versager!", zischte die Kreatur und stieß Rai-jin nachlässig mit dem Fuß an, was den Jungen gegen die nächste Wand schmetterte. „Und ihr wolltet später einmal gegen mich kämpfen? Dass ich nicht lache! Lass deine Phönix- Feder stecken, Mensch, du brauchst sie nicht mehr!"  
  
Quistis war so verblüfft, dass sie sogar gehorchte. Dann allerdings zog sie die Feder aus purem Trotz hervor und sah die GF herausfordernd an. „Und wieso? Immerhin haben wir Fu-jin und Rai-jin besiegt. Wer sagt uns, dass wir dich nicht auch besiegen können, wenn ich Irvine und Selphie wieder erwecke,... Condenos?"  
  
Die roten Augen vergrößerten sich und wurden dann augenblicklich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „So, du kennst meinen Namen." Seine Stimme klang wie die Hölle selbst, auf der einen Seite verführerisch und fast einschläfernd, auf der anderen hart wie der Tod. „Woher?"  
  
„Von Odin", entgegnete Quistis und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie Irvine und Selphie gleichzeitig erwecken konnte. Aber ihr fiel kein Weg ein, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie dann hilflos mit ihren lächerlichen paar Lebenspunkten gewesen wären. „Wir haben ihn von den Toten zurückgeholt! Und er wird bald hier sein, um gegen dich zu kämpfen!"  
  
Das war eine glatte Lüge. Sie wusste nicht, ob Odin kommen würde, obwohl sie es annahm. Aber Condenos schien ihr zu glauben. „Ja, das wird wohl unvermeidbar sein, wenn er wieder lebt", murmelte die GF. Klang ein Unterton von... Trauer in ihrer Stimme? „Aber damit werde ich mich befassen, wenn es soweit ist." Er hob die Hand wie vorher, als er ihre Freunde ausgelöscht hatte.  
  
Quistis reagierte ganz instinktiv: „Weißer Wind!" Ihre Lebenspunkte waren plötzlich wieder voll aufgefüllt und sie stellte sich in Kampfpose.  
  
„Das wird dir nichts nützen", meinte Condenos mit kalter Stimme. „Du bist sehr tapfer und stark für einen Menschen und das respektiere ich... aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dem natürlichen Lauf der Dinge zuwiderhandelst! BOTE DES INFERNOS!"  
  
Quistis versuchte, ihr Gesicht zu schützen, aber das war völlig sinnlos. Die monströse Kraft des GF-Angriffs zerrte an ihr wie an einer Puppe, nun, da sie ihre Kraft nicht mehr aufteilen musste. Beiläufig bemerkte sie, dass das Felsendach den Druck dieser Kraft ebenfalls nicht mehr aushielt und zum Teil auf Condenos herabstürzte, aber die GF blieb ohne einen Kratzer stehen. Die junge Frau dachte noch einmal bitter, dass sie zu gerne gesehen hätte, was aus Eclisa geworden wäre, dann schrie sie auf und fiel leblos zu Boden. Die „Königinnenwaffe" fiel neben ihr klappernd hin, eine nun nutzlose Waffe.  
  
Condenos senkte seine Hand, klopfte sich den Felsenstaub von der Schulter und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf die Leiche der jungen Frau zu. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und senkte den Blick. „Es hätte nicht so kommen müssen", flüsterte die gewaltige Gestalt ungewohnt leise. „Wärst du von der Insel weggeblieben, hättest du überleben können, denn du warst stark genug, um den Monstern der Welt zu trotzen. Aber du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen. Und auch deine anderen Freunde müssen nun sterben." Gerade wollte er über die junge Frau hinwegsteigen, als er das Knistern unter sich hörte. Voll böser Vorahnung sah er zu Boden.  
  
Und sprang gerade rechtzeitig beiseite, als die Flammen meterhoch aus dem Boden schossen. In allen Regenbogenfarben strahlende Federn erhoben sich aus der festen Erde und mit einem triumphierenden Laut erschien Phönix. Die unkoppelbare Kraft der GF entfachte das Feuer des Lebens in den leblosen Körpern von Irvine, Quistis und Selphie und trieb Condenos noch weiter zurück. Aber im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Gelegenheiten verschwand der Feuervogel diesmal nicht, sondern flatterte weiter hinter den wiederbelebten Helden in der Luft. Seine brennenden Augen fixierten Condenos.  
  
„Phöööönix?", fragte Selphie verwirrt. „Waaaaas machst du denn hier?" Sie reichte Irvine die Hand und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. „Normalerweise haust du doch gleich wiiiiieder ab!"  
  
„Das hat wahrscheinlich mit ihm da vorn zu tun", stellte Quistis grimmig fest. Sie sah Condenos herausfordernd an. „Nicht wahr?"  
  
Die GF hörte sie nicht einmal. „Phönix?", fragte sie, völlig überflüssig. „Willst sogar du mich angreifen? Du, der Hüter des Lebens?" Er nahm die Hände herunter und streckte die Handflächen nach oben. „Ich möchte aber nicht gegen dich oder die anderen kämpfen. Bitte stellt euch mir nicht in den Weg. Es ist bald vorbei."  
  
Die flammenden Augen des Phönix zeigten keine Regung. Er flatterte noch immer im selben Tempo über den Helden. Und doch wussten sie, dass er jedes Wort von Condenos verstanden hatte. Aber er schien sich nicht zu einer Antwort herablassen zu wollen.  
  
Condenos seufzte, als hätte er dies erwartet. „Phönix, ich habe dich nie sehr gemocht, weil deine Kraft das natürliche Gleichgewicht stört", gab er zu. Die Augen waren nun lediglich orange. „Aber ich habe dich immer akzeptiert, weil unsere Herrin dich geschaffen hat, ebenso wie mich. Ich möchte dich nicht töten müssen. Geh mir aus dem Weg."  
  
Wieder keine Antwort.  
  
„Versuch's nicht weiter, du Kraftprotz!", rief Irvine und lud die Exetor. Aber man sah ihm seine Nervosität an. „Phönix weiß, dass die Menschheit ein Recht auf Existenz hat. Er wird nicht auf dich hören!" Etwas leiser fügte er „Oder?" hinzu. Er sah zu dem Feuervogel hinauf. Dieser hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und starrte Irvine an. Dann gab er plötzlich ein Kreischen vor sich und nickte. Seine Augen glühten auf, als er wieder zu Condenos hinsah.  
  
„Du willst wirklich gegen mich kämpfen, Phönix?", fragte dieser und diesmal war sich Quistis sicher, dass seine Stimme traurig klang. Dennoch hob er die Hand zu der ihr schon wohlbekannten Geste. Hastig trank sie ein Elixier, obwohl sie wusste, wie nutzlos das war. „Dann bleibt mir leider keine Wahl, mein Bruder. Selbst mit diesen Menschen hast du keine Chance gegen mich. Es tut mir Leid."  
  
„Aber die SEEDs sind nicht seine einzige Unterstützung!", erklang auf einmal eine düstere Stimme. Und mit ihr tauchte Diabolos vor ihnen auf. Der Schattenbote funkelte die abtrünnige GF an und zischte. „Auch ich helfe ihnen!"  
  
„Diabolos?" Jetzt sah Condenos wirklich erschrocken aus. „Du auch? Selbst mein eigener Zwilling greift mich an?"  
  
„Zwilling?", keuchten die SEEDs gleichzeitig, aber niemand hörte auf sie.  
  
„Wieso tust du das, Diabolos?", fragte Condenos, und man hörte regelrechte Qualen aus seiner Stimme. „Ich weiß noch, dass du der einzige warst, der mich damals vor unserer Herrin Hyne verteidigt hat und dafür in die Wunderlampe eingeschlossen wurde. Hat diese Zeit Rachegelüste in dir geweckt, Bruder?"  
  
„Ach, SO kam er in die Wunderlampe", murmelte Quistis. „Jetzt verstehe ich. Möchte wissen, wie Cid an die Lampe gekommen ist..."  
  
Diabolos, der ebenso wie Phönix in der Luft flatterte, wobei seine schwarzen Schwingen den SEEDs Windstöße entgegenschleuderten, schüttelte den Kopf. Seinem Gesicht war keine Regung zu entnehmen. „Ich hasse dich nicht, Condenos", erwiderte er. „Ich habe lediglich erkannt, dass es Menschen gibt, die es wert sind, beschützt zu werden."  
  
„Aber das weiß ich doch auch!", rief Condenos inbrünstig. „Und jeder Mensch erhält durch mich die Chance, seine Kraft zu beweisen."  
  
Diabolos schüttelte den Kopf. „Du verstehst noch immer nichts. Was ist mit neugeborenen Kindern? Und Kriegern, die zu alt sind zum Kämpfen? Was ist mit den gebärenden Weibchen der Menschengattung oder denen, die keine Waffen besitzen? Sie alle finden durch dich den Tod, ohne sich wehren zu können! Nein, sag nichts", wehrte er ab, als Condenos etwas sagen wollte. „Du kannst mich nicht mehr umstimmen. Die SEEDs haben mir die Zukunft der Menschheit gezeigt. Für sie werde ich kämpfen, wie die Herrin es uns angewiesen hat!"  
  
„Mann, die sind ja richtig gesprächig, wenn sie was zu sagen haben", raunte Irvine Selphie zu und das Mädchen kicherte leise. Dann wurden sie allerdings gleich wieder ernst, als Diabolos und Condenos sich lautlos musterten. Dann hob Diabolos langsam die Hand und eine schwarze Kugel formte sich in seinen Händen. Condenos sah schweigend zu, während die Gravitation in der Kugel immer weiter zunahm. Einen Moment lang zögerte Diabolos noch, dann warf er. Aber als die Nachwirkungen vorbei waren, stand Condenos immer noch auf seinem Platz.  
  
„WAS?", schrie Diabolos erschrocken. „Wie kann das sein? Mein Angriff hat dir rein gar nichts ausgemacht?"  
  
„Ja, da staunst du, was, Bruder?" Condenos' Stimme klang trotz seiner Trauer triumphierend. „Ich wusste, dass ihr gegen mich kämpfen würdet, auch wenn ich es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Darum habe ich das getan, was ihr niemals gewagt habt. Ich habe die Grenzen der GF erweitert." Er breitete die Arme aus und weitere Blitze knisterten in seinem Fell. Plötzlich ging Wind von ihm aus. „ICH HABE ZAUBER MIT MIR SELBST GEKOPPELT!"  
  
Phönix stieß ein so hohes Kreischen aus, dass die SEEDs unter ihm zusammenzuckten. Diabolos starrte seinen Zwillingsbruder fassungslos an. Er schien nicht begreifen zu wollen, was Condenos gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
„He, was ist los?", fragte Selphie. „Ist es verboten, dass eine GF selbst Zauber koppelt?"  
  
„Nicht nur einfach verboten, Mensch", erklang eine düster klingende Stimme hinter ihr. Als sie sich hastig umdrehte, stand Cerberus hinter ihr, der dreiköpfige Höllenhund. Seine Zähne waren gefletscht. „Er hat damit das oberste Gebot unserer Herrin gebrochen. Damit hast du endgültig dein Todesurteil unterschrieben, Condenos! Nicht einmal die Herrin könnte dich jetzt noch vor uns retten!"  
  
Um ihn herum tauchten weitere GF aus dem Nichts auf. Shiva und Ifrit, Quetzacotl, Siren, Pandemona, Kaktor, die Brothers, Carbuncle, Tombery, sogar der kleine Boko erschienen plötzlich und stellten sich neben Diabolos.  
  
„He!", rief Quistis. „Was ist mit den anderen? Wieso sind sie nicht da?"  
  
Sie hatte diesen Satz kaum ausgesprochen, als der übriggebliebene Teil des Felsendaches plötzlich von einer starken Druckwelle erfasst und aufs Meer hinausgewirbelt wurde. Ein weiterer gigantischer Feuerball, denn diese waren verantwortlich für die Druckwelle, ließ die Felsen mitten im Flug verglühen.  
  
„Nur keine Sorge, Mensch", entgegnete Tombery mit seiner hohen Stimme, während einige fliegende Gestalten sich langsam am Himmel abzeichneten. „Leviathan, Bahamut, Eden, Alexander und Doomtrain hatten hier drinnen keinen Platz, deshalb warten sie draußen, aber Bahamut war ja so freundlich, die Decke zu öffnen. Nur keine Sorge, Condenos, du wirst auch IHREN Zorn zu spüren kriegen! Und Odin... hielt es nicht für angemessen zu kommen."  
  
„Nicht angemessen?", echote Irvine. „Soll das heißen, er hilft euch nicht? Ich dachte, er wäre der stärkste unter euch!"  
  
„Jetzt beleidigst du uns, Mensch", entgegnete Siren, aber ihre Stimme wirkte amüsiert. „Keine Sorge, Condenos wird uns dennoch nicht entkommen." Sie drehte sich um und sah ihrem Bruder fest in die Augen. „Jetzt wirst du unseren Zorn am eigenen Leib erfahren, der dir beim letzten Mal durch die Herrin erspart blieb!"  
  
„Ach?", spöttelte Condenos und spannte seine durch Zauber gestärkten Muskeln an. Er wirkte noch immer verunsichert, ließ aber keine Sorge wegen des Kampfes aufscheinen. „Wollt ihr etwa alle auf einmal gegen mich kämpfen? Das nützt nichts! Ich bin stärker als ihr alle zusammen! Und wenn ihr mir keine andere Wahl lasst..." Seine Miene wurde hart. „Tja, dann muss ich euch töten! Ihr wisst, dass ich stark genug dazu bin!"  
  
„Wir sind nicht so verrückt, dich einzeln anzugreifen!", antwortete Diabolos. Er klang angewidert. „Nicht, nachdem du den Frevel begangen hast, dich mit Zaubern zu koppeln! Du wirst durch etwas sterben, dass erst nach deiner Einkerkerung von Odin eingeführt wurde."  
  
„Wovon reden die?", fragte Irvine leise. „Können die nicht Klartext reden?"  
  
„Vielleicht reden sie ja nur so geschwollen, weil sie uns beeindrucken wollen?", flüsterte Selphie zurück.  
  
„Ha! Keine eurer Kräfte reicht aus, um mich zu besiegen!", rief Condenos, obwohl seine Stimme nun weiter an Festigkeit verloren hat. „Selbst wenn ihr mich alle gleichzeitig angreift, was ich nicht für möglich halte, bräuchtet ihr jemanden, der die Energie bündelt! Und der einzige, der das könnte, Odin, ist nicht da!"  
  
„Nein, ist er nicht", erklang eine dunkle Stimme vom Eingang der Höhle her. Die SEEDs und Condenos fuhren gleichzeitig herum und sahen dorthin. „Ich werde gegen dich kämpfen!"  
  
„Los, Squall, streng dich an!", feuerte Cifer seinen Kontrahenten an, während er ihm einen weiteren Schwerthieb verpasste. „Ich will nicht so leicht gewinnen!"  
  
Squall taumelte, blieb jedoch stehen. Seine Augen sprühten, aber er tat seinem Rivalen nicht den Gefallen zu antworten. Statt dessen griff er ihn an. Er richtete bei weitem nicht so viel Schaden wie Cifer, aber immerhin hatte er einen anderen Trumpf.  
  
Rinoa seufzte. In den letzten Minuten hatte sie fast nichts anderes getan, als ihren Geliebten zu heilen, wenn es nötig war und ansonsten Cifer anzugreifen. Allerdings waren die Schläge des blonden Kämpfers so groß, dass sie beinahe jedes Mal Squall wieder auf die Beine helfen musste. Wieso ließ er sich nur auf so etwas ein? Das war doch hirnrissig!  
  
Dennoch zog sie gehorsam ein weiteres Elixier aus der Tasche und warf es Squall zu. Dieser nickte ihr zu und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Kampf. Wie lange kann er das... können wir beide das noch durchstehen?, fragte sich die Hexe und sah Cifer an. In diesem Moment sah sie wieder, warum sie einmal mit ihm zusammengewesen war. Er strahlte tödliche Ruhe aus, seine eigene Art Charme, diese Kälte gepaart mit seinem überragenden Selbstbewusstsein. Aber jetzt widerte sie das nur noch an.  
  
Squall hatte das Glück, etwas schneller zu sein als sein Gegner, aber viel nutzte das auch nicht. Wenn das so weiterging, würden ihnen die Elixiere und Final-Elixiere ausgehen, bevor Cifer auch nur in den kritischen Bereich kam. Und selbst wenn sie reichen würden... dann würde er einfach sein Limit ausführen und sie damit töten.  
  
Warum riskiere ich das alles für dich, Squall?, fragte sie sich nicht zum ersten Mal. Und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig dafür, dass sie sich selbst mit Fragen ablenkte, auf die sie die Antworten längst kannte. Weil sie diesen Jungen liebte, der sie beschützt hatte, als alle anderen nur die Hexe in ihr gesehen hatten. Der wegen ihr sein Leben im Weltraum aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Und der schließlich, einige Tage nach der Geschichte mit Quistis' Vater, der Esthar hatte zerstören wollen, um ihre Hand angehalten hatte.  
  
Sie lächelte unwillkürlich, als sie daran dachte und hätte beinahe vergessen, Squall nach einem erneuten Angriff Cifers wieder zu heilen. Es war so süß gewesen. Squall war den ganzen Tag gegenüber ungewöhnlich verschlossen gewesen. Sie hatte sich beim besten Willen nicht denken können, wieso und wollte gerade die anderen Fragen, ob sie wussten, was ihn bedrückte, als er plötzlich über den Pausenhof marschiert kam.  
  
Es war gerade große Pause gewesen und ungefähr hundert Kadetten hatten sich dort versammelt. In der Mitte standen plötzlich nur sie. Die Gespräche waren verstummt und alle, eingeschlossen Quistis, Irvine und Selphie, mit denen Rinoa geredet hatte, starrten Squall an. Nur er blickte tief in ihre Augen und sein Gesicht sah aus, als wäre er zu allem entschlossen. Und auf einmal ging er vor ihr in die Knie.  
  
Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass die Gesichter der Kadetten in diesem Moment göttlich ausgesehen hätten, aber damals hatte sie keine Augen dafür gehabt. Sie hörte nur hinter sich undeutlich Quistis ächzen und Irvine und Selphie miteinander tuscheln, aber das war auch alles. All ihre Sinne waren auf Squall gerichtet, der ihre Hand nahm und sie so ernst ansah, dass sie eigentlich schon im Vorhinein gewusst hatte, was er sagen würde.  
  
„Rinoa", waren seine Worte gewesen. Es war so still gewesen, dass seine Stimme überall auf dem Hof zu hören war. „Wir sind nun schon seit einem Jahr zusammen. Wir haben so ziemlich alles durchgestanden, was einem Paar passieren kann, von deinen Hexenkräften bis zu Irvines Tanzeinlage mit dir." An dieser Stelle hatten die meisten der Kadetten zu lachen begonnen und Irvine hatte empört nach Luft geschnappt. Aber er sagte nichts. Als sich die Leute wieder beruhigt hatten, fuhr Squall fort: „Seit ich klein war, habe ich mich bemüht, mich von den Menschen abzuschotten, weil ich dachte, so stärker zu werden. Aber als ich dich getroffen habe, habe ich erkannt, dass das ein Irrtum war. Dass du mit mir zusammen warst, hat mein Leben mehr ausgefüllt als jeder Kampf." Er fasste ihre Hand fester. „Wenn du meinen Ring nicht bereits hättest, würde ich ihn dir jetzt an die Hand stecken. Rinoa... willst du meine Frau werden?"  
  
Sie war regelrecht geschockt gewesen, während alle Kadetten um sie herum in so lautes Jubelgeschrei ausbrachen, dass der Ordnungsdienst anrückte. Auch ihre Freunde hinter ihr waren völlig überfordert von dieser Situation. Niemand hatte sich vorstellen können, dass Squall hier in aller Öffentlichkeit einen Heiratsantrag machen würde. Sie am allerwenigsten. Ihre Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt bei dem Gedanken, dass sie vermutet hatte, er wäre böse auf sie gewesen.  
  
„Ja", hatte sie mit fester Stimme erklärt. „Ja, ich will deine Frau werden."  
  
„Und ich dein Mann", hörte sie plötzlich Squalls Stimme. Verwirrt kam sie zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie den Satz wohl laut ausgesprochen hatte. Squalls Augen blitzten ihr belustigt zu. „Nichts auf der Welt wünsche ich mir mehr, Rinoa. Aber jetzt müssen wir diesen Kampf gewinnen."  
  
Sie wurde tiefrot und begab sich wieder in Kampfposition. „Entschuldige. Aber du hättest mich ruhig schon früher aus meinen Tagträumen wecken können. Was wäre, wenn Cifer dich getötet hätte? Dann würde ich mich zu Tode grämen, bevor Cifer mich töten könnte!"  
  
Squall belohnte sie mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. „Tut mir Leid", antwortete er. „Kommt nicht wieder vor. Heil mich bitte, ich möchte etwas probieren."  
  
Als sie dem zögernd nachkam, griff Cifer wieder an und verletzte Squall erneut schwer. Dieser ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren, sondern griff in die Tasche und förderte einen Aura-Stein zutage. Eine Sekunde später erstrahlte goldenes Licht um ihn herum und seine Spezialtechnik wurde verfügbar. Rinoa heilte ihn schnell und bevor der verblüffte Cifer reagieren konnte, sprang Squall auf ihn zu und bearbeitete ihn mehrere Male schnell mit der Gunblade. Dann sprang er zurück und bereitete sich auf den Finishing Move vor. Bitte, betete Rinoa inbrünstig, lass es den Herzensbrecher sein!  
  
Aber der Hieb von Cifer hatte Squall wohl zu sehr verletzt, als dass er sich darauf hätte konzentrieren können. Statt dessen hob er seine Gunblade in den Himmel, die sich daraufhin zu einer kilometerhohen Energieklinge umwandelte. Dann ließ er die Energiewaffe mittels „Blast Zone" auf Cifer herunterfahren.  
  
Dieser erholte sich jedoch sehr schnell davon. „Uh, gar nicht schlecht, Squall", gab er zu und schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Aber für den ganz großen Kick hat's nicht gereicht, was? Nun, ich kann nicht darauf warten, tut mir Leid." Er förderte ebenfalls einen Aura-Stein zutage, woraufhin auch er in hellem Licht erstrahlte. „Aber wenn du unfair wirst... bitte, das kann ich auch!"  
  
„Squall!", schrie Rinoa angsterfüllt auf.  
  
„Kümmere dich nicht um mich!", herrschte er sie an. „Flieh aus dem Kampf!"  
  
„Red nicht so einen Blödsinn!", rief sie zurück. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht ohne dich gehen werde!"  
  
Squall führte ein weiteres Mal seine Spezialtechnik aus und dieses Mal konnte er den Herzensbrecher glücklicherweise einsetzen. Aber gleich danach erlosch das goldene Leuchten um ihn. Er fluchte und drehte den Kopf wieder zu Rinoa. „Bitte", flehte er. „Ich will nicht, dass du für mich stirbst, Rinoa. Hol die anderen, damit sie dir helfen können."  
  
„Du spinnst wohl!", brauste sie auf. „Wenn ich jetzt fliehe und du stirbst, bist du für immer tot! Meine Kräfte sind nicht mehr so stark, dass ich dich wie Irvine damals noch mal ins Leben zurückholen könnte! Ich lass dich nicht allein!"  
  
„Seid ihr jetzt bald fertig?", dröhnte Cifers Stimme über den Platz. „Ich muss dich beglückwünschen, Squall. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich neidlos anerkannt, dass ich nie ein schöneres Paar gesehen habe als euch beide. Aber er hat Recht, Rinoa. Ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance: Geh jetzt! Noch einmal werde ich dich nicht verschonen!"  
  
„Du kennst meine Antwort, Cifer."  
  
„Dann sterbt ihr beide! TEUFELSKLINGE!"  
  
Die furchtbare Wucht von Cifers Angriff wirbelte Squall und Rinoa hoch in die Luft. Beide schrieen, als die namenlose Klinge ihres Gegners sie wieder und wieder traf, bis sie wieder zu Boden fielen. Squall versuchte, wieder hoch zu kommen, aber er schaffte es nicht, also blieb er knien und sammelte seine Kraft. Noch so einen Angriff überlebte er niemals. Keuchend sah er zu Rinoa hin. Und sein Atem stockte. Das Mädchen, das er über alles liebte, war tot.  
  
„Nein", bat er. „Bitte nicht." Mühsam löste er die Hand vom Griff seiner Gunblade und versuchte, den Puls seiner Freundin zu finden. Aber es gab nichts zu finden. „Rinoa...", flüsterte Squall mit brüchiger Stimme und senkte den Kopf, um seine Tränen zu verbergen. Er wusste, dass er Cifer allein nicht besiegen konnte und gleich sterben würde. Aber er hatte sich gewünscht, dass Rinoa und er, wenn es schon sein musste, gemeinsam sterben würden.  
  
Dann plötzlich hörte er Cifer keuchen und spürte einen Luftzug über sich. Im gleichen Augenblick begann Rinoas Puls wieder zu schlagen. Squall hob ungläubig den Kopf. Wie war das möglich? Dann sah er Angel, Rinoas Hündin, die neben ihrer Herrin stand und ihn ansah. Wieso hast du sie in diese Lage gebracht, schien ihr Blick zu fragen. Squall hielt den Hundeaugen nicht stand und sah statt dessen Rinoa an. Die junge Hexe hatte die Augen bereits wieder geöffnet und lächelte ihn an.  
  
„So muss es wohl hier enden, Squall", flüsterte sie. „Schade, dass sich Laguna umsonst so abgerackert hat, nicht?"  
  
Squall kicherte hilflos. „Ja, ich schätze, er wird mich noch bis ins Leben nach dem Tod verfolgen. Er wird ziemlich böse auf uns sein, wenn wir jetzt hier sterben."  
  
„Hat dein Hund dich also gerettet, Rinoa!", rief Cifer zu ihnen herüber. Bald würde er wieder bereit sein anzugreifen. „Das wird nicht noch einmal geschehen, das verspreche ich dir!"  
  
„Squall... gibt es denn nichts mehr, was wir tun können?", fragte Rinoa und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Selbst wenn ich meinen Herzensbrecher noch mal ausführen könnte, wäre Cifer wahrscheinlich noch stark genug, um zu überleben. Weißt du, warum wir jetzt so viel Zeit haben, um zu reden? Weil er ein Elixier geschluckt hat." Squall sah Rinoa traurig an. „Nichts, was du oder ich haben, kann ihm jetzt noch genug Schaden zufügen."  
  
„Ja, das stimmt wohl", stimmte Rinoa zu und berührte Squalls Wange. Ihr Blick war seltsam, als wäre ihr etwas eingefallen. „Aber vielleicht... etwas, das wir beide haben."  
  
Bevor Squall noch fragen konnte, was sie meinte, sah er die weißen Fäden, die sich von ihrer Hand lösten, über seinen Körper wanderten und mit seiner Gunblade verschmolzen. Die KI-Fusion!, dachte er betäubt. Ja, die Vereinigung ihrer Kräfte hatte möglicherweise genug Kraft, um sie zu retten. Squall packte die Gunblade wieder und stand schwer atmend auf.  
  
„Squall, was soll diese Scheiße?", rief Cifer misstrauisch zu ihm herüber. Er war fast soweit, aber er zögerte noch. „Was ist denn mit deiner Waffe passiert? Sieht ganz nett aus, wenn sie so glüht, aber was bringt's?"  
  
„Das wirst du gleich sehen, Cifer", entgegnete Squall und hob die Löwenherz. Die Waffe schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde leichter zu werden. „Das ist unser letztes Mittel gegen dich... und möglicherweise dein Untergang."  
  
Cifer lachte spöttisch, aber seine Augen lachten nicht mit. Sie waren auf die hell scheinende „Löwenherz" gerichtet. „Nimmst du dir da nicht etwas viel vor, Kleiner?", fragte er und nahm seine Gunblade in beide Hände. „Ich habe jetzt wieder meine volle Lebenspunktzahl und ihr beide seid am Ende. Aber bitte, dann kommen wir jetzt zum Finale!" Wind kam um ihn herum auf und sein Lachen erstarb. Ein Ausdruck völliger Konzentration stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. „TEUFELSKLINGE!", schrie er aus voller Kehle.  
  
Im selben Moment hob Squall die „Löwenherz" und schrie: „MULTI-SLASH!"  
  
Beide rannten im selben Moment los und ihre Klingen trafen sich in der Mitte. Cifer riss ungläubig den Mund auf, als sein Angriff durch Squall abgebrochen wurde, aber im selben Moment detonierte ein „Ultima"-Zauber, der ihn zurückwarf. Squall setzte sofort nach und hieb mit der „Löwenherz" auf ihn ein, woraufhin Meteore auf Cifer niedergingen. Dieser hatte sich kaum davon erholt, als auf Squalls nächsten Streich „Beben" folgte. Der folgende Hieb wurde durch „Flare" abgerundet und der nächste durch „Tornado". Darauf folgten drei Hiebe, die mit „Bio", „Holy" und „Eisga" verstärkt waren.  
  
Cifer taumelte erschrocken zurück. Woher hatte Squall diese unglaubliche Kraft. Der Junge war zurückgesprungen und sah Cifer mit seinem kältesten Blick an. Dann hob er die Waffe über den Kopf und blaues Feuer strömte aus dem Boden. Nein, dachte der blonde Krieger betäubt, nein, das durfte nicht sein!  
  
„HERZENSBRECHER!"  
  
Obwohl diese Attacke nicht mehr mit Zaubern aufgeladen war, war sie doch Squalls stärkste Technik. Die Hiebe prasselten auf ihn hinab wie Regentropfen. Und doch... obwohl es sehr schmerzhaft war, war Cifer stolz. Stolz darauf, dass Squall diese ungeheuer mächtige Waffe und anscheinend auch Rinoas Hilfe benötigt hatte, um ihn zu schlagen. Stolz darauf, dass er sein Ende in einem so furiosen Kampf gefunden hatte. Cifer schloss die Augen, als Squall die „Löwenherz" zum letzten Schlag hob. Wenigstens, dachte er schmerzlich, haben mich Fu-jin und Rai-jin jetzt nicht gesehen...  
  
Als die Energie der KI-Fusion aus seiner Waffe wich, brach Squall zusammen. Das war so unglaublich schwer gewesen, so schwer... aber nun war es geschafft. Egal, ob Cifer überlebt hatte oder nicht, mehr hatte er nicht tun können. Als er das Klappern einer Waffe auf dem Steinboden hörte, lächelte er gequält. Kein Kämpfer ließ seine Waffe mitten im Kampf fallen, außer, er war tot.  
  
„Squall", hörte er Rinoas Stimme neben sich. Sie klang sehr schwach. „Du hast es... geschafft. Cifer ist besiegt."  
  
„Ja", murmelte er. Der Boden unter ihm schien sich plötzlich zu bewegen. „Wir beide... haben es geschafft, Rinoa." Mühsam drehte er den Kopf. Rinoa lag mit geschlossenen Augen da, aber sie atmete. Vermutlich war sie ohnmächtig geworden. Kein Wunder, nach dieser Anstrengung. Immerhin hatte sie ihm einen Großteil ihrer Kraft gegeben, und das, als sie ohnehin nur noch wenige Lebenspunkte hatte. Squall versuchte, ihre Hand zu ergreifen, aber er stellte fest, dass ihm seine Arme nicht mehr gehorchen wollten. Seufzend verdrehte er die Augen und ließ sich nach vorn fallen. Wenigstens, dachte er belustigt, haben die anderen das nicht gesehen...  
  
Die Gestalt wartete noch eine Minute, bevor sie scheinbar aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand sie sah... noch nicht. Sie sah sich um. Die drei Menschen, die sich auf dem Platz aufhielten, lagen alle drei am Boden, der braunhaarige Junge und die Hexe lebten ohne Zweifel noch, der andere... das galt es herauszufinden.  
  
Mit langsamen Schritten ging die Gestalt auf Cifer zu, immer darauf gefasst, dass sich der Junge plötzlich wieder regte. Aber das geschah nicht. Einige Momente lang sah sie den Jungen an. Kein Lebenszeichen. Dann kniete sie sich vor ihn hin und ergriff seinen Arm. Kein Puls. Der blonde Kämpfer, welcher vor wenigen Minuten noch so überlegen gewesen war, war endgültig tot.  
  
Fast machte es die Gestalt traurig, dass ein solch formidabler Kämpfer hatte sterben müssen, damit sie hier erscheinen konnte. Dabei hatte sie geglaubt, solche Gefühle schon lange nicht mehr zu kennen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Waffe des Jungen, die namen- und schmucklose Gunblade, die er mit solcher Meisterhaftigkeit geführt hatte. Eine simple Waffe. Keine Verstärkungen. Keine Zauber. Keine versteckten Mechanismen. Und dennoch... die Waffe eines wahren Kriegers.  
  
Zögernd hob die Gestalt die Waffe und stand auf. Sie lag gut in ihrer Hand, auch wenn sie etwas kurz war für ihre Größe. Probeweise schwang sie sie ein paar Mal durch die Luft. Gut ausbalanciert. Sie würde für ihre Zwecke reichen. Ihr Blick fand noch einmal Cifers lebloses Gesicht und sie hob die Waffe vor die Augen, salutierte vor dem Toten.  
  
„Danke", sprach sie. „Dein Tod schenkt mir das Leben."  
  
Dann wandte sie sich zu Rinoa und Squall um, die immer noch ohnmächtig dalagen. Auch vor ihnen salutierte sie. Nach einigen Sekunden nahm sie die Waffe wieder herunter und drehte sich um. Mit schweren Schritten ging sie an den Kriegern vorbei auf den Eingang zum Labor der Forschungsinsel zu, aus dem Licht pulsierte. Nun musste die Gestalt selbst kämpfen... und dieser Kampf würde darüber entscheiden, ob sie Frieden finden würde.  
  
„Mama, ich habe Angst", wimmerte Veshore und presste sich an Edea. Die Hexe war kaum in der Lage, ihm Trost zu spenden. Immerhin saßen sie alle in einer gefährlichen Lage fest. Sie, die Kinder und Ellione waren noch immer in dem kleinen Laden gefangen und die Monster draußen schienen auch nicht gewillt, die Suche nach neuen Opfern aufzugeben.  
  
„Ist schon gut", log sie und streichelte seinen Kopf. „Man wird uns bald finden und dann sind wir in Sicherheit."  
  
„Wirklich?", fragte Tinill. Obwohl das Mädchen versuchte, die Tapfere zu spielen, sah man auch ihr die Angst an. Der Auftritt des Galchimesära vorhin hatte ihr ziemlich zugesetzt.  
  
„Ganz sicher", antwortete Ellione an Edeas Stelle. Auch um das jüngere Mädchen drängten sich die Kinder, obwohl auch sie keines von ihnen würde schützen können, wenn ein weiteres Monster hier hereinkam. „Mein Vater hat sicher schon Leute nach uns ausgeschickt. Stimmt doch, oder, Edea?"  
  
Edea antwortete zunächst nicht. Im Grund musste Laguna glauben, sie hätte die Kinder und Ellione schon längst gefunden und in Sicherheit gebracht. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass auch hier schon Monster in die Stadt eingedrungen waren. Aber das konnte sie den Kindern ja schlecht sagen.  
  
„Ja", murmelte sie. „Ich bin sicher, dass bald jemand kommt und uns rettet."  
  
„Hoffentlich. Ich habe immer gehofft, dass ich einmal ein Abenteuer bestehen kann, aber es ist nicht so schön wie in den Geschichten von Tante Quistie und Squall Leonhart." Eclisa saß neben Veshore und versuchte gemeinsam mit Edea, den Jüngeren zu beruhigen, obwohl ihr selbst Tränen in den Augen standen. Offenbar versuchte sie, Quistis nachzueifern. Gegen ihren Willen musste Edea lächeln.  
  
„Schscht", machte Ell plötzlich. „Hört ihr nichts?"  
  
Alle Gespräche verstummten abrupt. Zunächst war rein gar nichts zu hören. Aber dann, ganz plötzlich ein Schrei. Ein menschlicher, weiblicher Schrei. Einige der Kinder fingen zu weinen an, aber Edea hörte gespannt. Das war kein Angstschrei gewesen.  
  
„Ruhig", versuchte sie die Kinder zu trösten. „Da draußen ist niemand getötet worden. Hört ihr nicht? Draußen wird gekämpft. Unsere Retter sind da!"  
  
Tatsächlich. Der nächste Schrei, den man hörte, kam von einem Mann, vielleicht auch einem Jungen, und er wurde gefolgt vom Wutgekreische eines Monsters. Auch Kampfgeräusche drangen jetzt herein, hastige Schritte und Waffenentladungen. Der Kampf schien sehr lange zu dauern und Edea konnte absolut nicht sagen, wer im Vorteil war. Immerhin, draußen waren nicht sehr viele Monster, aber ein normaler Mensch war selbst gegen ein einziges manchmal machtlos. Dann verstummten die Geräusche.  
  
„Sollen wir rausgehen, Edea?", fragte Ell angespannt. Edea bewunderte das Mädchen insgeheim dafür, dass es nicht aufstand und sofort rausrannte. Ihr selbst war auch danach, aber sie wussten nicht, wer das da draußen war. Es konnte sein, dass es sich um Plünderer handelte, obwohl die wohl nicht gegen Monster kämpfen würden. Außerdem konnte es auch sein, dass die Monster gesiegt hatten.  
  
„Nein", bestimmte sie. „Noch nicht. Wenn sie uns suchen, dann werden sie uns finden."  
  
„Aber ich will hier raus, Mama", flehte Veshore. Der Junge fing an zu weinen, wie auch einige der jüngeren Mädchen. „Ich habe Angst hier drinnen."  
  
„Schon, aber was ist, wenn..."  
  
„Edea?", drang plötzlich eine ihr bekannte Stimme durch die Tür. „Miss Ellione? Wo sind Sie? Wir kommen vom Balamb Garden!"  
  
„Kommen Sie raus!", erklang eine weitere, weibliche Stimme. Diese kannte sie nicht. „Wir haben die Monster besiegt. Direktor Cid schickt uns. Wir sollen Sie zum Garden bringen!"  
  
Cid! Edea stand erfreut auf. Ihr Mann war hier? Was machte er denn hier in Esthar? Natürlich, die Hochzeit. Aber woher hatte er wohl erfahren, dass sie hier war? Das wusste eigentlich nur Laguna... ja, wahrscheinlich hatte er Cid kontaktiert.  
  
„Ich bin hier drin", rief sie und ging zur Tür. „Wir sind alle wohlauf. Ist es da draußen wirklich ungefährlich? Ich habe kleine Kinder bei mir!"  
  
„Keine Sorge", beruhigte die männliche Stimme sie. „Hier rührt sich kein Monster mehr. Sie können ganz beruhigt rauskommen. Aber machen Sie besser schnell, es können vielleicht noch welche kommen."  
  
„Kommt, Kinder", sagte Edea. „Wir gehen raus. Bald könnt ihr den Balamb Garden sehen, auf den Tante Quistie und Squall Leonhart gegangen sind."  
  
„Echt?", fragte Aniery. Die Augen des Jungen glänzten. „Dürfen wir auch in die Übungshalle und trainieren?"  
  
„Jetzt werde nicht unverschämt, junger Mann."  
  
Edea öffnete die Tür und sah sich rasch um. Ja, hier war tatsächlich kein lebendes Monster mehr. Dafür standen mehrere Soldaten in den estharischen, wie Insekten geformten Kampfanzügen und zwei junge Leute mitten im Einkaufszentrum und sahen in diesem Moment zu ihr hin. Den einen kannte sie, er war ein Freund von Squall... Niida war sein Name, glaubte sie. Das Mädchen hatte sie noch nie gesehen, aber das war nicht verwunderlich, da sie eine Uniform des Galbadia-Garden trug. Was machte sie nur hier?  
  
„Niida", wandte sich die junge Frau an ihren Gefährten, als sie Edeas Gesicht erblickte. „Ist sie das?" Sie zeigte in ihre Richtung und der Junge drehte sich um.  
  
„Ja", bestätigte er und trat einen Schritt in ihre Richtung. „Halt einen Augenblick hier Wache, Crys. Ich will nur sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Guten Tag, Edea."  
  
„Hallo, Niida", grüßte diese zurück und öffnete die Tür. „Schön, Sie wiederzusehen, wenn auch unter solchen Umständen. Wer ist denn diese bezaubernde junge Dame dort?" Sie bemerkte natürlich, dass er rot wurde, schwieg jedoch taktvoll.  
  
„Das... ähem, ist Crys. Sie ist wegen der Hochzeit hier und kommt vom Galbadia Garden. Ihr Mann hat uns dazu verdonnert, Sie zu suchen und zu ihm zu bringen."  
  
„Verdonnert?" Sie runzelte geschauspielert die Stirn. „Habt ihr was angestellt?"  
  
Der Junge sah richtiggehend hilflos aus. „Ich... möchte nicht darüber reden, bitte. Ist noch jemand bei Ihnen? Direktor Cid sprach von Miss Ellione und einigen Kindern."  
  
„Miss Ellione?", kicherte die Angesprochene hinten und stand auf. „So nennt man mich hier nie. Vielleicht sollte Onkel Laguna mal ein Gesetz deswegen machen lassen. Du siehst gut aus, Niida."  
  
„Ellione, mach ihn nicht so verlegen", rügte Edea sie und verkniff sich ein Lachen. „Du siehst doch, dass der Junge seine Freundin mit hat." Niidas Gesicht war wirklich zum Schreien. Sie beschloss, seine Krisenfestigkeit noch etwas mehr zu prüfen. „Kinder, das ist ein Schulfreund von Squall", rief sie nach hinten.  
  
Der arme Niida wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. Sämtliche Kinder, die bis dahin verschüchtert in der Ecke gesessen waren, sprangen wie ein Mann auf, umringten ihn und überschütteten ihn mit Fragen. Er verstand kaum ein Wort. Ellione drohte Edea spielerisch mit dem Finger und diese zuckte mit den Schultern. Schließlich erbarmte sie sich aber doch.  
  
„Das reicht jetzt", beschloss sie mit fester Stimme. „Lasst ihn jetzt in Ruhe, wir müssen zum Garden. Dort", meinte sie und streifte ihn mit einem Blick, „könnt ihr wieder über ihn herfallen. Nicht wahr, Niida?"  
  
„Wenn Sie's sagen", brummte der Junge und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Können wir... jetzt bitte gehen?"  
  
Crys verpasste einem Galchimesära gerade den letzten Hieb mit ihrer Stabwaffe, an deren Enden zwei Metallklingen steckten. Das Vieh wankte noch einmal und fiel dann zu Boden, wo es verblasste. Das Mädchen drehte sich um und strahlte Niida an.  
  
„Na, ich denke, ich habe von uns beiden den besseren Part gehabt", vermutete sie. „Ich hab mich lediglich mit EINEM Quälgeist herumschlagen müssen, du gleich mit einem Dutzend."  
  
„Wen nennst du hier einen Quälgeist?", empörte sich Aniery und trat kampflustig nach vorn. Auch ein paar andere Kinder schnappten nach Luft und funkelten Crys an.  
  
„Lass das", bestimmte Niida. Hier draußen war er plötzlich sehr viel selbstbewusster. „Crys hat es nicht so gemeint und wir haben keine Zeit zu streiten. Wie ihr gesehen habt, gib's hier immer noch Monster, auch wenn sie nur langsam hereinkommen. Also spart euch eure Diskussionen bitte bis zum Garden auf!"  
  
„Ist schon gut, Niida", beschwichtigte Crys und ging vor Aniery in die Knie. „Du scheinst mir ein Kämpfertyp zu sein, Kleiner. Wenn wir hier ein bisschen Ordnung geschaffen haben, könnten wir ja vielleicht gemeinsam etwas trainieren." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Das heißt, natürlich nur, wenn deine Mutter es erlaubt."  
  
Bei diesen Worten stand sie auf und verneigte sich kurz vor Edea. „Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört, Edea. Ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Natürlich gilt das auch für Sie, Miss Ellione."  
  
„Bitte nenn mich Ellione", entgegnete die junge Frau erfreut. Normalerweise war sie Galbadianern gegenüber misstrauisch, aber dieses Mädchen schien sehr nett zu sein. Auch sie verneigte sich. „Wir müssen dir danken, dass du und Niida uns gerettet habt. Ich muss meinem Onkel gehörig die Meinung sagen, wenn ich ihn wiedersehe. Seine Truppen sind anscheinend sehr nachlässig, was mich angeht."  
  
„Präsident Loire ist ihr gegenüber völlig hilflos", erklärte Edea mit todernstem Gesicht. „Er muss sich von ihr alles gefallen lassen, was ihr durch den Kopf geht. Wären Kiros und Ward nicht bei ihm, würde Ell vermutlich Esthar regieren." Auch sie verneigte sich. „Ich freue mich auch, Sie kennen zu lernen, Crys. Ich bin sicher, dass Aniery glücklich wäre, LEICHT mit Ihnen trainieren zu dürfen, aber könnten wir diese Diskussion auch später führen? Ich glaube, ich höre schon wieder neue Monster kommen."  
  
„Sie haben Recht", bemerkte auch Crys erschrocken. „Gehen wir. Niida, geh du vorn, ich werde auf Angriffe von hinten achten!"  
  
„Aye, aye, Sir", deklamierte dieser lakonisch und zuckte auf einen fragenden Blick Edeas hin mit den Schultern. Die Hexe lächelte, während sie losgingen, dem Garden entgegen. Was auch immer passiert war, sie hoffte, dass Cid die beiden nicht zu hart bestraft hatte. Hier schien sich etwas Ernsthaftes zu entwickeln, wenn sich Niida schon so bereitwillig herumkommandieren ließ. Sie würde Cid fragen müssen... nachdem er seine neuen Kinder kennen gelernt hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken grinste die Hexe diabolisch.  
  
„Ich werde gegen dich kämpfen", wiederholte die Gestalt und trat durch den Eingang ins Licht, das durch das riesige Loch in der Decke fiel. Der rote Umhang verdeckte das fremdartige Gesicht, aber das kampfbereit gezogene Schwert machte die Absichten der Gestalt durchaus deutlich.  
  
„Gilgamesh?", brachte Irvine hervor. „Was machst... du denn hier? Wird das hier ein Klassentreffen, oder was?"  
  
„Ich kam auf die Bitte des Wächters hierher", entgegnete die seltsame GF, ohne auf Irvines Auflockerungsversuch einzugehen. „Er bot mir an, an seiner Stelle gegen seinen Bruder zu kämpfen, damit ich mir meinen Platz in dieser Welt verdienen kann."  
  
„Woher hast du Cifers Schwert?", fragte Quistis, die die Gunblade ihres ehemaligen Schülers jetzt erst erkannte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ist er..."  
  
„Ja", beantwortete Gilgamesh die unausgesprochene Frage. Er sah zu Condenos hin, der die neue, ihm unbekannte GF misstrauisch musterte. „Eure Freunde, die Hexe und ihr Ritter, haben ihn besiegt."  
  
„Hyyyyne sei Dank", rief Selphie erfreut aus. „Hast du gehört, Irvie? Sie haben es geschafft!"  
  
„Ja", verkündete dieser ernst. „Hoffentlich können sie ihre Hochzeit noch genießen, jetzt, da sie Cifer getötet haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es könnte."  
  
„Er hat Recht, Selphie", fiel Quistis ein. „Fühlst du dich nicht schuldig, weil Fu-jin und Rai-jin gestorben sind? Ich schon, auch wenn es nicht unsere Schuld war."  
  
Selphie sah sie einen Moment betroffen an, dann stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf und zog einen Schmollmund. „Jeeeetzt hört doch mit diesem Gejammer auf!", rief sie. „Sie wollten diesen Kampf! Sie haben ihn immer gewollt, und jetzt haben sie ihn bekommen! Irgendwaaaaann musste es passieren. Also macht euch nicht fertig. Und denkt nicht mal dran, Squall und Rinoa euer Beileid zu wünschen! Das würde sie nuuur noch trauriger machen."  
  
„Sie hat Recht", schaltete sich Leviathan ein. Der mächtige Kopf der Wasserschlange ragte über die Mauern des zerstörten Labors auf und die intelligenten Augen musterten die SEEDs. „Ihr dürft euch nicht schuldig fühlen für etwas, das unvermeidlich ist. Auch die Herrin hatte Mitleid mit unserem Bruder, aber er hat es ihr nicht gut vergolten. Abermals hat er versucht, eure Welt zu zerstören, so wie euer Menschenkrieger. Und so, wie ihr gegen ihn gekämpft habt", sprach er mit dröhnender Stimme und drehte seinen Kopf zu Condenos hin, „werden wir nun unseren Bruder bekämpfen!"  
  
„Von wegen!" Condenos' wilde Bewegungen verrieten seine Furcht, aber geschlagen gab er sich deshalb noch lange nicht. „Ich werde meine Mission zu Ende führen... auch wenn ich euch töten muss." Er hob die Hand und senkte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, ihr werdet mir irgendwann verzeihen können. Ich werde die Herrin bitten, euch alle wiederzubeleben,... auch wenn sie dafür mein eigenes Leben fordert. BOTE DES INFERNOS!"  
  
„Verdammt!", schrie Quistis und hielt die Hand vor das Gesicht. „Er wird alle GF töten!"  
  
„Das müüüüssen wir verhindern!", rief Selphie. „Wenn sie sterben, haben wir keine Chance mehr zu überleben!"  
  
„G-Mega-Potions einsetzen!", befahl Irvine und holte ein Fläschchen hervor. „Sofort!"  
  
Condenos' Angriff war noch immer verheerend, aber da er die Kraft auf so viele Gegner hatte aufteilen müssen, hatten die zusätzlichen 3000 Lebenspunkte der G-Mega-Potions genügt, um alle GF überleben zu lassen, auch wenn die eine oder andere angeschlagen wirkte. Phönix war gelandet und der Größere der Brothers hielt sich den Arm und knurrte. Nur Gilgamesh wirkte noch völlig unversehrt.  
  
„Falls du hofftest, mich auch damit zu beeinträchtigen, muss ich dich enttäuschen", vermeldete er auf Condenos' fassungslosen Blick hin. „Denn ich bin nicht von dieser Welt und eure Magie kann mich nicht verletzen." Er hob Cifers Schwert über den Kopf, sodass es hell im Sonnenlicht erstrahlte. „Nun wirst du Zeuge des mächtigsten Angriffs dieser Welt werden, Abtrünniger! KI-Fusion der Guardian Forces!"  
  
Den SEEDs blieb nicht einmal genug Zeit, um überrascht nach Luft zu schnappen, als alle GF sich auf Kommando zu Gilgamesh umwandten und ihm die Arme entgegenstreckten (sofern sie welche hatten). Gleichzeitig flossen aus den Händen (oder Mündern) von Shiva, Ifrit, Quetzacotl, den Brothers, Leviathan, Pandemona, Doomtrain und aus weiter Ferne auch von Alexander Energiestrahlen in allen Farben des Regenbogens auf Cifers Klinge zu. Als nächstes blickten Diabolos, Cerberus, Kaktor, Carbuncle, Siren, Bahamut, Eden und Tombery zu der von Farben schimmernden Klinge empor und 8 weitere Lichtgarben aus reiner Energie vereinigte sich mit Cifers Schwert, welches nun weiß zu glühen begann.  
  
„Ich fass es nicht", ächzte Irvine und schloss die Augen. „Dagegen sieht Squalls „Löwenherz" echt alt aus."  
  
„Wie mächtig diese Waffe wohl jetzt ist?", fragte Quistis, während sie die Hand vor Augen hielt. „Ob Cifer wohl stolz gewesen wäre, dass ausgerechnet seine Gunblade hierzu verwendet wird?"  
  
Das Gleißen war gerade dabei, unerträglich zu werden, da alle GF den Energiefluss aufrecht erhielten, als Boko und Phönix im selben Moment ein hohes Kreischen ausstießen. Phönix' „Flamme des Lebens" brannte kurz um die Klinge, die daraufhin durchsichtig wie Glas wurde, ähnlich wie Squalls Waffe. Dann glühte es noch einen Moment hellrot auf, als Bokos „Choco- Feuer" die Neuschmiedung der Waffe vollendete. Als Gilgamesh die Klinge nach einigen Sekunden wieder senkte, glühte sie in einem sanften, nicht unangenehmen Orangeton.  
  
„Und jetzt", erklang seine durchdringende Stimme in diesem Moment der Stille, „kämpfe!"  
  
Im selben Augenblick stieß er sich ab, hob die Gunblade über den Kopf und ließ sie auf Condenos niederfahren. Dieser konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig fangen und riss den Arm hoch. Seine Haut, durchdrungen von der Macht Hunderter Zauber schaffte es, dem zerstörerischen Hieb standzuhalten und Gilgamesh musste wieder zurückweichen. Dann griff Condenos' wütend an und warf einen Ball aus reiner Hitze, den sein Gegner jedoch mit der glänzenden Klinge abblockte und in den Himmel lenkte. Bahamut, der dadurch fast getroffen wurde, fauchte kurz, aber der Kampf ging schon weiter.  
  
„Ich werde blass", murmelte Selphie. „Was machen wir eigentlich noch hier? Die beiden sind 100 x stärker als wir drei zusammen."  
  
„Ihr solltet besser gehen", wisperte Doomtrain mit mechanischer Stimme. „Dies ist unsere Sache, nicht eure. Geht, und bringt eure Freunde in Sicherheit. Wenn dieser Kampf endet, wird so oder so diese Insel auseinanderbrechen."  
  
„Und das sagt ihr uns schon jetzt?", fragte Irvine zynisch und wandte sich um. „Los, wir gehen, Mädels!"  
  
„Und woooomit?", fragte Selphie schnippisch. „Wenn Squall und Rinoa bewusstlos sind, wie sollen wir sie dann über die Strickleiter bringen? Aaaaaußerdem hat sich die Insel während unseres Kampfes von Balamb entfernt, wenn du das nicht bemerkt hast!"  
  
„Tja, äh..."  
  
„Euer Freund, der Faustkämpfer, ist bereits mit eurem Raumschiff auf dem Weg hierher", fiel Kaktor ein und deutete mit seinem riesigen Arm auf einen kleinen Punkt, der von Balamb abhob und schnell näher kam. „Beeilt euch, ihr müsst von hier weg! Halt, du nicht", sagte er, als Quistis den Raum verlassen wollte. „Du musst uns ein letztes Mal helfen."  
  
„Ich?", fragte Quistis ungläubig. „Wobei soll ICH denn helfen? Gilgamesh wird Condenos doch besiegen, oder?"  
  
„Das ist nicht sicher", erwiderte Quetzacotl, der unruhig in der Luft flatterte. „Condenos' Kraft und Konstitution sind aufgrund seiner verbotenen Kopplung enorm gestiegen. Niemand weiß, wie stark er wirklich ist, wahrscheinlich er auch nicht. Aber es wäre möglich, dass er noch immer stärker ist als unser neuer Bruder, auch wenn dieser all unsere Kraft besitzt."  
  
„Aber was kann ich dann schon machen?", rief Quistis verzweifelt. Was erwarteten die GF eigentlich von ihr? „Ich kann doch noch nicht einmal die KI-Fusion. Wie kann ich da gegen dieses Monster helfen?"  
  
„Du bist aber dennoch etwas Besonderes", fiel Ifrit in das Gespräch ein. Es schien bei den GF eine lästige Angewohnheit zu sein, dass immer eine andere antwortete! „Auch wenn du die KI-Fusion nicht beherrschst, besitzt du eine ungewöhnliche Kraft. Du hast es nicht bemerkt, als du sie erlangtest, weil du ohnmächtig warst, aber wir wussten es. Du musst damit die Säule zerstören, die der Kern dieser Insel ist." Er deutete mit seiner Pranke auf die Lichtsäule, die nun enorm schnell pulsierte. „Condenos ist mit ihr verbunden, denn in ihr befinden sich die Zauber der Welt. Du musst sie zerstören, um den Sieg zu garantieren!"  
  
Hilflos blickte Quistis zu den Kämpfenden. Condenos versuchte gerade, Gilgamesh die Füße wegzufegen, aber dieser sprang hoch und stach mit dem Schwert nach der verstoßenen GF, sodass diese zurückwich. Ihr fiel auf, dass Condenos nun schon aus einigen kleinen Schnitten blutete... aber Gilgamesh atmete bereits schwer. Und schon griff Condenos wieder brüllend an und versetzte der Waffe einen Hieb, sodass Gilgamesh wieder zurückweichen musste, damit sie ihm nicht aus der Hand geprellt wurde.  
  
„Setze die Kraft ein", drängte Ifrit sie. Er schien langsam nervös zu werden. „Du musst dein stärkstes Limit anwenden und die Säule zerstören!"  
  
„Mein Limit?", fragte Quistis verwundert. „Aber mein stärkstes Limit ist Schock-Pulsor... Grievers Angriff. Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass er reicht?"  
  
„Du besitzt noch ein stärkeres Limit", entgegnete Diabolos. Er klang sehr angespannt. „Benutze es! Rette diese Welt!"  
  
Einen Moment lang zögerte Quistis noch, dann konzentrierte sie sich. Der Angriff von Condenos hatte sie vielleicht schwer genug verletzt, möglicherweise... ja, ihre Spezialtechnik war erreicht! Hastig durchforstete sie ihr Gehirn nach einem „Blauen Zauber", der noch stärker war als der „Schock-Pulsor", aber sie fand keinen. Hatten die GF sie etwa...? Nein, fast unsichtbar schlummerte eine Kraft, die sie noch niemals gesehen hatte, in ihr! Aber woher? Zaghaft berührte die junge Frau sie mit ihrem Geist.  
  
Und das Bild eines weißen Wesens tauchte vor ihr auf. Eines Wesens, dass ihr einmal gegen ihren schlimmsten Feind geholfen hatte... ihren Vater, Feyjar Trepe. Es war das Bildnis der GF Seraphim, die der Mond hervorgebracht hatte und die sie gegen ihren Vater eingesetzt hatte. Aber das Amulett, mit dem sie Seraphim beschworen hatte, war verschwunden... dennoch war diese neue Technik aber unzweifelhaft der „Zorn Gottes" von Seraphim!  
  
„Schnell, Mensch!", rief nun Minotaurus, der Kleinere der Brothers. Zum allerersten Mal glaubte Quistis aus einer GF-Stimme Panik herauszuhören. „Beeil dich oder wir alle sind verloren! Gilgamesh verliert!"  
  
Tatsächlich. Die außerirdische GF blockte nur noch mühsam die schnellen Schläge von Condenos ab, der sich nicht mehr darum scherte, dass er dadurch auch selbst getroffen wurde. Gilgamesh zog einen Fuß nach und verschaffte sich momentan mit einem verzweifelten Aufwärtshieb Luft, aber lange hielt er das nicht mehr durch. Condenos wich etwas zurück, um mit größerer Wucht angreifen zu können. Seine Augen waren blutrot.  
  
Quistis hob die Peitsche und drehte sich zur Lichtsäule um. „Zorn Gottes!", rief sie mit durchdringender Stimme und wartete gespannt. Das Ergebnis übertraf all ihre Erwartungen. Ihr Körper schien federleicht zu werden, so wie Rinoa, wenn ihre Hexenflügel wuchsen. Die Waffe, die ihr vorher so schwer vorgekommen war, lag nun leicht in ihrer Hand und glühte weiß wie damals Seraphims Schwert. Ohne zu zögern riss sie die Waffe hoch, sodass ihr Licht auch von Condenos bemerkt wurde. Die GF riss erschrocken die Augen auf, die sich auf einmal gelb verfärbten und wollte etwas schreien, kam aber nicht mehr dazu. Die „Königinnenwache" fuhr hernieder, traf das Kristallglas der Lichtsäule und ließ es splittern. Und die Zauber der Welt ergossen sich über Quistis. Sie schloss die Augen und hob die Hände in dem Versuch, diese Macht fernzuhalten, als sie plötzlich gepackt und nach oben gerissen wurde.  
  
„Na, kleiner Mensch", hörte sie eine mächtige, aber belustigte Stimme über sich. „Wie fühlt man sich als Guardian Force?"  
  
„Odin?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Das Schauspiel unten war unglaublich. Gleißende, in allen Farben schimmernde Lichtkugeln schossen zu Dutzenden aus dem Riss, den sie geschaffen hatte und flogen in alle Welt davon. Condenos verfolgte dieses Schauspiel mit ungläubigen Augen, bis Gilgamesh aufstand und ruhig auf ihn zuging. Quistis wandte sich ab, um es nicht sehen zu müssen, aber der kurze Todesschrei der ihrer Kraft beraubten GF sagte ihr alles, was sie wissen musste. Odin hob sie hoch und setzte sie hinter sich aufs Pferd.  
  
„Ist es... jetzt vorbei?", fragte sie zaghaft.  
  
„Ja", verkündete die legendäre GF. „Ihr Menschen habt uns diesen Sieg möglich gemacht. Ich hätte das niemals für möglich gehalten... aber wir stehen in eurer Schuld." Er trat dem Pferd in die Seite, welches in der Luft auf Balamb zu galoppieren begann.  
  
„Und die anderen?"  
  
„Euer Freund Xell hat sie mit eurem Schiff abgeholt", versicherte Odin. „Sie sind zusammen mit dem Ritter und der Hexe noch davongekommen. Sie erwarten uns auf Balamb."  
  
„Werden... werden die Monster jetzt ihre Angriffe einstellen, jetzt, wo die Magie wieder da ist?", wollte Quistis noch wissen.  
  
„Das werden sie", bestätigte Odin. „Die Monster spüren besser als jeder Mensch die Magie des Planeten. Sie werden in Panik wieder aus euren Städten flüchten, sei unbesorgt. Und nun ruh dich aus, kleine Kriegerin. Ich bringe dich zu deinen Freunden."  
  
„Danke", flüsterte Quistis noch, dann schlief sie, hundert Meter über dem Meer auf einem galoppierenden Pferd ein. Nur Odins schnelle Reaktion rettete sie vor dem Hinunterfallen, aber das merkte sie schon nicht mehr.  
  
Als Squall wieder aufwachte, wurde seine unausgesprochene Frage, ob er tot war, sofort beantwortet: Jemand, der so Kopfweh hatte wie er, konnte nicht tot sein. Er hob die Hand an den Kopf und stöhnte leise. Er erinnerte sich nur langsam an die Dinge, die geschehen waren. Cifer hatte ihn und Rinoa beinahe getötet... dann hatten sie eine KI-Fusion zustande gebracht... Cifer war tot... war er das? Schließlich hatte er nicht mehr nachsehen können, weil er zusammengebrochen war... und dann hatte er im Halbschlaf ein mächtiges Feuerwerk gesehen, so als ob ein Dutzend Feuerwerke wie damals beim Ball gleichzeitig gezündet worden wären...  
  
„He, Leute, ich glaube, er ist endlich aufgewacht", dröhnte eine vertraute Stimme vor ihm und brachte seinen Schädel zum Schwingen. Protestierend knurrte er und setzte sich auf. Offenbar teilte sein Körper die Auffassung seines Kopfes: Er schmerzte ebenso leidenschaftlich.  
  
„Ihr solltet euch was schämen", fuhr Rinoas Stimme die anderen, wer immer sie auch waren, an. Gegen seinen Willen musste er grinsen. „Erst lasst ihr uns halb sterben und jetzt, wo er endlich aufgewacht ist, rückt ihr noch nicht mal ein Elixier raus! Alles muss man selber machen..."  
  
„Wiiiiir wollten doch nur wissen, ob er dir noch was bedeutet", beschwichtigte Selphie, während die heilende Wirkung des Elixiers seine Schmerzen heilte. „Immerhin haaaast du ihn, seit du aufgewacht bist, kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt."  
  
„Stimmt nicht", verteidigte sich Rinoa, kniete neben Squall nieder und presste seinen Kopf an sich. Er riss überrumpelt die Augen auf. „Ich wollte nur, dass er ausschlafen kann. Ihr hättet ihn sehen sollen, als er gegen Cifer gekämpft hat. Es war..."  
  
„Das war aber gar nichts gegen uns beide, nicht wahr, Sephie? Wir haben Fu- jin und Rai-jin"  
  
„Ihr habt aber Quistis nicht gesehen. Ich dachte, ich spinne, als sie auf einmal wie ein Engel geglüht hat und..."  
  
„Lass das, Xell. Ich wusste doch selbst nicht, das ich so was kann. Du machst mich noch ganz verlegen..."  
  
„Schluss! Aus! Man versteht ja kein Wort hier!", rief Squall so laut er konnte und befreite sich zugleich sanft aus Rinoas Händen. Langsam, um nur ja nicht zu straucheln, stand er auf und sah sich das erste Mal seit seinem Erwachen um. Sie befanden sich auf Balamb, das war klar. Den Strand in der Nähe der kleinen Stadt würde er immer erkennen. Neben seinen Freunden hatten sich auch Odin und Gilgamesh eingefunden, von den anderen GF war allerdings nichts zu sehen. Squall runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, dass Odin selbst jetzt nicht vom Pferd stieg, und öffnete den Mund, aber die GF kam ihm zuvor.  
  
„Nun, kleiner Mensch", dröhnte er und bugsierte sein Pferd etwas nach vorn. Squall kam sich auf einmal ziemlich klein vor. „Bist du wieder unter den Lebenden?"  
  
Squall warf einen kurzen Blick hinaus aufs Meer, aber von der Forschungsinsel war nichts mehr zu sehen. „Ist es... vorbei?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Habt ihr Condenos besiegt?"  
  
„Wir haben sehr wenig dazu beigetragen", gestand Odin und ritt etwas zur Seite. „Diejenigen, denen wir den Sieg über Condenos verdanken, sind die Kämpferin Quistis", proklamierte er und deutete auf die junge Frau, die verlegen den Kopf senkte, „und unser neuer Verwandter, die GF Gilgamesh."  
  
Der Angesprochene neigte kurz den Kopf. Jetzt erst fiel Squall auf, dass der rotgekleidete Mann eine neue Waffe trug. Es war eine Gunblade, das war eindeutig, aber eine solche hatte er noch nie gesehen. Sie pulsierte am Rand orangefarben und in der Mitte goldgelb und schien eine ungeheure Durchschlagskraft zu haben. Schon vom Ansehen wurde Squall etwas unwohl. Und doch schien sie ihm irgendwie vertraut, so wie...  
  
Er riss alarmiert die Augen auf, im selben Moment, in dem Rinoa sich an seinen Arm hängte und nickte. „Ja, es ist Cifers Gunblade", bestätigte sie seine Vermutung. „Ich hab auch noch nicht so recht kapiert, was damit passiert ist, sie wollten nämlich mit den Erklärungen warten, bis du aufgewacht bist. Du bist ein ganz schöner Langschläfer." Sie grinste ihn an.  
  
Squall sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und meinte: „... lass mich doch." Nachdem sich daraufhin der allgemeine Heiterkeitsausbruch gelegt hatte, deutete Squall auf Irvine. „Irvine Kinneas, ich möchte einen Bericht darüber hören, was ihr auf der Forschungsinsel getan habt."  
  
„Das würde mich auch interessieren", meinte Xell, der neben dem Scharfschützen stand. „Aus dir war ja nichts rauszukriegen. Los jetzt, er ist wach, also erzähl."  
  
Irvine gab in Kurzform wieder, was passiert war, immer wieder unterbrochen von Selphie, die unbedingt ihre Version der Geschichte beitragen wollte. Als der Part kam, in dem der Kampf zwischen Gilgamesh und Condenos begann, erzählte Quistis weiter. Sie sagte nicht sehr viel, da es ihr etwas peinlich war, über derartige Kraft zu verfügen. Danach berichtete Xell noch darüber, was er und Odin in Balamb geleistet hatten, etwas enttäuscht darüber, welche Abenteuer die anderen bestanden hatten.  
  
„Niiiiimm's nicht so tragisch, Xell", tröstete ihn Selphie, die sein langes Gesicht gesehen hatte. „Immerhin hast du doch Balamb retten können, ooooder? Jetzt bist du auch ein Anführer, wiiiiiie dein Großvater."  
  
Xell wurde etwas rot und fasste sich am Hinterkopf. Stimmt, wenn man es so betrachtete... „Danke, Selphie", sagte er erfreut und strahlte sie an. „Du hast Recht. Also hat sich mein Ausflug nach Balamb doch gelohnt."  
  
Und schließlich war es an Squall zu erzählen, wie er und Rinoa Cifer besiegt hatten. Er schloss die Augen und erzählte kurz, wie Cifer Rinoa die Chance gegeben hatte auszusteigen. Dann kam sein Angriff und kurz darauf die KI-Fusion, welche sein Schicksal besiegelte. Die Geschichte endete damit, dass Gilgamesh mit einem Kopfnicken bestätigte, dass er Cifers Gunblade nach diesem letzten Kampf an sich genommen hatte.  
  
„Darf Gilgamesh jetzt für immer hier bleiben?", fragte Squall. Ihm entging nicht, dass Gilgameshs Augen bei dieser Frage leuchteten.  
  
Odin nickte. „Ja, denn er hat ein viertes Schwert gefunden, das Schwert eines wahren Kriegers. Und mit seinem Kampf gegen Condenos hat er sich die Achtung unserer Herrin Hyne erworben. Er wird hier für immer eine Heimat haben." Dann wandte sich die legendäre GF zu ihrem neuen Verwandten um. „Gilgamesh, die Herrin sagte mir, dass sie dich nach dem Kampf zu sehen wünscht. Du weißt, wo du sie findest." Der rotgekleidete Mann neigte den Kopf und verschwand von einem Augenblick auf den anderen.  
  
„Daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen", prophezeite Quistis. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Odin, wann hat die Göttin Hyne mit dir gesprochen? Seit du mich gerettet hast, hast du nie so ausgesehen, als ob jemand mit dir spräche."  
  
Man sollte es nicht für möglich haben, aber Odins Gesichtsausdruck war nur noch als verschmitzt zu bezeichnen. „Das geschah tatsächlich schon, nachdem mich die junge Hexe und ihr Ritter wiederbelebt haben", gestand er. „Sie bat mich, Gilgamesh zu ihr zu bringen, damit sie mit ihm reden konnte. Ich glaube, sie wollte ihm... Asyl anbieten würdet ihr es wohl nennen, weil sie dachte, es wäre das Beste für ihn." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber mir war klar, dass er so etwas nicht annehmen würde. Er musste dieser Welt einen Dienst erweisen, damit er sich selbst das Recht einräumte, hier bleiben zu können. Deshalb ließ ich ihn kämpfen."  
  
„Und ich dachte schon, du wolltest nur mal so zum Spaß sämtliche Monster Balambs ausrotten", verkündete Xell. Auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen antwortete er: „Was glaubt ihr denn, warum hier kein einziges herumstreunt? Weil Odin und ich Jagd auf sie gemacht haben!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah die GF scheel an. „Manchmal haben mir die Biester fast Leid getan, ehrlich. Du hast das genossen, oder?"  
  
„Ich erfüllte nur meine Pflicht", behauptete Odin in unschuldigem Tonfall.  
  
„Du hast also Gilgamesh kämpfen lassen, weil er besessen davon war zu beweisen, dass er selbst zurechtkommt?", erkundigte sich Rinoa und sah Squall grinsend an. „Kennen wir so jemanden nicht, Squall?"  
  
„Und kennen wir nicht ebenso jemanden, der immer glaubt zu wissen, was das Beste für mich ist?", entgegnete dieser und sah sie herausfordernd lächelnd an. Seine Freundin zog einen Schmollmund, fing dann aber wieder an zu grinsen und belohnte ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. „Hoffentlich bist du nach unserer Hochzeit auch noch so unterhaltsam", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Du entwickelst ja richtigen Sinn für Humor."  
  
Squall zog eine Grimasse. „Galgenhumor würde ich sagen. Das ist nur meine Art, um meine Angst vor der Ehe zu verbergen."  
  
„Angst?" Rinoa sah ihn gespielt überrascht an. „Die werde ich dir gleich nehmen." Sie fasste mit der Hand seinen Hinterkopf, zog ihn zu sich herunter und legte ihre Lippen auf die seinen.  
  
„Ähem", räusperte sich Irvine und sah demonstrativ von den beiden weg. „Odin, wo sind eigentlich deine Geschwister? Wir können sie nicht spüren, also müssen sie noch hier irgendwo in der Welt sein."  
  
„Das ist richtig." Odin wurde ernst. „Sie haben die Forschungsinsel an ihren ursprünglichen Platz im Meer gebracht. Dort werden sie dieses verfluchte Eiland mitsamt den Gefallenen versenken. Es müsste eigentlich jeden Augenblick soweit sein... ah ja", meinte er, als mehrere Lichtstrahlen über Balamb hinwegflogen und am Horizont verschwanden. „Alexander hat diese Aufgabe übernommen."  
  
Sieben Augenpaare sahen gespannt zum Horizont, bis von einem Augenblick auf den anderen eine Säule aus Rauch und Licht Hunderte Meter hoch in den Himmel stieg. Im selben Augenblick fühlten sie die vertrauten Kopplungen ihrer GF wieder. Die letzte Aufgabe war nun vollendet. Die Geräte der Insel waren zerstört, Condenos war tot, und mit ihm auch…  
  
„Ich glaube, Cifer hätte diese Art von Begräbnis gefallen", sprach Xell aus, was alle dachten. „Richtig pompös und heroisch."  
  
„Ich dachte, du magst ihn nicht", wunderte sich Quistis. „Wieso willst du das wissen?"  
  
Xell zog eine Schnute. „Klar mag... mochte ich ihn nicht", antwortete er abfällig. „Aber ich glaube, ich weiß ganz gut, wie er gedacht hat und dieses überall sichtbare Karacho hätte ihm gefallen. Das heißt nicht, dass ich ihm gern auf Squalls und Rinoas Hochzeit begegnet wäre."  
  
„Ach ja, die Hooooochzeit", schaltete sich Selphie geschäftig wieder ein. „Sag mal Odin, hättet du und ein paar von deinen Verwandten nicht Zeit, auch dort zu erscheinen?"  
  
Der GF blieb der Mund offen stehen bei dieser Bitte.  
  
„Genau", mischte sich Irvine grinsend ein und legte einen Arm auf Selphies Schulter. „Gute Idee. Ihr könntet euch ums Feuerwerk kümmern, dann müsste Laguna nicht so viel dafür zahlen. Du und Diabolos, ihr könntet doch auch die Türsteher vor der Kirche machen, dann kommt garantiert kein Unbefugter rein. Und Shiva und Siren machen die Brautjungfern!"  
  
„Kooooommt ja gar nicht in Frage!", rief Selphie energisch. „Da läuft's Rinoa doch die ganze Zeit kalt den Rücken runter! Außerdem sind selbstverständlich Quistis und ich Rinoas Brautjungfern!"  
  
„Ich?", fragte Quistis fast erschrocken. „Seit wann denn das?"  
  
„Hat dir Mama das nicht gesagt?", fragte Xell verwundert. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie gebeten habe, es dir auszurichten. Hast du etwa was dagegen?"  
  
„Nein, nein..." Natürlich hatte Edea es ihr noch nicht ausgerichtet. Sie war ja noch nicht einmal soweit gewesen, überhaupt zur Feier zu erscheinen. Quistis setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Es wäre eine große Ehre... nein, vielmehr eine Freude."  
  
„Eben", pflichtete Irvine bei. „Betrachtet es doch einfach als Einführung von Gilgamesh in diese Welt", wandte er sich an Odin. „Wenn ihr erst mal Esthar von innen gesehen habt, wird euch garantiert kein Kampf hektisch, glaub mir. Ihr könntet doch auch Hyne mitbringen, wenn ihr schon dabei seid. Ein bisschen Prominenz kann nicht schaden."  
  
„Machst du dich über mich lustig, Mensch?", knurrte Odin, der endlich seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.  
  
„Ganz und gaaaaar nicht", schaltete sich Selphie wieder ein. Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Bist du Squall und Rinoa nicht etwas schuldig, weil sie dich wiedererweckt haben?"  
  
Odin sah hilflos zu den beiden hin, die allerdings noch immer aufs Meer hinausstarrten. Was die anderen hinter ihnen besprachen, kümmerte sie nicht. Dann sah er hoffnungsvoll zu Quistis hin, die aber den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Tut mir Leid", meinte sie lächelnd. „Aber ich fürchte, du musst wirklich kommen. Nimm's nicht so schwer, du hast doch vorhin zu mir gesagt, ALLE GF stünden in unserer Schuld, oder? Dann müssen auch alle kommen."  
  
„Stimmt, das haben Pandemona und Shiva auch gesagt", pflichtete Xell bei. „Ich fürchte wirklich, ihr habt gar keine andere Wahl, als zu kommen."  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Sind sie nicht süß, Squall?", fragte Rinoa leise. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und ihre Hände umschlossen seinen Körper. Sein Arm lag über ihrer Schulter und drückte sie sanft an ihn, während sein Kopf auf ihren weichen Haaren gebettet lag. „Für uns legen sie sich sogar mit der Göttin Hyne an!"  
  
„Hoffentlich nicht", meinte Squall amüsiert. „Ich glaube, wir brauchen sie und die GF noch. Ich bete nur, dass Selphie nicht auch noch verlangt, dass sie Abendkleidung tragen müssen."  
  
„Das dürfte bei einigen von ihnen schwierig werden", stimmte Rinoa kichernd zu, während sie sich Kaktor und Diabolos im Frack vorstellte. Dann schwiegen beide eine Weile und lauschten der Diskussion der anderen.  
  
„Squall", bracht Rinoa schließlich das Schweigen. „Wolltest du wirklich, dass ich dich vorhin im Kampf verlasse und Hilfe hole?"  
  
„Nein, nicht wirklich", gab Squall zu und drückte sie fester an sich. „Und du, hast du nicht einen Moment daran gedacht, Cifers Angebot anzunehmen?"  
  
„Nicht wirklich. Unsere Eltern wären entsetzt über diesen Leichtsinn, oder?"  
  
„Das kümmert mich wenig." Squall fasste sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich herum. Er sah wieder sehr ernst aus. „Ich würde dich auch dann heiraten, wenn die gesamte Welt dagegen wäre. Ich liebe dich, Rinoa."  
  
„Ich dich auch, mein unerschrockener Ritter." Sie trat an ihn heran und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, während sie die seinen wieder zu ihm zogen. Sie fühlte, wie sein Herz pochte, wie auch ihres höher schlug, wenn sie so nahe bei ihm war. Ihre Lippen berührten sich sanft, während die Staubwolke, welche einmal die Forschungsinsel gewesen war, auf der sie beinahe auseinandergerissen worden wären, weggeweht wurde.  
  
Hinter ihnen begann jemand zu fluchen. „Ist denn das die Möglichkeit?", ereiferte sich Xell. „Hängen die schon wieder aneinander! Irgendwann erstickt ihr noch!"  
  
„Ach, Xell, du bist doch bloß eifersüchtig!"  
  
„Eifersüchtig? Ich?"  
  
„Du musst doch nicht gleich rot werden..."  
  
Rinoa und Squall ließen sich von der neuerlichen Diskussion nicht stören. Erst einige Minuten später hob die Ragnarok von Balamb ab und nahm Kurs auf Esthar, wo ein wohlbekanntes Paar schon dringend zu seiner Hochzeit erwartet wurde. Niemand an Bord hatte vor, dieses Ereignis noch länger warten zu lassen.  
  
1.1.1.1 Ende  
  
Ah, endlich geschafft! Das hat ganz schön lange gedauert, bis ich die Geschichte fertig hatte. Danke an alle, die sich bis hierher durchgequält haben, ich hoffe, die Fanfic hat euch gefallen. Für Kritiker: Meine E-Mail- Adresse lautet: g.girlinger@aon.at 


End file.
